Comment sont nés les MARAUDEURS
by Perruche Cevenole
Summary: Comment les Maraudeurs sont ils arrivés à leurs fins, comment James a t'il épousé Lily, comment Peter a t'il trahi? Beaucoup de questions qui tentent de trouver une réponse ici.Nouveau chap le 0805. En attente jusqu'au BACCCC!
1. Default Chapter

_ Un grand merci à ma couz Merkura qui m'a initié aux fics! La sienne est géniale!_

_J'espère que la mienne vous plaira! Bonne lecture! _

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew sont les quatre meilleurs amis du monde. Ils sont en Troisième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorciers dirigée par Albus Dumbledore. Ils appartiennent tous les quatre à la maison Gryffondor, dirigée par le professeur Minerva McGonagall. Ils forment le clan des Maraudeurs. Agés de 14 ans, ils font donc leur quatrième rentrée à Poudlard. Ah 14 ans...âge de l'insouciance, l'âge béni pour ces garçons qui passent la majeure partie de leur temps à courir après les plus belles filles de Poudlard.

**_Chapitre 1 : Mission de l'année_**

L'objectif de cette nouvelle année est bien la SEDUCTION !

-Alors Mumus? On dirait que tu as flashé sur quelqu'un dis moi !C'était Sirius qui apostrophait Remus.

-Tu es toujours aussi discret à ce que je vois… Jamais tu ne t'es dit que pour pouvoir approcher une fille, il ne faut pas qu'elle te prenne pour un fou ou un vieux pervers ?

-Moi ? Non, je n'ai jamais eu ce problème, elles me laissent toutes les approcher ! dit Sirius d'un air arrogant.

-T'es tu déjà seulement posé la question du « pourquoi de la chose » ? dit James avec un air malicieux.

-C'est bien simple : parce que je m'appelle Sirius Black, alias beau brun pour les intimes, et que je suis les plus grand tombeur de cette école !

-Erreur mon cher ! Si elles te laissent toutes approcher, c'est parce que tu es MON ami ! répliqua aussitôt James.

La discussion dura ainsi pendant des heures. Ce genre de dispute était assez commun au sein du clan des Maraudeurs. Mais les ardeurs de la première soirée à Poudlard furent bien vite calmées par le début des cours le lendemain.

En effet, ils furent assommés de travail, notamment par leur professeur de potions qui ne loupait jamais une occasion de retirer quelques points à Gryffondor (allez savoir pourquoi CE professeur en particulier ! ;) ) et par le professeur d'histoire de la magie qui leur avait demander de rédiger trois rouleaux de parchemins sur la condition des sorciers au XXème siècle et leurs relations avec le monde Moldu. Nos quatre Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent donc à la bibliothèque après les cours en attendant le dîner afin de se renseigner sur leur devoir d'histoire de la magie, car comme d'habitude, ils n'avaient rien écouté.

Alors que James se trouvait sur un tabouret pour attraper un livre en hauteur, une jeune fille qui était plongée dans son livre renversa le tabouret et fit tomber James. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à râler et à lancer un tas d'injures, il releva la tête et aperçut le visage de sa charmante agresseuse. Elle avait des traits très fins, de grands yeux vert amande, de longs cheveux roux et elle avait un air désolé. Elle tenta de s'excuser, mais James l'interrompit tout de suite. Il la reconnut : c'était Lily Evans, une des préfètes de Gryffondor. Il la connaissait mais la méprisait quelque peu car elle était régulièrement plongée dans ses livres afin de pouvoir répondre aux différentes questions des professeurs.

Elle bafouillait et était devenue toute rouge de confusion. Voyant que rien n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche, James lui demanda :

-Ca va ? Te devrais lever la tête de tes livres de temps en temps ! Ca t'éviterait quelques accidents !

-Je suis vraiment désolée. J'étais plongée dans mon livre d'arithmancie et c'était passionnant. Je ne t'ai pas vu…

-Comment ? répondit James en faisant mine d'être offensé. Tu n'as pas vu le Grand James Potter ?

-Non. Et pourtant, j'aurai pu au moins m'apercevoir de la présence de ton hérisson noir sur la tête !

James piqua un fard puis prit un air d'une arrogance qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Lily Evans, pour te faire pardonner de l'affront que tu viens de me faire, tu devras passer la prochaine après-midi à Pré-au-Lard avec les Maraudeurs.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama Lily qui avait perdu son sourire. Je ne te dois rien de plus. Je me suis excusée, mais ne crois pas que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi parce que je t'ai fait tomber. Maintenant, excuse moi, mais j'ai du travail ! et Lily le planta là.

James n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fille qui refusait une après-midi en sa compagnie. Derrière lui, Remus et Peter étaient tordus de rire, pendant que Sirius agitait sa main en faisant « oula ! James ! Le râteau que tu t'es pris !! » puis, il éclata de rire avec ses deux autres amis. James les regarda avec son regard hargneux puis il repris un air plus détendu et s'adressa aux trois Maraudeurs :

-Je ne comprends pas. J'ai été sympa avec elle et je ne l'ai même pas engueulée ! Elle pourrait au moins admirer l'effort, non ?

-Mais oui Jamesie, dit Remus avec un ton un tantinet moqueur. Tu as été délicieux ! C'est bien ! Tu fais des efforts pour être aimable.

Sirius n'en pouvait plus de rire. Peter renchérit alors :

-Sérieusement James, tu pensais vraiment que Lily Evans allait passer l'après-midi avec toi alors que tu ne l'as même pas invitée ?

-Comment je ne l'ai pas invitée ?

-Tu ne l'as pas invitée. Tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix ! Lily est connue dans toute l'école pour sa fierté et son entêtement. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles James Potter qu'elle va oublier sa personnalité !

-Mais, mais… lâcha James qui était éberlué.

-Et oui James… C'est fragile mais très têtu les filles ! dit Lupin avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ah ! Ca fait mal à l'ego le premier râteau, hein James ? c'était Sirius qui avait enfin réussi à calmer le fou rire qui l'animait depuis un moment déjà.

James ne lui répondit pas et dit à ses amis qu'ils feraient bien de se remettre au travail car la bibliothèque n'allait pas tarder à fermer. Ils terminèrent donc leurs devoirs et allèrent dîner dans la grande salle.

Premier chapitre terminé!!!!

Alors comment vous le trouver?? Je veux des critiques! Bonnes ou mauvaises, je m'en fiche, mais allez-y! Déchaîner vous!

Liliz Mamba


	2. Chapitre 2 : Histoire de préfets

Petit rappel : Les Maraudeurs ont fait leur troisième rentrée à Poudlard. James vient de tenter de séduire une ravissante jeune fille du nom de Lily Evans qui l'a bousculé à la bibliothèque. Mais cette dernière a refusé son invitation, et c'est la première fois qu'une fille se comporte ainsi avec James Potter…

_**Chapitre 2 : Histoire de préfets**_

Le lendemain, James se leva de mauvaise humeur. Il avait rêvé de Lily, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille l'obsédait tellement. Après tout, c'était une adolescente parmi tant d'autres. Après avoir pris sa douche, il alla rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeuner. Ils l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Peter s'écria :

-Comment va le grand Potter ? Bien dormi ?

-Regarde sa tête et tu auras la réponse. Lui répondit Lupin qui avait l'air embêté pour son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? interrogea Sirius. On dirait que tu as passé une nuit blanche.

-Hum, non. J'ai dormi, mais j'ai fait des drôles de rêves.

-Lily ? demanda Sirius avec amusement.

-Lâche le avec ça Sirius. Dit Remus.

-Ok Mus, c'est bon… Je me demandais juste si…

-Arrête de te demander. C'est mauvais pour ton cerveau .

Sirius le dévisagea, puis les 4 amis se mirent à rire.

La journée passa et les Maraudeurs se demandèrent quel coup ils allaient pouvoir jouer aux Serpentards car ils n'avaient rien fait depuis la rentrée, et ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de se faire tant attendre.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune lorsque soudain, Sirius s'exclama : « Fiat lux ! » (NDLA : petit clin d'œil à un certain prof de maths et à une bande de copains que cette expression a traumatisés à vie).

-Alors ? Quelle est ton idée de génie ? s'exclama Peter.

-Voilà, je sais que ça va vous paraître loin, mais je pense qu'on peut bien se marrer. Vous savez que d'ici quelques temps, un peu avant les vacances, il y aura le bal d'Halloween ?

-Effectivement ! Ca fait super loin dans le temps ! Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir jusque là.

-Rien ne nous empêche de faire d'autres petits tours en attendant de marquer un grand coup. répliqua Lupin.

-Je sais James, je sais. Mais crois moi, ça en vaut le coup ! rétorqua Sirius avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Mais on ne peut pas le faire avant. Je viens de lire un truc sur un sort qui permet de faire dire ce qu'on veut aux objets dotés de parole.

-Toi ? Tu lis des livres de sorts ?? s'étonna Peter

-Ca m'arrive Mossieur ! Bref, je continue. Donc ce sort permet de faire dire ce qu'on veut à un certain objet. Mais le gros avantage, c'est surtout que ce sort peut être lancé à distance, et que la personne qui le lance peut rester où elle est pour prononcer les mots qu'elle veut faire dire à l'objet.

-Et tu voudrais qu'on fasse ça avec quoi ? demanda James intrigué

-Avec le Choixpeau !! C'est pour ça qu'il faut attendre Halloween. Il ne sera pas ressorti avant !

-Sirius, tu es complètement frappé ! s'exclama Remus.

-J'avoue que je suis un peu d'accord avec Remus dit Peter. C'est très risqué.

-Admettons qu'on y arrive, que voudrais-tu lui faire dire ? dit James après un temps de réflexion.

-Je ne sais pas… Une petite blague du genre : « J'ai eu une lumière ! Je me suis trompé : Lucius Malefoy n'a pas été envoyé dans la bonne maison ; où du moins, il n'est plus dans la maison qui lui convient. Il doit être envoyé à Serdaigle ! » Perdre Malefoy, c'est une des pires choses qui pourrait arriver aux Serpentards.

-Sirius, je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça, mais je crois que cette fois, je ne suis pas partant. Trouve une autre idée. Déclara Lupin.

-Je suis d'accord sur le fond de ta pensée Black, mais est-ce que ça vaut le coup de prendre autant de risques ? On peut se faire virer… Je te rappelle que si jamais tu te faisais virer de l'école…tu serais dans l'obligation de retourner chez toi… Et…

La mine de Sirius s'assombrit. Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée de remettre les pieds chez lui étant donné les convictions des gens qui lui tenaient lieu de famille. En effet, ils étaient des fervents adeptes de Voldemort, un sorcier très puissant qui avait mal tourné, et qui avec l'aide de ses disciples les Mangemorts tentait de « purifier » le monde des sorciers en tuant les sorciers nés de parents Moldus ou ceux qui n'adhéraient pas à ses idées. Un long silence s'installa et les garçons décidèrent de remettre à plus tard la discussion au sujet de la blague à jouer aux Serpentards. Ils étaient en train de monter dans leur dortoir quand Lily Evans arriva dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs lui dirent bonsoir, mais elle n'y fit même pas attention. Elle s'adressa à Lupin alors qu'elle repartait dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles :

-Remus, il faudrait que je te voie demain matin. C'est important.

-D'accord, lui répondit ce dernier. Si tu veux. C'est à quel sujet ?

-Tu le sauras en temps et en heure voulus. Je peux compter sur toi ?

-Oui, lâcha Remus. Mais… il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie

Un nouveau moment de silence s'installa. Au bout de quelques minutes, James décida de le briser.

-Et bien ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas très aimable ! Elle aurait au moins pu nous rendre notre bonsoir…

-C'est sûr ! répliqua Sirius.

-Elle n'a peut-être pas encore digéré son altercation avec notre James national. Tenta Peter.

-Sûrement. Mais pourquoi adresse-t-elle la parole à Remus ? C'est un Maraudeur lui aussi !

-Je n'en sais rien. Dit doucement Remus qui avait l'air déconcerté. C'est peut-être à propos d'une info qui concerne les préfets, finit il par dire pour tenter d'expliquer le comportement étrange de Lily.

-J'espère pour elle ! dit James qui semblait très vexé que la jeune fille ait préféré s'adresser à son ami plutôt qu'à lui.

-Si on allait se coucher ? demanda Peter en baillant.

-Oh toi ! Tu as l'art de casser les conversations ! s'écria Sirius.

Puis, ils montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, quand Peter se réveilla, Remus, n'était déjà plus dans son lit. Peter n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Après quelques minutes passées à faire plusieurs tentatives pour sortir du lit, il y arriva et en allant à la salle de bain, il réveilla au passage Black et Potter. Alors que Pettigrew était sous sa douche, James qui était encore plus ou moins sous sa couette prononça quelques syllabes :

-Hummm… Sirrriiiiuuussss ?

-QQQQqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? gémit Sirius.

-Lunard ? Mais l'appel de James resta sans réponse. Réitérant son appel qui resta de nouveau sans réponse, il sortit de sous son oreiller et regarda dans la direction du lit de son ami. Il vit alors que le lit de Remus était vide et déjà fait. Contrairement à Peter, cela l'intrigua. Il appela Sirius que cette absence étonna aussi une fois qu'il fût un peu plus réveillé. Lorsque Peter sortit de sa douche, ses deux amis lui sautèrent dessus :

-Peet ? T'as vu que Lunard nous a faussé compagnie ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Oui, et alors ? lui répondit Peter.

-Tu ne te demandes pas où il peut bien être ? demanda James.

-Je ne me demande pas, dit il, je sais où il est est.

-Et il est où ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Potter et Black.

-Certainement avec Lily. Je vous rappelle qu'il devait la voir ce matin.

-J'avais oublié cet épisode. s'empressa de répondre James.

-Moi aussi. Dit Sirius.

-Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher les gars, leur dit Peter. Vous n'êtes pas en avance, et je doute que vous teniez jusqu'au déjeuner si vous n'allez pas manger quelque chose.

Sirius et James s'habillèrent et allèrent à la salle de bain pour se coiffer (ou du moins tenter en ce qui concerne James). Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle à la table des Gryffondor, Remus était déjà là en train de boire son bol de café. Lorsqu'il vit ses amis il les appela et leur fit un grand sourire. Peter lui fit signe de la main, mais les deux autres ne lui répondirent pas. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent auprès de leur ami, Lupin s'intrigua quelque peu de leur attitude et leur demanda ce qui se passait. James lui demanda où il était ce matin en le dévisageant avec un regard glacial.

-Je suis allé voir Lily comme elle me l'avait demandé hier soir.

-Ah ! Parce que maintenant tu l'appelles « Lily » comme si vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde ?! s'écria Sirius.

-Mais c'est son prénom Sirius !

A ce moment précis, la jeune fille entra dans la grande salle et en allant s'assoire, elle fit un sourire à Lupin qui lui répondit par un signe de main.

-Et on peut savoir de quoi vous avez parlé ? Ou cette affaire est classée X ? demanda James à son ami avec un ton méprisant.

-Non, tu as le droit de savoir. Il se trouve que Lily a de fortes chances d'être nommée préfète en chef à la rentrée. Mais pour cela, elle doit faire ses preuves. Or, on demande aux préfets et aux préfètes qui veulent devenir préfet(e)s en chef de mener à bout un projet et ceux par binôme. Ce projet serait d'utilité commune à leur maison afin de montrer que ses élèves y sont très bien formés. Ce projet montrerait aussi l'état d'esprit qui règne dans la maison…et qu'il est bon… pas comme dans certaines si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentards et les Maraudeurs se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire. Puis, ils reprirent leur conversation.

-Pourquoi s'est-elle adressée à toi ? interrogea Peter.

-Parce qu'elle voudrait monter son projet avec moi, voila pourquoi.

-Et on peut savoir ce que c'est que ce projet ? demanda Sirius.

-Désolé les gars. C'est impossible pour l'instant.

-Et… et tu as accepté ? dit James qui était perplexe.

-Oui. Répondit Lupin.

Le « oui » du préfet avait troublé la conversation. Alors que ce dernier allait reprendre la parole, la cloche sonna et ils se levèrent pour aller en cours.

Un deuxième chapitre terminé... J'atends vos critiques! Si ça vous plaît, la suite arrivera bientôt!  



	3. Chapitre 3 : L'amitié c'est sacré

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec mon chapitre 3 !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Merkura pour les reviews, et en ce qui concerne les sympas qui voulaient m'en laisser, mais qui n'y arrivaient pas, normalement maintenant ça doit marcher. ;) Merci à je sais plus qui pour avoir enrichi mon vocabulaire en ce qui concerne Lupin, un mot de plus pour pouvoir désigner le gentil Mumus._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

Chapitre 3 : L'amitié c'est sacré

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et l'ambiance était toujours assez froide et tendue entre les quatre Maraudeurs. James et Sirius avaient toujours du mal à croire que Remus pouvait fréquenter autant une fille qui les détestait et qu'ils haïssaient plus que tout. Mais une circonstance les réunit à nouveau : l'arrivée prochaine de la pleine Lune. Remus, étant un loup-garou, allait se transformer comme chaque fois pendant cette nuit. Cette transformation était toujours très pénible pour lui. Obligé de s'enfuir dans la forêt interdite pour ne pas risquer de blesser les autres élèves de l'école, il revenait toujours couvert de blessures et très affaibli car pendant sa course contre le Lune, il se voyait obligé de se battre contre les créatures étranges qu'il pouvait y rencontrer et qui voulaient le tuer. Il était terrifié par la pleine Lune. Sentant que ce jour arrivait, Remus devenait de plus en plus angoissé et il appréhendait plus que tout sa prochaine transformation.

En effet, lors des deux dernières semaines des vacances d'été que les quatre amis avaient passées ensemble, Sirius, James et Peter avaient découvert le terrible secret que leur ami avait réussit à leur cacher jusque là.

James décida donc de faire quelque chose pour les transformations de son ami soient moins pénibles. Il se pencha de plus près sur le problème. Il finit par trouver une idée qui lui sembla être la meilleure solution. Potter rassembla donc ses amis un soir dans la salle commune une fois que tout le monde était couché. Il prit alors la parole :

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution pour que les nuits de pleine Lune soient moins pénibles pour Remus.

Le regard de Remus s'illumina, et il s'empressa de répondre :

-James, qu'elle est ton idée ? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait rendre moins terrible ces nuits atroces…

-Sirius, Peter et moi allons devenir des Animagi.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Peter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jamesie ? Tu sais le niveau en métamorphose qu'il faut avoir pour devenir un Animagus ? Et ce n'est pas avec ce que nous écoutons des cours de McGonagall que nous allons y arriver !

-Et bien, à partir de maintenant, tu écouteras ! Je sais que c'est effarant comme idée, je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, trop même, mais faites-le pour Mumus ! Pensez à ce qu'il vit…

-Mais James, supposons que nous acceptions, comment veux-tu que nous apprenions à devenir des Animagi ?

-Tous seuls. On ne peut compter sur personne.

Le visage de Remus avait perdu les quelques couleurs qu'il avait retrouvées. Il dit à James :

-James, merci beaucoup d'avoir essayé, mais laisse tomber. Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. Personne ne peut rien pour moi… Il se leva et monta dans le dortoir.

James prit un air désolé, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant son idée. Il repartit alors à l'assaut :

-Comment osez-vous le laisser dans un tel désarroi ? Etes-vous ses amis ? C'est quoi votre problème ?

- Perso, mon problème, ce n'est pas du tout que Remus soit un loup-garou. Mon problème, c'est que je sais très bien que c'est de la folie d'essayer d'apprendre à me transformer en Animagus ! expliqua Sirius.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec Sirius. Dit Peter.

-Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes ! déclara James qui n'avait pas l'air de rigoler.

-Comment des égoïstes ! cria Peter. Nous sommes des égoïstes parce que nous sommes réalistes et que toi tu n'es qu'un fou ?

-Quand je pense que vous prétendez être les meilleurs amis de Remus… Vous me donner envie de gerber ! Sur ce, James leur lança un regard fusillant : ses yeux avaient viré du bleu au noir le plus profond et ils semblaient être aussi aiguisés que des lames de poignards.

James se leva ne leur dit pas bonne nuit et partit dans le dortoir. Il fit un court passage à la salle de bain, et se coucha. Remus dormait déjà, ou du moins semblait dormir. Potter n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La pensée de son ami si déprimé à l'idée de sa future transformation, et celle de ses deux autres soi-disant amis. Finalement, au bout d'une heure ou deux où il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il se leva, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir.

Il sortit des quartiers de Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la réserve. Une fois là-bas;, il chercha des livres qui pourraient le renseigner sur la manière de se transformer en Animagus.

Il en trouva deux et une fois qu'il eût déniché les paragraphes qui l'intéressaient, il lança le sortilège « Reproducto » et il récupéra les quelques pages qui étaient apparues. Il remit les livres à leur place et pris el chemin du retour pour la tour de Gryffondor.

Mais tout à coup, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui : c'était Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école. Un homme pas vraiment commode… James s'arrêta puis écouta quelques instants. Les pas venaient vers lui. Il se dit alors « Merde ! Ce gars est vraiment une plaie ! Il nous trouve toujours au mauvais moment quand on fait des conneries… » Et pourtant, pour une fois, James avait enfreint les règles de l'école pour faire une bonne action ! Visiblement, sa bonne étoile l'avait compris et le récompensa pour ce geste. Alors qu'il voyait Rusard arrivé au bout du couloir, il y eut un autre bruit dans la direction opposée de celle de James, et le fouinard changea de direction. Le sorcier avait compris qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher et ne pas s'attarder dans le coin. Il se dépêcha et arriva vite dans son dortoir. Cette frayeur l'avait un peu assommé, et il s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, on était samedi. Le week-end ! ENFIN ! D'ailleurs, une sortie à Pré-au; Lard était organisée.

Il se leva, prit sa douche et rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Vers 11 heures, le professeur McGonagall appela les élèves pour partir à Pré-au-Lard.; Les Maraudeurs se levaient quand soudain, Remus dit à ses amis qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste à l'école cette fois-ci. Ses amis tentèrent de le convaincre, mais ce dernier fut catégorique. Il regarda donc ses trois amis s'éloigner avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à Pré-au-Lard;, les trois garçons décidèrent d'aller faire un tour au magasin de friandises, puis à celui de farces et attrapes pour faire leur stock de Bombabouses. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs achats, ils entrèrent dans une petite taverne où les élèves de 3ème année étaient acceptés, et ils entreprirent une discussion très sérieuse. James avait décidé de convaincre ses amis d'accepter d'apprendre à se transformer en Animagi. Il avait amené les pages qu'il avait trouvées dans la réserve l'autre nuit. Il les sortit donc après avoir pris la précaution de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait se douter de quoi que ce soit. Potter les étala donc sur la table et commença à en discuter avec ses deux condisciples.

-Vous voyez les gars ! C'est pas très sorcier ! Je sui sûre qu'on peut y arriver ! leur lança t-il d'un air qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Sirius regarda attentivement les feuilles et prit un air sérieux pendant quelques minutes. James avait bon espoir, car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait le grand Black avec une tête pareille ! Finalement, il finit par déclarer :

-Bon, tu as encore gagné Potter ! Je veux bien essayer ! Mais j'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais ! Sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? lui demanda son ami avec les sourcils haussés.

-Sinon, dit il, je risque d'avoir à botter le petit cul de Jamesie et il pourrait alors avoir moins de succès auprès de la gente féminine ! dit Sirius très fier de lui.

Le dernier obstacle était Peter. Sirius et James le regardaient avec compassion et supplication. Le petit gros (y aurait-il un rapport avec la traduction de son nom en français ? hihi !) détourna ses yeux du regard de ses amis qui devenait insoutenable. Il leur dit en gémissant :

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Croyez moi ! Ce n'est pas que je veuille pas aider notre lycanthrope, mais c'est que je ne crois pas capable d'accomplir un tel acte de magie ! Je suis trop nul !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James. Il rassura alors son ami :

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai la prétention de dire que d'ici quelques semaines, je saurai me transformer en Animagus ! Il va nous falloir du temps Pete ! Mais plus tôt on s'y mettra, plus tôt on y arrivera !

Pettigrew ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis déclara :

-Potter, tu finiras par avoir ma peau… Mais puisque je traîne avec vous, il va bien falloir que je vous suive. C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter de faire vos yeux de chiens battus, j'accepte !

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina, mais ce n'était rien à côté de celui de l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ce dernier pris son verre et dit : « Aux futurs Animagi et à notre bon vieil ami Mumus ! ». Mais James n'avait pas vu passer juste derrière eux Lily, et la rouquine avait entendu ses mots… Elle n'y comprit rien, si ce n'est que ces trois la préparaient encore quelque chose. Elle se promit de les surveiller pour éviter que quelqu'un ne fasse encore les frais d'une de leurs blagues stupides.

L'après-midi se termina et les élèves rentrèrent tous à l'école. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs qui s'étaient absentés retrouvèrent le quatrième, ils lui annoncèrent qu'un fois de plus, James avait usé et abusé de son talent de persuasion, et qu'ils allaient apprendre à se métamorphoser en Animagi. Remus reprit des couleurs et on pu voir dans ses yeux naître quelques larmes de bonheur. De bonheur, car désormais, il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il ne passerait plus ses nuits de pleine Lune tout seul ! Il était persuadés que ses amis y arriveraient ; mais il pleurait surtout devant le geste qu'ils décidaient d'accomplir. Il était surtout très reconnaissant envers James, car c'était lui qui avait eu cette idée merveilleuse. Potter avait certainement beaucoup de défauts, mais une fois que l'on est ami avec lui, il ne vous laisse jamais tomber.

Chapitre 3 bouclé! J'attends les critiques ! Maintenant, y a plus de prétextes pour ne pas laisser de reviews ! Je compte sur vous !

Kiss everybody !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Premiers ennuis

Voila mon new chapter. Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews! ca m'aide beaucoup à avancer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'attends encore et toujours vos commentaires pour le chapitre 5.

Gros bisous à tous! Je vous aime! ;)

_ James a donc réussi à convaincre ses amis Peter et Sirius d'apprendre à se transformer en Animagi. Mais il se trouve que Lily a entendu la fin de la conversation, et elle se doute donc que James est encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup…_

_**Chapitre 4 : Premiers ennuis.**_

Lily ayant donc surpris la conversation de Potter et de ses amis, se dit qu'elle ferait bien de les surveiller pour s'assurer qu'ils ne feraient pas de victimes inutiles pour une de leurs nouvelles sales blagues. Mais cette fois, Lily se trompait. Il faut avouer, que les Maraudeurs avaient déjà fait tant de blagues douteuses, qu'on pouvait facilement les soupçonner. Elle se débrouillait donc pour avoir régulièrement un coup d'œil sur ces quatre énergumènes (eh oui ! Remus les aidait dans leurs recherches sur les métamorphoses, car après tout c'était pour lui qu'ils faisaient ça.) Evans trouvait que soudainement, Potter passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Un jour, elle le coinça donc à la sortie. On ne voyait que sa touffe noire dépasser derrière la pile de livres qu'il ramenait à la tour de Gryffondor.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques encore Potter ? lui demanda la préfète avec un ton sarcastique.

-J'étudieça te dérange Evans ? lui répondit-il aussi sèchement qu'il le pût.

-En effet, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de te voir si souvent à la bibliothèque, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ma baguette magique me dit que tu es encore en train de mijoter quelque chose !

-Et tu penses que je ne peux pas m'intéresser à la bibliothèque pour réussir mes études, c'est ça ?

-Je serai ravie de savoir que tu te préoccupes enfin de ton avenir, mais NON. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas pour la bonne cause que tu empruntes tous ces livres. Alors fais attention à toi Potter ! Je te surveille de près. Gryffondor ne perdra pas de points à cause de toi cette année !

-Evans, tu sais quoi ? T'es qu'une pauvre fille sans cœur et sans amis. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et il ne t'arrivera rien. Et James la planta sur place sans lui jeter un regard.

Cette fille le rendait vraiment dingue. En plus d'être une mademoiselle je sais tout en cours, mais en plus, elle ne lâchait pas d'une semelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait contre eux ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cette folle : il devait penser à Mumus. Plus vite ils auraient réussi à se métamorphoser, et plus vite ses nuits de pleine Lune seraient moins pénibles (alors je précise pour les gens qui ne l'auraient pas compris ou qui ne s'en souviennent plus : l'idée des Animagi est venue à James, car si les loups-garous sont très dangereux pour les humains, ils sont inoffensifs pour les animaux. Ils ne leur donnent pas de pulsions meurtrières. Ils pourraient donc passer la nuit avec Remus sans craindre que celui-ci ne risque de les tuer.)

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il retrouva ses amis et ils montèrent dans leurs chambres afin de pouvoir étudier tranquillement sans être dérangés, mais surtout pour être à l'abri de leur préfète. Une fois là-haut, James leur raconta son incartade avec la rouquine.

-Mais de quoi je me mêle ! s'indigna Sirius. D'où elle se permet de te parler comme ça ?

- Je sais pas, mais en tout cas, elle a intérêt à se calmer si elle ne veut pas être victime de ma baguette… Le brun semblait vraiment excédé.

-Tu sais, lui dit Remus, je connais bien Lily et bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec elle sur ce point, vous et surtout toi James, devriez faire attention à elle ! Elle prend son rôle de préfète très à cœur, et elle risque de vous mener la vie dure pour assurer à Gryffondor de garder la tête haute.

-On risque de se faire prendre les gars. Dit Peter qui semblait inquiet par ce que venait de dire ses amis. On devrait trouver un endroit bien planqué pour s'entraîner.

-Ouais, t'as raison Pet, déclara Sirius. Jamesie, je crois qu'il va falloir chercher rapidement où se planquer pour nos transformations sinon, la Evans va vite nous tomber dessus.

-Je sais, je sais… Mais où pourrait-on se planquer ? Il nous faut de la place…beaucoup de place ! Et pour la dernière fois Sirius, ARRETE de m'appeler « Jamesie » ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! Je sais pas où ma grand-mère est allée chercher ce surnom…

-Dès demain, on se met à la recherche d'un endroit planqué ! Parce que maintenant qu'on commence à en connaître un rayon du côté théorique, faudrait qu'on commence la pratique. Déclara Sirius.

-Et si maintenant on dormait ? Je suis crevé… dit Peter en baillant.

-Peter a raison. Il est tard, déclara enfin Remus. De gros cernes se voyaient encore sur son visage. Il manquait de sommeil depuis la dernière pleine Lune, et les nuits que ses amis passaient à étudier ne lui laissaient pas énormément d'heures de sommeil.

Sirius acquiesça et les quatre garçons rangèrent leurs livres et se glissèrent dans leurs draps.

Le lendemain, la journée de cours passa assez rapidement, et les élèves furent une fois de plus assommés de travail par leurs professeurs. Une fois leurs devoirs finis, les Maraudeurs décidèrent de se lancer à la recherche de leur lieu d'entraînement. Il commençait être tard. Une fois que tous les élèves furent couchés, James monta dans la chambre avec Sirius :

-Je vais sortir ma cape d'invisibilitéça pourrait nous servir… J'ai pas très envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec Rusard !

-Moi c'est sa chatte qui me fait peur ! Elle porte bien son nom « Miss Teigne » ! Comment ça se fait qu'elle résiste toujours après tant d'années ? Il lui donne une potion pour qu'elle puisse continuer à rapporter à son gentil maîmaître comme un gentil toutou ?

-Allez ! Tais toi et viens. C'est bon, j'ai la cape. Allons chercher notre endroit si précieux.

Les deux garnements redescendirent rejoindre leurs deux amis qui les attendaient en bas. Ils se glissèrent sous la cape et sortirent de la tour. Ils descendirent d'un étage et prirent le premier couloir sur leur droite. Ils se trouvèrent face à une première porte. Remus lança un « Alho Omora » et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et l'inspectèrent.

-C'est dégueu ici ! s'exclama Sirius. Ca leur arrive jamais de faire le ménage dans ce château ?

-D'accord avec toi, renchérit Peter.

-C'est très marrant… Surtout quand on voit que c'est un entrepôt de balais ! leur répondit le loup-garou qui éclata de rire.

-De toute façon, c'est trop petit ici. Juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, James invita ses amis à le rejoindre sous sa cape, et ils repartirent à l'aventure.

Au bout de quelques pièces qu'ils avaient visitées, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé satisfaction. Ils atterrirent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Au moins, là, y a de la place ! s'écria Peter.

-C'est sûr, compléta Remus.

-On peut essayer, déclara James. On devrait revenir pendant quelques temps vérifier que la salle est bien tranquille et que personne ne rôde dans les environs pendant la nuit.

-Je suis pas certain que ce soit une excellente idée. Je pense qu'on risquerait de se faire griller.

-Allez Sirius ! Relax mec ! Ce château est pas si fliqué !

-Si j'étais toi, Pete, je n'en serai pas si sûr… Enfin, essayons.

Les Maraudeurs décidèrent de rentrer à la tour Gryffondor. Ils commenceraient leur ronde alternée la nuit prochaine. Ils feraient une période d'essai pendant une semaine. Si rien d'ici là n'avait troublé leur tranquillité, ils commenceraient leur entraînement.

Ce fut Remus le premier à s'y coller. En effet, le lendemain, James et Sirius avaient un entraînement de Quidditch. Il était hors de question de laisser une seule chance à Serpentard d'espérer, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, qu'ils pourraient battre Gryffondor.

Le capitaine de l'équipe cette année était Arthur Weasley. Il était en sixième année et, contrairement à certains de ses joueurs, ne jouissait pas d'une aussi grande côte de popularité auprès de le gente féminine. Qu'importe ! Il semblait être épris depuis quelques temps d'une certaine Molly. Elle était plutôt de petite taille et avait la plupart du temps une mine réjouie. Mais malheur à qui la contrariait ! Les colères de Molly étaient connues dans toute l'école.

Arthur commença donc l'entraînement par un petit discours qui avait généralement le don d'exaspérer Sirius et James. Il ne leur tardait que trop de commencer à jouer.

-Notre premier match aura lieu dans deux semaines. Nous affronterons Poufsouffle. Ils ont un nouvel attrapeur. Une certain Amos Diggory. Je ne sais pas s'il est très doué, mais étant donné qu'il débute, il risque d'être facilement impressionnable. James tu n'auras qu'à… JAMES ! Tu pourrais écouter quand on parle de toi !

-Hein quoi ? Tu me parlais Arthur ?

-OUI je te parlais ! Il me semble que c'est toi qui occupes le poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe, non ?

-Et oui ! Quelle chance vous avez d'ailleurs ! dit il en lançant un magnifique sourire à son meilleur ami qui aussitôt pouffa de rire comme il avait l'habitude de faire face aux marques évidentes d'humilité de son acolyte.

-Arrête de faire le malin ! Je sais que tu es très doué, mais bon. Même les meilleurs sont parfois capables de se faire battre. Alors sois vigilant, et ne lui laisse jamais un seul espoir ! On ne peut pas se permettre de perde un match ! Il faut que nous prenions un maximum d'avance au classement par rapport à Serpentard.

-Mais oui Ouistiti chéri ! On sait que tu ne veux pas perdre la face devant ta Molly chérie ! Mais pas de stress mec ! Même si notre Jamesie national a les chevilles qui ont quelque peu enflées ces derniers temps, je t'assure qu'il ne veut laisser aucune chance à ces idiots de Serpentards !

-Sirius, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas Arthur je vais assurer.

-Bon, alors aujourd'hui, on travaille les plongés et les esquives. Les batteurs, vous essayez d'éborgner personne, et tout ira bien.

Sur ce, il jeta un regard en direction de Franck Londubat et de Sirius. Ces deux derniers se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Arthur lança les cognards, le vif d'or et le souaffle. Les joueurs s'élancèrent sur leur balai. Arthur en tant que poursuiveur évoluait agilement sur son balai faisait des passes à Charles Dubois son homologue. Alors qu'ils tentaient d'inscrire des buts, Edwige Finnegan tentait d'arrêter le souaffle que lançaient ses coéquipiers.

Sirius et Franck se jetaient littéralement sur leurs balais en direction des cognards pour éviter qu'ils ne puissent s'approcher des joueurs. Il faut admettre qu'ils étaient assez efficaces. James, quant à lui, survolait le terrain à l'affût du vif d'or. Tout à coup, il fondit vers le sol, remonta en chandelle avec une vitesse ahurissante, il tendit le brasécarta ses doigts, et les referma d'un coup sec. Le jeu s'arrêta quelques instants, ses équipiers se tournaient vers lui et il leur montra le vif d'or.

Après quelques félicitations de ses camarades, il le relâcha et il lui laissa quelques minutes pour s'envoler. L'entraînement dura encore une heure et demie. James attrapa encore trois fois le vif d'or, et personne ne fut blessé grâce aux prouesses de Franck et Sirius. Arthur semblait très satisfait. Il dit à ses joueurs qu'ils s'étaient bien entraînés, et qu'il fallait continuer à garder la forme.

Le retour aux vestiaires se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde rigolait et Les deus bruns, stars de l'équipe ne se privaient pas de faire les imbéciles. A la sortie, Molly attendait son rouquin. A la vue Weasley qui devenait tout rouge, les deux Maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher de faire des « OUUUUhhhhhhh ! Ouistiti chéri à sa Molly… » avant d'exploser de rire. Arthur tenta de s'excuser auprès de Molly qui lui répondit :

-Ne prends pas cette peine Arthur. Je vais parler moi-même à ces deux gamins.

Elle s'approcha doucement des deux garnements qui étaient encore en train de se tordre de rire. Elle leur adressa finalement la parole :

-Alors Potterça va ? Tu t'es trouvé un petit camarade qui partage ton sens de l'humour légendaire ? Molly affichait un petit sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Eh ! Mais c'était pour rigoler ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sens de l'humour ?

-Il a qu'il n'est pas vraiment hilarant… Mais bon, en même temps je te comprends !

-Comment ça tu me comprends ? Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? James semblait totalement HS.

-Ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer ?

-Mais rire ou pleurer de quoi ? Sirius qui lui aussi ne comprenait rien continuait à se tordre de rire devant l'air ahuri de son ami.

-Ca n'est pas à toi que ça risquerait d'arriver qu'une fille vienne te chercher à la sortie de ton entraînement de Quidditch !

-Hein ? Quoi ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

-Tu m'as parfaitement comprise Potter ! Tu es tellement narcissique et tu as tellement la grosse tête que jamais une fille ne tombera amoureuse de toi !

-Et tu fais quoi de toutes les filles qui se damneraient pour sortir avec lui ? demanda Sirius qui avait désormais prit par à la conversation.

-Elles ne veulent sortir avec lui que parce qu'il s'appelle James Potter, qu'il est attrapeur et plutôt bien roulé !

-Pardon ? s'écria James dont l'ego se prenait de gifle en gifle.

-C'est la vérité. Quant à toi, Sirius, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! Pas étonnant que nous traîniez toujours tous les deux ensemble ! Des pauvres mecs qui ne vivent que pour la gloire et pour flatter leur petite personne ! Alors maintenant, vous avez intérêt à vous calmer rapidement, sinon je vous préviens qu'il n'y aura même plus de greluches stupides pour se tortiller à vos pieds. Vous pourrez dire adieu à toutes vos groupies ! Maintenant, je vous laisse vous sentir comme des merdeux. Et Molly s'en alla rejoindre Arthur, et ils disparurent en direction du château.

James et Sirius remballèrent leurs affaires et remontèrent dans leur chambre sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Remus et Peter après avoir pris une douche, ils descendirent déjeuner dans la grande salle. Ils racontèrent alors à leurs amis la crise d'hystérie de Molly.

-Et bien… On peut dire qu'elle vous a passé un de ces savons…

-Ouaisça va Peter, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Dit Sirius qui, bien qu'ayant très mal pris ce que Molly lui avait dit, le supportait mieux que James.

-Au fait Remus, comment s'est passée ta ronde cette nuit ? Questionna James qui voulait changer de sujet.

-Très bien. Aucun ennui.

-Bon, cette nuit, c'est moi qui y vais. Déclara James.

-Comme tu veux. Répondirent les trois autres.

Ils parlèrent ensuite du match de Quidditch à venir. Les deux joueurs firent le compte-rendu de leur entraînement, ce qui acheva la mauvaise humeur des deux bruns.

Une fois que tout le monde fut monté dans les chambres, James attendit un petit quart d'heure, et sortit dans le château en direction de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il écouta quelques instants pour voir s'il y avait du bruit. N'entendant rien, il décida de s'asseoir sur une table et enleva sa cape qu'il posa à côté de lui. Il se plongea alors dans ses pensées. Ce que lui avait dit Molly le turlupinait. Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait le don de faire entendre ce qu'on refusait de croire ou même de voir. Etait-il aussi insupportable, qu'elle le disait ? Les filles avec qui il sortait n'étaient-elles pas réellement amoureuses de lui ? Et lui ? Que ressentait-il vraiment ? Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, Lily passait dans le couloir. Elle remarqua que la porte de la salle était légèrement entrouverte. James avait oublié de la fermer… Elle s'approcha donc doucement et se glissa dans l'ouverture.

Elle observa la salle quelques instants avant de tomber sur James qui était assis sur sa table. Il ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que c'était lui :

-Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? Et tout seul en plus !

James leva la tête d'un coup. Avant de répondre quoi que ce soit, il cacha rapidement sa cape derrière son dos puis, il regarda en direction de Lily.

-Evans ? Toi, ici !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

-Et toi ? Que fais tu là ?

-Moi j'ai une bonne raison de me promener dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. Je doute qu'il en soit de même pour toi. Rétorqua t'elle.

-Mais si j'en ai une bonne !

-Je t'écoute. Laquelle ?

-Et ben euh… J'avais oublié quelque chose tout à l'heure ! Essaya t'il.

-Bien essayé Potter, mais je crains que cela ne marche pas. Et comme je suppose que tu sais à quel point j'aime mon rôle de préfète, que dirais-tu que je te donne un petit rendez-vous avec moi chez McGonagall demain ? Ca serait sympa ? Non ?

-Ca s'appelle de l'abus de pouvoir ça Evans !

-Non. Ca s'appelle juste faire son devoir de préfète. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'aurai aucun remords une fois que tu seras puni… Maintenant je crois que tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre avant que je ne trouve une autre raison pour te faire punir.

-T'es dégueulasse… tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de la retenue que je vais me prendre rien que parce que t'es qu'une sale fayotte. Ca me laissera une heure de plus pour te haïr davantage.

Après ces mots, James sortit de la salle et remonta dans son dortoir. Il se coucha et n'avait qu'une envie : tuer Lily Evans ! Mais il avait intérêt à se calmer demain devant McGonagall, car il savait bien que :

La préfète aurait l'avantage.

Plus il s'énerverait, et plus sa punition serait lourde

Qu'il ne pouvait même pas envisager d'essayer d'acheter Evans pour qu'elle ne le traîne pas chez McGonagall. Comment cette idée avait-elle pu lui traverser l'esprit ?

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, il finit par trouver le sommeil. La seule chose dont il rêva cette nuit là, fut Lily Evans.

_Chapitre fini! J'attends vos commentaires! Je vous promets de me dépêcher pour écrire la suite!_


	5. Chapitre 5 : La grosse erreur d'Evans

Dédicace spéciale pour ma couz qui est aussi balade que moi... J'espère juste que t'as pas les crises d'asthme comme moi en plus! ;) J'espère que ça te redonnera le sourire!

Alors ce chapitre est très court, mais j'avais envie de le faire court en... un tout petit peu sadique! Muhuhuhuhahahahahahah!

Je m'éclate! Bonne lecture à tous! Le prochain sera plus long c'est promis!

Gros bisous

* * *

**_ Rappeltout :_**_ James s'est fait prendre par Lily Evans alors qu'il était dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. En tant que préfète consciencieuse, elle ne s'est pas privée d'aller le dénoncer au professeur McGonagall. James est donc certain d'être convoqué par cette dernière le lendemain. Il vient de passer une nuit étrange : une seule personne a occupé ses rêves cette nuit là… Lily Evans ! Mais que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi a-t-il rêvé de cette fille qu'il hait plus que tout ?_

_**Chapitre 5 : La grosse erreur d'Evans**_

James avait mal au crâne quand il se réveilla. Quelle nuit il venait de passer ! Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait hier soir, puis, tout à coup, tout lui revint à l'esprit. Sa sortie, Evans, sa menace et son rêve. Son rêve… Que voulait-il dire ? Etait-ce une vision ? Il était en train d'y réfléchir quand il se prit un oreiller sur la tête. C'était Black qui venait de se réveiller et qui était d'humeur à faire tourner en bourrique ses amis. La situation dégénéra rapidement en bataille de polochons. Remus et Peter s'étaient eux aussi joints aux deux Gryffondors qui partageaient leur chambre.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, Lily aperçut James et s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire :

-Désolée pour toi Potter ! McGo n'a pas vraiment apprécié le récit de ta ballade nocturne. Rendes-vous chez elle à 17heures précises ! Et ne sois pas en retard…tu risquerais d'aggraver ton cas ! Et elle s'en alla avec un air on ne peut plus satisfait.

James avait pris un air sombre. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, car ils ne savaient pas encore que James s'était fait repérer la nuit précédente par la préfète. Il leur raconta toute l'histoire.

-Ca ne présage rien de bon tout ça…dit Remus qui était pensif. Connaissant Lily, et surtout la vieille MCGonagall tu risques de payer cher ta dernière sortie…

-Oh ! Faut pas exagérer ! C'était qu'une salle de cours ! s'indigna Sirius.

-Le problème n'est pas là Sir, répondit Lupin. Le truc, c'est que McGo en a assez des conneries de James, et qu'elle risque de frapper un grand coup pour essayer de lui faire passer définitivement l'envie d'enfreindre le règlement. Elle nous l'a dit au début de l'année quand elle nous a convoqués dans son bureau…

La journée passa beaucoup trop vite au goût de James qui se retrouva bientôt sur le chemin du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il sortait d'un cours de Potions avec le professeur Beerbutter (désolée pour le nom, mais j'ai pas trop d'inspiration !) qui s'était acharné sur lui pendant les deux dernières heures. L'attrapeur était de très mauvaise humeur, mais essaya de la dissimuler pour ne pas aggraver son cas chez sa directrice de maison.

-Entrez Potter ! Je vous attendais ! Miss Evans ne va pas tarder à arriver. A peine le professeur eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase, que la préfète pénétra dans la pièce.

Je vous écoute Potter, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

-Que je suis désolé ?... Tenta James qui savait bien que c'était peine perdue. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, il savait qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la figure.

-Potter écoutez moi bien. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de vos entorses au règlement ! Alors je veux que cette fois, vous compreniez, et que vous compreniez une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Potter, vous ne jouerez pas contre Poufsouffle dans deux semaines.

-Pardon ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux Gryffondors.

-Vous avez bien entendu. James Potter ne sera pas l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor lors du prochain match de Quidditch.

-Mais Professeur ! Comment on va faire pour gagner ? Il n'y a pas encore de remplaçant ! dit Lily en bégayant

-Et bien débrouillez vous pour en trouver un. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon Potter.

James avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il sortit du bureau de McGonagall. Il n'en revenait pas : il allait être privé de Quidditch à cause de cette abrutie d'Evans, et en plus, Gryffondor allait perdre son match car ils n'auraient jamais le temps de former un nouvel attrapeur d'ici deux semaines ! C'était vraiment la pire chose qui lui était arrivée depuis sa rencontre avec la préfète lors de son premier jour à Poudlard…

Lily ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir dénoncé James à présent… La rouquine se rendait bien compte du rôle que Potter jouait dans l'équipe, et bien qu'elle le déteste, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait un don pour ce jeu, et que sans lui, l'équipe n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Elle essaya de le rattraper dans les couloirs en hurlant son nom :

-James ! James ! Attends moi ! Je suis super désolée… Je ne pensais pas que McGonagall te punirait de cette façon… Je suis vraiment confuse, j'ai été stupide…

-Ca tu peux le dire ! Alors maintenant écoute moi bien :

1) ne m'appelle plus jamais « James » comme si nous étions amis !

2) arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas

3) je te préviens, Serpentard est désormais pratiquement assurée de gagner la coupe, et c'est entièrement de ta faute !

4) Sache que tu vas me payer très cher ce que tu m'as fait. Je vais te pourrir la vie et sache que c'est pas bon d'avoir James Potter sur le dos ! Maintenant dégage, je ne veux plus jamais t'adresser la parole sauf pour t'insulter !

Il se mit à courir pour arriver avant elle dans la salle commune. Il la sema rapidement et arriva devant la grosse dame et prononça le mot de passe « caputo serpentard » et le tableau pivota sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, ses amis l'attendaient.

-Alors, lui demanda Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-A voir ta tête, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle…déclara lupin qui s'attendait à ce que James leur annonce quelque chose de déprimant.

-Je ne joue pas contre Poufsouffe.

* * *

Ah! Alors, comment vous trouvez? Des reviews! des reviews! Criez, hurlez! Dites comment c'est!

P.S. : Il me semble que j'ai oublié un joueur dans l'équipe de Quidditch dans mon chapitre précédent... Je m'en suis apperçue après relecture de certains Harry! Je réctifie ça la prochaine fois qu'on parle de Quidditch.

Bisous à tous!

* * *

Réponse aux reviewers :

**Guillaume : **Alors, Guillaume, merci d'avoir eu la franchise de me dire ce que tu pensais. Je prends en compte tes suggestions dès que j'ai l'occasion. Mais t'inquiète! Il va bien falloir inventer des filles pour sortir avec Mumus et Sirius... Parce que Peter, je sais pas si il mérite! Hihi! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue!

**LG : **Merci bicoup! Ca fait trop plaisir! Gros bisous!

** Thomas :** Mon pauvre Thomas... je t'ai balancé dans l'univers des fics! T'es mal barré! lol! La voila ta suite! J'espère que ça t'a plu+

**Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :** voila ma tite folle! la suite!

**Merkura :** hihi! j'espère que ça te sort un peu de ta maladie.

**Stessy : ** Alors, désolée, le rêve de Jamesie c'est pas pour cette fois çi! Mais ça va venir!

voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous va!

Bisous à tous!


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rêves et Quidditch

_** Avis à tous mes lecteurs!**_

Après une relecture de l'intro de ma fic, je viens de me rendre compte que je m'étais emmelée les pinceaux.

Les Maraudeurs sont en Quatrième année et non pas en Troisième. Il en est de même pour Evans.

Je suis désolée de ce contre-temps... J'essayerai à l'avenir de ne plus m'embrouiller. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension.

Liliz Mamba

* * *

Dédicace spéciale à Merkura : Je publie ce chapitre, mais alors, tu me promets que t'es plus malade! ;) 

Bisous

_**

* * *

Rappeltout : **_James Potter vient d'apprendrequ'il était privé de Quidditch par le professeur McGonagall. Il rentre donc à sa salle commune et apprend la nouvelle à ses amis._**  
**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Rêves et Quidditch…**_

-Je ne joue pas contre Poufsouffle.

-QUOI ! Hurlèrent en même temps Remus et Sirius.

-Vous avez parfaitement compris. Je ne JOUE PAS le match dans deux semaines !

-Hein ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! S'empressa de dire Sirius.

-Demande à Evans, elle le sait certainement mieux que moi. C'est elle qui est allée rapporter à McGonagall notre rencontre d'hier soir !

-Je vais la tuer…je vais la tuer…je vais la TUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Hurla Sirius.

-Qui ? demanda Peter (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bête celui la !)

-Bah EVANS espèce d'abruti ! Si elle avait pas fait le chienchien, on serait pas assurés de perdre contre Poufsouffle la prochaine fois ! Décidément, Sirius ne se calmait pas, mais on peut le comprendre…Non ?

-Ah d'accord ! Je pensais que tu parlais de McGo… déclara Peter qui ne semblait pas tellement touché par la situation (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Gryffondor ce mec !)

-J'avoue qu'elle a peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin cette fois. Dit doucement Remus. Ecoute, James, je vais essayer d'aller lui parler… Je suis préfet, je peux peut être arriver à quelque chose.

-T'es gentil Mus, mais elle a dit que rien ni personne ne changerait quelque chose à sa décision… James avait les yeux au bord des larmes. (James Potter qui pleure ? Mais qui est cette Lily pour réussir à le faire pleurer ! ;) ).

-Mais si Jamesie ! Mumus va y arriver ! dit Sirius qui lançait un regard plein d'espoir à son ami.

-Je monte dans ma chambre. Je veux pas rester là. J'ai pas la tête à ça ce soir. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger. Je n'irai pas dîner ce soir. Salut les gars. Déclara tout simplement James sur un ton qui déchira le cœur de ses amis.

James ne dit rien de plus et monta dans sa chambre sans se retourner. Les trois autres Maraudeurs n'eurent pas le temps de sortir un mot que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit brusquement. Ils se retournèrent pour voir qui faisait tant de bruit, et là, ils restèrent sur place : Lily Evans. La préfète était toute rouge, essoufflée, ses cheveux en bataille, elle semblait avoir couru.

-Potter…où…avez vu… ? Eut elle à peine le temps de dire que…

-EVANS ! T'ES PAS BIEN ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ? BRAVO ! MAINTENANT DE UNE ON VA PERDRE CONTRE POUFSOUFFLE, DE DEUX, GRACE A TON COUP DE GENIE, SERPENTARD VA GAGNER LA COUPE…

-Je suis désolée…

-TA GUEULE ! J'AI PAS FINI DE CRACHER MON VENIN ! (Eh ! Sirius ! Calme toi ! T'es pas un serpentard ! ) ET DE TROIS, ET C'EST SURTOUT CA LE PLUS IMPORTANT : TU AS BLESSE JAMES ! TU AS BLESSE MON AMI, MON FRERE ! ET CA TU VAS LE REGRETTER TOUTE TA VIE ! DESORMAIS, TU VIVRAS UN ENFER TOUS LES JOURS JUSQUA TA MORT ! C'EST CLAIR ? TU M'AS COMPRIS ?

-Sirius… je…

-DEGAGE ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! CASSE TOI ! JE COMPRENDS PAS COMMENT JAMES A PU TE LAISSER ENTIERE ! SI CA AVAIT ETE MOI, JE TE JURE QUE TU NE SERAIS DEJA PLUS DE CE MONDE !

Les larmes se mirent à couler des beaux yeux verts de Lily (bah oui, si notre Jamesie en rêve la nuit, c'est qu'il y a certainement une raison… elle ne peut pas avoir que des défauts !). Elle ne répondit rien de plus, et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Sirius était fou de rage, Remus semblait perplexe mais adhérait quand même au parti de Sirius, quand à Peter, il était muet. Les autres élèves commencèrent à murmurer entre eux pour savoir ce qui se passait. Sirius rugit alors de plus belle (ah voila ! t'es bien un lion mon Sirius !) :

-Arrêtez de chuchoter ! Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Il s'est passé que grâce à notre chère préfète, nous n'avons plus d'attrapeur pour le prochain match de Quidditch ! James est privé de match par McGonagall ! Ça vous va ? Vous êtes contents !

On entendit un « heeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn » général et tout le monde se mit à hurler, à exploser. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment gagner un match sans Potter ? Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il était trop furieux. Il sortit de la salle en trombe et claqua violemment la porte. Il partit se calmer dans le parc. Remus resta seul avec Peter. Il lui dit qu'il allait aller voir McGonagall pour essayer d'éclaircir la situation. Pete acquiesça et lui dit qu'il allait l'accompagner. Les deux amis partirent en direction du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor. Alors que le préfet était rentré dans la salle après avoir frappé à la porte, le dernier Maraudeur l'attendait dehors. Il entendit un : « NNNOONNN ! » puis, il entendit leur professeur déclarer ceci :

-Lupin arrêtez ! J'ai dit à Miss Evans que rien ne pourrait me faire revenir sur ma décision, et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. La directrice avait pris un ton ferme et qui ne permettait aucune réponse.

-Mais Madame ! C'est sans espoir contre Poufsouffle… Et la Coupe des quatre Maisons…

-Mais Remus ! Croyez vous que je ne réalise pas l'enjeu ? Croyez vous que c'est avec plaisir que je prive le meilleur attrapeur que j'ai vu depuis des lustres de jouer son prochain match ? Si vous le pensez, et bien j'ai le regret de vous apprendre que c'est FAUX. J'avais espéré ne jamais en arriver là, mais comprenez. Potter va trop loin. Il faut qu'il comprenne maintenant. La prochaine fois, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera s'il enfreint encore des règles et qu'il se fait prendre par un autre professeur… Car je ne vous cacherai pas que certains d'entre nous ne le portent pas dans leur cœur. C'est pour lui que j'ai fait cela.

Le préfet sortit du bureau après l'avoir saluée et retrouva son ami qui poireautait toujours dehors. Il ne lui demanda même pas comment s'était passée son entrevue. La mine déconfite de Remus suffisait à exprimer ce qui s'était dit entre le professeur et l'élève. Les deux compères rentrèrent en silence chez les Gryffondors. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, l'ardeur qui animait leurs condisciples s'était calmée et ils cherchèrent Sirius des yeux. Il n'était pas là. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et trouvèrent James allongé sur son lit. Il regardait vers le plafond, mais son regard semblait vide. Il était dans un autre monde.

-James ? L'appela Remus.

-James ! Recommença Peter. James ne répondait pas. Il ne les entendait pas.

-JAMES POTTER ! Réponds ! Allô la Terre ! Ici la Lune ! (Marrant de la part d'un loup-garou, non ?)

Finalement, au bout de moultes tentatives, les deux amis obtinrent un « Mmmm » du personnage qui semblait être inanimé, là, allongé sur son lit, sans vie.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Peter (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con celui la !)

James sortit de sa rêverie. Il décida de répondre à son ami :

-Je suis privé de Quidditch, ce que j'aime le plus dans cette école (sans parler des Maraudeurs bien sûr !) et cette fille omnubile mes pensées … Il s'arrêta juste à temps alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il allait dire une bêtise.

Pettigrew qui était hyper long à la détente n'avait rien capté, comme d'habitude. Mais… Remus avait fait tilt, LUI. Il dévisagea son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit James ?

-Moi ? Euh rien ! S'empressa de répondre James qui virait au rouge pivoine.

C'est juste ce moment là que choisit Sirius pour faire son entrée dans la chambre. Il avait toujours une sale mine, mais il semblait calmé. Il allait s'adresser à ses amis lorsqu'il vit que James était assis et parlait avec Remus.

-James ! Il se précipita sur son ami et le serra dans ses bras. Je sais ce que ça représente pour toi… lui souffla Sirius à l'oreille.

James serra son ami. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais non ! Il ne pleurerait pas ! Il ne pleurerait pas à cause d'elle ! Il se l'était juré. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se relâchèrent.

-De quoi parliez vous ? Demanda Sirius.

-De rien ! répondit Remus du tac au tac en lançant un drôle de regard à James. Il devait avoir une conversation avec lui, mais pas devant Sirius et Peter. Il se doutait que ce qui s'y dirait embarrasserait certainement le beau brun face à ses deux autres camarades. (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent ce Mumus !)

-Ah bon… Sirius sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose, mais vu l'état de l'attrapeur, il décida de ne pas insister (tu vois Sirius ! quand tu veux, t'es aussi compréhensif que Remus !).

-J'ai faim ! S'écria Peter.

-T'es vraiment un ventre sur pattes ! Lui lança Sirius.

-Bon, il est l'heure. Allons manger. James, tu viens avec nous ? Interrogea le loup-garou.

-Pas faim… répondit Potter. Allez y sans moi.

-Jamesie…pleurnicha Sirius.

-N'insiste pas Sir. Il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille ce soir. Déclara Remus.

Les trois Maraudeurs quittèrent la chambre et Sirius se retourna pour lancer un dernier regard à son ami. Il s'en voulait de l'abandonner ce soir, mais Mus avait certainement raison. De plus, il savait très bien au fond de lui, que tout ce dont James avait besoin ce soir c'était de tranquillité et de solitude.

James s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva brusquement. Il sauta du lit et plongea dessous. Il en ressortit en tirant sa malle et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité s'en recouvrit, et quitta la pièce. Il traversa la salle commune et sortit dans les couloirs du château. Il se dirigea vers la tour de divination.

Une fois arrivé en bas, il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser il n'entra pas dans la salle de cours, mais il lui fit dos. Il sortit alors sa baguette et donna un coup sur 4 pierres qui formaient un losange sur le mur. Une porte se dessina alors devant lui. Il vérifia que personne ne l'observait et entra dans la pièce.

Cette pièce était une des nombreuses pièces cachées que possédait Poudlard. Elle avait été découverte il y a quelques temps par les Maraudeurs alors qu'ils sortaient d'une retenue qui avait eue lieu dans la salle de divination. Ils l'avaient baptisée : La chambre des secrets Maraudeurs.

Elle était assez vaste, avec une cheminée où brûlait toujours un feu. Autour, il y avait quelques fauteuils larges et confortables et le sol était recouvert de tapis somptueux. Etrangement, tout était aux couleurs Rouge et Or (ce n'est pas par hasard…mais vous saurez pourquoi plus tard !). Une ambiance chaleureuse régnait dans cette pièce. James alla s'effondrer dans un des moelleux fauteuils et fixa le feu. Il se replongea dans ses pensées.

Ce rêve… Cette nuit. Que s'était-il donc passé ? C'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait aussi bien d'un rêve à son réveil. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était la personne dont il avait rêvé. Pourquoi elle ? Son rêve lui revint alors à l'esprit.

_ James avait quelques années de plus. Il avait une cape de Quidditch. Et pas n'importe laquelle : celle de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Il venait de gagner la coupe du monde. Il avait du signer de nombreux autographes sur des photos animées de lui sur un balai (cf. « Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets », le film le même genre que celle de Lockhart pendant la retenue d'Harry). Enfin, il avait pu regagner les vestiaires. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et se retrouver dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Il sourit rien qu'en pensant à elle. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se doucher, il aurait bien le temps de prendre un bon bain avec elle… Il attrapa son balai, sa baguette et transplana. Il se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans le salon d'une maison immense. Cette maison, il la connaissait : c'était le manoir des Potter._

_ Une douce odeur de cuisine s'échappait de la cuisine. Il rangea son balai dans un coin et se dirigea vers la salle d'où émanaient ces bonnes odeurs. Il arriva sur le pas de la porte et il entendit une voix : « Te voila enfin… Très bel attrapage du vif d'or James Potter.» Cette voix, il la connaissait…mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la personne qui en possédait une si jolie. De dos, elle avait une silhouette fine et de magnifiques cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules en faisant des anglaises. Il lui répondait « Comment as-tu vu le moment où je l'ai attrapé ? Tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'es jamais là pendant mes matchs de Quidditch. » Sa voix semblait attristée._

_ Elle se retourna et s'approcha de lui : « Mon mari joue la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et tu crois que je vais rester à me faire un sang d'encre sur mon canapé ? » Dit elle en rigolant. Il lui répondait « Mais… je croyais que tu détestait me regarder voler ! Tu as toujours peur que je tombe de mon balai même si tu sais que je suis le meilleur attrapeur all over the world ! » Lorsqu'il lui disait cela, il avait un petit sourire arrogant et fier. _C'est à ça qu'il se reconnut, qu'il su que c'était bien de lui qu'il rêvait.

_ La femme le regarda et s'approcha encore plus de son visage. Elle faisait bien 20 centimètres de moins que lui, ce qui n'était pas difficile vu le mètre 90 qu'il affichait désormais. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta à hauteur de son visage. Elle lui susurra à l'oreille « c'est parce que je t'aime » et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il fit de même. Son regard était vert. Un vert émeraude qu'il n'avait vu que dans ces yeux la. Et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

C'était là que James s'était réveillé en sursaut. Ce regard, il l'avait reconnu. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui en possédait un pareil. Cette personne était Lily Evans.

Mais pourquoi avait-il rêvé d'elle ? Il la détestait. Elle le détestait. Ils se haïssaient. Ils étaient les personnes les plus opposées que l'on pouvait trouver à Poudlard. Mais elle était tellement jolie… Ah non ! James réagit violement à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-il penser un instant que cette « fille » était belle ? Non…elle n'était pas belle. Elle était SUBLIME.

-AAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ! James ! Reprends toi ! Arrête de penser à cette fille ! Qu'est-ce qui te trouble tant chez elle ?

Le pauvre garçon se parlait tout seul. Il cherchait une explication mais il n'en trouvait pas. Il se leva pour marcher un peu, car il devenait fou à force de rester assis dans ce fauteuil. Il se mit à arpenter la pièce. Alors qu'il fixait les murs, son regard se posa sur un tableau. Il le connaissait. Mais d'où ? Où y avait-il le même ? Il chercha dans son esprit quelques instants, mais sans succès. Il décida donc de passer à autre chose. Il regarda sa montre. Il était très tard. James avait passer trois voir quatre bonnes heures à méditer sur son rêve. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer. Il reprit donc sa cape et rentra au dortoir sans se faire attraper par Rusard.

Une fois sur dans son lit, il s'endormit très vite. Il fit un nouveau rêve. Celui-ci évoquait aussi le Quidditch.

_ James se trouvait sur un terrain de Quidditch. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était pas lui qui était sur le balai en train de voler et d'essayer d'attraper le vif d'or. C'était un jeune garçon. Il devait avoir dix ans tout au plus. James ne voyait pas son visage. Il avait une grosse touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, qu'il connaissait bien d'ailleurs, qui était en bataille. Il avait une silhouette fine et semblait faire corps avec son balai. Il faisait preuve d'une grande agilité et volait remarquablement bien pour son jeune âge._

_ Puis soudain, James se mit à frémir. Le garçon qui venait d'effectuer une chandelle à une vitesse fulgurante entamait maintenant une descente piquée. Il ne ralentissait pas et le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. James le vit tendre le bras après avoir redressé son balai au dernier moment. Il vit ses doigts se desserrer puis se refermer très rapidement sur la petite balle dorée. Il poussa alors un soupir de soulagement._

_ Le gamin descendit de son balai et se mit à marcher puis à courir dans sa direction. Il l'appelait : « Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! Tu as vu ? Je l'ai attrapé ! ». James réprima un sourire devant le regard émerveillé de l'enfant. « Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire peur comme ça sur ton balai ! Si tu refais ça encore une fois, je le confisque. C'est bien clair ? ». L'enfant semblait déçu : « Mais Papa, c'était pour faire comme toi… ». Il lança un petit regard de chien battu qui acheva James. Il sourit, s'accroupit, et le gamin sauta dans ses bras. _Le regard du garçon ! Vert… Des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Le même regard que celui qu'il avait reconnu dans son rêve, la nuit précédente.

Ce qui voulait donc dire que ce garçon était… Non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant…

_ Le petit garçon avait des cheveux noirs de jais. Il portait des lunettes noires rondes. Derrière ces verres, se trouvaient des yeux vert émeraude. Des yeux magnifiques. Sa silhouette, son physique… A l'exception de ses yeux, ce garçon était le portrait craché de James Potter. Certes, James était très musclé, mais cela venait de ses années de pratique du Quidditch. Son… non. Si ! Son FILS ne tarderait pas lui ressembler davantage. Il rigolait avec ce petit bonhomme dans ses bras lorsqu'une voix les appela. « James ! Harry ! Où étiez vous ? Je vous ai cherchés partout ! »_

_ Le garçon lança un regard suppliant à son père et lui chuchota : « Papa, s'il te plait… Ne raconte pas à Maman ce que j'ai fait. Sinon, elle ne me laissera plus jamais monter sur un balai avant mes 17 ans ! ». James lui réponait « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si je lui dis ce que je t'ai laissé faire, je suis aussi mort que toi ! » Et il lui fit un clin d'œil. La femme arrivait toujours en les appelant. James allait se retourner pour la voir lorsque…_

-James ! You ouh ! Jamesie ! James Potter ! Lève toi ! C'est l'heure ! Bouge toi ! Tu vas être en retard ! C'était Sirius.

James s'assit sur son lit. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il s'appuya sur ses mains et scruta la pièce après avoir mit ses lunettes. Il tomba sur Peter puis sur Remus.

-Bien dormi on dirait ! dit Remus avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? T'es encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude. (Bien Peter ! De plus en plus perspicace !)

-Bien dormi. Très bien même. J'ai juste fait un rêve un peu… Troublant dirons nous.

Remus le regarda et le dévisagea. Il avait compris de quoi James avait rêvé. Sirius reparut alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Il lança ses affaires à James et il activa tout le monde. Il avait bien raison d'ailleurs, car sinon, ils devraient choisir entre un petit déjeuner et une retenue pour retard au cours d'Histoire de la Magie du Professeur Binns.

La journée passa très vite. Sirius se sentit soudain mal à l'aise après avoir quitté leur dernier cours, car il devait se rendre à l'entraînement de Quidditch pour le match de la semaine prochaine. James sentit son cœur se serrer mais il rassura son meilleur ami. Il lui dit qu'il comprenait très bien, mais qu'il préférait ne pas y assister de peur de se sentir trop frustré. Sirius accueillit avec joie la réaction de son frère comme il disait, car il craignait qu'elle soit plus violente.

James retourna donc à la salle commune avec Peter et Remus. Peter décida de se plonger dans un livre sur les Animagi (bah oui ! ils ont pas perdu ce projet de vue ! faut pas croire que parce que j'en parle pas, rien n'avance !). Il était nettement moins doué que Sirius et James en métamorphose (en tout d'ailleurs) et avait besoin de consolider ses bases. Remus profita donc de l'occasion pour proposer à James d'avoir une conversation entre quatre yeux dans leur chambre pendant que personne ne risquait de les déranger.

James qui sentait bien que c'était important pour lui de pouvoir parler et se vider accepta. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et s'assirent face à face, chacun sur un lit.

-Dis moi James, j'ai rêvé ou l'autre jour, quand Peter t'a demandé si tu allais bien et que tu as répondu que non, parce que tu étais privé de Quidditch, tu allais aussi parler d'une fille ?

-Non Mus, tu n'as pas rêvé. J'ai bien failli parler d'une fille. D'une fille qui occupe toutes mes pensées depuis quelques temps.

-Et je peux avoir qui est cette fille ? Demanda t'il prudemment.

-Oui tu peux. Je veux que tu le saches. Mais ne le répète pas s'il-te plaît. Même à Sirius. Il le saura en temps voulu.

-Je te le promets. Répondit il. Tu as ma parole.

-Très bien. Cette fille, c'est Lily Evans.

* * *

Chapitre 6 terminé.

Vous remarquerez que j'ai un peu accéléré le rythme de parution des chapitres. C'est pour me faire pardonner car les vacances arrivent, et je ne pourrai pas me mettre à jour. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais continuer à écrire!

En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

* * *

Réponse aux reviwers : 

**Guillaume :** Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies apprécier ce chapitre! J'espère que cette nouvelle salle répondra à tes attentes! Merci pour les encouragements!

**Thomas :** Voila! J'ai répondu à tes attentes : j'ai très vite publié le chapitre 6! Merci de me le lire! ;)

** Tiphaine :** Bah la voila ta réponse! allez ma tite fofolle! Pleure pas! Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. J'espère que mon chapitre t'a plu. Je vais essayer de pas mettre trop de commentaires entre parenthèses dans le texte, mais j'aime bien, c'est quand je me marre toute seule devant mon écran... Je te promets defaire un effort! Gros bisous! Ze t'aimme très fort!

**Sarrrraaaa :** Merci pour ton commentaire comme toujours! Ne t'inquiète pas : je n'ai pas du tout prévu que James et Lily se tombent dans les bras comme tu me l'as suggéré... Sans vouloir te vexer, c'était pitoyable! Lol! allez! j'espère que ça t'a plu! Bizzzzoooouuuussss!

**Merkura : **J'en viens à toi, oh ma grande couz grande auteur de fic! Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir! Je sais que le chapitre précédent était un peu court, mais c'était fait exprès. voila, j'ai essayé de corriger celui la, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de pléonasmes... laissez tomber, c'est entre elle et moi! ;) en espérant que mon style n'est pas trop lourd...

Gros zoubixxxxxXXXXX! au fait, allez tous lire sa fic : DERRIERE LE VOILE y a un Sirius... hummmm! Mamamia! Ton dernier chapitre il déchire tout! J'attends la suite!

* * *

**voili voilou! Je vous promets un autre chapitre très bientôt! mais svp : Reviwer! ** Liliz Mamba

* * *


	7. Chapitre 7 : James change nouvel attrape

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

J'ai fait très vite pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner, parce que je pars en vacances demain, etq ue vous n'aurez pas de mes nouvelles d'ici deux semaines, sauf miracle...

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup.

Bonne lecture à tous et bonnes vacances!

P.S. : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien consacrer quelques heures à l'écriture de nouveaux chapitres!

Liliz Mamba

* * *

******_Rappeltout : _**James est sur le point de raconter à Remus que ses dernières nuits ont été troublées par des rêves plus qu'intriguants à propos de Lily Evans, la jeune préfète qui voue une haine sans limite à l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. 

D'autre part, le match est désormais dans une semaine, et l'équipe n'a toujours pas d'attrapeur remplaçant. La situation commence à devenir quelque peu critique...

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : James change…un nouvel attrapeur**_****

-Cette fille, c'est Lily Evans.

Remus en resta bouche bée. Après quelques instants, il ferma la bouche et se mit à sourire.

-Remus, je deviens fou. Je rêve d'une fille que je déteste et qui me hait.

-Ce n'est pas courant, c'est sûr. Mais pourquoi pas… C'est vrai que notre préfète est très mignonne lorsqu'elle est en pétard. Déclara t'il avec un air amusé.

-Ses yeux pétillent de vie, d'expression. Ses cheveux roux prennent une couleur de feu, ses mains … Tu vois ? Ca recommence ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Tu es peut-être en train de tomber amoureux…

-Moi ? De cette fille ? Nan… Pas possible ! Comment oses-tu ?

-Je n'affirme rien. Je constate, c'est tout. L'amour, c'est nouveau pour toi, je me trompe ?

En effet, James Potter n'avait jamais aimé auparavant. Il était déjà sorti avec de nombreuses filles de l'école, mais c'est plus par plaisir que par amour. Jamais une fille n'avait fait chavirer son cœur.

-Crois-tu que je sois maso par hasard ? Tomber amoureux d'une fille qui me déteste, c'est de la folie non ?

-C'est même de la folie pure, mais ça te ressemble bien James Potter ! Dit Remus en souriant à son ami.

-Je peux faire quoi ?

-Rien. Et espérer que ça passe ou qu'elle soit en train de vivre la même chose que toi.

-Et merde ! Mais d'où puis-je tenir ce don de m'attirer toutes les galères possibles et imaginables ?

-Je sais pas, mais si tu le refiles à un de tes enfants plus tard, je le plains sérieusement ! James semblait moins rigoler que son ami. Aller James ! Y a pire que devenir fou à cause de Lily Evans ! Elle est vraiment jolie. Et puis, avec ton charme légendaire, elle risque de peut-être succomber un jour.

-Mais je veux pas ! Je te dis que la déteste !

-Tu apprendras mon cher ami que l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Et puis tu sais… Il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour. Sur ce, je te laisse méditer. Si tu as besoin de moi, sache que je serai toujours disponible pour toi ! Courage mon attrapeur préféré !

Remus le quitta avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que son ami changeait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ça, mais il savait que James Potter ne resterait pas toute sa vie un des séducteurs les plus populaires de Poudlard qui ne sort avec les filles que pour un soir.

Au fond, il savait qu'il avait un grand cœur et qu'il était généreux. Il l'avait déjà prouvé plus d'une fois, mais la dernière chose qu'il avait faite et qui avait vraiment touché Remus c'était lorsque James avait accueilli chez lui Sirius qui ne savait plus où aller suite à sa fugue. La famille de Sirius, les Black était une famille au « sang pur » et était adepte de la magie noire ainsi que fidèle d'un certain Voldemort, un mage noir en train de monter en puissance.

James ne s'en rendait peut être pas compte, mais cette fille était en train de d'entreprendre un énorme chantier dans son cœur. En tant que loup-garou, Remus était beaucoup plus sensible et possédait presque un sixième sens. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait jouer un très grand rôle dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Mais ce qui faisait rire Remus, c'est qu'elle-même ne le savait pas. Il se demandait si elle ressentait la même chose que James.

Il choisit le prétexte du match de Quidditch pour aller lui parler de préfet à préfète. De plus, leur projet avait un peu été laissé en plan et il pensait que cela le ferait passer pour quelqu'un de beaucoup plus sérieux que ce qu'il était réellement s'il faisait mine de s'en préoccuper.

Le lycanthrope finit pas trouver la jeune fille. Elle se trouvait dans un coin de la salle commune, sur un bureau en train de travailler. Deux autres filles étaient assises à ses côtés. Il s'agissait d'Alice Crawford et de Betty Newman. Elles devaient être les deux dernières filles à lui adresser la parole depuis qu'elle avait réussi à faire perdre son attrapeur à l'équipe de la maison.

Lily n'avait pas vu Remus s'approcher.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Loin de vouloir vous importuner, j'aurais aimé savoir si je pouvais discuter quelques instants avec mon homologue féminin.

Alice et Betty se mirent à glousser. Remus était vraiment trop craquant et délicat avec elles. Lily parut étonnée, mais elle lui répondit.

-Oui si tu veux. Je termine ma phrase et je suis à toi.

-Sans problème.

Lily mit son point final, roula son parchemin, rangea sa plume, ferma son encrier et se leva.

-Où veux tu qu'on aille pour parler ? demanda t-elle au préfet.

-Je pensais que si on allait dans le parc, nous serions plus tranquilles…

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Tous les Gryffondors qui étaient dans la salle commune lui jetaient des regards noirs.

-Oui, je crois que tu as raison. Dit elle avec regret.

-Allons y alors.

Les deux adolescents sortirent. Nous étions au début du mois d'octobre. Les arbres du parc de Poudlard commençaient à prendre cette jolie couleur rouge et jaune qu'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Il faisait encore relativement doux et les jours commençaient à raccourcir, mais il était encore assez tôt. Ils allèrent jusqu'au lac et en firent le tour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la rive qui donnait vue sur le château, ils s'assirent. Remus prit alors la parole.

-Dis moi, nous avons trouvé un nouvel attrapeur pour notre prochain match ?

Il vit le visage de Lily se décomposer. Le loup-garou comprit alors que la situation était assez délicate.

-Non. Weasley a passé en revue toutes le personnes susceptibles de pouvoir remplacer Potter la semaine prochaine, mais il ne trouve personne de vraiment doué. C'est la grosse galère…

-Je comprends.

-Mais tu te rends compte ? S'il ne trouve personne, nous sommes obligés de déclarer forfait, et c'est alors une victoire sans bataille pour Poufsouffle ! Et en plus, les autres ne me le pardonneront jamais ! Tout ça est de ma faute Remus. Et la jeune fille fondit en larmes.

Remus n'avait pas prévu cette situation, mais il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, qui étaient entrecoupées par des hoquets.

-Ne pleure pas Lily… On va trouver une solution. Et puis tu sais, si jamais c'est ce qui se passe, nos camarades finiront bien par te pardonner. Même James ne t'en veut pas tant que ça, j'en suis certain… Remus savait que ce qu'il venait de dire ferait réagir la préfète.

Elle releva sa tête et il pu voir ses beaux yeux verts émeraude. Ils brillaient à cause des larmes qui les inondaient.

-James ? Il me déteste ! Et il a raison. Je ne suis qu'un monstre. La seule chose pour laquelle il a un don, je trouve le moyen de l'en priver. Je ne suis qu'une imbécile.

Et elle refondit en larmes.

Remus la releva et lui sécha ses larmes et lui sourit.

-La seule chose que tu as à faire si tu veux pouvoir un jour le regarder dans les yeux de nouveau, c'est de trouver quelqu'un qui sait voler sur un balai et qui est vif et rapide. Ca devrait pouvoir se trouver, non ?

Lily eut un éclair. Les beaux yeux bleus de James… Oh mon dieu ! Elle connaissait la couleur de ses yeux ! Tout en piquant un fard, elle réagit : elle savait qui allait remplacer James. Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

-Merci Remus, tu es génial ! Je sais ce que je vais faire.

Remus rougit légèrement du compliment.

-Mais de rien voyons ! C'est normal de s'aider entre préfets ! Euh au fait Lily… tu sais pour notre projet…

-Oh laisse ça un peu de côté Remus ! Nous aurons tout le temps de nous y atteler sérieusement après les vacances. Désolée. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, et il faut que j'aille tout de suite voir Arthur.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en courant. Elle se retourna quelques mètres après avoir débuté sa course.

-Merci encore Remus ! A plus tard !

-Salut Lily ! Quand tu veux la prochaine fois.

Remus l'observa courir en direction du château. James ne voulait peut-être pas l'avouer, mais il avait très bon goût. Cette fille était tout simplement délicieuse. Sa silhouette était très fine, elle avait de très belles formes. Ses cheveux dansant au vent reflétaient la lumière du soleil avec une jolie couleur auburn. Et ses yeux… Il comprenait qu'ils hantent les nuits de son meilleur ami.

Arthur Weasley rentra dans la salle commune avec un grand sourire. Il avait les traits moins tirés que ces derniers jours. Il annonça alors jovialement à la cantonade :

-Gryffondor est enfin en mesure de battre et d'écraser Poufsouffle la semaine prochaine ! J'ai trouvé un attrapeur pour le match !

Il fut acclamé par ses camarades qui furent soulagés à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Dean Rodman.

-Secret défense ! répondit Arthur en riant. Je garde l'information secrète jusqu'au match.

Tout le monde était en train de se réjouir lorsque la bande des Maraudeurs entra à son tour. Arthur leur annonça alors la nouvelle et ils parurent soulagés. Même James sourit à ses mots. Il lui demanda naturellement qui était son remplaçant.

-Désolé James ! Je dois garder le secret jusqu'au match. Sinon, la nouvelle circulera très vite, et quelqu'un risquerait d'essayer de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues afin d'empêcher la future victoire de notre équipe.

-Tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je n'oserai pas James ! dit il avec un clin d'œil. Ce n'est pas mon genre !

-Weasley ! Tu vas me dire tout de suite qui occupera mon poste pendant le prochain match !

-Nan ! Désolé mon pote ! Je ne peux pas, sinon McGo me tranche la tête ! Nous avons déjà eu assez de mal à trouver un attrapeur remplaçant, je ne voudrais pas que nos coéquipiers doivent en plus trouver un nouveau poursuiveur ainsi qu'un nouveau capitaine ! Oh ! Molly chérie !

La petite rousse venait d'arriver de sa chambre. Elle avança et embrassa son jules.

-Aller James ! Fais moi confiance ! Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu du match. Maintenant si tu permets... Et Arthur sortit avec Molly.

James semblait furieux. Puis, tout à coup, il se retourna brusquement vers Sirius le fusillant du regard.

-TOI ! Tu sais qui c'est n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as bien vu à l'entraînement !

-Désolé James mais non. Arthur l'a entraîné plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout le monde en même temps. En plus, nous avons récupéré notre troisième poursuiveuse. Barbara Weaver est enfin remise de sa dernière chute. Il avait quelques points à mettre en pratique avec elle. Il a préféré faire une chose à la fois.

-Je vous déteste tous ! Hurla James et il monta dans sa chambre, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit.

Il se rendit à Chambre des Secrets Maraudeurs. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, il jeta un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce et hurla un grand coup. Il avait besoin de se vider. Il était privé de Quidditch, on avait réussi à le remplacer et il ne savait même pas qui c'était. Et puis… qu'il le reconnaisse ou qu'il continue à le nier, ses nuits étaient de plus en plus éprouvantes. Lily Evans occupait toujours ses rêves.

Il inspira un grand coup ce qui acheva de le calmer. Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et se mit à observer le coucher de soleil. Le ciel était rougeoyant et tout se reflétait dans l'eau du lac. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Alors qu'il était en train de contempler ce qui se passait dehors, il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il se retourna et vit Sirius.

-Je savais que tu serais là.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Parce que je sais que même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, tu as besoin d'un ami.

-Et puisque tu me connais si bien, tu dois savoir à quel point vos cachotteries me rendent fou ! Dit il d'un ton ironique.

-Je le sais James. Mais je te promets que si je savais qui était ton remplaçant, je te le dirais.

-Alors dis le moi !

-Mais James ! Putain ! Arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas que je NE LE SAIS PAS ?

James se renfrogna mais capitula. Il avait compris que si Sirius ne lui disait rien, c'était bien parce qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

-Pardon Sirius.

-Po grave mon frère !

-Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment immonde. Je t'insulte alors que tu n'y es pour rien.

-C'est bon j't'ai dit ! Eh ! Attends une minute ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? James Potter qui reconnaît ses tords ! Y a un truc qui va pas Jamesie ?

-Si, si Sir. Tout va bien. Je suis juste peut-être en train de mûrir… James se mit à penser à Lily. Lily… était elle la raison de ce changement ? Les rêves qu'il faisait toutes ces dernières nuits étaient ils à l'origine de ce nouveau comportement ?

James avait le regard plongé dans le vide. Il ne voyait pas Sirius qui faisait des grands gestes devant ses yeux pour essayer de le ramener à la raison. Ah Lily… c'était grâce à elle que Gryffondor allait pouvoir jouer la semaine prochaine. Il était sûr que c'était elle qui avait trouvé le nouvel attrapeur…

Mais attendez ! C'était à cause d'ELLE qu'il ne jouerait pas ! Mais elle était tellement jolie… surtout quand elle se mettait en pétard… Mais il lui en voulait ! Il lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Bon, d'accord, il la pardonnait à moitié parce qu'elle lui avait trouvé un remplaçant et aussi parce qu'elle était très sexy dans sa petite robe moulante qu'elle portait aujourd'hui et qu'elle avait des jambes magnifiques.

-JAMES ! EH OH ! REVIENS PARMI NOUS !

-Hein ? Ah Sirius ! T'es toujours là ?

-Mon pote, je me fais du souci pour toi ! Viens, on va aller dire bonjour à Pompom. Je crois que ce serait bien qu'elle t'examine.

-Sirius, je te dis que je vais très bien ! J'ai pas besoin des soins de Pomfresh !

-C'est ce que tu dis… Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. Et n'essaye pas de résister, je te traînerai là-bas s'il le faut, mais tu iras !

Au bout de quelques minutes de résistance, James céda car il savait très bien que sinon, son ami ne le lâcherai pas. Ils se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, petits chenapans ? Demanda Pompom avec un petit sourire. Bien que les Maraudeurs la rendent folle, elle les aimait bien. Ils étaient très gentils.

-C'est pour Jamesie Madame ! Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Déclara Sirius.

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-Mais rien Madame ! Je vous assure que je vais très bien ! C'est Sirius qui affirme le contraire.

-Bon. Allongez vous là.

James obéit et se laissa ausculter. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'infirmière reparut et déclara à Sirius :

-Votre ami est en parfaite santé ! Vous n'avez absolument aucun souci à vous faire.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Vous mettez en doute mes compétences ? Interrogea t'elle avec un air légèrement menaçant.

-Non non ! Je vous croie. Je voulais tout de même vérifier. Bah viens Jamesie ! On rentre alors ! On va bientôt aller dîner. Merci encore Pompom !

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas votre petite copine Black ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

-Scusez Madame ! Ca m'a échappé. Répondit il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

James le rejoignit et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils passèrent par la tour des Gryffondors et partirent dîner avec Remus et Peter.

Le repas fut assez joyeux et détendu. L'annonce d'Arthur avait réchauffé les cœurs et tout le monde était de bien meilleure humeur. La seule qui semblait légèrement tendue était Lily. Mais cela sembla lui passer lorsqu'elle entama une discussion animée sur les hippogriffes avec Alice, Betty, Andrew et Mary. En effet, depuis qu'on savait qu'il y aurait un attrapeur la semaine prochaine, certains Gryffondors avaient arrêté d'en vouloir à Evans et lui adressaient de nouveau la parole. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que son devoir de préfète, un peu fayotte certes, mais elle avait fait son devoir.

La fin de soirée se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant, et tout le monde partit se coucher d'à peu près bonne humeur.

La semaine passa assez vite. Les entraînements de l'attrapeur remplaçant étaient toujours tenus secrets, et personne à part Weasley, Evans et le professeur MacGonagall (ainsi que de l'intéressé naturellement) ne savait de qui il s'agissait.

Le match devait avoir lieu à 14 heures. Après le déjeuner, les élèves remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour se préparer. Les préfets étaient partis afin d'organiser les derniers préparatifs et de mettre les tribunes du stade aux couleurs des deux équipes. Les capitaines avaient rassemblé chacun leurs coéquipiers.

Il était 13h45. Tout le monde arriva et s'installa dans les gradins. Remus prit la parole : c'était lui qui commentait les matchs de Quidditch.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nous voila au début d'une nouvelle saison qui s'annonce passionnante ! Pour notre première rencontre, nous allons avoir droit au choc Blaireaux V.S. Lions ! Alors je vous d'applaudir bien fort notre équipe de supers blaireaux : Les Poufsouffles !

Voici en tête John Lennon le poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe. Derrière lui, Amanda Green-Peace et Greg Lemon les deux autres poursuiveurs. Voila le gardien Eagle Eye-Cherry suivi de près par Norah et Britney Jones les deux batteuses. Et enfin… Amos Diggory leur nouvel attrapeur ! Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres pour Amos : alors qu'il devait affronter le grand Potter, ce dernier n'est pas là ! Il va peut-être faire gagner à Poufsouffle son premier match contre Gryffondor depuis que Potter a commencé la Quidditch !

Une huée d'acclamations retentit à travers le stade. Toutes les groupies d'Amos étaient là et hurlaient « Amos on t'aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ». Elles avaient des banderoles aux couleurs de Poufsouffle et s'en étaient servi pour faire leurs déclarations d'amour à leur attrapeur qui était, il faut le dire très séduisant.

Amos était grand, élancé, musclé, blond aux yeux bleus, un sourire angélique. Il était un des rares garçons pouvant se vanter d'avoir un fan-club égalant ceux de James Potter, Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin qui le niait mais avait lui aussi beaucoup de succès auprès des filles.

Remus n'arriva pas à savoir si son commentaire avait énervé Amos ou lui avait fait plaisir… Mais le grand blondinet était très orgueilleux et un tantinet crâneur. On pouvait donc supposer que ce n'était pas sans raison que Mus le titillait. On aurait qu'il cherchait la pitite bête… Ce qui faisait se tordre de rire Peter et, exceptionnellement James qui assistait au match.

La voix de Lupin retentit à nouveau :

-Et maintenant, je vous demande de faire un accueil digne de ce nom aux Lions de Gryffondor !

Le commentateur se devait d'être neutre, mais Remus ne pouvait cacher son soutien à sa maison. Mais les hurlements qui retentirent dans le stade couvrirent largement les encouragements de Remus.

-Voici Arthur Weasley notre capitaine et poursuiveur suivi de près par Charles Dubois et de Barbara Weaver les deux autres joueurs occupant le même poste que lui. Admirons tous la ravissante Edwige Finnegan qui occupe le poste de gardienne. Quels beaux cheveux n'est-ce pas les mecs ?

-Lupin ! S'écria McGonagall qui surveillait de près Remus depuis quelques temps. Arrêtez de vous écarter du commentaire du match !

-Oui Professeur. Continuons avec nos deux supers batteurs : Franck LONDUBAT et Sirius BLACK ! Sirius tu déchires mon pote ! Franck montre leur que t'es pas un vrai gentil !

-Remus ! Hurla McGo.

Mais son cri fut étouffé par les hurlements déchaînés des filles qui à travers toutes les tribunes appelaient Sirius et Franck. Franck Londubat était un ami des Maraudeurs et avait lui aussi pas mal de succès auprès du genre féminin. Il semblait qu'il ait jeté son dévolu sur Alice Crawford, mais n'avait pas encore fait sa déclaration.

-Nous allons maintenant découvrir le visage de l'attrapeur qui va remplacer notre sublime James Potter qui pour des raisons qui seront tues ne jouera pas pendant ce match… Remus fit un clin d'œil à James qui lui était reconnaissant de sa discrétion. Il adressa un sourire à son ami pour lui dire merci.

Alors que l'attrapeur faisait son entrée sur le terrain, tout le monde retint son souffle.

-Et le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor est…

* * *

Bon, d'accord, je sais que c'est sadique, cruel, petit, mesquin... Mais ça me fait marrer!

Je vais ESSAYER de pas vous faire attendre les deux semaines... Je dis bien essayer. Avec un peu de chance, samedi prochain ça devrait être faisable.

Muhuhuhahahahah! Que c'est agréable de savoir que vous voulez la suite!

* * *

Pour les reviews, merci à Merkura de son soutien permanent! J'ai essayé d'être perfectionniste, mais il me plaît comme ça. Gros bisous 

Pour Tiph et Sara, vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas fait de commentaire entre parenthèses. Gros bisous à vous aussi.

Merci à thomas pour sa fidélité!

A plus tard!

Liliz Mamba

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8 : attrapeur et attrapeuse

Toutes mes excuses, je n'ai pas pu le taper et le mettre en ligne vendredi soir, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. Me voila donc en train de rédiger ce nouveau chapitre dans la voiture, sur la route en allant sur l'île de Bréhat. Vous pouvez donc remercier mon père qui possède un super ordinateur portable et qui me permet de laisser enfin mon imagination faire son petit bonhomme de chemin. Je vais essayer de poster ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible, sachez que tous ces contretemps sont indépendants de ma volonté.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_Rappeltout :_** L'ambiance se détend enfin à Gryffondor lorsque Arthur Weasley annonce qu'il a trouvé un attrapeur pour remplacer James Potter pendant le prochain match. Le jour fatidique arrive enfin mais personne ne sait qui est le nouveau joueur de l'équipe des lions. Remus était sur le point de cracher le morceau, quand j'ai décidé d'être sadique avec mes chers lecteurs et que j'ai arrêté le chapitre.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Attrapeur et attrapeuse…**_

Et le nouvel attrapeur est… Toutes mes excuses ! C'est UNE attrapeuse et elle s'appelle Lily Evans !

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux quelques instants. Ils avaient pensé à beaucoup de personnes, mais pas à la préfète. Puis, le silence fut rompu par des acclamations lancées depuis la tribune des Gryffondors :

EVANS ! EVANS ! VAS-Y LILY ! Puis ils se mirent tous à l'applaudir. Ils furent bientôt soutenus par tous les autres élèves à l'exception des Serpentards, allez savoir pourquoi…

Lily se tenait debout, au milieu du terrain, son balai à la main. Les encouragements faisaient leur effet, mais elle avait besoin d'une chose. Une et une seule chose : un regard de James. Un regard qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il avait confiance en elle.

Elle se tourna vers la tribune de sa maison et le repéra en quelques secondes même s'il était entouré de nombreuses personnes. Il la regardait. Il la fixait, mais pas de la façon qu'elle aurait souhaitée.

Le regard du beau brun n'était plus bleu. Il tirait vers le noir. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à l'harmoniser avec sa couleur de cheveux. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux verts émeraude de Lily, il se figea. Aucun dialogue vocal ne s'engagea : ils étaient trop loin, mais tout se disait dans leurs yeux.

Le regard de la préfète était suppliant. Celui de l'attrapeur était enragé et il semblait que rien ne pouvait l'apaiser. Lisant la colère dans les yeux de celui qu'elle remplaçait, la rouquine sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les remplir. Le regard du brun ne cessait de s'endurcir lorsqu'il vit les larmes embrumer les beaux yeux de Lily. Il se passa alors quelque chose que James n'avait pas prévu. La vue de ce regard si touchant, dévoré par les larmes la rendait encore plus belle et James ne put y résister. Il tenta de détourner la tête quelques instants mais il la regarda de nouveau, comme attiré par un aimant.

Lily vit alors les yeux du garçon retrouver leur couleur naturelle. Ils retrouvèrent leur bleu azur qui avait le don de la faire craquer même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. L'attrapeuse sentit les larmes s'en aller comme elles étaient venues. Mais alors qu'elle se sentait mieux, le jeune homme la surprit une nouvelle fois. Il se mit à lui sourire. Pas un de ces sourires hypocrites dont lui seul avait le secret. Un sourire sincère…et terriblement charmeur.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils comme pour lui demander s'il savait bien qui elle était. Pour toute réponse, Potter hocha la tête et continua à lui sourire.

Lily se sentit remplie de bonheur. Non seulement celui qui aurait pu la défigurer à la sortie du terrain ne lui en voulait plus, enfin, plus vraiment, mais en plus, il lui faisait confiance. Elle allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour gagner ce match. Elle allait attraper le vif d'or. Il le fallait. Elle devait y arriver pour James, pour lui dire merci, pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

Il ne s'était écoulé que trois minutes depuis l'annonce de Remus, mais ces quelques minutes avaient parues beaucoup plus longues à l'attrapeuse. Tout le stress qui l'avait envahie alors qu'elle faisait son entrée sur le terrain avait disparu.

La voix de Remus retentit de nouveau à travers le stade :

Le professeur Pollux s'avance vers le milieu du terrain. Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs les joueurs, veuillez prendre place sur vos balais. Il ouvre la boîte à balles. Voila ! Premier cognard lâché. Le vif d'or s'élance. Quelle rapidité ! Va falloir le choper tite Lily ! Et il adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui lui répondit par un sourire.

McGonagall n'eut pas le cœur de le réprimer cette fois-ci. Tous les espoirs de Gryffondor reposaient désormais sur la jeune préfète, elle ne pouvait quand même pas faire taire ceux qui l'encourageaient…

Ah ! Le deuxième cognard est lui aussi lâché ! Il semble suivre le vif d'or. Non, il se dirige maintenant vers le ciel. Il a décidé de prendre de la hauteur. Lupin se tut pour laisser la parole au professeur Pollux qui faisait ses recommandations aux joueurs :

Je veux un match qui soit digne de ce nom ! Du fair-play et de la construction de jeu ! Toute forme de violence sera sanctionnée ! Que le meilleur gagne ! Et il lâcha le souaffle dans les airs.

Aussitôt, les balais partirent à toute vitesse. Remus commença à commenter le match. On sentait à sa voix qu'il adorait ça.

Weasley s'empare du souaffle. Il évite Lennon et fait une passe à Dubois. Ah ! Il n'a pas vu Lemon qui a surgit par derrière et qui attrape la balle au vol. Il s'en va à toute vitesse vers les buts…Il tire… OUF ! Très bel arrêt de notre gardienne ! Continue comme ça ma belle ! Il leva son pouce en direction de la jeune fille afin de l'encourager.

Dubois récupère le souaffle. Il va la lancer à son coéquipier, mais ah ! C'était une feinte ! Et elle a fonctionné ! Le cognard de Britney Jones ne sert à rien ! Weasley a récupéré la balle. Attention Arthur ! Un cognard fonçait sur lui. Heureusement, Sirius arriva à temps et d'un coup de batte, il envoya la chose vers l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui avait le don de l'énerver. Bien joué mon pote ! s'écria Remus qui applaudit son ami.

Cette fois, McGonagall lui lança un regard accusateur qui fit cesser les applaudissements de Lupin.

C'est maintenant Weaver qui est en possession de la balle. Elle s'approche dangereusement des buts. Elle tire…Quelle puissance ! Cherry ne peut rien contre sa force ! 10 points pour les lions ! Aller Gryffondor !

Du côté des attrapeurs, rien de vraiment intéressant. Diggory scrutait le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. Lily, quant à elle volait au-dessus des joueurs. Elle entendit la voix de Remus qui annonçait que Gryffondor menait par 40 points à 10. Elle aperçut au loin une petite boule dorée qui se déplaçait très vite. C'était le vif d'or. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Puis, sans la quitter des yeux, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Diggory. Il n'avait rien vu. Elle lança son balai à la poursuite de la balle qui valait 150 points.

Et 10 points de plus pour Poufsouffle ! Gryffondor mène toujours par 40 à 20. Ah ! On dirait qu'Evans a vu quelque chose. Dit soudain Remus avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

A ces mots, Diggory leva la tête pour regarder où était la joueuse. Il la rejoignit et décida de la suivre. Si elle avait vu le vif, elle l'y conduirait, et comme il était rapide, agile, grand…et patati et patata il arriverait facilement à s'en débarrasser afin de s'emparer du vif. C'était tout du moins ce qu'il croyait.

Lily s'aperçut bien vite qu'il calquait sa trajectoire sur la sienne. James lui aussi s'en rendit compte rapidement. En tant que grand connaisseur, il savait que ce genre de comportement pouvait être exaspérant mais qu'avec un peu de tactique, on pouvait s'en servir afin de le retourner contre l'attrapeur qui le pratiquait. Mais Lily saurait-elle en profiter ? Oui elle saurait ! Il en était certain.

Elle se mit à faire des pirouettes, des saltos, des piqués, des remontées en chandelle à toute vitesse. Elle faisait preuve d'une grande agilité et d'une grande virtuosité. Diggory ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'attrapeuse savait voler et elle exploitait à merveille ses talents. Au bout d'un certain temps, Diggory comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire et stoppa net sa course. Une fois que Lily fut assurée qu'il avait arrêté de le suivre, elle s'arrêta.

Dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle faisait. Personne à part James. Il jubilait. Il avait compris ce que faisait la jeune fille.

Elle a pris de gros risques…mais ça en valait la peine ! Maintenant, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'arrêter !

La jeune fille reprit son ballet aérien quelques instants plus tard. Le score était à présent de 70 à 50 pour Gryffondor. Soudain, Lily monta en flèche tout en tournant sur elle-même. Amos qui pensait que c'était une nouvelle feinte ne la suivit pas. Il continua d'observer ses coéquipiers qui marquèrent un nouveau but.

Alors que la voix de Remus venait d'annoncer le score de 70 à 60, toujours en faveur des lions, James se fichait du match, ou plutôt, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily. Il était un des rares à réussir à la suivre des yeux. La jeune fille disparut au-dessus des nuages. Il ne pouvait plus la voir.

Tu y es presque ! Un petit effort… C'est presque fini… Se dit la rouquine pour se donner du courage.

Sa main droite lâcha le manche du balai, son bras se tendit au-dessus du vide, ses doigts se desserrèrent puis se refermèrent d'un coup sec. Elle tenait le vif au creux de la paume de sa main. Elle entama alors une descente magnifique pour regagner la terre ferme.

Lorsqu'elle traversa de nouveau les nuages, James regarda sa main droite. Elle était repliée. Il connaissait par cœur cette position. Evans tenait le vif d'or ! Elle avait réussi !

Notre rouquine préférée vient d'attraper le vif d'or et rapporte donc 150 points à son équipe ! And the winners are… THE LIONS! Youpi! Evans je t'adore! On t'aime tous! Ah Jamesie, je crois que tu as enfin trouvé un adversaire à ta mesure! S'écria Remus qui était fou de joie.

Le professeur Pollux arriva sur le terrain et annonça la fin du match validant le coup d'éclat d'Evans.

Gryffondor gagne ! Cria t'il après avoir sifflé un grand coup.

Tous les Gryffondors se ruèrent sur le terrain. Lily était acclamée par ses coéquipiers et par son capitaine.

Bien joué Evans ! Je savais que tu arriverais ! Le poste d'attrapeur remplaçant est vacant. Si tu veux, il est à toi ! S'exclama Arthur qui était fou de joie.

Lily était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle commençait de nouveau à respirer quand soudain, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus :

Bravo ma Lil's ! Je t'adore ! T'es trop forte ! T'es la meilleure ! Je t'aime ! Merci ! On va faire une fête inoubliable ce soir ! C'était Alice Crawford. Une de ses amies qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos après la suspension de James Potter.

Alice la serra dans ses bras puis lui colla un baiser sur la joue. Tout à coup, elle devint toute rouge. Lily se retourna et vit que Franck Londubat était en train de se diriger vers les vestiaires en compagnie de Sirius. Ils essayaient de lâcher les groupies du play-boy qui ne cessaient de s'accrocher à leurs capes.

Va lui parler. Chuchota doucement Lily à son amie.

Alice piqua de nouveau un fard.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux lui parler ?

Peut-être le fait que tu sois devenue toute rouge lorsqu'il est passé devant toi ! Répliqua malicieusement la jeune fille.

Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire moi ? S'inquiéta la brune.

Je sais pas… Improvise ! Laisse aller ton imagination ! Mais arrête de te bloquer. Je suis sûre que tu intéresses ce garçon.

Bon… d'accord ! Je vais y aller… Mais si je me ridiculise, sache que je t'en voudrais toute ma vie Lily Evans !

Tu pourras m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours si ça te fait plaisir car comme je sais que tu ne reviendras pas bredouille de ta chasse au Londubat… Lily esquissa un sourire et fit signe à son amie pour lui dire qu'elle devait aller aborder le jeune homme.

Souhaite moi bonne chance.

Tu n'en n'auras pas besoin ! Mais bonne chance quand même ! Elle fit un clin d'œil à son amie puis elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

Beaucoup de monde était venu la féliciter après le match, mais Potter était introuvable. Il ne s'était pas montré sur le terrain à la fin du match. Lily se sentit soulevée dans les airs. Elle tourna la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Remus Lupin.

BRAVO Lily ! Tu as accompli un coup de maître ! Splendide ! Vraiment. Je ne sais pas si James aurait fait mieux. Et Diggory… Il est resté sur le cul ! T'es trop forte comme fille ! Et il lui colla un baiser sur la joue.

Merci Remus. C'est très gentil à toi d'être venu.

C'est normal ! Le commentateur est neutre, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de son équipe ! Dit il. Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

Dis moi Remus, tu n'aurais pas vu Potter ? Je ne l'ai pas vu après le match. Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

James… Hum… Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille. Je pense juste qu'il est en train de réaliser qu'une fille peut faire aussi bien que lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Même s'il t'en veut un peu, il finira par oublier : tu as fait gagner son équipe tout de même !

Oui, peut-être… Tu le connais. Tu dois avoir raison. Mais tout de même. On ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de ne pas l'avoir vu ? Même Sirius n'a pas eu le droit à leur poignée de main qu'ils sont les seuls à connaître.

Depuis quand tu appelles un de mes amis par son prénom ? Demanda Remus amusé.

Depuis que j'ai joué un match de Quidditch avec lui ! J'ai un peu appris à le connaître. Il n'a pas vraiment un mauvais fond. Je pense que ce qui le rend « mauvais » c'est ton influence !

Remus éclata de rire. Alors comme ça Lily Evans avait de l'humour… Il y avait bel et bien des raisons pour qu'elle occupe l'esprit de son ami pendant la nuit.

Et depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour James ? Remus cherchait la petite bête. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

Lily parut gênée à cette question. Elle rosit légèrement mais se repris très rapidement.

Je m'étonne juste que son ego ne soit pas venu se manifester sur le terrain de Quidditch. En général, un coq caracole lorsqu'il gagne. Mais peut-être que ses chevilles sont trop grosses pour pouvoir le porter jusqu'à ses coéquipiers pour les féliciter…

Remus affichait un air triomphant. Evans avait totalement changé de ton pour parler de James. Elle avait même rougit un peu lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question. Il en était sûr : son ami ne laissait pas la rouquine indifférente. Ce langage en était bel et bien la preuve. La jeune fille cachait ses sentiments derrière ce dernier.

Ne sois pas vexée Lily ! Je suis sûre que tu auras droit aux compliments du chef. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais certainement plus tôt que tu ne le penses ! Et puis arrête de parler de lui comme ça. Je te promets que James n'est pas aussi prétentieux que tu ne le penses. Apprends à le connaître pour ce qu'il est vraiment. Je suis certain que tu l'apprécieras… Bon, désolé mais je vais te laisser. Je vais aller chercher mon poto Siriuso pour le féliciter. J'ai adoré le coup du cognard sur Diggory ! Il l'a bien mérité. A tout à l'heure pour la fête ! Remus lui fit un signe de main et disparu vers le château.

Lily alla prendre une douche dans les vestiaires, se changea puis rentra au château. Pendant ce temps, Alice avait attendu Franck dehors pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seul. Lorsque le jeune homme sortit et la remarqua tout de suite. A sa grande surprise, il lui sourit.

Salut Franck. Je…hum…je voulais te féliciter pour le match. Tu as remarquablement bien joué.

Merci.

Et puis… En fait, je cherche un prétexte depuis des jours pour te parler et…

Oui ?

Je voudrais te dire… Je comprendrais que tu t'en moques : tu es beau (oups ! ai-je dit une connerie ?), tu es populaire, très demandé… Enfin… Moi…Petit faible… Toi… Les mots de la jeune fille furent bientôt interrompus.

Franck s'approcha, passa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Alice était au septième ciel.

Alice… Ca fait des mois que j'attends cet instant.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda et l'embrassa.

Après le dîner dans la grande salle qui était aux couleurs de Gryffondor en l'honneur de leur victoire, les élèves regagnèrent leurs quartiers.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, c'était la débauche totale. La musique était à fond, la salle commune regorgeait de boissons, de friandises de chez Honeyduckes, les tables de travail avaient disparu. Tout le monde dansait quand soudain, les Maraudeurs firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Des hurlements se déchaînèrent sur Sirius qui se fit attraper par une horde de furies.

James semblait tendu et personne ne pouvait dire s'il était de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. Il allait ouvrir la bouche. Un « CCCCCCHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT » parcourut toute la salle.

Evans je peux te parler ?

Lily eut un sursaut. Elle se mit à bégayer.

Si, si tu veux…

Pas ici. Je veux te parler en privé.

Lily se leva et obéit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'obéir sans poser de questions, mais une petite voix en elle lui disait de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la salle. James prit la direction du parc. Ils sortirent et ils arrivèrent au bord du lac. La Lune était claire et se reflétait dans l'eau qui propageait doucement son reflet. Il donnait une belle couleur argent aux roseaux qui le bordaient. C'était magnifique.

Pour commencer, ça te dérange si je t'appelle Lily ? Demanda James.

Seulement si je continue à t'appeler Potter. Répondit elle.

Lily, écoute… Si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est pour te dire quelque chose.

Je t'écoute.

En fait je voulais te dire… Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. Ils restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Ah ! Que c'est dur de s'appeler James Potter et d'avoir un ego d'une taille… conséquente dirons nous.

Oui…

Je voulais te dire… _Rrrr ! Ca ne veut pas sortir…_ Se dit le jeune homme à lui-même. _Mais si ! Dis lui ! Et puis… tu n'as pas que ça à lui dire… _Une petite voix au fond de lui commençait un combat avec son esprit à l'intérieur.

James, je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable, mais je n'ai pas toute la soirée…

_Aller ! Un peu de courage quoi ! Merde ! T'es un mec ou t'as pas de c… ! _James prit une grande inspiration et se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

Je voulais te dire bravo pour le match. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait. C'était très risqué et tu t'en es très bien sortie. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait mieux…je. Il s'interrompit car il avait vu la jeune fille frissonner. Mais tu as froid ! S'exclama t'il.

Sans réfléchir, il ôta sa cape de velours et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Merci.

C'est normal. Répondit James en rougissant. Par chance pour lui, il faisait nuit et ses couleurs passaient donc inaperçues. C'est moi qui t'ai amenée ici.

Tu disais ?

Je disais que tu m'avais vraiment étonné tout à l'heure. _Tiens. Ca sort plus facilement la deuxième fois._

C'est gentil de me le dire. Je crois que Remus a raison.

Remus ! Que vient-il faire dans la conversation ?

Il te connaît vraiment bien. Il m'a dit que tu finirais certainement par venir me dire ce que tu avais pensé de ma prestation. Et je crois qu'il a raison quand il dit que tu n'es pas si prétentieux que je le pense.

Remus a dit ça ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore derrière la tête pour raconter ce genre de choses à Evans ?_

Oui. Et je crois qu'il a encore raison sur un point.

Lequel ?

Nous devrions essayer de connaître l'autre pour ce qu'il est vraiment. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend pour parler ainsi à Potter ?_

Je pense que nous pourrions dans un premier temps enterrer la hache de guerre, non ? Et puis Sirius m'a dit que tu étais une fille sympa et qu'il t'avait découverte sous un autre jour au Quidditch.

Il a dit ça ? Demanda Lily qui était flattée qu'un type comme Sirius puisse répandre de tels propos à son sujet dans l'école.

Ouais il a dit ça… Bon, alors, t'en penses quoi de ma proposition ?

Je l'accepte. Alors… elle lui tendit la main en signe de réconciliation.

James lui serra la main. Il fut parcouru par un frisson qu'il ne connaissait pas. La main de Lily était fine et délicate. Sa peau était douce comme celle d'un bébé. Elle dégageait une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas. De son côté, Lily elle aussi fut parcourue par une vague d'émotions. La main de James était plus grande que la sienne. Elle pouvait ressentir toute la force du jeune homme dans sa poignée de main. Bien que grande et musclée, elle avait des traits fins. Ses doigts étaient longs et elle put noter que contrairement à de nombreux garçons de son âge, il n'avait ni les ongles dévorés ni la dernière phalange de chaque doigt constellée de bouts de peau.

Elle leva la tête car elle avait l'impression de fixer sa main depuis trop longtemps. En relevant ses yeux, elle croisa ceux de James. Et là, ce fut plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la confiance qu'elle avait pu y lire juste avant le début du match. Elle y découvrit une douceur et une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant.

Il fut captivé par la couleur de ses yeux. Ce vert qui hantait ses nuits… Il put y lire de nombreux sentiments. Il y lut de la chaleur, de la joie de vivre, de l'orgueil, un peu d'arrogance. Tiens ? Serait-elle un peu comme lui ? James comprit pourquoi ce regard habitait ses rêves depuis quelques temps. Cette fille cachait quelque chose qu'il devait découvrir.

Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux de longues minutes. Aucun des deux n'avait l'air gêné, bien au contraire : ils avaient l'air de se dévorer. Puis, c'est finalement James qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant. Il est tard et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Lily accepta, mais à regret. Ils regagnèrent le château. Devant la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors, Lily regarda James et lui dit :

Tiens. Je te rends ta cape. Merci beaucoup. Elle m'a sûrement évité une pneumonie.

Garde la jusqu'à demain. Va te coucher. Je vais aller faire un tour avant de rentrer au dortoir.

Encore une de tes escapades nocturnes ?

James parut gêné. Il hésita quelques instants, puis déclara finalement :

S'il te plaît Lily… J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Bon… D'accord pour cette fois. Je ne dirais rien à McGonagall. Je crois qu'un match de Quidditch me suffira. Dit elle en souriant.

Le visage de James s'illumina. Elle acceptait de le couvrir. Il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose d'étrange durant ces dernières heures.

Merci. Je te promets de ne pas faire de bêtise.

J'espère bien ! Renchérit elle avant de bailler.

Tu es épuisée. Va te coucher. Ton lit t'attend.

D'accord. Bonne nuit alors.

Bonne nuit.

James partit dans le couloir quand soudain, elle le rappela :

James !

Il se retourna et lui répondit :

Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler un peu demain ?

Si tu veux. Je te fais confiance pour me trouver. Les filles arrivent toujours à me trouver. Dit il d'un air amusé.

Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles. S'empressa de répondre Lily qui avait été un peu blessée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je le sais. Tu es unique Lily.

Ses mots sonnèrent avec une douceur infinie aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

Fais attention à toi.

Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude… Lui dit il en souriant.

Il reprit son chemin mais fit demi-tour au bout de quelques pas. Il se retourna, courut jusqu'à Lily qui était en train de passer derrière le tableau, l'embrassa sur la joue et il repartit.

La rouquine fut ravie de geste qu'elle n'attendait pas. Elle regagna son dortoir sans faire attention à la fête qui continuait dans la salle commune. Elle se déshabilla passa sa nuisette et se coucha. Elle avait laissé sur son lit la cape en velours de James.

Elle l'attrapa et s'en recouvrit. Elle sentait bon. Elle sentait James. Un mélange de son eau de toilette et de sa propre odeur. Une odeur qui était si particulière… Elle se laissa aller en respirant cet air enivrant et s'endormit, emmitouflée dans la cape de l'attrapeur.

* * *

Chapitre terminé ! Je veux des reviews !

Je vous promets d'aller très vite pour les prochains. Je suis très inspirée. Je risque d'écrire assez vite, le seul problème sera la mise en ligne… Je suis toujours pas en connexion ADSL et ce, jusqu'au week-end prochain. J'essayerai peut-être d'en mettre un nouveau dans la semaine. Sinon, je vous promets au plus tard le 07 Mars au soir. Mais j'aime bien vous faire mijoter ! Avouez que vous avez été supers contents quand vous avez vu que ENFIN j'avais posté mon nouveau chapitre avec le nom de l'attrapeur ?

Je vous adore ! A très bientôt ! Liliz Mamba

* * *

**R.A.R :**

**Guillaume** : Alors mon cher Guillaume, la communication Terre-Lune se fait dans les deux sens. Si tu veux tout savoir, je tire cette réplique de l'album de Tintin « On a marché sur la Lune ». C'est Tintin qui dit ça quand il parle aux astrophysiciens avec qui ils sont en contact par radio. J'espère que mes nouveaux chapitres te plaisent et qu'ils innovent assez. J'attends tes conseils pour pouvoir encore m'améliorer. Bonnes vacances ! Bisous.

**Thomas** : Le voila ENFIN ton chapitre ! Tu vois, puisque tu lis ma réponse, c'est que tu as pu survivre sans connaître tout de suite le nom de l'attrapeur ! ;) J'espère que tu ne me hais pas trop, sinon, va falloir que je vienne au lycée avec mes deux batteurs personnels… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ! A bientôt sur ce site avant mon retour msn ! lol

**April** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca fait super plaisir de voir que d'autres personnes s'intéressent à ma fic ! J'avoue… mon résumé de présentation est pas forcément terrible… Mais je suis plus douée pour les développements que pour les résumés. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que tu vas reviewer ce chapitre. A très bientôt j'espère !

**Elizy **: (dsl, je sais plus si c'est ton pseudo mais j'ai pas le temps de vérifier)Bon, ok. J'admets que j'aime pas attendre trois plombes quand le suspens est insoutenable (note que je n'ai pas du tout la grosse tête ;) ) mais je cherchais une vraie chute pour mon chapitre. Je trouvais que donner le nom de l'attrapeur casserait le mystère entretenu depuis quelques temps déjà… J'espère que tu n'as pas du trop attendre. Quand à l'histoire des vacances, réjouis toi : j'ai plein de temps pour penser à ma fic et à mes nouveaux chapitres ! Et puis c'est une petite motivation pour boucler ton taff vite fait : youpi ! Y a un nouveau chap en ligne ! Bon ok, c'est pas forcément très convaincant, mais tu noteras que j'essaye ! J'espère que tu as pris du plaisir à lire le dernier et que tu continueras à lire les autres. Je vais essayer d'être plus gentille à l'avenir… Muhuhuhahahahah… Fais gaffe ! J'aime être sadique parfois +

**Tiphou** : Alors comme ça, tu voulais mettre ma tête à prix ? Tiens ! Je serai curieuse de voir combien vous donnez pour moi ! PTDR. Bon, voila la suite. J'avoue que tu étais sur la bonne voie en ce qui concerne l'attrapeur de nos lions préférés ;). Mais par contre… J'attends la suite de ta fic ! Bouge ! Je m'impatiente ! Je te fais de gros bisous ! Tu me manques…heureusement qu'il y a les textos ! Enormes BISOUS ma Tiph d'amour !

**Merkura** : Hihi ! Je suis morte de rire en pensant à une conversation que nous avons eu peu de temps après la parution de mon chap… Je pense que tu vois de quoi je veux parler. J'espère que ça t'a plu. Tu voulais que ça devienne plus ambigu entre les futurs Potter, je crois que ça le devient, non ? Et puis, maintenant qu'on a un vrai couple, on va pouvoir passer à des choses plus sérieuses ! Niek niek ! Je te rassure pour James et Lily, j'ai déjà en tête les plans de leur future chambre ainsi que de leurs toilettes et de leur salle de bain ! Non je dec ! Mais j'ai envie que ça avance, alors je vais carburer ! Je vais refaire de la pub pour ta fic : c'est DERRIERE LE VOILE et c'est super ! Il faut absolument la lire ! Bon, je pense que tu as certainement des suggestions sur ce qu'il pourrait advenir des parents d'Harry, mais nous en reparlerons en privé… des enfants peuvent avoir accès à ce site ! MDR. Gros bisous !

Voilà. Je crois n'avoir oublié personne. Vos reviews font vraiment chaud au cœur, et je vous jure que ça booste. Alors plus il y en aura, et plus ça avancera !

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Réponse perso assurée ;)

Liliz Mamba


	9. Chapitre 9 : et James commença à craquer

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Les choses s'accélèrent mais il ne faut jamais croire définitif ce qui est acquis… Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus. J'espère que ça vous plaira. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !

;) Liliz Mamba.

**_Chapitre 9 : Et James commença à craquer…_**

La nuit de Lily fut l'une des plus douces qu'elle connut. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle se sentit étrangement bien et elle était de bonne humeur. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda ce qui se passait dehors. C'était un beau dimanche d'octobre. Le soleil brillait et le ciel était bleu. Certains élèves se promenaient déjà dans le parc.

Ce spectacle ravit Lily qui se hâta d'aller à la salle de bain avant ses amies. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, Alice, Betty et Andie dormaient encore. Elle griffonna un mot pour qu'elles la rejoignent en bas.

Elle descendit ensuite pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle but son café et mangea quelques tartines de confiture. Elle se servait un verre de jus d'orange quand elle aperçut Alice et Betty qui arrivaient. Alice avait une mine réjouie et un joli teint rose. Betty, elle, avait encore des poches sous les yeux.

-On dirait que tu es tombée du lit trop tôt ce matin ! Dit Lily en riant lorsque son amie fut à sa hauteur.

-Une puce surexcitée m'a réveillée si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Lui répondit Betty en montrant Alice du regard.

Lily n'eut même pas les temps de saluer son autre camarade que cette dernière lui avait déjà sauté au cou.

-Merci ! Chuchota t'elle à l'oreille de la préfète.

-Pour ? Demanda la rouquine qui pensait connaître la réponse à sa question.

-Franck ! Espèce de banane ! J'ai suivi tes conseils. Je l'ai attendu après le match pour lui parler.

-Et ?

-Et il m'a embrassée avant que je puisse en placer une ! Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde aujourd'hui !

-Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Je suis super contente pour toi. Enfin, pour vous plutôt. Franck est un garçon très gentil et vous allez très bien ensemble.

-Merci ma Lil's ! Et elle lui fit un sourire magnifique.

Pendant qu'elles mangeaient, Betty s'adressa à Alice :

-Je suis vraiment désolée Alice. J'étais pas de très bon poil ce matin quand tu m'as réveillée, mais je sais combien c'est important pour toi alors je tiens à te dire que je suis très heureuse pour toi et ton beau brun. Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'on se demandait quand vous alliez vous décider ! Alors, à quand le mariage ?

Alice devint rouge comme une tomate, et les trois amies éclatèrent de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les hiboux firent leur entrée dans la salle pour amener le courrier. Apollon, le hibou de Lily lâcha deux lettres à la jeune fille. Elle les prit et décacheta la première. C'était une lettre de son père. Elle la parcourut rapidement. Il ne lui disait rien de très important si ce n'est que sa sœur Pétunia, son aînée de trois ans, s'était trouvée un petit ami. Un certain Vernon Dursley qu'il n'appréciait guère. Sinon, il disait qu'il était pressé de revoir sa fille pendant les vacances de Noël et qu'il l'embrassait très fort.

La deuxième était de Pétunia. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écrit à sa sœur. Lily se demandait donc ce qui pouvait l'avoir décidée. Elle soupçonnait que cela ne soit que par intérêt… mais elle n'aurait la réponse qu'après avoir lu la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit donc et commença à la lire. Rapidement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle quitta précipitamment la table. Ses amies n'eurent pas le temps réagir, elle avait déjà disparu.

Betty et Alice la cherchèrent partout dans le château pendant trois longues heures. Découragées, elles finirent par se dire qu'elle finirait bien par rentrer au dortoir et qu'à ce moment là, elles lui demanderaient des explications.

La journée passa sans que Lily ait donné le moindre signe de vie. Aux alentours de 18h30, James s'interrogea. Il n'avait pas vu la préfète de la journée et pourtant, ils avaient prévu de passer à nouveau un moment ensemble pour se parler.

-Sirius ? Appela t'il.

-Oui Jamesie. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Premièrement : ARRETE de m'appeler comme ça, tu me feras plaisir. J'en ai ras le bol de te le dire dix fois par jour. Deuxièmement : Saurais-tu où se trouve notre chère préfète ?

-Tiens, tiens ! Eh Rem ! Tu sais quoi ? Notre Jamesie cherche la fille qui dompte les balais aussi bien que lui ! Puis, il lança à son ami un regard interrogateur et plein de sous-entendus. Que nous caches-tu James ?

-Rien. Répondit James qui était tout de même un peu gêné par le regard que lui avait adressé son ami. Tais toi un peu pour changer. Ca ne te regarde pas. Vous ne savez vraiment pas où elle est ?

Ses deux amis répondirent négativement de la tête. James quitta la chambre et descendit dans la salle commune. Il trouva Betty qui était assise dans un fauteuil près du feu entrain de lire un livre.

-Salut. Dit il. Saurais-tu où je peux trouver Evans ?

-Non. Répondit elle sans lever la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à elle. Elle a quitté la table en pleurs ce matin. Nous l'avons cherchée pendant trois heures, mais elle est introuvable.

-Ok. Merci. S'empressa de répondre James qui partit en courant à la recherche de sa rousse.

Que lui était il arrivé pour qu'elle pleure tant et qu'elle disparaisse ainsi pendant toute une journée ? Qui avait osé faire pleurer de si beaux yeux que les siens ? James s'inquiétait pour elle. Hier, lorsqu'il l'avait dévorée du regard, il l'avait sentie très fragile. Il espérait que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait couru dans tout le château. Il était aussi essoufflé qu'un bœuf. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. L'attrapeur se trouvait à l'entrée de la tour de divination. Il décida finalement de monter dans la chambre secrète des Maraudeurs afin de se reposer un peu et d'essayer de trouver où Lily avait pu se cacher.

Il monta tout en haut, désigna avec sa baguette les briques permettant d'ouvrir la salle et il entra. Il referma la porte et se retourna en direction de la cheminée. James sursauta. Il y avait quelqu'un dans un coin de la pièce. Ce quelqu'un était recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurait : il entendait des sanglots qui lui déchirèrent le cœur.

James s'approcha doucement et reconnut la personne. De si beaux et longs cheveux roux ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Lily Evans. Comment connaissait-elle cette pièce ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il pensa que le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour lui poser ce genre de question.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille, il s'accroupit et dit doucement :

-Lily ?

La jeune fille releva la tête. Elle était enfouie dans ses bras. La voix du jeune homme était douce et rassurante. Elle la reconnut tout de suite car elle l'avait entendue toute la nuit dans ses rêves.

-James ? C'est toi ?

-Oui c'est moi.

Elle le regarda. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes, ses cheveux roux collaient sur son visage et ses joues luisaient tellement elles étaient trempées. James sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ce spectacle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Viens. Dit il a la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

La préfète finit par lui donner la sienne. Il l'aida à se relever et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui. Son étreinte était rassurante. Lily se serra un peu plus contre lui. James eut une sensation étrange mais très agréable. Jamais il n'avait tenu de cette façon une fille dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, il eut envie d'être vraiment tendre. Il se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de la préfète et essaya de la rassurer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là…

Elle renifla et releva la tête. James lui souriait. Elle réussit à lui rendre un sourire léger.

-Merci. Murmura t'elle.

Il lui colla un baiser sur le front puis lui dit :

-Tu veux qu'on parle ? Je pense que ça te ferait du bien… Enfin, si tu as envie.

-Non, tu as raison. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Viens alors. Il l'amena sur le canapé qui faisait face au feu.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tiens. Lis. Elle lui tendit la lettre de sa sœur. James la prit et commença à lire.

_Lily,_

_Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'écris. Sache que ce n'est pas avec plaisir que je t'envoie cette lettre._

_Je veux que tu saches que je t'en veux. Je t'en veux beaucoup._

_Tu appartiens à une race impure. _

_J'étais la seule à te voir telle que tu es vraiment : un monstre._

_Tes parents ont bien essayé de me faire changer d'avis, mais rien n'y fera._

_On ne change pas les gens de ta nature._

_Ton père t'a certainement parlé de Vernon._

_Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur votre monde._

_Sache que ce sont des gens de ton espèce qui ont tué son meilleur ami._

_Vous n'êtes pas des êtres humains._

_Je ne veux plus avoir quelque rapport que ce soit avec toi._

_Sache donc que si tu décides de revenir chez tes parents à Noël,_

_Tu vivras les pires moments de ton existence._

_Tu vas payer ma chère Lily._

_Tu vas payer pour ceux qui ont tué une personne chère à Vernon._

_Tu vas payer pour tous ceux de ton espèce._

_Ne t'attends pas à avoir de mes nouvelles avant un certain temps._

_Désormais, tu peux considérer que nous ne sommes sœurs que sur le plan officiel._

_Ton ex-sœur,_

_Pétunia Evans._

James était horrifié. Ainsi donc Lily avait une sœur. Une moldue qui haïssait les sorciers.

-C'est ta sœur n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui… enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse autant me détester.

Les yeux de l'adolescente se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

-James, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'elle me déteste autant ?

-Je n'en sais rien Lily. Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais… je ne connais pas grand chose de ta vie. J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur… Et j'ignorais que c'était une moldue…

-Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ma vie et ma famille.

-Tu me connais bien mal Lily. Si ça m'ennuyait, je ne te proposerai pas de me raconter ce qui te rend malheureuse. Il lui sourit et lui remonta le menton pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

-Bon, très bien. Je suis née d'une famille moldue. Je suis la première sorcière. Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, mes parents étaient très heureux. Ma sœur, Pétunia a trois ans de plus que moi. Elle a très mal vécu le fait que je sois différente d'elle. Elle déteste tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie ou au surnaturel. Nous n'avons jamais été très proches lorsque nous étions plus petites, mais je l'admirais. Je l'admirai parce que je la trouvais belle. Tu sais, elle a tout pour elle : grande, blonde, élancée. Elle a des yeux bleus magnifiques. Tous les garçons sont fous d'elle. Elle n'a trop rien dit lorsque je suis partie pour la première fois à Poudlard. Et puis, elle a commencé à me regarder bizarrement pendant l'été qui précédait ma deuxième rentrée. Elle m'a demandé de cacher mes manuels lorsque ses amis venaient à la maison. Cela n'a fait qu'empirer d'année en année. Maintenant, elle ne supporte plus de me voir faire mes devoirs de vacances ou que je m'exerce. Si mes parents n'étaient pas là, je me demande si elle ne serait pas capable de me barricader dans ma chambre.

Elle regarda James comme pour vérifier qu'il l'écoutait. Le regard du jeune homme la fixait. Il paraissait très attentif.

-Continue Lily. Je t'écoute toujours.

-Et puis, ce matin, j'ai reçu en même temps que la sienne, une lettre de mon père. Il m'a appris que Pétunia avait un nouveau petit ami. Un garçon prénommé Vernon Dursley.

-C'est de lui dont elle parle dans sa lettre ?

-Oui, je crois. Or, il semble que ce Vernon soit lui aussi un moldu. Un moldu dont le meilleur ami a été tué par des sorciers. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais visiblement, ma très chère sœur ne s'est pas privée de lui dire que j'étais un monstre, et il a voulu la mettre en garde contre les gens comme moi. Il n'a fait qu'accentuer le sentiment de haine qui existait chez elle envers moi. Désormais, elle promet de me pourrir l'existence si je rentre chez moi. Elle ne veut plus avoir à faire à moi et visiblement, elle compte me rayer de sa vie… Elle recommença à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé Lily…

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur l'épaule musclée de l'attrapeur. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et posa sa tête contre la sienne et murmura :

-Toi aussi tu es belle Lily jolie… Et il se remit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Lily évacuait son chagrin. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Potter. Petit à petit, ses larmes se firent de plus en plus rares. Bientôt, ses yeux furent secs, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle profita de ce moment où elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Une bulle qui la protégeait de la réalité, de la dureté et de la méchanceté de sa sœur.

James ne bronchait pas. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour que ce moment dure éternellement. Pour la première fois, il se sentait utile auprès d'une fille. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. D'habitude, elles tournaient autour de lui pour être avec un mec, enfin, surtout pour être un mec populaire, beau, sportif et plein de fric. Il n'aimait pas qu'on y fasse attention, mais il était forcé de le reconnaître : les Potter étaient une des familles de sorciers au sang pur les plus anciennes et plus riches.

Ils restèrent là, pendant au moins une heure avant que James rompe le silence.

-Lily, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Comment connais tu cette pièce ?

-Un jour, j'ai trouvé un livre à la réserve qui parlait des salles cachées du château. Je me suis particulièrement intéressée à celle-ci. Ils parlaient d'une légende qui ne permettait qu'à certaines personnes d'en trouver l'entrée et d'y pénétrer.

-Et que disait cette légende ?

-Cette pièce était la chambre de Godric Gryffondor. Comme Salazar Serpentard qui aurait aménagé la Chambre des Secrets que seul son héritier aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir, Gryffondor aurait scellé cette pièce mais d'une manière très différente. D'après la légende seul les personnes concernées par l'avenir de ses descendants auraient le pouvoir de l'ouvrir ; c'est-à-dire ses descendants directs, leurs parents ou bien des personnes très proches de la famille et qui y jouent un rôle essentiel. Gryffondor pensait que le sang ne faisait pas tout. Il pensait que c'était l'éducation et les personnes qui entouraient un être qui étaient responsables de ce qu'il devenait.

-Et c'est une légende dis-tu ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit véritablement fondée. Regarde moi ! Il est certain que je ne suis pas une descendante de Gryffondor, je suis la première sorcière de la famille, et si je fréquentais l'héritier ou l'héritière d'un des fondateurs de cette école, je le saurais, non ?

-Tu as certainement raison… Cette histoire de légende intriguait tout de même James.

Le fait que cette salle soit la chambre de Godric Gryffondor expliquait le fait que tout soit aux couleurs rouge et or de la maison portant son nom. Le fait qu'elle soit cachée comme l'était la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard confirmait le fait qu'il fallait que certaines conditions soient remplies pour que l'on puisse l'ouvrir. Mais Lily avait raison sur un point : pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi les Maraudeurs ? Tout à coup, quelque chose lu traversa l'esprit.

-Lily, est-ce que tu sais ce que représente ce tableau ? Il désigna le tableau qu'il lui semblait connaître.

-Je crois que c'est un tableau représentant Gryffondor dans ses jeunes années, peu avant qu'il fonde Poudlard pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache où il avait vu ce tableau.

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, mais cette fois, ce fut Lily qui le rompit.

-Maintenant que tu sais un peu plus qui je suis, je peux savoir un peu qui tu es vraiment James Potter ?

Le garçon se mit à sourire. Cette fille s'intéressait à lui. Elle voulait vraiment apprendre à le connaître.

-Mais avec plaisir ! Je me présente : James Edward Potter. Fils de Mary Alicia et d'Alister Mark Potter. Je suis né le 19 juillet 1958. Fils unique et chéri de mes parents, ils eurent le cœur déchiré lorsqu'ils durent me laisser sur la voie 9 ¾ pour la première fois.

Lily était morte de rire. Ce garçon avait vraiment de l'humour, et en plus, il était doué : il avait réussi à la faire sourire de nouveau. James reprit alors son récit autobiographique.

-D'un caractère jovial et très farceur, j'ai trouvé un véritable allié en Sirius Black.

Au nom de Sirius, la rouquine changea de tête. Ce qu'allait dire James l'intéressait beaucoup. Que représentait vraiment le jeune Black pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre ?

-Comment Sirius et toi vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

-Comme Sirius, je suis d'une famille de sang pur. Nous sommes très peu à avoir atterri à Gryffondor, car de nos jours, il y a peu de sorciers qui n'ont pas de sang de moldu dans leurs veines. Sirius est le seul, ainsi que sa grande cousine Andromeda, de la famille Black à ne pas faire partie de la maison Serpentard. Sa famille est une adepte de la magie noire et elle est partisane de Voldemort un grand mage noir. Mais il se trouve que Sirius ne partage pas du tout les mêmes idées. C'est ce qui lui vaut cette haine de la part de ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa qui sont ici, de son frère Regulus, ainsi que de ses parents. Dès notre première année, nous nous sommes trouvés une passion commune pour faire des farces aux personnes qui nous insupportaient le plus. J'ai donc aidé Sirius dans son entreprise de vengeance envers les membres de sa famille. Mais je ne connaissais pas les raisons exactes de cette vengeance et de cette haine. Je n'ai vraiment su ce qui se passait pendant l'été qui précédait notre deuxième année. Sirius a débarqué à la maison parce qu'une fois de plus, sa mère l'avait insulté et dès qu'il croisait quelqu'un de sa famille, il lui crachait à la figure.

-C'est atroce ! Comment peut-on supporter de vivre de la sorte ?

-On ne peut pas. Je ne sais pas comment Sirius a fait pour subir cela tant d'années.

-Il a sûrement du prendre énormément sur lui…

-Oui. Je crois que c'est ce qui a fait qu'il n'est pas totalement devenu dingue. Depuis cet épisode, mes parents l'ont invité à passer un mois chaque été à la maison afin d'alléger sa souffrance. Comme les Black pensent que toutes les familles de sang pur ont pratiquement toutes les mêmes idéaux, ils ne se sont pas méfiés plus que ça du fait que Sirius passe autant de temps chez nous. Mais tout a basculé l'été dernier. Sirius devait venir au manoir à partir du 1er août. Seulement, il a débarqué à la maison dans la nuit du 19 au 20 juillet. Il a fugué parce que cette fois, sa mère était allée trop loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Sirius pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses : de se faire traiter de rat, d'être considéré comme la honte de la famille ou comme un traître. Mais lorsque sa mère a commencé à m'insulter moi et mes parents, Sirius est devenu comme fou. Il a eu des envies de meurtre. Sa mère lui a interdit de retourner chez moi et de me fréquenter. Sirius lui a alors répondu que quoi qu'elle dise, elle n'y pourrait rien, car nous étions sa vraie famille. Elle lui a alors jeté à la figure qu'il n'avait qu'à nous rejoindre, pensant que son fils n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire. Seulement, elle s'est trompée. Lorsqu'il a m'a raconté ça, je n'ai pas eu de mal à convaincre mes parents de le garder à la maison. Ils détestent ces histoires de sang pur. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle ils sont aurores.

-Tes parents sont aurores ?

-Oui.

-Et depuis ce jour, Sirius est resté chez toi ?

-Oui. Il peut considérer qu'il est chez lui. Jamais je ne le laisserai retourner chez ces dingues sauf si c'est lui qui le veut.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes aussi proches l'un de l'autre. C'est très généreux de ta part et de celle de tes parents de l'accueillir ainsi.

-Sirius est plus qu'un ami pour moi. Il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Lily comprenait mieux pourquoi ils étaient inséparables.

-Et Remus et Peter ?

-J'ai rencontré Remus sur le chemin de Traverse lorsque j'y suis allé avec mes parents pour acheter ma baguette. On était ensemble chez Ollivanders et nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus. On s'est retrouvé quelques jours plus tard dans le Poudlard Express et nous avons voyagé dans le même wagon. Nous nous sommes découverts une passion commune pour les chocogrenouilles et les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il se trouve que Peter a été notre première victime.

-Comment ça votre première victime ?

-Il est rentré dans notre compartiment et comme il est très gourmand, il n'a pas pu résister aux dragées que nous lui avons proposées… Seulement, elles étaient au goût poubelle, crotte de nez et crotte de chien !

-Vous êtes infâmes !

-Nan ! On aime juste rigoler !

-Pauvre Peter ! Comment il l'a pris ?

-Il a d'abord commencé par tout recracher. On a ensuite eu droit à quelques « Merlin ! » et quelques noms d'oiseaux allant de phénix à hibou en passant par toutes les sortes de chouettes et puis ça s'est terminé en fou rire général. Peter aussi adore la marrade.

-Je crois que certains Serpentards l'ont remarqué ! Dit Lily en lançant un regard désapprobateur à James qui réagit tout de suite.

-Ils ne l'ont pas volé ! Et puis, il nous faut bien des volontaires pour tester nos nouvelles créations !

-Volontaires, volontaires… Je crois que vous n'avez pas tous la même notion du volontariat !

-M'en fous ! Si t'es là pour me faire des reproches, c'est pas la peine de continuer parce que ça va me foutre de mauvais poil !

-C'est bon ! T'énerve pas ! Je te faisais juste remarquer que vos choix de cibles ne sont pas forcément très judicieux… Mais je ne vais pas risquer de me remettre les Maraudeurs à dos alors que désormais nous pouvons parler sans que l'un d'entre nous n'aie les cheveux rose bonbon ou vert fluo…

-Bien vu Evans ! Tu vois qu tu peux te servir de ton cerveau quelques fois !

-Eh ! Je ne te permets pas ! Dit elle en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux de James.

Elle le regarda : il était encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude.

-Ca ne t'arrive jamais d'avoir une coiffure normale ?

-Ah non ! Héritage Potter de père en fils ! Ce serait une trahison que d'avoir une coiffure décente ! Et il éclata de rire.

Lily et James n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer. Ils étaient restés là pendant quatre heures. Ils descendirent donc en quatrième vitesse pour dîner avant que le repas soit terminé. Une fois devant la salle, ils jugèrent plus judicieux de se séparer et d'aller s'asseoir chacun de leur côté

James alla rejoindre les Maraudeurs et Lily se dirigea vers Alice, Betty en Andie.

-James ! On croyait que t'avais disparu ! Où étais tu passé ? Demanda Peter qui avait l'air un peu inquiet.

-Mais regarde la tête qu'il fait ! Il l'a trouvée, c'est tout ! Dit Sirius qui était très fier de lui.

-Il a trouvé qui ? Interrogea Peter qui était complètement largué.

-Mais t'es vraiment bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Répliqua Sirius. T'as pas remarqué que James était à la recherche d'une file tout à l'heure ?

-Bah tu sais… Il est souvent avec des filles, alors…

-Tu marques un point Pete ! Lança Remus.

-Mais ça ne me dit pas qui c'est cette fille ! Gémit Peter.

-C'est Lil… Sirius n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un coup de pied de James dans le tibia le fit taire.

-C'est Lilian Klug, une fille de Serdaigle. S'empressa de répondre Remus. Il venait de sauver la mise à James.

Sirius se tenait le tibia et remuait les lèvres à l'attention de James. On devait comprendre : « Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

S'entama alors une conversation sur les bouches des deux bruns.

-T'es con ou quoi ? Articula James.

-Mais explique moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ?

-Pourquoi tu m'a frappé alors que j'allais nommer Evans !

-Parce que je veux pas que Peter soit au courant de quoi que ce soit ! Il est trop bavard !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Evans ?

-Je t'expliquerai, mais quand on aura une conversation de vive voix.

-Ok. N'empêche que t'es un abruti ! Tu m'as tué le tibia ! Comment je vais jouer au Quidditch moi ?

-Désolé mon pote ! C'était la seule solution pour que tu te taises…

-Mouais… bon. Ca va pour cette fois. Mais fais gaffe quand même !

Et ils se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de réconciliation.

Remus, lui, n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique ce qui était en train de se passer. D'ailleurs, il s'en réjouissait. Peut être que c'est ce qui ferait grandir James…

Après le dîner, les Maraudeurs remontèrent dans leur dortoir sans s'attarder dans la salle commune. Arrivés dans leur chambre, Peter prit quelques livres et annonça qu'il n'avait pas fini ses devoirs pour demain, ce qui n'étonna pas ses amis vu qu'il était toujours très en retard niveau boulot. Il redescendit donc dans la salle commune afin de soit disant travailler.

Profitant de l'occasion, Sirius demanda à son meilleur ami :

-Bon alors James ! Explique ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est bon maintenant Peter est parti. A moins que Mumus non plus n'ait pas le droit de savoir ce qui se trame…

-Mus est au courant ! Je te signale que s'il n'avait pas été là tout à l'heure pour réparer ta connerie je serais certainement dans la merde à l'heure qu'il est !

-Quoi ? Remus est au courant ? Et pourquoi pas moi alors ?

-Parce que James n'a pas jugé essentiel jusqu'à maintenant que tu le sois.

-N'empêche… Je suis vexé ! Je boude pour la peine !

-Sirius merde ! Grandis un peu ! C'était James.

Sirius était tellement étonné d'entendre son ami lui parler ainsi qu'il se retourna et le dévisagea.

-Qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de James Potter ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?

-C'est lui Sir ! S'exclama Remus.

-Nan ! James ne parlerait jamais de grandir !

-Si Sirius… Parce qu'il est en train de changer…et de grandir.

-Et puis-je savoir en quel honneur ?

-Tu allais énoncer la raison tout à l'heure devant Peter lorsqu'il t'en a empêché…

-Attends ! C'est pas tout à fait ça Remus ! S'écria James.

-Tu veux dire que… Interrogea Black.

-Oui Sirius !

-Nan ! Po possible… Je te crois pas !

-Et pourtant !

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! Ca suffit ! C'est moi qui parle ! James commençait à s'énerver.

-Mon pauvre Mumus ! Le jour où ça arrivera les hiboux auront des dents !

-Fais gaffe la prochaine fois que t'as du courrier alors !

-STOP ! Laissez moi parler ! C'est quoi ces sous-entendus pourris ? Vas-y Remus, exprime toi.

-Je ne me permettrais pas… Dit il très amusé.

-Remus ! Crache le morceau bordel ! Je tiens plus ! S'exclama le batteur qui ne tenait plus en place.

-Sirius a raison Remus. Dis ce que tu penses savoir. Compléta James qui commençait à être à bout.

Remus regarda ses amis. Il était de plus en plus amusé par la situation. Il était le seul à y voir clair. Il sourit puis commença à ouvrir la bouche :

-Je crois que…

Il savourait ce moment. Les mots qu'il allait lâcher allaient avoir l'effet d'une bombe, il le savait.

-…James est en train de tomber amoureux !

-N'IMPORTE NAWAK ! S'emporta James qui devint rouge comme une tomate.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu vois Sirius ! Tu ne veux pas me croire mais c'est bien ce qui se passe.

Sirius observa James pendant quelques instants. James était rouge, mais pas comme s'il était en colère. Plutôt comme quelqu'un de gêné, gêné par la vérité. Et si Remus avait raison ?

-Avoue que tu as un comportement troublant depuis quelques temps James Potter… tu vas t'enfermer dans la chambre secrète, tu cours après Evans, tu ne la défigures pas parce qu'elle vole aussi bien que toi et vous ne vous étripez plus lorsque vous vous parlez… J'aurais tendance à pencher pour la théorie de Remus !

-Mais euhhhh !

-Jamesie est amoureux ! Jamesie est amoureux ! Sirius se mit à crier ça en courant dans la chambre.

-Sirius ! Tais toi ! Chuuuutttt !

-Ah ! Tu avoues ? Demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil.

-Ben…

Remus se mit à sourire à pleines dents. Il avait gagné. James Potter se rendait.

-Mais c'est super James ! Arrête d'en faire tout un cinéma. Ca arrive à tout le monde même aux gens bien !

-Vous pouvez pas comprendre… C'est la seule fille qui me met dans cet état là. Quand je l'ai trouvée tout à l'heure, elle était en larmes. Elle a reçu une lettre de sa sœur ce matin. Quelle garce ! Si elle avait été un mec, je lui aurais cassé la gueule !

-Ouhhh ! Jamesie devient violent ! Sirius était déchaîné.

-Tais toi ! Tu l'aurais vue… Elle semblait si fragile… Si délicate… J'aurais pu la garder dans mes bras à lui caresser les cheveux… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive les mecs ! Je fais quoi ? Je deviens dingue !

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre avec mon pote.

-Déclare lui ta flamme ! Décidemment, Sirius avait toujours de bons conseils !

-Je vais me prendre un râteau ! On a décidé d'apprendre à se connaître. Mais plus je passe de temps avec elle, et moins je contrôle la situation. C'est atroce…

-Laisse les choses se faire James… C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire avec l'amour le plus souvent…

-Mais c'est dur Remus !

-Je sais, je sais… Mais c'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour l'instant. Continue à passer du temps avec elle, apprend à la connaître. Laisse lui le temps de te découvrir. Qui sait ce qui se passera…

-Je suis malheureux ! Bouhhhhhhhh… Dernière chose les gars : n'en parlez pas à Peter pour l'instant… Je lui dirai plus tard. D'accord ?

-No problemo James ! Dit Remus en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-D'accord ! Mais je vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle ! Je veux un résumé de chaque épisode du feuilleton «James/Lily » ! Finalement, cette nouvelle plaisait beaucoup à Sirius.

-T'inquiète ! Je te tiendrais au courant.

Les trois amis se tapèrent dans les mains pour marquer leur serment. Cinq minutes plus tard, Peter remontait dans la chambre.

Tadam ! Chapitre terminé !

Alors ? Z'en pensez oak ?

J'attends vos suggestions en ce qui concerne l'évolution du couple James/Lily. Et Peter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu fabriquer ? Pourquoi « soit disant travailler » ? J'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience.

Vive vos reviews ! Des nouvelles ! Des nouvelles !

Plus y en aura, et plus le prochain arrivera vite !

R.A.R :

April : Merci de ta fidélité et de ton soutien. Très heureuse de savoir que tu as adoré le précédent. Qu'as-tu pensé de celui-ci ? Je suis sûre que tu dois avoir des suggestions très intéressantes pour la suite des événements. Je te promets d'aller vite pour le prochain.

;) A très très vite.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Halloween, Patmol, Queudve

**Rappeltout :** James Potter vient enfin d'avouer qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Lily Evans, la jolie préfète rouquine de Gryffondor.

* * *

Désolée si ya pas de tirets pour les discours, Fanfic bugue en ce moment et les accepte plus! Snif! Very SORRY! Promis!

Dédicace spéciale à Merkura pour lui donner du courage pour ses bacs blancs ! Gros Zoubix !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Halloween, Patmol, Queudver, Lunard et Cornedrue**_

Lorsque Peter revint, personne ne fit allusion à la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu entre Remus, Sirius et James. Peter ne remarqua rien. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. L'heure du dîner arriva, et les quatre Maraudeurs descendirent dans la grande salle pour se restaurer.

Ils se mirent à l'écart car ils devaient avoir une sérieuse discussion : Halloween approchait, et ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'ils allaient faire comme blague aux Serpentards. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques colorations de cheveux, des Bombabouses égarées par çi par là… Mais ils devaient frapper un grand coup.

Bon alors les mecs ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda James à ses amis.

Peut être que l'idée de Sirius n'était pas si mauvaise… Déclara Remus.

Et puis au moins… On se fendrait la poire ! Renchérit Peter.

Je vous l'avais dit ! Dit Sirius avec un air triomphant.

Moi, je suis partant ! Annonça fièrement Remus.

Moi aussi ! Compléta Peter.

James ne disait rien. Ses trois amis lui lançaient des regards suppliants.

S'il te plait Jamesie chéri… Sirius lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu.

James les regarda un à un. Ils lui faisaient tous un regard déchirant.

C'est bon. Je marche aussi ! Capitula t'il finalement.

YOUPI ! C'EST LA FETE ! s'exclama Sirius.

Bon, maintenant, faut qu'on mette au point notre plan d'attaque. Murmura Remus.

Alors : voila ce que je vous propose… Apshhhhhhhhhhhh… Sirius parlait tellement bas qu'il était impossible de distinguer un seul des mots qu'il prononçait.

Les quatre adolescents chuchotèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention : c'était devenu une habitude de les voir comploter ainsi pendant le dîner.

C'est P-A-R-F-A-I-T! Dit Peter d'un ton enjoué.

Ils approuvèrent tous, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et ils se tapèrent dans les mains. Les Serpentards allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir.

Il restait deux semaines avant le grand banquet d'Halloween. Ces deus semaines passèrent relativement vite. James passait de plus en plus de temps avec Lily et ils semblaient bien s'entendre. On ne les voyait plus se hurler dessus ou se lancer des sorts pour changer la couleur des cheveux de l'autre. Ils étaient désormais capables d'avoir une discussion sur le ton de l'amitié, d'ailleurs, certains n'en revenaient pas et ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui s'était passé.

Lily passait aussi de très bons moments avec Remus. Cela faisait un an qu'ils travaillaient ensemble en tant que préfets de leur maison, et ils s'appréciaient de plus en plus.

Alice sortait toujours avec Franck et tous les deus semblaient flotter sur un nuage depuis une semaine et demie.

L'amour de James envers Lily ne cessait de grandir. Qui était cette fille qui avait réussi à toucher le cœur du plus grand tombeur de Poudlard ? Sirius et Remus se le demandaient bien, mais James changeait de jour en jour, et cela ne leur déplaisait pas. Peter continuait régulièrement à disparaître en fin de journée en laissant ses camarades dans leur chambre. Il utilisait toujours le même prétexte.

Le soir d'Halloween arriva. Les Maraudeurs étaient surexcités. Alors qu'ils descendaient discrètement dans la grande salle, Lily attrapa James au passage par le bras.

James ?

Oui Lily jolie ? Que puis-je pour toi ? Je ne voudrai pas paraître impoli, mais je suis assez pressé…

C'est justement ce que j'avais cru remarquer ! Lui dit elle en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Où courrez-vous si vite ?

Dans la grande salle voyons ! Le banquet va bientôt commencer ! Nous voulons être les premiers.

Et pourquoi particulièrement les premiers ?

Euh… Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire.

James POTTER ! Tu vas me dire ce que vous avez encore trafiqué !

Lily jolie, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous avons prévu de faire un mauvais coup ? Et puis je croyais que désormais, tu ne m'appelais plus que James… Il paraissait à la fois amusé et un peu triste du fait qu'il soit redevenu Potter _(enfin, ce n'est pas Potter… au moins c'est James Potter)_ pensa t'il.

Si vous avez encore prévu de faire des victimes innocentes, tu as ma parole que tu le regretteras !

Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Je pense que je réfléchirai à la raison pour laquelle tu es monté très haut dans mon estime ces dernières semaines ! Voila ce que je ferai ! Lily savait que cela toucherait James car ils tenaient tous les deux beaucoup à leur amitié.

Effectivement, James réagit au quart de tour.

Ecoute Lily. Je t'aime beaucoup _(oh si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…)_, mais n'oublie pas que je suis un Maraudeur ! Je te demande juste de bien observer qui sera la cible de notre plaisanterie, si toutefois, il y en avait une… James sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de rajouter : Maintenant, je suis navré petite fleur, ma je dois y aller. Il lui fit ses yeux de chien battu et lui murmura : Ne sois pas trop dure avec moi… Et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis partit en courant rejoindre les trois autres Maraudeurs.

Bah alors Jamesie ! T'en as mis du temps ! On y croyait plus ! S'exclama Sirius en voyant James arrivé, tout rouge d'avoir couru si vite.

Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Peter.

J'ai croisé Lily. Elle se doute de quelque chose : j'ai reçu une menace, mais je n'ai pas trop peur.

Tu es sur de toi ? Interrogea Remus en le regardant avec des yeux remplis de sous-entendus. Peter n'était toujours pas au courant.

Oui. Répondit simplement James. Il fit signe de rien dire et les quatre garçons rentrèrent dans la salle.

Ils allèrent s'installer au bout de la table des Gryffondors afin de ne pas être dans le champ de vision des professeurs. Peu de temps après, de nombreux élèves arrivèrent. Tous s'assirent à la table de leur maison et le dîner commença bientôt après les quelques mots du professeur Dumbledore :

J'espère que vous passerez une agréable soirée, et que quelqu'un a prévu quelque chose d'amusant ! Sans savoir pourquoi, les Maraudeurs eurent l'impression que le directeur les fixait. Oh que si ils savaient pourquoi ! Le professeur Dumbledore aussi aimait beaucoup rigoler ! Il appréciait particulièrement les Maraudeurs. Il leur adressa un léger clin d'œil et termina son court discours. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Halloween à tous, et régalez vous ! Il frappa dans ses mains, et les tables se couvrirent des mets les plus délicieux.

Tout le monde mangeait tout en discutant et en rigolant. L'atmosphère était on peut plus joyeuse. Si, peut être qu'elle l'était plus lors du banquet qui annonçait la fin des examens ! On arriva enfin au dessert. Nos Maraudeurs préférés avaient prévu d'apporter la cerise sur le gâteau.

Prêts les gars ? Demanda Sirius tout sourire.

Ready ! S'exclamèrent les trois autres, le même sourire régnant sur leurs lèvres.

Sirius pointa sa baguette sur le Choixpeau, James créa une bulle autour d'eux et Remus lança un sort d'insonorité. Peter devrait agir une fois que les Serpentards visés se seraient levés. Sirius commença donc à faire parler le Choixpeau :

Ahhhhhh ! Un cri retentit dans toute la salle. Tout le monde se tu pour savoir d'où venait ce bruit.

Leurs destins ont changé ! Je me suis donc trompé, et le tir doit être rectifié !

James, Remus et Peter regardèrent Sirius en éclatant de rire : il s'efforçait faire des rimes pour imiter les chansons du Choixpeau.

Un grand silence régna dans la salle. On attendait les paroles du Choixpeau.

Malefoy ! Lucius Malefoy ! Son futur est désormais tracé et c'est à Serdaigle qu'il doit aller !

Les Serpentards étaient horrifiés. Malefoy était devenu vert comme le blason qui ornait sa robe. Lui ? A Serdaigle ? Avec ces sangs-de-bourbe ? C'était tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE !

Alors que tout le monde regardait le grand blond, Peter pointa sa baguette vers lui et dit « Blasonus ». Le serpent du blason de Malefoy laissa place à un aigle et les couleurs de sa robe changèrent automatiquement. Il était désormais habillé comme un vrai Serdaigle.

Les pauvres Serdaigles ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer. C'est vrai : Malefoy était redouté dans toute l'école… Mais que serait-il sans ses acolytes Crabe, Goyle et Rogue ? Finalement, ils choisirent le parti du rire.

Rogue ! Severus Rogue !

Le Choixpeau s'était remis à parler. La tête graisseuse de Rogue s'était levée au-dessus de celles des autres Serpentards. Il regardait en direction du Choixpeau et attendait nerveusement qu'il se remette à ouvrir la fente qui lui servait de bouche.

A Poufsouffle il trouvera un nouveau souffle pour que son futur ne soit plus blafard comme il le serait à Serpentard.

Peter lui infligea le même sort, et Rogue se transforma en véritable Poufsouffle.

A nouveau, tout le monde éclata de rire. Crabe et Goyle, eux restèrent à Serpentard, mais ils n'étaient rien sans leurs deux abrutis de chef.

Le Professeur Dumbledore étouffa son rire dans sa barbe avant de prier les deus jeunes hommes de quitter la table des Serpentards pour celle de leur nouvelle maison respective.

Jamais ils ne furent autant humiliés. Personne ne semblait avoir noté l'air réjoui des Maraudeurs à part Dumbledore et Lily. Elle en était certaine, c'était EUX. Comment avaient-ils fait ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais pour une fois, elle ne leur en voulait pas vraiment. Elle savait que le sort ne durerait pas très longtemps, juste le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Malefoy pense vraiment finir sa vie chez les Serdaigles à travailler !

Elle regarda James. Ce fut Remus qui remarque que Lily le fixait. Il en avertit James en lui donnant un léger coup dans la jambe avant de la lui montrer de la tête. Il tourna alors la sienne vers la jeune fille, près à baisser les yeux pour se faire réprimander. A sa grande surprise, elle lui sourit.

_P… Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit… On dirait… Y a pas de mot pour la décrire ! _

James lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur en retour. Il sentit son cœur chavirer en remarquant qu'elle avait légèrement rosit. Il ne la laissait pas indifférent. C'était déjà ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue et Malefoy retrouvèrent leur uniforme de sales serpents. Dumbledore leur dit alors en souriant :

Il semble messieurs, que vous ayez été victimes d'une blague de certains de vos condisciples. Manifestement, vous ne devez pas changer de maisons. Vous êtes donc autorisés à retourner à la table des Serpentards. Tous les serpents poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement et les accueillirent comme le pouvait des sales reptiles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur reprit la parole :

Mes chers enfants, je crois qu'il est temps que ce dîner touche à sa fin. Je remercie nos farceurs pour la détente qu'ils ont apporté, Rogue et Malefoy lui balancèrent des regards noirs, toutefois, ajouta t-il, je les préviens que la prochaine fois, ils seront sanctionnés. Il regarda les Maraudeurs et leur fit un grand sourire. Ces derniers répondirent en hochant la tête discrètement pour que personne ne les remarque.

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous et vous dit à demain !

Tous les élèves se levèrent et retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, les Maraudeurs ne trouvèrent plus personne. Les Gryffondors étaient tous montés se coucher. Ils firent de même, sauf James qui leur dit qu'il monterait dans quelques minutes.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du feu pour écouter le bois crépiter et profiter de la douce chaleur et de l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Alors qu'il commençait à piquer du nez, quelqu'un le réveilla.

Pas mal Potter !

Il se réveille brusquement et se retourna.

Lily !

Je suis impressionnée ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Qui te dit que c'est nous ? Demanda t'il en essayant de faire comme s'il ne savait rien.

Je le sais. Et Dumbledore aussi d'ailleurs. Il doit aimer rire pour ne pas vous avoir sanctionné.

T'es là pour me dire qu'on a encore violé une loi du règlement ? Dit il avec un tout petit peu de dégoût dans la voix. Ainsi, elle lui en voulait…

Je ne vais quand même pas m'opposer au directeur ! Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Alors tu ne critiques pas ?

Non. Elle se mit à lui sourire. Pour une fois que vos victimes étaient vraiment bien choisies et que votre blague était bien construite… Je dois vous tirer mon choixpeau !

James était aux anges. Non seulement elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais en plus, elle le félicitait pour sa prestation.

Bon, je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit James. Elle s'approcha et lui colla un baiser sur la joue.

James n'était plus aux anges. Il était carrément en transe. Un baiser de Lily Evans. Un baiser de la douce Lily, la belle Lily.

Il resta sur place quelques minutes puis lorsqu'il revint sur terre, i la vit en train de monter les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles.

Bonne nuit Lily jolie ! Dit elle.

Elle l'entendit, se retourna et lui sourit doucement. _Hum…se dit elle. Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand il m'appelle comme ça. Ca sonne si bien…_ Elle entra dans sa chambre, rêveuse et s'endormit très vite en pensant à un certain brun.

James monta rejoindre ses trois amis. Il était toujours plus ou moins en train de planer. Il entra et ferma doucement la porte de la chambre. Il ne dit pas un mot et partit s'allonger sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

Un problème James ? demanda Peter.

Moi ? Ah euh… Non, non. Aucun. Il se leva, alla dans la salle de bain, revint quelques instants plus tard en caleçon et se coucha. Il s'endormit bien vite lui aussi et rêva d'une jolie rousse.

Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs se levèrent vers 10 heures.

Salut les gars ! Lança joyeusement Remus à ses trois amis qui étaient encore emmitouflés sous leurs couettes.

Il ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre laissant ainsi pénétrer la lumière du soleil qui les éblouit. Les trois paresseux sortirent donc de leurs édredons et Sirius se mit à rechigner.

Remus tu sais quoi ?

Non, je t'écoute.

T'es qu'un sadique !

Je ne te permets pas ! Répondit Remus amusé ce qui lui valut l'oreiller de Sirius sur la tête.

Rapidement, cela dégénéra en bataille de polochons. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se décidèrent à s'habiller et à aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Peter.

Chai po. Répondit le loup-garou entre deux bouchées de céréales.

Si on voyait où on en est niveau Animagi ? Proposa James.

Si tu veux. Répondit Sirius avant d'avaler d'un seul coup une énorme tartine de nutella.

On va se mettre où pour faire ça ? Interrogea Peter. Parce que qu'en on le faisait chacun de notre côté, ça allait, mais là, on risque de se faire choper.

T'inquiète Pet ! James et moi on a un truc à vous montrer ! Sirius fit un clin d'œil à James qui le lui rendit.

Après le petit déjeuner, les garçons remontèrent dans leur chambre pour prendre leur baguette et de quoi manger, car leurs essais de métamorphoses étaient épuisants.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la salle commune et prient un certain nombre de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une tapisserie.

Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Remus.

Tu vas voir. Dit Sirius.

James passa trois fois devant la tapisserie et une porte apparut dans le mur. Ils entrèrent et Peter et Remus furent époustouflés.

Ca alors ! S'écria Peter ! Une salle cachée !

Depuis quand la connaissez vous ? Demanda Remus qui était surexcité.

Depuis une semaine. Répondit James. On l'a trouvée avec Sirius alors qu'on tentait d'échapper à Rusard. Il arrêtait pas de partir et de revenir, alors on est passé trois fois devant la tapisserie, et la porte est apparue.

Comme quoi, il a du bon de temps en temps le vieux fouineur ! S'exclama Sirius.

Vous savez comment elle s'appelle ? Peter semblait très intéressé.

C'est la salle sur demande. Répondit Sirius. Elle n'apparaît que lorsque l'on en a besoin et qu'on passe trois fois devant la tapisserie.

C'est génial ! On va pouvoir s'entraîner ici alors ! Peter sautait de joie à l'idée de ne plus devoir trembler lorsqu'il essayerait de devenir un Animagus.

Ouais ! Et sans craindre qui que ce soit ! Remus, je crois que bientôt, tu ne seras plus seul les nuits de pleine Lune ! Sirius lui adressa une petite tape amicale dans le dos en lui disant cela.

Remus avait les larmes aux yeux. Merci, murmura t'il simplement avant de serrer ses amis dans ses bras.

Bon, allons y ! Sirius, montre nous où tu en es ! Dit James qui avait pris les choses en main.

Ok ! Ouvrez grand vos yeux ! Dit Sirius qui visiblement était très fier de lui.

Il se concentra quelques instants puis sa tête se mit à changer de forme. Il prenait l'apparence d'un chien. Un gros chien noir. Sirius se transforma jusqu'à la taille mais on vit une petite queue noire lui pousser en bas du dos.

Le sorcier ne choisissait pas son Animagus. Il dépendait de sa puissance magique. Sirius étant doué en métamorphose et en magie en général, se vit donc attribuer l'apparence d'un gros canidé à la robe sombre et aux poils relativement longs.

Puis, un bout de trois minutes sous l'apparence de chien, il pensa très fort à sa forme humaine et reprit son apparence normale.

Les trois Maraudeurs applaudirent pour féliciter Sirius. James prit ensuite la parole.

Pete ? C'est bon ? Tu peux essayer ?

Oui. J'y vais. Répondit Peter avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il fit la même chose que Sirius. Il se concentra et au bout de quelques instants, sa tête prit l'apparence de celle d'un rat. Ses mains et ses pieds devinrent des petites pattes roses avec des espèces de doigts assez longs et fins. Cela faisait assez désordonné avec le reste de son corps qui était resté humain, mais ses amis furent impressionnés. C'était fou les progrès qu'il avait fait en si peu de temps.

Peter qui était un sorcier qui n'excellait pas se voyait donc attribué la forme d'un rat.

Bravo Pete ! S'écria Sirius avant de le serrer dans ses bras. T'as grave bosser ! T'as fait de supers progrès !

Peter rougit légèrement. Il était très fier de lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content d'avoir travaillé.

James, il ne reste plus que toi. Dit le rat en se tournant vers lui.

Ok. Let's go.

Il se leva alla au milieu de la pièce et au bout de quelques instants, il se métamorphosa en cerf. Un cerf blanc, grand, puissant, majestueux, magnifique. Cela confirmait bien que l'Animagus était à l'image du sorcier. James se métamorphosa presque entièrement en cerf. Seul une de ses jambes garda sa forme humaine. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il reprit son apparence normale. Ses amis étaient bouche bée. Comment avait-il réussit une telle prouesse en si peu de temps ?

James était l'élève le plus doué en métamorphose que McGonagall ait rencontré dans sa carrière. Il n'était pas étonnant, avec le talent qu'il possédait, qu'il soit arrivé si vite à ce résultat.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire les mecs. Dit Remus qui sentait une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pris autant de risque pour lui.

Dis rien ! Les amis, c'est fait pour ça. Lui répondit James en le serrant dans ses bras.

Peu de temps après, les garçons retournèrent au dortoir. Ils passèrent une fin de journée tranquille. Sirius et Peter jouaient aux échecs, Remus lisait et James écrivait.

_Tiens, se dit Remus. James écrit. C'est nouveau ça !_

James avait l'air concentré. Il n'écrivait que par bribes, mais il eut bientôt noircit un parchemin. Il le plia et le glissa discrètement dans un de ses livres.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Les choses étaient toujours un peu les mêmes à Gryffondor. James devenait fou amoureux de Lily. Plus le temps passait, et plus ses amis se demandaient si on pouvait encore parler d'amour. Cela devenait obsessionnel, un amour passionnel.

Peter disparaissait toujours le soir après les cours. Un jour, James et Sirius décidèrent de le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il fabriquait. Ils se mirent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et traquèrent le petit gros. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande.

Peter passa trois fois devant et y entra, suivit par les deux espions cachés sous la cape. Ce qu'ils y virent leur fit très chaud au cœur. Ainsi c'était donc ça ce que faisait Peter tous les jours depuis des mois ! Il s'acharnait au travail pour sa métamorphose !

En effet, il se sentait coupable d'être si peu avancé par rapport à James qui avait déjà acquis sa forme animagie et Sirius qui y était presque.

Ils regardèrent donc leur ami s'exercer pendant environ une heure. Peter avait vraiment fait des progrès. Il ne lui restait plus que son ventre bedonnant à transformer. Lorsqu'il partit, James et Sirius le suivirent et retournèrent au dortoir en prenant un raccourci afin d'y être avant lui.

Ils décidèrent qu'ils en parleraient à Remus le lendemain lorsque Peter s'exercerait.

Remus fut on ne peut plus touché des efforts qu'avait déployer Peter pour lui. Il ne put retenir ses larmes avant de les ravaler quelques minutes plus tard.

Deux semaines après, lors de la nouvelle réunion générale des Maraudeurs, un grand événement se produisit : James, Sirius et Peter maîtrisaient leur forme animagie.

Ils étaient fous de joie.

Quelque chose de nouveau nous unit ! S'écria Peter.

Ouais ! Faut qu'on marque ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Demanda Remus.

Je sais ! S'exclama Sirius ! On va se trouver des noms de code made in Maraudeurs !

Super idée ! Cria James. Alors…

Pour moi, j'ai trouvé ! Ce sera Lunard à cause de ma condition ! Dit Remus tout content.

Moi, ce sera Patmol ! Déclara Sirius. Parce que je suis le chien qui à les pattes les plus douces au monde !

Toujours aussi modeste ! Rigola James.

Moi, je propose Queudver ! Ma queue ressemble à un lombric ! Peter était tout joyeux.

Reste plus que Jamesie qui se fait attendre… Comme d'hab quoi !

Eh !

T'inquiète ! Je rigole James ! Dit Sirius.

J'ai trouvé ! Cornedrue ! A cause de mes bois sur ma tête !

Alors : Aux Maraudeurs, désormais nommés Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue ! S'écrièrent les quatre amis ensemble.

* * *

Voila ! Chapitre terminé !

Je suis désolée, l'histoire avec James et Lily n'avance pas beaucoup dans celui-ci, mais il fallait que les Maraudeurs fassent leur blague aux Serpentards et surtout qu'ils deviennent LES Maraudeurs. Bon, je sais, j'ai un peu accéléré leur maîtrise de la forme Animagie, mais bon, c'est une FICTION. Voila. En ce qui concerne vos hyspothèses sur Peter, j'ai vraiment rigolé parce que vous pensiez tous qu'il était déjà corrompu ! Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Si la réponse est non, alors référez-vous aux chapitres « Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue » et « Le serviteur de Voldemort » d'Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban.

Je promets plus d'action Lily/James dans le prochain chapitre.

Je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie de votre fidélité et de vos reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment.

Liliz Mamba

* * *

**_R.A.R :_**

Tout d'abord, un ENOOOORME merci à tous ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait chaud au cœur ! Promesse exige : voila vos réponses personnelles !

**April :** Merci vraiment ! J'adore tes reviews et j'adore pouvoir discuter avec toi ! En ce qui concerne mon absence de fautes, j'essaye de faire ce que je peux, car je sais que c'est désagréable de lire une fic bourrée de fautes d'orthographe. Quand à James, tu vas voir… Voila. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus :p ! Gros bisous !

**Sammy297 : **Super heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu ! A très vite !

**Saraaaaaaaaaa :** Pour les conneries que tu dis, c'est pas grave, je commence à avoir l'habitude ! MDR ! Ne le prend pas mal ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma fic à ce point, et je te promets de te dédicacer un autre chapitre ! Ze t'aime très TRES beaucoup ! Gros BISOUS !

**Elilyz :** Et oui ! James a avoué ! Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui va venir ! Hihi ! Quant à Peter, non, il n'est pas parti rapporter aux Serpentards, il est parti pour aider Remus son AMI ! Enfin, je comprends que tu aies eu des soupçons sur lui ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'un sale rat, mais bon ! Il était l'ami de James ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a satisfaite. Bisous et à bientôt !

**La p'tite Clo :** Alors toi, tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Je te préviens, je suis sadique avec mes persos, en particulier Jamesie … Muhuhuhahahahah ! Je ne t'en dirai pas davantage. Vive ta fic ! J'attends la suite ! Gros bisous ! A très vite !

**Patmolgirl :** Voila la suite ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. Très TRES contente d'avoir une nouvelle adepte ! Bisous ! A très vite !

**Merkura :** Enchantée que tu sois raide dingue de ma fic ! Oui, je te le confirme, James finira avec Lily et pas avec toi ni avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Sinon, je relève ton défi ! Je vais essayer de rendre Pettigrew sympathique ! C'est une première et cela va me demander beaucoup d'efforts, car je le HAIS ! Mais j'aime les challenges ! Voila. Sinon, j'attends toujours la suite de ta fic avec impatience. Et je tenais à te dire que tu es vraiment mauvaise langue (pour rester polie) parce que j'avais même pas penser à la possibilité de t'envoyer des reviews anonymes :p J'attends de tes news pour Harry. Gros ZOUBIX !

**Tiphounette :** Niek niek ! T'es déjà pistonnée toi ! T'as pas besoin de le demander ! Alors t'auras le droit à une dédicace mais que si tu continues ta fic ! JE sais que c'est pas beau le chantage, mais bon ! Si y a que comme ça qu'on peut te booster, alors soyons folles ! Gros Bisous ! ZE t'aime jusqu'à Sirius !

**Laure :** Ah lala ! Jose ! Arrête ton vieux pull ! Pour te faire plaisir, James aura un pull rouge, mais peut-être pas aussi moche que celui de Jose-L… No comment ! Sinon, tu vois ! Severus a fait son apparition ! J'espère que ça t'a plu! La suite vite, c'est promis ! Bisous !

**Sarah :** Merci pour tes compliments ! Faites gaffe ! Vous allez bientôt devoir acheter de nouvelles chaussures si ça continue comme ça ! Lol ! Bon, j'espère que t'as pas trop attendu ! Et effectivement, James et Lily sont faits pour aller ensemble, mais ça on le savait déjà ! ;) Gros bisous !

**Thomas :** Niek niek ! Enfin ta review ! Lol ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te surprendre parce que je trouve que t'as pas beaucoup d'imagination…hihiiiii ! Bisous

**Milou :** Très flattée de la description que tu fais de mon sourire ! LA fille aux anges ! Voila la suite ! Désolée pour hier, mais Mr de Rênal a accaparé ma soirée ! Quel gougeât ! No comment ! MDR ! J'espère que t'as aimé ! Gros bisous !

Voila ! C'est fini pour cette fois ! Je vous préviens que la semaine qui arrive est très chargée, donc n'attendez pas mon chapitre avant quelques jours !

Gros bisous tout le Monde !

Liliz Mamba


	11. Chapitre 11 : Quand l'amour surgit

**Rappeltout :** Sirius, Peter et James savent désormais se métamorphoser en Animagi. Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue sont nés. A noter également : les Maraudeurs ont essayé de faire changer de maison Malefoy et Rogue. Lily sait que ce sont les Maraudeurs qui sont sur le coup, et chose inattendue, elle a FELICITE James pour sa prestation !

* * *

Dédicace spéciale à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer des reviews qui me donnent l'envie d'écrire de mieux en mieux. Je ne sais pas si mes tirets ont enfin répparu, mais sachez que leur absence me perturbe beaucoup:(

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Quand l'amour surgit...**_

Le temps d'Halloween passa et laissa place à l'hiver. Les nuits de pleine Lune étaient désormais des parties de plaisir pour les Maraudeurs : une fois que James, Sirius et Peter avaient rejoint Remus dans la Cabane hurlante, les quatre amis partaient explorer les environs. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent certains passages secrets qui partaient de Pré-au-Lard et qui arrivaient directement à Poudlard.

La situation devenait de plus en plus ambiguë entre James et Lily. Les deux adolescents passaient de longues heures ensemble. Enfin, aux yeux des autres Gryffondors, ils en passaient moins que la réalité, car ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor. Là-bas, ils étaient en paix et pouvaient parler de ce dont ils avaient vraiment envie. Aucune censure n'existait. C'est ainsi que Lily apprit que James adorait jouer du piano.

_En y réfléchissant, je le vois assez bien se déchaîner sur un clavier avec ses cheveux aussi noirs que les touches… Ce qu'il doit être beau…_ Lily commençait à prendre James pour un peu plus qu'un ami…

J'aimerai bien t'écouter jouer.

James réfléchit un instant. Il ne connaissait qu'un endroit à Poudlard où il était susceptible de trouver un piano : la salle sur demande. Mais, devait il la montrer à Lily ?

_J'aimerai pouvoir jouer devant elle… Mais les gars ? Les Maraudeurs ? Est-ce que je dois les trahir pour une fille ? Bon, déjà, j'arrête. C'est pas une fille : c'est LILY !_

James ?

Oui…

Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

C'est que… _Oh et puis zut ! Je m'expliquerai avec les gars. De toute façon, faut que j'en parle à Peter. Ce sera l'occasion. _Viens ! Suis-moi.

Il se leva et la prit par la main. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

Lily, je vais te montrer quelque chose, mais promets moi de n'en parler à personne.

Tu as ma parole.

Promis ?

Oui. Promis juré !

Ok. Alors viens. James passa trois fois devant la tapisserie et la porte de la salle apparut. Il l'ouvrit et entraîna Lily à l'intérieur.

Elle y découvrit un magnifique piano à queue noir, une banquette devant celui-ci ainsi que de grands canapés de l'autre côté du piano.

Tu vas jouer ?

Si t'as envie.

Ca me ferait super plaisir.

Va t'asseoir. J'y vais.

Lily prit place sur le canapé rouge qui faisait face au piano. James s'approcha de l'instrument, ouvrit la queue et s'assit devant le clavier. Ses mains commencèrent à courir sur les touches et une douce mélodie s'échappa du piano. Lily pouvait apercevoir la tête de James. Il semblait dans un autre monde, dans sa bulle. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il jouait une fugue de Bach. Soudain, Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. A cet instant précis, James leva les yeux de son clavier et la regarda. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la belle rousse. Il les vit se mettre à briller.

Il continua à jouer. Les larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues roses de Lily. James jouait la fugue préférée de son père. Les souvenirs revenaient en masse dans la tête de Lily. Les soirées de son enfance passées dans le salon à écouter les notes. Pétunia qui était encore gentille et proche de Lily…

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de James. Elle regarda les doigts longs et fins du jeune homme faire des allers-retours sur les touches. Elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point il était doux avec elles. Il semblait les caresser. Tout à coup, la musique s'accéléra et redevint douce quelques minutes plus tard. James fit l'accord final et se retourna vers Lily.

Elle pleurait mais souriait. Il mit une main sur une de ses joues et essuya délicatement les larmes qui y avaient coulé.

Pourquoi tu pleures Fleur de Lys ?

Parce que tu joues divinement bien… Cette musique a fait remonter certains souvenirs lointains…

Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer… Je suis désolé.

Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ca m'a fait du bien de t'entendre. Dis, on pourra recommencer ?

Quand tu veux. Moi aussi ça me fait du bien de jouer. Je ne joue plus beaucoup depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Je n'ai que les vacances à la maison. Aller viens. On va rentrer au dortoir. Il est tard. Je crois que tu as besoin de dormir.

Je pense que toi aussi. C'est sur que ça fatigue de passer un certain nombre de nuits avec toi.

Ils se mirent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, ils durent se séparer.

Bonne nuit James. Et merci encore. C'était magnifique.

Bonne nuit Lily jolie. Fais de beaux rêves. James se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il vit Lily rougir ce qui ne lui déplut pas le moins du monde.

Il monta dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit qu'un comité d'accueil l'attendait : Sirius, Peter et Remus étaient encore debout.

On peut savoir où tu étais passé ? Demanda Sirius.

Euh… Il regarda ses amis et plus particulièrement Peter.

Avec une fille je suppose ! Dit Peter.

Tu supposes bien, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…Commença James.

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais faire avec une personne de sexe féminin jusqu'à une heure tardive comme celle-ci ? Peter avait décidé de lui faire un véritable interrogatoire de police.

James lança un regard suppliant à ses deux autres amis qui hochèrent la tête en direction de Peter. James comprit qu'il devait lui dire.

Peter ! T'as carrément l'esprit super mal tourné ! Je vais te dire avec qui j'étais. J'ai passé ma soirée avec Lily.

Peter resta cloué sur place. Il n'en revenait pas.

C'est avec elle que tu passes tout ce temps depuis quelques semaines ?

Oui.

Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous pouviez pas vous sentir ! Explique moi !

Peter… Si je passe autant de temps avec Evans, c'est parce… parce que… parce que je l'aime.

Pardon James ? Toi ? Tu aimes une fille ? Je te suis plus du tout.

Peter ! J'aime cette fille comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Elle occupe toutes mes pensées, mes rêves, mes fantasmes… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment c'est arrivé ni pourquoi, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'AIME.

Peter observa son ami. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et il était rouge. James se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Mais putain ! Pourquoi je l'aime comme ça ? Pourquoi j'en deviens malade ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de devenir taré ?

Parce que c'est ça l'amour James. Dit doucement Remus en le prenant par l'épaule.

James releva sa tête. Ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes.

Peter, excuse moi de ne rien t'avoir dit avant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Si Remus et Sirius sont au courant, c'est parce que Remus l'a découvert. J'espère que tu me pardonneras…

Peter le regarda puis se mit à lui sourire.

T'inquiète James ! T'es pardonné ! Moi aussi je vous avais caché ce que je faisais le soir. Puis, il se retourna vers le loup-garou et le grand brun aux cheveux longs. Lunard, Patmol ! Je crois que nous avons là un cas de mal d'amour aigu !

Patmol et Lunard approuvèrent Queudver. Cornedrue leur raconta ensuite sa soirée : la musique, la salle sur demande… Au bout d'une heure, ils s'endormirent d'épuisement.

James se réveilla beaucoup plus tôt que les autres. Il avait besoin de vider son cœur. Il sortit donc de sous son lit un parchemin, une plume et son encrier et il se mit à écrire.

_D'un sommeil plus tranquille à mes amours rêvant,_

_J'éveille avant le jour mes yeux et ma pensée,_

_Et cette longue nuit si durement passée,_

_Je me trouve étonné de quoi je suis vivant._

_Depuis désespéré je jure en me levant_

_D'arracher cet objet à mon âme insensée,_

_Et soudain de ses vœux ma raison offensée_

_Se dédit et me laisse aussi fol que devant._

_Je sais que la mort suit de près ma folie,_

_Mais je vois tant d'appas en ma mélancolie_

_Que mon esprit ne peut souffrir sa guérison._

_Chacun à son plaisir doit gouverner son âme,_

_Mithridate autrefois a vécu de poison,_

_Les Lestrygons de sang, et moi je vis de flamme._

Après avoir fini son poème, il se leva et alla coller son nez contre la vitre. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du parc. Il alla ensuite prendre un douche pour se changer les idées puis se prépara pour aller en cours.

Peu de temps après qu'il ait quitté la salle de bain, les autres Maraudeurs se levèrent. Quelques minutes après, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

La journée se déroula sans encombre. James impressionna tout le monde en cours de métamorphose. Il fut le seul à parfaitement réussir à transformer sa plume en un magnifique phénix.

La métamorphose était la matière de prédilection de James. Même Lily le regarda avec admiration. Ce fut son rayon de soleil pour la journée.

La semaine passa. La préfète et l'attrapeur avaient de nouveau passé une soirée ensemble pour que James joue du piano. Cette fois, Lily ne s'était pas mise à pleurer mais elle était restée assise à côté de lui pendant les deux heures.

Quinze jours plus tard, Lily et Remus sortaient d'une réunion de préfets et discutaient de leur projet.

Bon, alors voila. Ecoute Lily : j'ai trouvé des adresses qui pourraient nous aider. Je te propose qu'on envoie quelques hiboux pour essayer tâter un peu le terrain.

Ok Remus ! Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. On avisera après selon les réponses.

D'accord. Alors voila. On se partage les lettres à écrire en deux. Tiens. Je te donne ça et moi je prends le reste.

Ca roule. Bon, désolée, je dois te laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec mes amies.

Amuse toi bien alors ! A ce soir pour le dîner !

Lily partit en courant rejoindre Alice, Betty et Andie. Elles l'attendaient dans la salle commune.

Ah Lily ! Te voila enfin ! S'écria Betty toute joyeuse.

Désolée. La réunion a été un peu plus longue que prévue.

Bon ! C'est pas tout, mais moi je voudrais bouger ! Alors, on va où ? Demanda Alice qui semblait surexcitée.

On va dans le parc ? Proposa Andie.

Bonne idée ! De l'air frais nous fera le plus grand bien ! Répondit Lily.

C'est darty mon kiki alors ! Hurla Betty. Les quatre filles sortirent hilares de la salle.

Une fois dans le parc, elles allèrent sous le saule pleureur qui bordait le lac. C'était leur coin favori. Elles se mirent à papoter comme le font des filles de quatorze ans. Elles en virent au sujet « garçons, mecs, boys, play-boy, sex-symbol… ».

Alors Alice ! T'en es où avec Franck ? Questionna Andie.

Toujours sur mon petit nuage. Ce garçon est un amour ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas sortie avec lui avant !

Peut-être parce qu'il va vous arriver quelque chose de vraiment spécial ! Et que ça ne devait pas arriver avant… Dit Lily.

J'ail l'impression que je pourrais finir ma vie avec lui… Répondit Alice rêveuse.

Alice ! Ca fait un mois que vous êtes ensemble ! C'est loin de faire une vie ! Répondit Betty en riant.

Alice arracha une des rares poignées d'herbe qu'il y avait encore sur la pelouse et la lança à la tête de son amie. Rapidement, cela dégénéra en bataille de touffes d'herbes. Elles décidèrent de regagner le château une heure plus tard.

Pour leur plus grande chance mais aussi pour leur plus grand malheur, après y avoir réfléchit, les seuls Gryffondors à être présents dans la salle commune lors de leur entrée étaient les Maraudeurs.

Ils n'en revinrent pas de les voir dans un état pareil : elles avaient le visage couvert de terre et leurs cheveux étaient un mélange de cellules mortes, de mottes de terre et de touffes d'herbes. Ils les dévisagèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Lorsque James posa ses yeux sur elle, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rougir comme une pivoine.

Elles se dépêchèrent de remonter en quatrième vitesse dans leur chambre pour prendre une douche et pour être présentables pour le dîner.

Pendant que les élèves engloutissaient le contenu de leurs assiettes, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, tapa sa cuillère sur en verre en cristal, et tout le monde arrêta de parler pour écouter le directeur.

Mes chers enfants, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année, un bal de Noël sera organisé. Le bal sera accessible à tous les élèves ayant atteint la quatrième année. Ce bal sera costumé. Pour plus d'informations, je vous demanderai de vous renseigner auprès de vos préfets et préfètes. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

On entendit de nouveau le bruit des fourchettes et des couteaux, mais tout le monde se mit à parler du bal. Le premier bal des Maraudeurs.

Les gars ! Va falloir qu'on fasse une grosse impression ce jour-là ! Le premier bal de Maraudeurs doit rester dans les annales de Poudlard ! Dit Sirius avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Ouep ! Va falloir trouver des costumes qui vont tous les mettre à terre. S'exclama Peter qui était tout joyeux à l'idée de ce bal.

Je crois qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'impose ! Déclara James avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore a tout prévu. Nous en avons une dans deux semaines. Sachant que le bal est dans trois, n sera juste dans les temps. Lui répondit Remus.

Mais 'est vrai que nous avons un préfet parmi les Maraudeurs ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit Lunard ? Interrogea Sirius.

Désolé. Secret d'état.

Même pour nous ? Dit James avec un ton qui se voulait vexé.

Surtout pour vous ! McGonagall m'avait menacé.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire.

Plus tard, dans la nuit…

_Elle apparut dans l'ouverture de la grande salle. Sa robe était d'un velours rouge cerise qui changeait de couleur selon l'éclairage. Ses longs et beaux cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses joues étaient roses et ses beaux yeux verts étaient à peine maquillés. Il eut l'impression d'apercevoir un ange. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Puis, elle le trouva, lui. Elle se mit à le fixer et à lui sourire. Il crut mourir sur place. Comment résister à une telle beauté. C'était pour lui qu'elle s'était faite aussi belle. Jamais même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait pu imaginer une telle splendeur. Elle se mit à avancer et elle arriva bientôt devant lui. Il lui tendit son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. La musique commença à se faire entendre. C'était une valse. La valse d'ouverture du bal. Et ils commencèrent à se laisser aller au tempo de la musique. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ils se sentaient comme transportés dans leur bulle. Un monde de bonheur. Il se pencha alors vers elle et ils se retrouvèrent front contre front. Puis, il murmura : «Je vous aime Lily Evans » La jeune fille lui répondit par un baiser langoureux qui se voulait passionné puis elle lui dit à son tour « Moi aussi je vous aime James Potter. » _

C'est à ce moment là que James s'éveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve mon pauvre James ! Qu'un RÊVE ! Il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Oui mais quel beau rêve… Et comme il le faisait si souvent le matin depuis quelques temps, alors que se amis dormaient encore paisiblement, il se mit à écrire.

_La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur,_

_Un rond de danse et de douceur, _

_Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,_

_Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu_

_C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu._

_Feuilles de jour et mousse de rosée,_

_Roseaux du vent, sourires parfumés,_

_Ailes couvrant le monde de lumière, _

_Bateaux chargés du ciel et de la mer,_

_Chasseurs de bruits et sources des couleurs,_

_Parfum éclos d'une couvée d'aurores_

_Qui gît toujours sur la paille des astres,_

_Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence_

_Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs_

_Et tout mon sang cule dans leurs regards._

Les deux semaines suivantes se déroulèrent sans incident notoire. Arriva la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les Maraudeurs allèrent acheter leurs costumes.

Sirius opta pour une magnifique cape bleu nuit en velours avec l'intérieur en satin noir. Dessous, il porterait un smoking bleu marine et avait prévu d'ajouter une belle rose rouge à sa boutonnière. Sa chemise serait blanche.

Peter, lui, trouva à son goût un smoking gris avec une chemise rouge. Il avait trouvé une cape rouge, assortie à sa chemise. Le tout donnait un résultat très satisfaisant.

Remus était certainement le plus classe, ou en tout cas, le plus romantique. Il serait vêtu d'un costume blanc ainsi que d'une chemise et de chaussures de la même couleur. Sa cape serait couleur de lune (comme dans le film de Peau d'Âne si vous l'avez vu).

Restait notre Jamesie. Le bel attrapeur briserait certainement une fois de plus, de nombreux cœurs. Il porterait un costume noir, comme ses cheveux, une chemise blanche, et sa cape serait toute noire, avec le dessus en velours et la doublure en soie. James avait même une petite idée derrière la tête… Enfin, si la fille avec qui il désirait aller au bal acceptait de le prendre pour cavalier.

Les Maraudeurs ressortirent donc de la boutique de costume très satisfaits et ils allèrent aux Trois Balais pour aller déguster une bonne bièreaubeurre.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le bal. Il était maintenant temps de se préoccuper des cavalières. Sirius invita Mary Simpson, une fille de Gryffondor qui accepta avec plaisir. Peter, lui, invita Magaret Thompson qui se réjouit à l'idée d'aller au bal avec un Maraudeur. Remus invita Andie, l'amie de Lily. A sa grande surprise, elle accepta.

James n'avait toujours pas de cavalière, et Lily n'avait toujours pas de cavalier.

Dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, James ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il décida de se lever et se rendit à la salle sur demande. Il se mit à jouer du piano pour le calmer et le détendre. Lily, elle dormait. Elle fit même un rêve des plus doux.

_Il se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Dieu qu'il était beau. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille comme toujours, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'ils soient coiffés. Il portait un magnifique costume noir et sa belle chemise blanche mettait en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu océan. La cape qu'il portait ne faisait qu'accentuer la grâce de ce magnifique jeune homme. Mais était-ce elle qu'il semblait attendre ? Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle pu apercevoir le lys blanc qui était attaché à sa boutonnière. Elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'il n'était là que pour elle. Il lui sourit. Elle se précipita vers lui. Ils commencèrent à valser au son de la musique. Et lorsqu'au milieu des notes, ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, elle se sentit monter au septième ciel. _

Evans sursauta. James. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. TOUT DE SUITE ! Elle se leva doucement et sortit sans bruit de son dortoir. En tant que préfète, elle pu monter les escaliers qui montaient à la chambre de James sans qu'ils ne se transforment en toboggan. Elle entrouvrit la porte et vit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Mais où peut-il bien être à une heure pareille ! Pensa t'elle. Avec une fille ? Mais non Lily ! Voyons ! Pour qui le prends tu ? Ce garçon est fou amoureux de toi ! Enfin… tu aimerais bien !

Et puis, cela lui traversa l'esprit. Elle savait où le trouver. Elle se fichait du fait qu'elle risque de se faire prendre par Rusard. Il fallait qu'elle le voie.

La préfète sortit donc de la tour es Gryffondors sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Elle prêtait une attention sans faille au moindre bruit qu'elle entendait. Elle arriva finalement à la salle sans encombre. Elle fit comme James faisait : elle passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort à lui, à lui devant un piano. Finalement, elle se retourna, et vit que la porte était apparue.

Elle rentra dans la pièce.

James…

Le garçon fut plus que surprit de la voir ici.

Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu…

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Je suis allée dans ton dortoir et j'ai vu que tu n'y étais pas. J'en ai donc conclue que le seul endroit où tu pouvais te trouver c'était ici.

Comment as-tu fait pour ouvrir la salle ? Normalement elle ne peut pas s'ouvrir si quelqu'un est déjà dedans…

La jeune fille se mit à rougir.

J'ai…j'ai… J'ai pensé très fort à toi devant ton piano. J'étais certaine que tu serais là. James…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily ? Alors qu'il disait cela, il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle.

La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras. Il en fût estomaqué, mais il était si heureux qu'elle y vienne d'elle-même qu'il répondit à son étreinte.

James… je crois que je…

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était dans ses bras. Sa tête était appuyée sur son torse musclé. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa chevelure… Il était en transe. Il prit tout son courage et lui dit :

Lily ? Tu veux aller au bal avec moi demain soir ?

Elle sentit de larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux. Elle le regarda et son regard se troubla. James prit peur et pensa qu'elle allait dire non. Il sentit lui aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Lily réfléchit quelques instants. Que lui dire ? Devait-elle lui parler de son rêve ? D'abord accepter son invitation ?

James avait baissé la tête. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Il sentit son cœur de fendre en deux une nouvelle fois. Ainsi, elle ne l'aimait pas… Mais pourquoi LUI ? Pourquoi était-il dévoré par tant de passion pour cette fille ?

James ? Dit elle avec une petite voix hésitante.

Le garçon releva la tête. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller à cause des larmes. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. James fut tellement surpris qu'il mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il approfondit le baiser. Il y mettait tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis des mois.

_Comme il embrasse bien… Pour moi ? Ce baiser est-il réellement pour moi ? _Lily était tiraillée de questions. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? M'aime t'elle vraiment ? _James aussi s'en posait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se décollèrent et se regardèrent. James fut le premier à sourire à sa bien-aimée. Lily lui répondit par le sourire le plus charmant. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se baissa pour goûter à la douceur des lèvres de la rouquine. Puis, il la serra dans ses bras comme jamais auparavant il n'avait serré quelqu'un.

Ils allèrent ensuite sur le grand canapé de la salle. James s'y assit, et Lily vint s'allonger dessus en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Ainsi, il pouvait caresser à sa guise la belle chevelure de sa dulcinée. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, ayant enfin réussi à apaiser leurs esprits.

_Ce fut la première nuit que Lily Evans et James Potter passèrent ensemble.

* * *

_

Chapitre terminé !

Voili voilou. Ca y'est ! James et Lily sont ensemble ! Youpla boom ! Désormais, vous allez pouvoir avoir de véritables scènes d'amour !

En ce qui concerne les poèmes, ils ne sont malheureusement pas de moi… :'(

Le premier est un poème de Théophile de Viau et date de 1623.

Le second est tiré du recueil « Capitale de la douleur » de Paul Eluard. Il date de 1923 et n'a pas de titre.

Voila. J'attends vos reviews ! Bisous à tous !

Liliz Mamba.

* * *

_**R.A.R**_

**Claire : **Désolée pour les fautes de la dernière fois, ça me rend hystérique de savoir que j'en ai laissé… Mais effectivement, j'avais pas relu pour pouvoir vous poster le chapitre. Voila, j'espère que ça t'a plu et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes, sinon, t'as le droit de me gronder ! Gros bisous !

**Patmolgirl :** Voila le new chapter. J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic encore longtemps ! Bisous

**Laure :** Tu sais quoi ? Mr de Rênal avec qui j'ai passé mon samedi après-midi m'a dit qu'il avait des vues sur toi étant donné que sa femme l'avait trompé avec Julien Sorel… Bref, n'essayez surtout pas de comprendre, c'est un trip entre nous ! ;) J'ai pas eu le résumé de Plaute, mais j'i quand même posté le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant que tu l'auras trouvé ! Gros bisous ! A demain !

**Milou :** En ce qui me concerne, ne t'inquiète pas, Hélène ne m'a pas tuée puisque je suis encore en vie pour pouvoir poster ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Gros bisous !

**La p'tite Clo :** Bon alors vu qu'on dialogue par reviews entre ta fic et la mienne, j'en profite pour te dire que je raconte pas mal de bêtises quand je te laisse des commentaires, mais ça, je pense que tu l'as déjà remarqué ! ;) J'espère que ça te plait toujours ! Gros bisous !

**Sarouchka :** Super happy d'avoir trouvée une nouvelle lectrice ! Très heureuse que tu sois venue malgré mon résumé pourri ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue du détour ! A très vite j'espère ! ;)

**April :** Bah me r'voila ! Comme tu l'as peut-être constaté, si je reste tard connectée sur mon ordi, c'est pour écrire ma fic… J'espère que ce new chapter te comblera. Gros bisous !

**Merkura :** Alors mon ti cousinon, va falloir qu'on mette des choses au point. Je sens qu'on déborde d'imagination pour dépraver notre Riton national, et pour faire les langues de p… sur une certaine Cho… Niek niek ! Très flattée de savoir que je figure dans tes ficeuses préférées, et que c'est même pas pour me faire plaisir ! J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience la suite de ta fic ! Gros ZOuBIX !

**Marie :** Super contente que t'ai accroché ! Voila la suite ! Toi, t'auras moins attendu que les autres ! Et puis pour la bio, t'en fais pas ! C'est normal ! ;) Gros bisous !

Voila ! A une prochaine ! Très vite je l'espère ! La semaine à venir est beaucoup moins chargée ! ZOUBI tout le monde !

Liliz Mamba


	12. Chapitre 12 : First bal, first love

Dédicace spéciale à Milou qui m'a boostée pour écrire ce chapitre. Sans elle, je ne sais pas quand vous l'auriez eu. ;)

* * *

Toujours folle de rage à cause du site qui n'accepte pas les tirets de dialogue :'(:'(

* * *

**_Rappeltout :_** Lily et James sont habités par des rêves assez similaires et finissent par se retrouver tous les deux dans la salle sur demande à cause de leurs insomnies…et Lily a enfin embrassé James.

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : First bal, first love_**

La première nuit de James et Lily… Ils s'en souviendront toute leur vie. Que de douceur, de tendresse. Alors qu'ils rêvaient tous les deux du paradis dans lequel ils vivaient depuis quelques heures maintenant, Lily se blottit encore plus dans les bras de son Jules. Sentant son aimée se rapprocher de lui, James la serra un peu plus dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe.

Ce fut lorsque les rayons du Soleil percèrent à travers les fenêtres de la pièce que le beau brun ouvrit les yeux. Avait-il rêvé ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la belle chevelure rousse de Lily qui s'étalait sur ses genoux, et son visage d'ange qui dormait paisiblement. Non. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Lily était à lui. Il était à elle. En la regardant, il su que plus aucune autre fille ne pourrait avoir de l'importance désormais. Jusqu'à sa mort, elle serait la seule qui compterait à ses yeux. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front, très délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Il resta là, à l'admirer pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Soudain, il sentit des doigts fins lui caresser la jambe. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, et elle ouvrit ses yeux émeraude pour les plonger dans l'océan de ceux de James. Elle se releva un peu pour l'embrasser passionnément. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détacha de James et lui fit un sourire radieux. Ils se décidèrent enfin à mettre fin à ce bonheur et à rejoindre leurs amis dans leurs dortoirs respectifs car leur absence finirait par être suspecte.

Ils sortirent de la salle et retournèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors. Il était encore tôt, et bien que nous soyons un jour de bal, les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore debout. La salle commune était donc déserte. Nos deux tourtereaux en profitèrent donc pour se donner un dernier baiser.

James ? Dit Lily en essayant de se décoller de la bouche de son prince charmant.

Mmmm…

James ?

Elle finit par avoir raison de lui et il se résigna à lâcher les lèvres de la rouquine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ?

Tu vas me manquer…

Toi aussi ma puce tu vas me manquer… Et il s'approcha de nouveau pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, chacun remonta dans son dortoir. Lily fila sous la douche alors que James essayait de rentrer en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

La préfète rêvait encore à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle était sur son petit nuage. Mais de son côté, James ne s'en sortait moins bien…

Alors Cornedrue ? On a découché ? C'était Sirius qui était réveillé.

Chhhhhuuutttt ! Tais toi un peu !

Rhooo ! Allez ! Raconte ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Si tu veux que je te raconte, ferme la d'abord ! Tu vas réveiller Lunard et Queudver !

Trop tard en ce qui me concerne ! Remus était lui aussi réveillé. Il ne manquait plus que Peter.

Jamesie ! Allez ! Raconte ! Où t'étais passé ? Allez ! Me fais pas attendre ! Sirius s'impatientait de plus en plus.

J'ai pas envie de raconter trois fois l'histoire. Alors soit tu réveilles Queudver, soit tu attends qu'il se lève de lui-même, mais je veux qu'il écoute lui aussi.

Ok ! Pas de problème ! Dirent d'une même Sirius et Remus. Ils prirent chacun leur oreiller et le lancèrent sur la tête du pauvre Peter qui se réveilla en sursaut.

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Demanda t-il encore sous le choc.

Il y a que Cornedrue a quelque chose à nous raconter, et qu'on t'attend ! Lui répondit Remus avec un sourire.

Ahhh. Au fait James, pourquoi t'as pas dormi là cette nuit ? Interrogea Peter.

Si tu le laissais parler, tu le saurais ! Répliqua Sirius qui était avide de savoir ce que son meilleur ami avait fabriqué.

Bon… Commença James. Comme vous le savez, ces derniers temps, mes nuits étaient assez agitées à cause de certains rêves… Il leur raconta tout. Comment il était allé dans la salle sur demande, comment Lily était entrée alors qu'il jouait… Bref, il leur raconta TOUT, enfin…sauf peut-être leurs baisers fougueux.

Wawouhhhhh ! Mon frère est amoureux ! Mon frère a une copine ! James ! Je suis trop heureux pour toi ! S'écria Sirius en lui sautant au coup.

Merci Patmol ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Si tu pouvais me lâcher maintenant… J'aimerai bien respirer !

Oups ! Désolé Jamesie !

Rrrrr ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Lily que les règles sur mes surnoms sont différentes ! Alors ARRETE avec « Jamesie » !

Oh ! Mais ça le met de bonne humeur notre Cornedrue de passer la nuit avec Lily… Je ne sais pas si on va le laisser recommencer, le taquina Remus.

Pfff ! Vous êtes trop nuls ! Vous comprenez rien ! Siffla James.

Mais James ! Allez ! Fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Je t'assure qu'on est très heureux pour toi ! Lui dit Lunard.

Heureusement que vous m'avez pas réveillé pour rien ! Voila enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Bravo Cornedrue ! Le félicita Peter.

James, étant plus rouge que jamais ne savait plus où se mettre. Il prit son oreiller et le balança à la tête de Remus. Allez savoir pourquoi, cette première attaque déclencha une bataille de polochons.

La journée fila à toute vitesse. Vint l'heure de se préparer pour le bal. Tous les élèves de quatrième année et plus étaient dans leurs dortoirs et commençaient à s'exciter comme des puces.

Les Maraudeurs ne firent pas exception à la règle.

Remus ? Appela James.

Oui ? Répondit le loup-garou.

T'es sûr que ça va comme ça ?

James venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Il portait la tenue de soirée qu'il avait achetée à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait ajouté à sa boutonnière un lys blanc qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus. Il avait prévu pour parfaire son costume, un magnifique masque vénitien de la même blancheur que la fleur qui ornait sa tenue. Il était à couper le souffle.

Mais oui James ! Lily ne pourra pas résister à ton charme.

Au fait Cornedrue ! Tu nous a pas dit ! T'y vas bien avec elle ? Demanda Patmol.

Oui. J'ai hâte de la voir !

T'inquiète ! Elle va assurer comme toujours. Et Sirius fit un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

De son côté, Lily aussi stressait beaucoup. Elle avait fini par craquer sous la pression de ses amies et leur avait raconté sa nuit avec James Potter.

Betty ? Aide-moi ! Je ne sais pas comment me maquiller ! Cria Lily qui devenait carrément hystérique.

Ehh ! On se calme Liloute ! Un, tu es à tomber. Deux, tu es canon. Trois, tu es splendide. Quatre, on va s'occuper de ton maquillage. Cinq, on va s'occuper de ta coiffure. Et six, je te rappelle une chose : IL T'AIME.

Ces quelques paroles semblèrent calmer Lily. Elle retrouva le sourire, et ses amies s'occupèrent de la maquiller et de la coiffer. Le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. Deux heures et quelques coups de pinceaux plus tard, elles descendirent dans la salle commune pour retrouver leurs cavaliers.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en bas, trois des Maraudeurs étaient encore là. En effet, Peter était déjà parti chercher Margaret, sa cavalière, qui était à Serdaigle. Sirius attendait Mary qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, et Remus et James attendaient Andie et Lily.

Betty allait au bal avec Andrew Jefferson un garçon de Poufsouffe. Elle laissa donc ses trois amies pour aller le rejoindre dehors. Alice repéra bien vite Franck et alla le rejoindre. Restait donc à caser nos deux dernières jolies Gryffondors.

Lorsque les deux Maraudeurs les aperçurent, ils restèrent cloués sur place. Remus fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

Andie tu es splendide ! Ta robe te va merveilleusement bien.

La jeune fille rougit avant de lui répondre. Il était vrai que cette robe bleu azur avec de nombreux volants mettaient on ne peut mieux sa belle chevelure blonde en valeur.

Merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau. Répondit la jeune fille.

Remus lui tendit le bras et ils avancèrent vers la porte de la salle.

James mit encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir prononcer un mot.

Lily tu es… Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle le retint.

Je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser ? Demanda t-il un peu triste et surpris.

Pas avant que je t'aie admiré. Répondit elle avec un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. Et puis d'abord, c'est moi qui vais t'embrasser en premier. Elle leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de James.

Une fois encore, il se sentit monter au septième ciel.

Qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué pendant toute la journée… Il la regarda un instant puis reposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée.

Après quelques baisers enflammés, ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour dîner.

Ils firent tous les deux grande impression. Leurs costumes étaient tout simplement spectaculaires. Il était certain qu'on garderait longtemps en mémoire les Maraudeurs lors de leur premier bal. Ils étaient sans conteste les plus élégants. Lily, dans sa belle robe de velours rouge, avait remonté ses cheveux avec une multitude barrettes, avant de les laisser retomber dans toute leur splendeur sur ses épaules dénudées.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé à table, Dumbledore fit tinter sa cuillère sur son verre en cristal et prononça ces quelques mots :

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous, et que le festin commence. Il frappa dans ses mains et les tables se remplirent instantanément des mets les plus délicieux.

Une heure plus tard, il invita les élèves des trois premières années à finir leur soirée dans leurs salles communes, et le bal pu commencer.

Il fut ouvert par la préfète et le préfet en chef ainsi que par leurs cavaliers respectifs. Les autres élèves furent ensuite invités à les rejoindre sur la piste. James se leva et invita Lily à danser.

La tradition voulait qu'à Poudlard, ce soit les élèves qui assurent la musique. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le groupe de John Lennon, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle qui s'en chargea. Ils étaient quatre garçons et avaient nommé leur bande les Beatles. Le groupe était composé d'un batteur : Ringo Starr qui était à Serdaigle, d'un bassiste : Paul McCartney qui était à Poufsouffle lui aussi ainsi que d'un guitariste : Gorges Harrison qui était à Gryffondor. John jouait surtout du piano.

Après plusieurs danses, le premier slow se fit entendre. Le rythme se ralentit, et Lennon prit le micro. Les couples se rapprochèrent et ils commencèrent à danser.

_So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young_

James et Lily se dévoraient des yeux.

_A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

James cola son front à celui de la rouquine.

_And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The world is so wrong  
And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight_

Lily passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son amoureux.

_A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

James ressera son étreinte.

_And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year over  
A new one just begun  
And so happy Christmas  
We hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young_

La main de Lily descendit dans le cou du brun, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frissonner.

_A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
War is over, if you want it  
War is over now_

L'attrapeur caressa le visage de la préfète d'une main délicate.

_Happy Christmas._

Et sous les yeux de tous, ils s'embrassèrent.

Ce baiser déclencha bien des crises de jalousies. Nombreuses étaient les filles qui se serraient damnées pour être à la place de Lily ! Les _« Elle va le payer !_ _»,_ _« Pourquoi__ELLE ? »_ ou encore _« James ! Ne m'oublie pas ! Je suis là moi ! »_ fusaient dans la salle. Mais le concerné était trop préoccupé pour y faire attention. Il était dans sa bulle avec sa fleur de lys.

Le directeur surprit les deux amoureux et ne pu réprimer un sourire. Il trouvait que ces deux la allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Le bal continua pendant encore quelques heures. De leur côté, Sirius, Remus et Peter passaient eux aussi une très bonne soirée. Alice et Franck étaient à peu près dans le même état que Lily et James.

Finalement, vinrent les douze coups de minuit, et le charme fut rompu. Le directeur les pria de bien vouloir regagner leurs dortoirs.

Est-il nécessaire de vous dire que le futur couple Potter venait de passer une soirée exquise ? Lily quitta son prince au bas des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Elle passa sa nuisette et s'endormit pour connaître de beaux rêves.

James de son côté n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Ses trois amis ronflaient déjà (surtout Peter), mais lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors, comme à son habitude, il se mit à écrire.

_Ô toison, moutonnant jusque sur l'encolure !  
Ô boucles ! Ô parfum chargé de nonchaloir !  
Extase ! Pour peupler ce soir l'alcôve obscure  
Des souvenirs dormant dans cette chevelure,  
Je la veux agiter dans l'air comme un mouchoir !_

_La langoureuse Asie et la brûlante Afrique,  
Tout un monde lointain, absent, presque défunt,  
Vit dans tes profondeurs, forêt aromatique !  
Comme d'autres esprits voguent sur la musique,  
Le mien, ô mon amour ! nage sur ton parfum._

_J'irai là-bas où l'arbre et l'homme, pleins de sève,  
Se pâment longuement sous l'ardeur des climats ;  
Fortes tresses, soyez la houle qui m'enlève !  
Tu contiens, mer d'ébène, un éblouissant rêve  
De voiles, de rameurs, de flammes et de mâts :_

_Un port retentissant où mon âme peut boire  
A grands flots le parfum, le son et la couleur ;  
Où les vaisseaux, glissant dans l'or et dans la moire,  
Ouvrent leurs vastes bras pour embrasser la gloire  
D'un ciel pur où frémit l'éternelle chaleur._

_Je plongerai ma tête amoureuse d'ivresse  
Dans ce noir océan où l'autre est enfermé ;  
Et mon esprit subtil que le roulis caresse  
Saura vous retrouver, ô féconde paresse,  
Infinis bercements du loisir embaumé !_

_Cheveux bleus, pavillon de ténèbres tendues,  
Vous me rendez l'azur du ciel immense et rond ;  
Sur les bords duvetés de vos mèches tordues  
Je m'enivre ardemment des senteurs confondues  
De l'huile de coco, du musc et du goudron._

_Longtemps ! toujours ! ma main dans ta crinière lourde  
Sèmera le rubis, la perle et le saphir,  
Afin qu'à mon désir tu ne sois jamais sourde !  
N'es-tu pas l'oasis où je rêve, et la gourde  
Où je hume à longs traits le vin du souvenir ?_

Après deux bonnes heures passées à écrire, le marchand de sable finit par avoir raison de lui.

Que dire des semaines qui passèrent ? Elles furent les plus belles de la vie des deux jeunes adolescents. Ils durent se séparer pour les vacances de Noël. Ce fut l'occasion pour eux d'échanger leurs premières lettres d'amour.

_Mon James adoré,_

_Etre qui occupe chacune de mes pensées,_

_Sais tu à quel point tu peux me manquer ?_

_Chaque jour passé loin de toi est un peu plus dur à supporter,_

_Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser,_

_Qu'il nous rapproche de celui où nous allons enfin nous retrouver._

_Mon coeur ne cesse de crier_

_Que tu es l'être cher, l'être aimé,_

_Et que tu es désormais le seul à en avoir la clef._

_Aide moi à tuer ce temps qu'il reste à passer,_

_En m'accompagnant par tes pensées._

_Je t'aime._

_Lily, ta fleur de lys._

_Ma Lily chérie,_

_Ma fleur de lys, ma mie,_

_Sache que loin de toi mon âme périe._

_Rayon de lumière qui éclaire chaque jour de ma vie,_

_Et pour qui ma passion à chaque instant grandit,_

_Il me tarde à moi aussi,_

_Que nous soyons enfin réunis,_

_Et que je puisse enfin de tes lèvres me rappeler, le doux goût de fruits._

_Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour te dire à quel point je te chérie._

_Je t'embrasse et je t'aime aussi._

_James, qui t'aimera jusqu'à sa mort._

Le 25 décembre, chacun d'eux reçut un paquet de l'autre. Lily avait acheté à James des partitions moldues qu'il ne devait certainement pas connaître. James quand à lui avait flashé sur un ensemble en cachemire rose pâle (alors pour ceux, celles, qui l'ont vu, c'est l'ensemble Versace que porte Uma Thurman sur la couverture du dernier Elle) constitué d'un pull et d'une jupe. Il avait trouvé une écharpe assortie, et il pensait que la couleur mettrait en valeur les si beaux yeux de Lily.

James passa sa journée au piano au grand désespoir de Sirius. Mais finalement, Patmol du reconnaître que son meilleur ami jouait remarquablement. Il ne l'avait entendu avant ce jour. James était assez réservé en ce qui concerne sa musique.

Lily porta les vêtements que son amant lui avait offerts. Lorsqu'elle la vit descendre, sa sœur fut piquée au vif par la tenue de sa sœur, et lorsque Lily lui répondit que c'était un cadeau, Pétunia fut verte de jalousie. Lily, elle, était aux anges et passa une journée merveilleuse.

Finalement, le jour tant attendu des deux amoureux arriva. Ils se retrouvèrent à Poudlard, le dimanche soir qui précédait la rentrée et ils passèrent la nuit dans la salle sur demande à s'embrasser. Ils s'endormirent d'épuisement dans les bras l'un de l'autre une fois de plus.

Chapitre terminé ! Alors, si le poème n'est pas de moi, il s'intitule « La Chevelure » et il est signé de Baudelaire, les lettres d'amour sont mon œuvre ! Je tiens tout de même à signaler que ce n'est pas forcément facile, surtout lorsqu'on est en manque soi-même… La chanson est signée Lennon et elle s'intitule « Merry Christmas ». J'espère que ça vous a plu. Alors, sachant que je pars en Allemagne vendredi soir, je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre avant de partir, mais ça va être chaud. Sinon, ce sera à mon retour (ne vous inquiétez pas, je rentre mercredi matin !)

En attendant, gros bisous à tous, et REVIEWS !

Liliz Mamba

* * *

**R.A.R :**

**Merkura :** Sache que moi aussi, je partage ton penchant pour la guimbarde, mais je laisse à d'autres l'art de la manier. Pour répondre à ta question, Andie est une amie de Lily que Remus apprécie… beaucoup ? Héhé ! Oui, heureusement que tu préfères Sirius, parce que si tu tuais Lily, y aurait plus d'histoire ! Snif, snif ! J'ai réfléchi à la longueur de ma fic, et j'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre qu'elle sera plus courte que prévu, car elle va en fait se dérouler e trois volets. Une trilogie de plus ! YOUPI ! Bon, j'attends toujours la suite de ta fic ! Gros ZIBOUXX !

**Laure :** Non, il n'y a pas de salle sur demande à LLG à ma connaissance, juste des dortoirs… (Moi ? L'esprit mal tourné ? NAN…) J'espère que ce chapitre pourra un peu te faire oublier ta solitude (t'inquiète, je suis solidaire !) et qu'il t'a plu. Voila. Gros bisous !

**Milou :** Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir donné le courage de continuer, parce que je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre. Ensuite, j'espère que t'as aimé. J'attends de tes news : Gros bisous !

**Sarouchka :** J'espère que t'as pas trop déprimé en attendant la suite. J'ai peu tardé, désolée… Merci de ta fidélité. Bisous !

**Marie :** Merci de tes encouragements, j'ai le rouge qui monte aux joues. En attendant, sache que j'ai réfléchi à ta suggestion, et qu'elle est encore à l'étude. Bisous

**Saraaaaaaa :** Voila ! J'ai corrigé mon chapitre et j'ai mis ta réponse ! Alors j'espère que tu as aimer parce que j'ai boosté pour que tu l'aies plus vite ! Gros bisoussssss !

**Mandy :** Ah ! Si tu savais comme ça fait plaisir de recevoir de telles reviews… Merci beaucoup. Je vais essayer d'aller dans le bon sens. Bisous.

**April :** Alors voila enfin la suite. On reprend quand tu veux la discussion sur la « non-mort » de Sirius (et oui, tout le monde a le droit de rêver, non ?). J'espère que tu aimes toujours la fic. Gros bisous.

**La p'tite Clo :** Alors, d'abord : BRAVO pour ta fic qui est finie. Snif, snif, trop triste la fin ! Enfin bon, j'ai vu que t'en avais publié une nouvelle, que je vais m'empresser d'aller lire. Gros bisous !

Voila. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Gros bisous EVERYBODY ! I love you !

Liliz Mamba.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Une grande promesse

Voila ! Je reviens de Munich totalement emballée, et pleine d'idées ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ! Bonne lecture ! Et à ce que je vois... toujours pas de tirtes! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Dédicace spéciale à toutes le VRAIES POPS! Je vous aime!

* * *

**_Rappeltout :_** James et Lily s'aiment d'un amour fou et viennent de se retrouver après les vacances de Noël.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Une grande promesse.**_

Alors pour les besoins de l'histoire, nous allons faire une petite ellipse temporelle. Nous sommes donc au mois de juin…

Lily sortait de la bibliothèque pour aller rejoindre James lorsqu'elle sentit des pas derrière-elle.

James ? C'est toi ? demanda t'elle.

Oui ma chérie…

Elle se retourna car la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas celle de son amoureux. C'était Malefoy et sa bande d'infâmes.

Alors la Sang-de-Bourbe… On se promène sans son chevalier protecteur ? Ce n'est pas prudent pour quelqu'un de ta condition… Si j'étais toi, je serais plus prudente…

Malefoy salaud ! Lâche moi !

Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? Tu veux déjà nous quitter ?

Va te faire foutre conard !

Tu oses m'insulter ? Bella, approche donc ! Bellatrix Black s'avança et pointa sa baguette sur Lily. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Demanda Malefoy.

Oui, oui Lucius… Et je vais m'en faire un plaisir ! Doloris… Dit elle.

Le sort toucha de plein fouet Lily qui s'effondra à terre et qui hurla de douleur. James qui passait non loin de là reconnu la voix de la jeune fille. Il se précipita aussi vite que possible vers l'endroit d'où semblait s'être élevé le cri.

Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il vit Rogue, la baguette pointée sur Lily qui s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort.

Endolor…Commença à prononcer le graisseux.

EXPELLIARMUS ! S'écria James qui récupéra la baguette de Severus quelques instants plus tard.

Tiens, tiens… Mais qui voila donc ! Le grand James Potter ! Tu as un sixième sens ou quoi pour toujours arriver au bon moment ? Demanda Malefoy avec un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique.

Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait espèce d'ordures !

Nous ? Que pourrions nous faire à une si gentille petite Sang de Bourbe ? Déclara Narcissa Black avant de pouffer de rire avec sa sœur.

Malheureusement Potter, sache que tu n'as pas tout épargné à ta belle… Dit d'une voix cassante Rodolphus Lestrange.

QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT BORDEL !

Un ou deux petit Doloris n'a jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un ! Répliqua sournoisement Rogue.

James sentit la fureur l'envahir. Cette ordure, cette erreur de la nature avait osé lancer un doloris à SA Lily ? Il allait le payer.

RICTUS SEMPRA ! Hurla James en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue. Ce dernier alla s'écraser lourdement sur le mur le plus proche.

Alors que James allait vers Lily, Malefoy s'interposa entre eux.

Dégage de là. Dit simplement James.

Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Lui répondit le blond.

Je t'ai dit de dégager de là ? Mais peut-être que ton cerveau n'est pas assez développé pour comprendre !

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper Potter !

Perso, moi, RIEN ! Et sur ce, il envoya une droite magnifique dans la tête de Malefoy qui alla rejoindre Rogue qui venait de se relever.

Allez. Venez, on dégage ordonna Lucius à ses chiens. Potter tu me le payeras. Quant à toi Evans, sale Sang de Bourbe fais bien attention à toi.

Sur ce, ils dégagèrent du champ de vue de James. Le brun se précipita sur sa petite amie. Elle était à moitié évanouie mais elle eut la force de murmurer :

James ? C'est toi…

Chut Lily… Oui c'est moi. Tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant… Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh poussa des hurlements lorsqu'elle vit James entrer avec Lily dans ses bras.

Potter ! Que s'est-il passé ? Répondez-moi !

Après avoir déposé délicatement la préfète sur un lit, il poussa un profond soupir et raconta à l'infirmière ce qui s'était passé.

Il fit ensuite un saut rapide au dîner où il aperçut ses amis. Ils observèrent James qui mangeait en quatrième vitesse et lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait.

T'es pressé James ? On t'a pas vu de l'après-midi. T'étais où ? Interrogea Remus.

Pas le temps. Répondit il.

tu vas nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, sinon, je ne te laisse pas repartir d'ici ! Dit sèchement Sirius.

Lily, embuscade, Malefoy, Lestrange, sœurs Black, Rogue, Doloris, infirmerie, doit y retourner… Dit James entre deux bouchées.

Quoi ! S'écrièrent les trois Maraudeurs. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être avec elle.

Justement ! C'est pour ça que je me dépêche. Pompom m'a chassé. Elle voulait que je mange quelque chose. Mais dès qu'elle va mieux, je te promets que ces conards vont payer.

Entre temps, James avait finit son assiette.

Va la rejoindre, lui dit Remus. On s'occupe des abrutis.

Ok. Merci les gars. Mais laissez moi Rogue. Il allait lui jeter un autre doloris quand je suis arrivé. J'aimerai lui régler tout particulièrement son compte… Bon, je vous retrouve ce soir.

James bondit du banc sur lequel il était assis et repartit en courant vers l'infirmerie. Lily…SA Lily… Son cœur ne battait que pour elle. Comment allait-elle ? Il entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie et n'échappa pas aux réprimandes de Pomfresh. Après quelques minutes de sermon, James gagna le lit où était allongée Lily et s'assit sur la chaise qui était à côté.

Il y passa la nuit et ses rêves furent agités. Il y voyait sa rousse torturée par de nombreux sorts plus impitoyables les uns que les autres. Il se réveilla sur le coup de six heures du matin. Il regarda cette beauté endormie et lui prit sa main si délicate. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de fixer le jour qui se levait à travers la fenêtre, il sentit une pression autour de sa main puissante.

James sursauta et vit que Lily avait croisé ses doigts autour de ceux de son amant. L'attrapeur la fixa alors la jeune fille et la vit cligner des yeux. Petit à petit, elle revenait à elle.

Mrs Pomfresh ! Mrs Pomfresh ! Lily se réveille ! Hurla James.

L'infirmière déboula dans la pièce encore en chemise de nuit avec un bonnet sur la tête et ses pantoufles aux pieds.

Potter ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! Dit elle. Vous avez passez la nuit ici ?

Oui. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule… Je m'en serai voulu. Répondit celui-ci.

Miss Evans ? Vous m'entendez ? Demanda Pomfresh.

Lily… C'est moi…James…

La préfète ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux paires d'yeux qui étaient posées sur elle.

James… Malefoy… Black…

Chhhuuutttt Lily. Tout va bien maintenant.

Rogue…

Je sais ma puce. Lui dit calmement le brun en lui caressant doucement le visage.

Potter. Je suppose que vous avez vu tous ses agresseurs. Je vous préviens, je veux tous leurs noms. Je vais en informer le directeur. Je ne veux pas que de tels accidents se reproduisent. Ai-je été assez claire ?

Oui Madame.

Bien. Tenez Miss Evans. Buvez ceci, vous vous sentirez mieux après. Elle tendit un verre plein d'une potion bleue à la jeune fille qui la but d'une traite et qui afficha une belle grimace.

Pouaahhhh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est dégoûtant ! S'exclama Lily.

James se mit à rire en la voyant ainsi. Elle revenait vraiment à la vie. Et puis, elle était trop mignonne à faire des grimaces comme une gamine de cinq ans.

C'est une potion revitalisante. Elle vous permet de recouvrir vos forces plus vite. Et puis vous pensiez que tout avait le goût du jus de citrouille ? Répliqua l'infirmière légèrement vexée que l'on traite ainsi ses remèdes.

J'espère que ça en vaut la peine ! Répondit simplement Lily.

Bien sûr que ça en vaut la peine Miss. En attendant, je vous laisse avec Mr Potter. Vous pourrez descendre petit déjeuner avec vos amis, mais ne forcez pas trop aujourd'hui. Pas de cours de vol et de soins aux créatures magiques si c'est trop physique. C'est bien compris ?

Oui Madame. Dit Lily comme une petite fille qui récitait sa leçon au professeur.

Et je veux vous voir ce soir pour vérifier que vous allez bien. Et je vous préviens, pas la peine d'essayer de me faire croire que vous avez oublié, parce que sinon, la prochaine fois que vous mettez les pieds dans mon infirmerie, je vous y garde au moins une semaine !

Je vous promets de passer vous voir à la fin de la journée.

Bien. Alors je vous souhaite une agréable journée à tous les deux. Et elle sortit de la pièce laissant ainsi les deux adolescents tous seuls.

James ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Je t'ai entendu arriver, mais je n'ai rien vu après.

Quand je suis arrivé, Rogue allait te lancer un Doloris.

Un autre ?

Quoi ! Cette ordure t'en a jeté combien ?

Deux je crois. Enfin, trois si on compte celui que tu as arrêté.

L'enflure ! Le salaud ! Le conard ! Je te promets qu'il va me le payer ! Fulmina James.

Non James ! Je t'en prie. Ca ne sert à rien de répondre à la violence par la violence. Et puis, je crois que tu t'es déjà occupé d'eux, non ? Je suppose que tu leur as lancé des sorts, non ?

Oui. Mais ce n'est comparé à ce qu'il va prendre dans la tête !

James…

Quoi ? Répliqua t'il sèchement.

S'il te plait… Les yeux de Lily étaient si implorants, qu'il ne pu que céder.

Ok… J'essayerai de ne pas y aller trop fort. Déclara t'il.

Merci. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Elle savait ce que ça lui coûtait de prononcer ces paroles.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux.

Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Lui dit il avec un ton légèrement ironique.

Je vais essayer. Et elle lui vola un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Ah… tu veux jouer à ça ? Lui demanda James avec un petit sourire (un peu pervers ?) et il s'empara des lèvres de la rouquine.

Après quelques baisers langoureux, Lily dit à son petit ami :

James, je crois que tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Tu as l'air crevé. On se retrouve en bas, d'accord ?

Mouais. Bien que je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor seule…

James ! Tu ne vas pouvoir être sans arrêt sur mes talons ! Et puis je suis une grande fille !

Tu es sûre ? Demanda t-il en se levant précipitamment du lit pour éviter de justesse l'oreiller que lui lançait la préfète.

Ok, Ok. C'est bon. T'as gagné ! Je vais me laver. Mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois que je te retrouve en leur compagnie plutôt qu'en la mienne, tu auras droit à une fessée !

Mr James Potter serait-il jaloux ?

Pour toute réponse, James lui tira la langue et sortit en courant de l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily la quittait elle aussi pour aller se changer. Elle fut vite assaillie par ses amies lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre.

Lily ! S'écria Alice en lui sautant dessus. Ca va ?

Oui. Merci. Lui répondit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Les garçons nous ont raconté ce qui s'est passé. Dit Betty. Enfin, ils nous ont raconté le peu que James leur avait dit.

Heureusement qu'il était là ! Sinon, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état on t'aurait retrouvée. S'exclama Andie.

Ses paroles firent l'effet d'un choc électrique à Lily. Elle prit soudain conscience de ce qu'avait fait James pour elle. Sans lui, elle ne serait peut-être plus là à parler avec ses amies. Il avait pris de gros risques pour elle…

Ouais. T'as raison Andie. Je crois qu'on lui doit une fière chandelle. Renchérit Alice.

Va falloir que tu le remercies Lily ! Et comme il faut ! Déclara Betty avec un ton faussement innocent.

Arrête avec tes insinuations à deux balles ! Dit Lily en attrapant le polochon le plus proche. Et puis d'abord, ce qui se passe entre James et moi ne regarde que nous ! Et elle lui balança le projectile sur la tête avant de s'enfuir à la salle de bain.

Evans ! Tu n'es qu'une lâche s'écria son amie autour de laquelle volaient quelques plumes qui étaient sorties du polochon lors qu choc rencontré avec sa tête.

Lily n'entendait rien à cause de l'eau qui coulait, mais elle s'attendait à des représailles lors de sa sortie de la pièce. Elle profita donc pleinement de sa douche. Effectivement, dès que la porte s'entrouvrit, une pluie d'oreillers s'abattu sur le bois que Lily eut à peine le temps de refermer.

Les filles descendirent enfin dans la grande salle. Seules leurs chevelures pouvaient témoigner de la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Lily sentait le regard pesant des Serpentards sur elle lorsqu'elle parcourut la salle pour aller s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, mais les regards pesants cessèrent immédiatement lorsque James et les autres Maraudeurs les fusillèrent de leurs yeux. L'attrapeur s'assit en face sa petite amie et lui lança un regard rassurant. Elle lui sourit pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle allait bien.

Ils commencèrent à manger et personne à part Sirius ne remarqua la main de James qui disparut sous la table pour trouver celle de Lily.

En fin de soirée, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune. La masse de devoirs accumulée avait eu raison de leurs amis et ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être morts d'épuisement.

James s'écroula dans le canapé en laissant échapper un soupir et plongea son regard dans le feu de la cheminée. Lily surprit son petit ami en se laissant tomber sur lui.

Mais ça va pas bien ! S'écria James qui avait manqué de s'étouffer.

Rooooooo ! Comme si je t'avais fait mal ! Répliqua la jeune fille.

James prit alors son air d'enfant battu et répondit avec une petite voix haute perchée :

Oui Mademoiselle Evans ! Vous m'avez fait mal à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Je me tords de douleur. Je ne connais qu'un moyen de vous faire pardonner.

Lequel ? Demanda Lily avec un petit sourire intéressé.

Hum… Lorsque je vous vois agir ainsi, je doute de votre prétendu amour pour moi. Il serait certainement bon de me le rappeler… Si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire ! Répondit il avec un regard qui se voulait plein de sous-entendus (pervers ? James ? naaaannn… quoi que…)

Et si je refuse ?

Et bien je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous punir.

Alors je refuse ! Punissez moi donc Monsieur Potter ! (Lily encore plus perverse que James ? naaaannn ! Pas possible non plus)

Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Il l'attrapa et échangea leurs places sur le canapé en un geste. Il commença alors à la chatouiller. (Ahhhh… je vous voyais venir ! Ils sont beaucoup plus décents que vous !)

Lily se roulait par terre (elle est tombée du canapé sous les chatouilles incessantes de son amant) et suppliait son bourreau d'arrêter. James prenait un malin plaisir à la voir souffrir ainsi et à l'entendre l'implorer. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes de torture, il en eut assez de l'entendre gémir ainsi et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour la faire taire.

Elle lui répondit avidement et passa ses mains autour du cou du brun pour mieux le plaqué contre elle.

_Qu'est-ce j'aime l'avoir contre moi… Sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux, son odeur si enivrante…_

De son côté, James ne se fit pas prier. _Que sa peau et douce. Cette blancheur plus belle que tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent. Et ses cheveux si soyeux…_

Puis, tout doucement, Lily se sépara de son amoureux et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Merci.

De quoi ma chérie ? Lui demanda t'il doucement en se frottant délicatement à son visage.

D'avoir été là hier soir.

Non. Je ne veux pas que tu me remercies pour ça Lily. Il se releva et la regarda fixement. Tout en lui remettant une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille il murmura :

Je ne suis rien sans toi ma fleur de lys… Alors dis toi que hier soir, c'est ma vie que j'ai sauvée… Et il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

James ? Je peux te demander encore une chose s'il te plaît ?

Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Ne sois plus violent avec les Serpentards.

James eut un sursaut.

Mais Lily ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ces ordures ont fait ?

Je sais mon amour. Mais dis toi que répondre à la violence par la violence ne sert à rien. Elle le regarda un instant. James… chéri… Je t'en prie… Fais le pour moi.

James se renfrogna un moment puis ses traits se radoucirent.

Bon, je vais essayer… Mais avant, laisse moi m'occuper de Rogue avec Sirius.

Et après tu me promets de le laisser tranquille ?

Moui… Répondit James à contrecœur.

Merci. Elle savait combien cela lui coûtait de faire une telle promesse et elle le prit comme une réelle preuve d'amour.

Ils remontèrent sur le canapé et restèrent enlacés pendant un bon moment.

Quelques jours plus tard, le quatrième match de Quidditch de la saison avait lieu.

Il opposait Serpentard à Gyffondor.

Sirius et James avaient mis au point un plan d'attaque infaillible pour faire payer à Rogue sa cruauté envers Lily.

L'équipe de Serpentard avait pour capitaine Lucius Malefoy qui jouait au poste d'attrapeur, et était constituée de Barry Lyndon, Alister Morgan et Severus Rogue en tant que poursuiveur, des jumelles Narcissa et Bellatrix Black au poste de batteuses et de Daniel Cleaver en tant que gardien.

Les matchs opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor étaient toujours très attendus, car ils promettaient du grand spectacle.

Lorsque le professeur Pollux eut lâché les balles, les joueurs s'élevèrent très rapidement dans les airs. En tant que batteur, Sirius devait s'acharner sur Rogue et James devait faire enrager Malefoy car s'ils perdaient, il s'acharnerait à coup sûr sur le graisseux.

Les commentaires de Remus commencèrent à se faire entendre, et le match devint de plus en plus acharné. Les serpents ne pouvaient compter que sur deux de leurs poursuiveurs, car Sirius était bien décidé à faire mordre la poussière à Severus.

De son côté, James exécutait de tourbillons plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres. Il fondait en piqué vers le sol pour remonter en chandelle alors qu'il était à vingt centimètres de la pelouse. Malefy avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme.

Puis, il repéra le vif d'or et le poursuivit pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Lucius ne laçait pas prise, car il savait que si Potter l'attrapait, Gryffondor remporterait certainement la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Les deux attrapeurs commencèrent une lutte acharnée. Chacun essayait de faire tomber l'autre de son balai. Finalement, James tendit la main droite et la referma sèchement quelques instants plus tard, la balle dorée entre les doigts.

Comme prévu, le capitaine des Serpentards était fou de rage d'avoir perdu face à cet avorton de Potter et il passa ses nerfs sur Rogue.

Alors que James et Sirius étaient très fiers de la réussite de leurs efforts, ils allèrent aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Severus.

Bande de salauds ! Cracha t'il à l'intention des deux Maraudeurs.

Qu'est-ce que t'as Servilus ? Papa Malefoy était pas content de toi ? demanda Sirius avec un ton on ne peut plus ironique.

Tais toi ! Traître de ton sang ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Siffla Rogue.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

C'est toi qui ose parler de lâcheté ? Hurla James. Tu trouves pas que se mettre à cinq contre un c'est pas de la lâcheté ? Tu veux que je te die, tu me répugnes !

Rogue était tout sourire.

Alors ça t'a fait mal, hein Potter ? Ca t'as fait mal de retrouver ta sale Sang-de-bourbe dans cet état là ?

James fulminait.

Ne l'insulte pas espèce de conard !

Pas très courageuse la Gryffondore… Tu aurais du l'entendre crier. Une vraie môme.

James se rua sur Rogue et lui envoya une première droite dans la tête.

Ca c'est pour avoir traiter Lily de Sang-de-bourbe !

Rogue eut à peine le temps de se relever, qu'une deuxième crochet lui arriva dans la figure.

Et ça, c'est pour l'avoir fait souffrir ! Le coup de James avait projeté Severus à terre. Il saignait du nez, et n pouvait commencer à voir apparaître un bel œil au beurre noir.

Maintenant, je te préviens que si jamais je te reprends à lever la main ou la baguette sur Lily, tu es un homme mort ! Sur ce, il fit signe à Sirius de le suivre, et ils rentrèrent au château.

Le temps passa et la rancune de Rogue envers James ne cessait de s'accroître. Vint bientôt l'été et la fin de l'année. La dernière année sans véritables examens pour nos chers Maraudeurs.

La coupe des Quatre Maisons fut décernée à Gryffondor en raison de leur talent au Quidditch essentiellement.

James et Lily allaient devoir être séparé pendant les deux mois de vacances, car Lily avait un programme chargé et elle n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis les vacances de Noël. Ils voulaient donc profiter de leur fille.

Le voyage de retour dans le Poudlard Express se fit à la fois dans la bonne humeur et dans la nostalgie. Andie, Betty et Lily voyagèrent avec les Maraudeurs. Alice était avec Franck, et elles avaient prévu de se dire au revoir sur le quai d'arrivée de la gare.

Lily était blottie dans les bras de James et il avait calé sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule délicate de la rouquine.

Finalement, le moment tant redouté finit par arriver, et les deux amoureux durent se dirent au revoir. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément alors que leurs amis étaient déjà sortis du train. Ils voulaient passer leurs dernières minutes ensemble à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Tu vas me manquer mon amour… Susurra Lily.

Et toi ? Tu crois quoi ? Je vais devenir fou sans t'embrasser pendant deux longs mois ! Lui répondit James.

Tu vas m'écrire hein ?

Nan, je vais te laisser sans nouvelles de moi pendant tout l'été, et je vais laisser les autres garçons profiter de toi ! Non mais ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je vais t'écrire !

Alors j'attends déjà avec impatience ta première lettre. Elle le regarda et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Lily, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on y aille. Dit il en la serrant contre lui. Nos parents vont s'impatienter. Aller. On y va mon amour.

Après un dernier baiser, ils sortirent du train et se séparèrent. Sirius attendait James un peu plus loin sur le quai. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent les parents de James qui les attendaient et après de longues embrassades avec sa mère à qui son fiston avait beaucoup manqué, James chercha sa belle rousse du regard alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du train.

De son côté, Lily avait enfin retrouvé sa famille et alors que son père s'occupait de sa malle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de chercher son beau brun du regard.

Les deux mois qui arrivaient allaient s'annoncer longs…

Voila ! Chapitre terminé ! Je rentre juste aujourd'hui d'Allemagne, et je viens de le terminer !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que ma fic progresse bien. Le premier volet de ma trilogie ne devrait pas trop tarder à atteindre sa fin. J'attends vos commentaires comme d'habitude, et souvenez vous : les REVIEWS sont la seule chose qui peut motiver et booster un auteur ! Bisous à tous !

* * *

**R.A.R**

**Sophie :** Voila le chapitre 13 ! J'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant, et que tu n'as pas trop attendu ! Gros bisous !

**Sarouchka **: Oui, le grand amour existe, mais est-il forcément éternel ? Je te laisse méditer dessus :p J'espère que tu as aimé. Merci de continuer à me lire. Gros bisous !

**Milou :** Alors toi, ma tite Gusgus j't'adore trop ! T'es toujours là pour me booster, et surout on s'est trop éclaté en Allemagne ! OUéééé ! C'était la folie totale ! Allez ! Gros bisous ma vraie Pop !

**La p'tit clo :** Confuse de toujours pas être allée lire ta nouvelle fic… Mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps. J'espère que t'as aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous !

**Laure :** Je sais, faut que je case le pull rouge de Jamesie ! En tout cas, toi aussi : MERCI pour l'Allemagne ! C'était trop fort ! Et puis je crois que certaines scènes m'ont donné de l'inspiration. Pas la peine d'insister, vous n'en saurez pas plus ! Gros bisous ma Pop !

**Claire : **Voila le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera pas bourré de fautes… Gros bisous ! Faudrait qu'on se voie un de ces jours !

**Vaalyah :** Merci pour ton invitation, je suis déjà allée faire un tour sur ton site, tu as peut-être trouvé mes commentaires. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

**Merkura :** Yo poulette ! Ma tite Nessie chérie ! Ze t'aime tu sais ? Alors j'annonce que nous allons écrire une fic miroir, et les renseignements vous seront communiqués en temps voulu. Merci pour ta review que j'adore. Vive la déconnade ! Vive Nessie et vive Néron nos deux amis ! N'empêche, tu sais que j'aimerai bien caser un Adolphe ? Bon, ok, j'arrête avec mes gros délires. Gros Bisoussssss !

**April :** On reprend notre discussion quand tu veux ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a apporté entière satisfaction ! Gros bisous !

**Joemaw :** Super flattée que des gens viennent lire ma fic malgré le résumé pourri que j'ai fait. Je suis aux anges ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ta review m'a rendue hystérique ! SI tu veux, je peux t'ajouter à mes contacts msn, comme ça, on pourra discuter. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimes toujours. Bisous !

**Tiphaine :** Ma Tiphou ! Tu t'es déchaînée dis moi ce coup ci ! 2 reviews ! Wawwww ! Trop contente Liliz ! J'espère que ton histoire avance bien ! Impatiente de la lire ! A toi aussi, je dis un grand merci pour l'Allemagne et je te fais de gros bisous ma tite Pop !

Voila ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine au plus tard ! Gros bisous à tous !

Liliz Mamba


	14. Chapitre 14 : Vacances

Auteur outrée : Toujours pas de tirets de dialogue...

Dédicace spéciale à tous les gens que j'aime!

* * *

**_Rappeltout _**: Nous sommes au mois de juillet, pendant les grandes vacances.

* * *

**_Chapitre 14 : Vacances _**

Nous sommes le 19 juillet… Le soleil commençait déjà à taper sur Godric's Hollow. Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres au manoir Potter. Et oui ! Le grand garçon de la maison, James, fêtait ses quinze bougies ! Une grande fête se préparait… Mrs Potter donnait les directives à ses elfes de maison pour qu'ils finissent de décorer le parc, la maison et pour qu'ils puissent finir le buffet. Alister Potter sortit de la maison et alla rejoindre sa femme.

Alors ma chérie, tout se passe comme tu le veux ?

Tu as vraiment besoin de poser cette question ! Dit sa femme sur un ton de reproche.

Et ! C'est pas la peine de m'agresser ! Rétorqua t'il.

Les traits de Mary se radoucirent.

Je suis désolée Alyster. Je suis un peu dépassée par les événements et les invités ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Tu me pardonnes ?

Mais bien sûr ! Je t'aime, alors bon… Au fait, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ?

Alors qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots, les premiers invités se présentaient devant la grille du manoir. Les Potter étant une famille notable dans le monde de la magie, comptaient parmi les conviés de nombreuses familles tout aussi importantes. Les elfes de maison se précipitèrent pour aller accueillir les amis du couple Potter.

Tu disais mon chéri ? Demanda Mary à son époux.

Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose à cette fête ?

Non, vraiment pas ! Mon organisation est sans faille !

Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place ! Alister jubilait : il adorait faire enrager sa femme.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

Tu te souviens en quel honneur tu as organisé une pareille réception ?

Pour l'anniversaire de mon fils James. Tout à coup les paroles de son mari firent tilt dans a tête. JAMES ! MERLIN ! Aussitôt, elle se mit à courir vers la maison en tenant sa longue robe dans laquelle elle risquait de se prendre les pieds.

Son mari l'observait se précipiter pour aller réveiller la marmotte qui leur servait de fils. Quelques instants plus tard, il se dirigea vers la masse de personne qui s'accumulait à l'entrée de son parc. Il commença à serrer des mains et à embrasser certaines personnes.

De son côté, Lily Evans était réveillée depuis neuf heures. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner et avoir pris sa douche, elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à griffonner un parchemin. Elle attrapa ensuite son flacon de parfum sur la table et parfuma sa lettre en veillant à ce que l'encre ne coule pas. Elle attacha ensuite sa lettre à la patte de son hibou avant d'attacher de l'autre côté un petit paquet cadeau.

JAMES POTTER ! Mary était entrée en hurlant dans la maison. JAMMMMMMMEEEEEESSSSS ! LEVE TOI ! Elle était arrivée devant la chambre de son fils. JAMES EDWARD POTTER ! Son fils ne daignant toujours pas se montrer, elle fit une entrée fracassante dans sa chambre. LEVE TOI ! TOUT LE MONDE T'ATTEND EN BAS ! NE ME FAIS PAS HONTE !

Qu'est-ce qui y a Maman ? Demanda James d'une voix endormie.

Ce qu'il y a ? MAIS TU ES MALADE JAMES ? TU AS OUBLIE QUE C'ETAIT TON ANNIVERSAIRE AUJOURD'HUI ?

Nan. T'inquiète ! Ce jour là n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Alors lève toi ! Tous les invités t'attendent ! C'est pour toi qu'ils sont venus.

Pas envie.

Pardon ! S'exclama Mrs Potter. Tu n'as pas envie de quoi ?

De me lever.

James tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever, de t'habiller correctement et de descendre en bas pour aller saluer les personnes qui se sont déplacées ici pour toi.

Maman j'ai dit que je ne me lèverai pas. Même Sirius n'arrivera pas à me faire changer d'avis alors ne perds pas ton temps, va t'occuper de TES invités.

Comment MES invités ?

Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce genre de réceptions mondaines ! La moitié des gens sont ici non pas par envie, mais plutôt par devoir, et je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée avec eux.

James tu…sa mère n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle fut interrompue par les bruit d'un bec frappant au carreau de James. Il tourna la tête et bondit hors de son lit.

Il avait immédiatement reconnu le hibou : celui de Lily. Enfin… La lettre qu'il attendait. Maintenant, il pouvait commencer sa journée ! Il détacha la lettre et le paquet et décacheta l'enveloppe. Son sourire s'illumina.

James ? Appela sa mère.

Moui… Répondit il en ne détachant pas ses yeux du morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

James ? Qui est-ce pour que tu aies l'air si joyeux… Lui demanda t'elle avec un regard suspicieux.

James réfléchit deux minutes puis se dit qu'après tout, ses parents devraient bien savoir un jour ou l'autre.

Lily. Dit il le plus simplement du monde.

Et puis-je savoir qui est cette Lily ?

Ma petite amie. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche. Dis à Sirius que j'arrive dans dix minutes. James planta là sa mère pour aller dans la salle de bain pour se laver et pour rêver à sa bien-aimée lorsqu'il fut arrêté par sa mère.

Bon anniversaire quand même mon fils !

Merci Maman. Elle l'embrassa,et il repartit vers la salle de bain.

* * *

LILY ! Hurla Pétunia. 

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Pensa la jeune fille en sortant de sa chambre pour aller voir ce qui mettait sa chère et tendre sœur dans cet état.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon de sa tante, elle trouva une Pétunia toute décoiffée et rouge de colère. Elle brandissait une chaussure dans sa main droite et lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur arriver, elle se remit à hurler.

JE VAIS TUER TON OISEAU DE MALHEUR !

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Lily de plus en plus exaspérée par la blonde.

MA CHAUSSURE ! REGARDE MA CHAUSSURE !

Lily observa la chaussure que lui montrait sa sœur et éclata de rire quelques instants plus tard.

CA TE FAIT RIRE ESPECE DE GARCE ?

Oui ! Beaucoup même ! Cette fois-ci, Coopy n'a pas raté son coup ! En effet, la chaussure de Pétunia avait été redécorée avec de la fiente de hibou verdâtre.

Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me la nettoyer ! Cria sa sœur.

Et puis-je avoir en quel honneur je te ferai ce plaisir ? Interrogea Lily qui n'avait aucunement envie de satisfaire la blondasse qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Parce que c'est TON maudit animal ! VOILA POURQUOI !

Non mais et puis quoi encore ! T'as qu'à arrêter de laisser traîner tes affaires partout !

Comment oses-tu ? PAPAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla Pétunia.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Mr Evans quelques instants plus tard.

Le monstre de Lily ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait de ma chaussure ! Et cette garce ne veut pas réparer les saletés de sa bestiole !

C'est vrai Lily ? Demanda Mr Evans.

Oui ! Elle a qu'à ranger ses affaires !

Tu vois ! Elle recommence ! S'écria Pétunia.

Ca suffit maintenant ! Cria Mr Evans plus fort que ses deux filles. Tout le monde en a plus qu'assez de vos chamailleries de gamines de cinq ans ! Alors maintenant vous vous CALMEZ ! Lily, tu vas chercher de quoi nettoyer les chaussures de ta sœur. Je t'attends ici.

Oui Papa… Dit Lily qui partit tête baissée vers la buanderie. Elle reparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un seau d'eau, du savon et une éponge.

Voila. Dit elle.

Bien. Merci Lily. Voila, maintenant Pétunia, tu me fais le plaisir de bien vouloir nettoyer toi-même tes chaussures.

Pardon ? S'indigna la jeune fille.

Tu as parfaitement bien compris. Tu NETTOIES !

Mais pourquoi Papa ? Implora la jeune fille. C'est Lily qui…

Lily a parfaitement raison ! L'interrompit son père. Si tu cessais de prendre tout le monde pour ta bonne et que tu rangeais tes affaires, tu n'aurais pas ce genre de problèmes ! Ce hibou est parfaitement civilisé avec nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'acharnerait sur toi ! Alors maintenant, tu cesses de discuter et tu fais ce que je t'ai dit. Et Lily, laisse ta sœur tranquille. Je ne veux plus avoir à revenir, c'est bien clair ? Demanda t'il.

Oui Papa. Répondirent les deux sœurs d'une même voix.

Il partit, et Lily sortit dans le jardin pour aller profiter du soleil et de la douce chaleur qui commençait à se faire ressentir.

* * *

James fit enfin son apparition au milieu des escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Il fut accueilli par un « AHHHHHHH » général et lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le sol, il fut assailli par une foule de personnes le serrant dans leurs bras et lui collant des baveux baisers sur la joue. Et encore… Il n'avait pas subi le quart de ce qui l'attendait. Il fut attiré dans un coin par Sirius qui avait réussi à l'attraper pendant les deux minutes de répit qui lui étaient offertes. 

Alors Jamesie chéri ! Ca fait quoi d'avoir quinze ans ? Tu entres dans la cour des grands !

Et ouais Sirius ! Fais gaffe à toi maintenant ! Fini le gamin à qui tu avais à faire !

Ca je l'ai déjà remarquer. D'ailleurs Monsieur aime se faire désirer n'est-ce pas ? Ton fan-club de Poudlard te manque à ce point ? Demanda t'il amusé par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

Hum…Disons que j'attendais quelque chose. Répondit James avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Dis donc toi ! Ta mère nous a dit que c'était une lettre d'une certaine Lily qui t'avait fait sauter du lit !

James blêmit d'un coup.

A qui a-t-elle dit ça ? Interrogea t'il précipitamment. Tout allait très vite dans sa tête. Si ils étaient tous au courant, il allait passer une journée encore plus pénible que tout ce qu'il imaginait.

ZEN James ! T'inquiète ! Ta mère fait des gaffes, mais elle n'est pas stupide au point d'avoir gueuler à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde que tu étais amoureux de Lily Evans humpf…. S'étouffa Sirius alors que James avait plaqué sa main contre la bouche du batteur pour l'empêcher de parler trop fort.

Sirius ! Tais toi ! Des oreilles indiscrètes pourraient t'entendre ! Sirius sentit l'étreinte de on ami se relâcher d'un seul coup. James avait été attrapé par sa grand-mère.

Comment va mon petit fils préféré ? Dit elle en lui pinçant les joues. Sirius grimaça en voyant ce spectacle : il savait que James détestait qu'on lui fasse ça, et surtout, il savait à quel point ça pouvait faire mal !

Grand-Mère arrête ! Je suis plus un môme ! Dit il en se libérant de sa grand-mère.

Oh ! Mais c'est vrai ! Mon Jamesie a quinze ans aujourd'hui ! C'est un homme !

Grand-Mère ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

Oui c'est vrai Isabelle ! Lâche le un peu. C'était Mark Potter, le grand-père de James. Laisse le un peu respirer ! Il va s'étouffer le pauvre garçon !

Merci Grand-Père !

De rien James ! Je connais ta grand-mère. Et il lui glissa à l'oreille : Et je sais à quel point elle peut être terrible !

Mark Potter ! Comment oses-tu ? Après quarante ans de mariage, tu oses encore dire de telles ignominies sur moi ? Tu devrais avoir honte !

Sauve toi James ! Sinon, tu vas devoir assister à son sermon ! Et son grand-père lui fit un clin d'oeil.

James retrouva Sirius un peu plus loin. Il resta quelques instants à observer ses grands-parents. Il était certain que la ressemblance entre Alister et son père était flagrante. Tout comme James et son père, Mark Potter avait les cheveux en bataille, mais cependant, les siens étaient blancs. Il avait encore un corps bien entretenu pour ses soixante ans. Il était de grande taille, et il avait de beaux yeux vert d'eau. Isabelle Potter, elle, était d'une taille assez imposante pour une femme. Du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, on ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle était âgée elle aussi de soixante ans. Ses cheveux étaient châtain clair parsemés de ça, de là, par une mèche blanche. Ses yeux étaient ceux de son fils : bruns, presque noirs. Décidément, il semblait que chez les Potter, le fils prenait els yeux de la mère !

James souriait à la vue de cette scène amusante et touchante. Il arrivait souvent à son grand-père de taquiner sa grand-mère, et il savait que cela ne durait jamais très longtemps parce qu'ils s'adoraient trop pour rester fâcher. Soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées.

Eh James ! Bon anniv cher Cornedrue ! C'était Remus qui venait de lui lancer une tape sur le dos.

Merci Lunard ! Après s'être serrés ans les bras, Sirius, Remus et James sortirent dans le parc pour échapper à la famille et aux invités des Potter.

Ta mère m'a invité à venir à ta fête ! C'est génial ! On va enfin pouvoir faire des conneries ! Je m'ennuyais moi à la fin sans vous ! Dit Remus qui avait l'air en pleine forme.

Vous savez si Pete doit venir ? Demanda James.

Non. Répondit Sirius. Il ne peut pas. Tes parents l'avaient aussi invité, mais il est à l'étranger avec ses parents et il ne pouvait pas revenir.

Dommage. Dit James. Bon, alors on fait quoi pour qu'ils regrettent tous d'être venus ? Interrogea James avec un sourire machiavélique.

Hum… Commença Sirius. Il me semble qu'ils vont boire du champagne, non ?

Ouais. C'est ce que mon père a prévu. Il adore ça ! Répondit James.

Un petit peu de poudre euphorisante serait si vite égaré dans quelques magnums… Ajouta Remus.

Oh oui… De toute façon, ils ne risquent pas grand-chose ! Cette poudre est Made in Maraudeurs ! S'exclama Sirius.

Ok les mecs ! Ca marche ! S'écria James. Venez, suivez moi !

* * *

Lily décida de partir vers le centre-ville de Munich avec sa cousine Sarah. Les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé d'aller profiter de cette belle journée pour aller manger des Bratwurst, faire un peu de shopping et d'aller déguster une bonne glace en terrasse. 

Arrivées devant leur fournisseur officiel de Bratwurst, elles commencèrent à déguster leurs succulentes saucisses tout en discutant.

Alors Lily ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu ! Dit Sarah.

Ouais. T'as raison ! Ca fait du bien de se retrouver un peu toutes le deux. Répondit sa cousine.

Les deux cousines commencèrent à plaisanter, et comme souvent chez les filles de quinze ans, la discussion en arriva au sujet garçons.

Alors ? Demanda Sarah, qui est ce garçon à qui tu écris si souvent ?

Moi ? Lily rougit comme une pivoine. Euh… personne ! J'écris à mes amies.

Ouais c'est ça… Et c'est tes amies qui t'envoient une lettre tous les deux jours peut-être ! Je sais que t'es une fille géniale Lily, mais je pense pas que tu aies autant d'amis pour que tu puisses recevoir des lettres de leur part si souvent… Alors dis le moi ! C'est qui ?

Bon, ok ! T'as gagné ! Mais ne le répète pas alors ! Il s'appelle James.

James comment ?

James Potter.

Pas mal comme nom. Ca sonne plutôt bien Lily Potter !

Eh ! Arrête ! Lui dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule. On en est pas encore là ! Elle resta rêveuse un instant… _Et si James était l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qui la rendrait heureuse et la ferait sourire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Avec qui elle aurait des enfants… Ce serait si beau… Avec un peu de chance peut-être que… Oui. Elle le savait. C'était l'homme de SA vie, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire. Elle n'avait que quinze ans ! On l'aurait pris pour une folle qui est juste touchée par son premier amour._

Il est comment ? Demanda Sarah.

Beau.

Mais encore ? Dit sa cousine en éclatant de rire.

Brun, avec es cheveux en bataille et noir de jais, il a de magnifiques yeux bleus, des lunettes rondes et noires, super musclé (enfin, pour un mec de quinze ans quoi !).

Il est grand ?

Pas trop. Il a pas encore fait sa poussée de croissance je pense, parce que visiblement, ils sont tous très grands dans sa famille.

Il est sportif ?

Ouais. Il est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch dans l'équipe de notre maison.

Attrapeur de quoi ? S'intrigua Sarah.

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ! Le Quidditch, c'est le sport national des sorciers. C'est un peu comme le foot, mais les joueurs volent sur des balais (enfin, c'est BEAUCOUP mieux que le foot pensa Lily !). Elle entreprit donc d'expliquer à sa cousine les règles du Quidditch à sa cousine.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes à avoir exposer les principales théories du Quidditch à Sarah, cette dernière eut elle aussi droit à son interrogatoire.

Et toi ? Demanda Lily.

Et bien moi, en ce moment, je sui avec un gars qui s'appelle Heinrich.

Ach ! Un allemand ! Un vrai de vrai avec un nom pareil !

Oh ça va ! Je te rappelle que j'habite en Allemagne ! Et en plus, moi j'ai pas critiqué ton James ! Dit elle avec un air renfrogné.

Oh allez ! Je plaisantais !

J'espère bien !

Bon, alors, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Il joue dans un groupe de rock et ils participaient à une soirée pour laquelle on vendait des places au lycée. J'y suis allée et une fois qu'ils ont fini de jouer, on a discuté et puis… Bah voila quoi !

Ouais je vois le genre…

Il joue de quoi ?

De la batterie !

Cool !

Ouais hein ?

Il fait un concert un de ses jours ?

Je crois. Dans deux semaines.

On pourra y aller ?

Ouais ! Ca serait super ! On va voir si nos parents sont d'accord !

Comment on va s'éclater… Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et allèrent s'asseoir à une terrasse pour prendre leur glace.

* * *

James, Sirius et Remus avaient fait un tour à la cave des Potter où les magnums de champagne étaient conservés et où les elfes les débouchaient afin de les amener dans la salle de bal pour remplir les flûtes. Ils avaient réussi à vider quelques petits sachets de poudre euphorisante trouvés dans la chambre de James dans les bouteilles déjà ouvertes. Ils remontèrent ensuite discrètement afin de voir l'effet de leur blague sur les invités. 

Quelques minutes après que les premières coupes aient été servies, certaines personnes se mirent à éclater d'un rire niais sans pouvoir s'arrêter, d'autres contemplaient le plafond en s'extasiant ou encore examinaient avec intérêt le moindre objet se trouvant sur les cheminées. La mère de James avait elle aussi été touchée par la poudre des Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs étaient explosés de rire quand soudain :

Bien joué les gars ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais à ce point fait des progrès en matière de farces et attrapes James ! Ils se retournèrent d'un coup et tombèrent nez à nez avec Alister Potter.

Hum… Papa nous…je… James était très embarrassé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment son père avait pris la chose, ni comment il allait réagir.

Bravo ! J'adore voir ta mère dans cet état là ! Elle me trouve encore plus merveilleux que d'habitude !

Attendez ! S'exclama Sirius. Vous voulez dire que ça lui arrive souvent d'être comme ça ?

Plus maintenant ! Mais je vous signale que nous aussi nous avons été jeunes ! Ta mère était une vraie fêtarde ! Quand elle était partie, on en pouvait plus l'arrêter ! Je l'ai d'ailleurs ramenée une fois ou deux en piteux état ! Je n'ai pas osé la présenter ainsi à ton grand-père, dit il en regardant James, il m'aurait tué ! Il fit un clin d'œil à son fils et à ses amis.

L'effet de la poudre miraculeuse cessa après une dizaine de minutes, et personne n'en teint vraiment rigueur aux Maraudeurs. Ils étaient un peu déçus, mais comme la plupart des invités étaient morts de rire par ce que venait de leur raconter le père de James, ils décidèrent eux aussi d'en rire.

La journée se termina donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur chez James comme chez Lily.

De retour dans sa chambre vers minuit et demi, James s'assit sur son lit et attrapa la lettre de Lily ainsi que son cadeau. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert. Il relut la lettre de sa rousse :

_Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial,_

_N'est-ce pas James ?_

_Ah mais oui !_

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE MON AMOUR !_

_Voila un petit quelque chose qui j'espère te plaira,_

_En attendant de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras._

_J'espère que cela t'aidera à combler ton manque !_

_Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Je t'aime._

_Lily._

La lettre sentait son parfum. Il la respira encore une fois et se sentit envoûté. Ce parfum qui lui manquait tant… Il revint à la réalité et se décida à ouvrir le paquet. Lorsqu'il eut déchiré l'emballage, il découvrit un joli cadre en bois, vert amande, avec dedans, une magnifique photo de Lily. Elle portait une belle robe rose avec de petites rayures vertes, bleues, jaunes et blanches (en fait, c'est une de mes robes que j'aime beaucoup !).

Ses cheveux roux étaient lâchés au vent, et elle se trouvait sur une plage, devant un lac. D'après ce qu'il y avait écrit derrière le cadre, James su que la photo avait été prise sur une île, au milieu du lac Chimsee, en Allemagne, non loin de là où Lily passait ses vacances.

Il était aux anges. Il avait ENFIN une photo de Lily. Et quelle photo en plus ! Elle y était presque aussi belle qu'en vrai. Il la fixa un long moment, puis écrivit une lettre à sa douce pour la remercier.

_Ma Lily,_

_Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau qui m'a rendu FOU de joie !_

_J'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec ta cousine Sarah,_

_Mais ne faites pas trop de bêtises, j'ai peur que les Maraudeurs aient une mauvaise influence sur toi._

_Que vas-tu faire prochainement ?_

_J'ai eu droit à une grande fête pour mon anniversaire, et j'ai un peu mis le bazar avec Sirius et Remus, mais rien de bien méchant._

_D'ailleurs, mon père était très fier de nous._

_Réponds moi vite._

_Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu me manques._

_James.

* * *

_

_Coucou James !_

_Je suis absolument ravie que ton cadeau te comble._

_Mes vacances sont toujours aussi sympas (si tu ignores le fait que Pétunia soit dans les parages…)_

_Hier soir, je suis allée à un concert de rock que donnait le groupe dans lequel joue le petit ami de Sarah._

_C'était génial ! Il y avait une super ambiance, et on s'est amusé comme des petites folles !_

_Euh non, je ne crois pas avoir fait trop de bêtises avec elle._

_Enfin, est-ce que c'est mal de ne pas avoir cassé la figure à ce mec qui n'arrêtait pas de nous reluquer pendant toute la soirée ?_

_Je ne te félicite pas pour tes conneries…_

_Mais je crois que si maintenant, même TON père cautionne,_

_Tout espoir est perdu._

_J'attends ta réponse._

_Au fait, Sarah te dit bonjour et aimerait beaucoup faire ta connaissance._

_Je t'aime._

_Lily.

* * *

_

_Lily !_

_Qui est ce mec qui a osé poser les yeux sur toi !_

_Son nom !_

_Son adresse !_

_Je prends de la poudre de cheminette et viens lui casser la gueule !_

_James Potter, le mec qui va tuer l'allemand qui a osé poser les yeux sur SA petite amie.

* * *

_

_James !_

_Calme toi !_

_Je disais ça pour te faire enrager !_

_Mais je vois que tu es de plus en plus jaloux, et je crois que j'en suis flattée…_

_Allez ! Calme toi mon ange ! _

_Je t'assure qu'il n'y a que TOI._

_Bon, je te laisse car mes parents m'appellent…_

_Je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour._

_Lily_

James avait (plus ou moins) été rassuré par la dernière lettre de Lily. Il ne restait plus désormais que deux semaines de vacances avant qu'ils ne puissent se retrouver.

James se sentait de bonne humeur ce matin quand il se leva relativement tôt d'ailleurs. Sirius dormait encore, et lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il se retrouva seul avec son père car sa mère était au Ministère.

Bonjour mon fils ! Dit Mr Potter avec entrain.

Bonjour Papa !

Tu es matinal ce matin dis moi !

Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Vu que nous ne sommes que tous les deux… Je me disais que ça serait peut-être bien que nous profitions pour discuter un peu, non ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore derrière la tête ? Se demanda James. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé tous les deux, et cela lui manquait. D'accord. Répondit il. Laisse moi juste le temps de faire griller mes tartines !

Aucun problème. Je t'attends.

* * *

Chapitre terminé ! Absolument désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une sérieuse panne d'inspiration en ce qui concerne les vacances de nos deux tourtereaux ! Et puis en écrivant, c'est venu d'u coup ! Comme quoi, faut parfois se forcer à s'y mettre ! Alors, pour ceux qui ne connaissent ni l'Allemagne, ni la nourriture allemande, les « Bratwurst » sont un met délicieux constitué d'une grande saucisse, dans un pain, le tout, agrémenté d'une sauce spéciale et délicieuse. 

En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de le mettre en ligne plus vite, mais je vais être assez occupée pendant le cinq prochains jours à venir pour cause de répétitions et de concerts, mais je vous promets de faire au plus rapide ! Merci encore à tous de m'avoir lue. JE VOUS AIME ! Gros bisous tout le monde !

* * *

**R.A.R**

**Laure** : Bon, alors toi… Je crois que tu es un cas désespéré… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je traîne avec toi ! Alors en ce qui concerne la conversation père-fils, elle aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre, sinon j'avais peur que celui-ci soit beaucoup trop long. Au fait : ARRETE avec tes mat(h ?)eux et tes porteurs de pull rouge ! Ca devient obsessionnel ! Bon, je te rassure, j'ai déjà réussi à caser le pull rouge de Jamesie, mais je te dirai pas où :p

Gros bisous et merci pour tous tes mails délirants !

**Claire** : Arrête de te casser la tête à essayer de comprendre pourquoi je veux faire une trilogie ! J'ai l'esprit trop tordu pour que ce soit clair ! (Tu peux d'ailleurs demander à merkura, elle le sait que j'ai l'esprit tordu, et même BIEN tordu !) Alors ne pleure pas, je pars sur la base de 20 chapitres pour cette fic, mais peut-être que finalement, elle sera u peu plus longue, et de toute manière, elle aura une suite.

Voila ! Gros bisous !

**Marie **: Ravie que l'Allemagne t'ait plu ! Moi aussi je suis super contente d'avoir appris à mieux te connaître, t'es une fille vraiment extra ! J'espère que l'occasion se représentera de nouveau. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu parce que ce jour est à marquer d'une crois : Mme de Terrason a dit que j'avais fait des progrès ! Youpla boum ! C'est la fiesta !

Bon, j'arrête, je commence à délirer ! Gros bisoussss !

**Alexandra07** : Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire !

Bisous

**Ange1305** : COOL ! Super ! Je suis à 100 pour que tu continues à reviewer ! A très vite j'espère ! Bisous !

**Milou** : Bon voila ! Tu vas peut-être arrêter de râler comme ça ! Le voila ce nouveau chapitre ! Pour le prochain, s'il vient pas très rapidement, tu sais à qui il faut s'en prendre : notre bien aimé Mr Kormann ! Gros bisous ma Gusgus !

**Sophie** : Voila le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que t'es toujours aussi accro ! J'espère qu'on va pouvoir se faire un ciné bientôt ! Gros bisous !

**La p'tite Clo** : Voili voilou le petit dernier ! J'espère que t'aimes toujours ! A la prochaine ! Bisous !

**Sarouchka** : Merci de m'être aussi fidèle ! Je suis très touchée ! J'espère que ce chapitre a comblé tes attentes. Au prochain j'espère ! Bisous !

**Merkura **: Voila ! Ce chapter terminé, je peux me mettre à notre Riton chéri d'amuUr pour le relooker ! Vive Gabi et les Grungs ! Harry il a les yeux verts ! Harry il a les yeux verts ! Verts les yeux Harry il a … BREF ! Vive aussi les INCONNUS !

Je sais pas si mes chopes de bière sont arrivées jusqu'à chez toi depuis l'Allemagne… en tout cas, je l'espère ! Gros Zoubix !

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! REVIEWER ! Plus y'aura de reviews, et plus le prochain arrivera vite ! Gros bisous tout le monde !

Liliz Mamba.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Entre père et fils

**_Rappeltout :_** James vient de fêter ses quinze ans. La fin des vacances d'été approche. Lily a passé l'été chez ses cousins en Allemagne à Munich et James est resté chez lui avec Sirius et Remus (une bonne partie des vacances). Ce matin lorsque James se lève, il est tôt et il se retrouve seul avec son père qui désire avoir une conversation père-fils.

* * *

Dédicace spéciale à toutes mes copines de la chorale et du concert qui sont venues ou qui ont participé ! C'était génial ! Je vous adore ! VIVE LE CHAMPAGNE et…(nan, vous ne saurez pas la suite !) Bravo à MI qui remporte la palme de la 100ème review ! On dirait u'il n'y a toujours pas de tirets... Auteur très très en colère!

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Entre père et fils**_

James revint de la cuisine avec un plateau garni de tranches de pain grillées, des pots de confitures, du nutella, du beurre, du jus d'orange et du thé. Il s'assit à table en face de son père et attaqua son festin.

Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me dire… Commença le jeune homme.

Oui. Répondit son père. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé tous les deux, et je pense qu'il serait utile qu'on discute un peu…

Si tu insistes…

Oh James ! Ne fais pas celui qui accorde une faveur ! Tu peux le faire avec tes amis mais pas avec moi ! Je te connais trop pour savoir que ça te fait plaisir de passer du temps avec ton père !

Ok. T'as gagné ! Répondit James en souriant à son père. Effectivement, ça lui faisait très plaisir. Tout l'été, il avait guetté le moment où ils seraient seuls tous les deux sans risque d'être dérangés pour pouvoir parler . Bon, reprit le jeune homme. Je suppose que tu es au courant pour Lily.

Euh… En fait, j'aimerai avoir ta version des faits parce que j'ai bien peur que celle de ta mère ne soit pas très objective.

Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Maman ?

Que ce n'était pas elle qui avait réussi à te faire lever mais plutôt la lettre d'une jeune fille… et il semblerait que tu en sois amoureux. Bon, je te passe la suite, parce que c'est pus ou moins une crise de mère poule qui se rend compte que son fils grandit et qu'il ne restera pas éternellement son petit garçon qui gambade à quatre pattes dans toute la maison… Les deux Potter éclatèrent de rire avant que James ne reprenne la parole.

En ce qui concerne la première partie, c'est vrai : je suis amoureux.

Amoureux ou AMOUREUX ?

Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que je n'ai que quinze ans, que j'ai besoin de m'amuser, que la vie ne se prend pas au sérieux à cet âge la, que je suis déjà sorti avec un nombre incalculable de filles… Mais je l'aime Papa. J'aime Lily, et je sens que je pourrais l'aimer toute ma vie !

Tu aimais aussi Tracy…

Mais nan Papa ! J'avais douze ans ! C'était ma première petite amie ! J'étais trop heureux de jouer dans la cour des grands, c'est tout !

Bon…Si tu le dis. Je te crois. Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Depuis neuf mois.

Neuf mois ! Bravo James ! Je vois que tu as fait des progrès !

Papa…S'il te plaît ! Arrête de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas, ok ?

Oh ! Je te taquine ! tu sais, j'étais pareil au même âge que toi !

Ah oui ?

On est bourreau des cœurs de père en fils chez les Potter !

Pfff ! Je parie que je suis sorti avec plus de filles que toi !

alors ça, ça reste encore à vérifier !

T'avais ton fan-club qui scandait ton nom ainsi que des banderoles à ton effigie à chaque match de Quidditch ?

Un peu tiens ! Un attrapeur aussi génial que moi ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'il y en a un comme ça chez Gryffondor !

Tu l'as dit !

Je parie que ton fils prendra la relève un de ces jours !

Tu vas vite dis moi ! Y a cinq minutes tu pensais pas que j'étais capable de rester plus de deux semaines avec une fille, et maintenant tu te vois déjà grand-père ?

On s'adapte mon fils, on s'adapte !

Ouais. T'as raison.

Alors ! Elle est comment ?

Lily ? Elle est belle.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Allez James ! Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à ta mère !

T'es sûr ? Sinon, elle va la tuer la première fois qu'elle la verra !

Je te le jure !

Alors elle est rousse avec des cheveux légèrement ondulés, elle a des yeux verts émeraude… Tu en tomberai à la renverse ! J'ai jamais vu une seule personne avec un tel regard de toute ma vie !

Elle est dans quelle maison ?

Gryffondor !

Mon fils ne pouvait tomber amoureux que d'une vraie lionne !

Elle est super intelligente.

T'allais quand même pas nous ramener une cruche !

Mais nan ! T'inquiète ! Elle excelle partout mais surtout en enchantements. C'est la seule matière où elle me bat !

Tu te laisses battre par une fille sans qu'elle soit assaillie de représailles ? Qui est cette jeune fille ? Je veux la rencontrer ! Qu'elle me livre son secret pour réussir à maîtriser James Potter !

Je crois que même si elle te le livrait, tu n'arriverais pas à tes fins avec moi ! Répondit James avec un grand sourire.

C'est une sorcière de sang-pur ?

Nan. Ses parents sont moldus. Elle a aussi une sœur moldue. Mais elle est ignoble avec elle. J'ai lu une des lettres qu'elle a envoyée à Lily… Je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurait fait si elle avait été en face de moi, bien que je ne frappe pas les filles.

Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, elle lui disait quoi ?

Oh… Pas mal d'horreurs. Elle la traitait de monstre, de vermine… Tout ça parce que c'est une sorcière. Elle lui a aussi dit qu'elle ne la considérait plus comme sa sœur.

Il m'arrive de croire qu'il n'y a pas seulement les fanas de sang pur qui sont détestables…

C'est certain ! Cette fille ne vaut pas mieux que les Malefoy !

Toujours la guerre avec Lucius ?

Plus que jamais ! Cette ordure a coincé Lily dans un couloir avec sa bande d'apprentis Mangemorts et ils lui ont lancé des Doloris.

Enf de Malefoy !

Je peux te dire qu'on s'est occupé de son cas.

Vous avez bien fait ! euh ne dis pas à ta mère que je t'encourage pour ce genre de pratique, parce que je risquerai de passer un sale quart d'heure sinon !

Pas de problème ! Je risquerai moi aussi d'en passer un ! Alister fit un clin d'œil à son fils, et ils reprirent leur discussion.

Bon James. On va parler plus sérieusement maintenant. Tu vas entrer en cinquième année et tu as tes BUSES à la fin de l'année.

Je sais Papa.

Tu sais aussi ce qui t'attend si tu n'as pas de bons résultats ?

Oui Papa. Et ça m'ennuierait beaucoup d'ailleurs !

Alors tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ?

Oui. Mais bon, ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour ça…

Je ne m'en fais pas. Autre chose : pourrais-tu essayer d'avoir moins d'heures de retenues cette années ? Sinon, j'ai peur que ta mère fasse un arrêt cardiaque la prochaine fois que nous recevrons une convocation d'Albus ou de Minerva.

Euh… tu m'en demandes beaucoup là !

James…Un petit effort s'il te plaît !

Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.

Moi je te promets d'essayer de calmer ta mère.

Ca marche.

Toujours en ce qui concerne tes études, tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? tu as réussi à te décider ?

Oui. Je serai Auror.

Certain ?

Oui.

Alors un Potter de plus pour le centre de formation ! Dit son père en rigolant. Bon, voilà. Maintenant que j'ai joué au père chiant pour les études et l'avenir de son fils, il va falloir que je joue au père hibou… Arg ! Je déteste faire ça.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour avoir droit à la morale ?

Pour l'instant rien ! Mais euh… Comment te dire ça. On en a parlé avec ta mère et euh…elle a pensé que j'étais mieux placé qu'elle pour t'en parler.

Bah alors vas-y.

Facile à dire ! Bon… je sais ce que c'est d'avoir quinze ans et de grandir. Je sais aussi ce que ça peut faire d'être amoureux et euh…

Papa ?

Quoi ?

Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire un cours sur la contraception ?

Euh…non…enfin, euh pourquoi ?

J'en reviens pas !

Mais James ! On s'inquiète pour toi ! C'est normal non ?

Oui. Mais je ne suis pas irresponsable !

Ce n'est pas une question d'irresponsabilité James !

C'est quoi alors ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

Si on te fait confiance ! Le problème n'est pas là.

Alors il est où ?

Il est que parfois, tout ne se passe pas comme on l'avait prévu.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

James, il faut que tu saches quelque chose… Tu sais que ta mère te moi nous sommes connus à Poudlard ?

Oui. Je sais que vous étiez tous les deux à Gryffondor et que vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant votre cinquième année.

C'est ça. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ignores. Effectivement, nous sommes sortis ensemble à partir de notre cinquième année. Après quelques mois, nous avons décidé de sauter le grand pas. Mais voilà… Tout ne s'est pas passé comme nous l'avions prévu et il s'est trouvé que ta mère est tombée enceinte.

Pardon ?

Oui James. Ta mère est tombée enceinte à l'âge de seize ans.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai un frère ? Une sœur ?

Non James. Tu es bien fils unique. Il se trouve que ta mère venait d'avoir seize ans. Elle était donc partiellement majeure, et elle devait répondre de ses actes. Je n'avais pas encore mes seize ans car nous étions au moi d'avril. J'étais donc officiellement totalement mineur, mais il était hors de question que je laisse Mary dans une telle situation. J'avais donc décidé d'assumer. Seulement, nous ne l'avons su qu'au bout d'un mois et il s'avère que ta mère a fait une fausse couche trois semaines plus tard.

Maman a fait une fausse couche ?

Oui. Tes grands-parents n'en ont jamais rien su. Nous avions tellement été anéantis par cette nouvelle, que même si ce fut un choc lorsque nous avons su que ta mère avait perdu le bébé, nous nous sommes sentis soulagés et nous avons pris cela comme une chance. C'était peu être égoïste et sadique de notre part. Tu peux nous prendre pour des monstres, nous ne t'en voudrons pas.

Je ne vous prendrai jamais pour des monstres.

Malgré que nous ayons considéré cette perte comme une chance, nous avons eu du mal à nous en remettre. Il nous a fallu beaucoup de patience et d'amour pour pouvoir revenir où nous avions laissé notre relation avant cet accident.

Et moi ? Je suis…

Non James. Tu n'es pas un accident. Toi, nous t'avons voulu. Nous t'avons désiré. J'ai épousé ta mère à dix-huit ans. Une fois notre formation d'Auror finie, nous avions découvert tellement de choses en peu de temps que nous avions réussi à nous pardonner à nous même ce qui était arrivé. Ce que nous désirions le plus, c'était d'avoir un enfant que nous pourrions cette fois aimer comme il le méritait et à qui nous pourrions offrir une vie digne de ce nom. Et c'est là que tu es arrivé comme un cadeau du ciel. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que le jour de ta naissance, même le jour où ta mère m'a épousé. J'avais une femme magnifique, une famille aimante, tout ce que pouvait désirer un sorcier, et voilà que maintenant, j'avais un fils.

Lorsque Alister releva la tête, James qui fixait son père vit qu'il pleurait. Il se leva et alla serrer son père dans ses bras. Bien qu'il ait accepté cette partie de sa vie, il restait douloureux pour lui de l'évoquer et d'en parler. Lorsqu'il ressentit l'étreinte de son fils autour de ses épaules, Alister posa ses mains sur les bras de son fils.

Je t'aime James.

Moi aussi Papa.

Ta mère aussi t'aime.

Je sais.

Si je t'ai raconté ça, c'est parce que nous ne voulons pour rien au monde que tu aies à vivre la même chose.

Je sais. Merci Papa. Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que tu voulais juste me tenir un discours stupide.

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Je te promets de faire attention et je ne parlerai à personne de ce que vous avez vécu

Merci James.

James embrassa son père sur la joue. Il avait l'impression pendant un instant d'avoir face à lui un petit garçon. Un petit bout de chou qui pleurait et qui devait être consolé. James n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état. Son père… Celui qu'il considérait comme son héros. Cet homme qu'il avait toujours connu comme arrogant, fier de lui, fier de sa famille, courageux, généreux… Il avait devant lui la preuve que même le plus fort des homme avait un point faible.

Cette discussion avait encore plus rapproché le père et le fils Potter. James sentait que ses parents lui faisaient vraiment confiance et il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent. James et Sirius se préparèrent pour rentrer à Poudlard. L'avant-dernier jour, ils allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs affaires de classe. James avait espéré qu'il croiserait Lily là-bas, mais ils ne rencontrèrent pas.

C'est donc dans un état de surexcitation totale que les deux adolescents arrivèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ . La mère de James n'en pouvait plus.

Calmez vous les garçons ! Cria t'elle.

Nan ! Répondirent d'une seule voix James et Sirius.

Alors que Mary allait répliquer, elle fut interrompue par un :

Jaaaaaammmmmmmeeeeeessssss ! Siiiiiiirrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuusssssssssss ! C'était Remus qui avait aperçu ses deux meilleurs amis et qui s'était mis à hurler avant de les rejoindre.

Alister ! Appela Mary.

Oui ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea son mari.

Je n'en peux PLUS ! Ils me fatiguent ! Aide moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Mr Potter éclata de rire et lui répondit :

Allez. Calme toi. Les vacances sont finies. Dans quelques minutes, ils cesseront de hurler dans tes oreilles ! Il la serra dans ses bras et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux : Courage ! Et puis profites-en plutôt que de te plaindre ! Après tu vas dire que ton fils te manque et que la maison est vide sans lui.

Oui, je sais. Mais avec l'âge, il devient de plus en plus infernal !

Viens. Il faut qu'ils montent dans le train. Allons les aider et leur dire au revoir. Il prit son épouse par la main et l'entraîna à la poursuite des affreux jojos.

JAMES ! SIRIUS ! Cria Alister.

Ici ! Répondit Sirius en agitant la main pour que les parents de son ami puissent les retrouver.

Vous avez trouvé un compartiment ?

James est dans le train pour en trouver un.

Parfait. Répondit Mr Potter.

C'est bon Sirius ! Dit James en revenant vers ses parents.

Bon, je vous aide à monter vos malles dans le train. Déclara Alister. Les garçons acquiescèrent et tous les trois disparurent dans le Poudlard Express. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils en ressortirent et rejoignirent Mary qui était restée sur le quai.

Bon, bah au revoir Maman. Dit James en embrassant sa mère.

Au revoir mon chéri. Dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu vas me manquer. Mais je te préviens : si JAMAIS je suis convoquée par Minerva dans les deux prochains mois… FINI LE QUIDDITCH ! C'est compris James Potter ?

Oui Maman !

Très bien. Je ne le répèterai plus.

Au revoir Mary. Dit Sirius.

Au revoir Sirius. Répondit Mme Potter en serrant aussi dans ses bras le grand brun. Elle le considérait un peu comme son deuxième fils. Pendant qu'elle s'attardait en recommandations avec Sirius, James en profita pour faire ses adieux à son père.

Salut Papa.

Au revoir mon fils. Souviens toi de ce que j'ai t'ai dit…

Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, Maman vient de m'en rappeler une partie ! Dit il en faisant un clin d'œil à son père.

Oh ! Je lui fais confiance pour ça ! James serra son père dans ses bras et celui-ci lui glissa à l'oreille : Tu nous ramènes ta Lily à la maison pendant les vacances de Noël ?

Euh… Ca va dépendre de Maman ! Si elle ne risque pas sa vie en rencontrant Mme Potter, oui, je vais essayer.

Je vais essayer de la calmer. Je te le promets. Bon, vous feriez bien d'y aller maintenant. Le train de ne va pas tarder à partir.

Quelques instant plus tard, Cornedrue et Patmol étaient dans leur compartiment avec Lunard. Queudver était arrivé à le dernière minute comme d'habitude. Le train se mit en marche, et ils commencèrent une bataille explosive. James était intenable : il voulait voir Lily. Remus avait réussi à lui faire entendre qu'il valait mieux attendre quelques minutes après le départ du train, le temps que chacun ait trouvé une place.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se leva un quart d'heure plus tard pour aller fouiller les compartiments du train à la recherche de sa rouquine adorée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du compartiment il tomba sur :

LILY ! Hurla t'il avant de s'emparer avidement de sa bouche.

James…Réussit elle à articuler entre deux baisers de son amant. Réalisant qu'il l'empêchait de respirer et que sous peu il risquait de ne plus avoir de petite amie s'il continuait à l'embrasser ainsi, il la libéra.

Tu m'as manqué. Lui dit il.

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué souffla t'elle avant de lui coller un petit baiser léger sur les lèvres.

Ayant trouvé sa dulcinée à la sortie de son compartiment, il n'avait donc plus besoin d'aller explorer le train. Ils rentrèrent donc tous les deux rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs. Ils furent rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par les amies de Lily. Sirius ne manqua pas de noter que les relations entre Remus et Andie semblaient avoir changer de statut. Les deux adolescents rougissaient lorsqu'ils se parlaient et semblaient gênés. James était trop occuper à se bécoter avec Lily pour noter quoi que ce soit. Peter, lui, était en pleine partie de bataille explosive avec Betty.

Après deux heures de trajet, le train était devenu beaucoup plus calme. Lily s'était endormie la tête sur l'épaule de James, Peter était allé faire un tour du côté du compartiment de sa dernière petite amie en date, Betty était partie avec Alice à la recherche de Franck, Remus était parti acheter des sucreries et Andie était aux toilettes.

Sirius en profita donc pour aborder le sujet Andie/Remus avec son meilleur ami.

Dis Cornedrue.

Quoi ?

T'as remarqué que Lunard a un comportement un peu louche avec Andie ?

Euh…Pas vraiment. Tu sors ça d'où ?

De tout à l'heure. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies vu autre chose que le bouche de Lily ces dernières heures ! Répondit Sirius avec amusement.

Bah euh…en fait…commença James qui devenait rouge comme un tomate.

C'est bon vieux ! Dit Patmol en rigolant. J'ai assez souffert de tes jérémiades cet été pour savoir que tu étais en manque ! Maintenant que tu vas ENFIN arrêter de te lamenter sur ton sort, je ne vais tout de même pas me plaindre !

Pfff ! T'y comprends rien de toute façon !

Comment ça j'y comprends rien ?

Parfaitement ! T'as jamais été amoureux d'une fille !

Et alors ?

Bah tu sais pas ce que ça fait de pas pouvoir l'embrasser ou la serrer dans tes bras pendant deux mois !

Mouais…Bon on s'éloigne du sujet.

C'est vrai. Alors t disais Mumus…

Ouais. Je crois que notre Lunard a le béguin pour Andie. Il devient tout rouge quand il lui parle.

Et tu penses que c'est réciproque ?

Je sais pas. En tout cas, elle aussi est toute rouge quand elle lui parle, et ils ont l'air très embarrassés en présence l'un de l'autre.

Ah. En tout cas, c'est pas un mauvais signe !

Tu penses qu'on pourrait les aider ?

Pourquoi pas. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'ils pensent l'un de l'autre.

Ouais. On va cuisiner Lunard.

Ok. Pour ce qui est d'Andie, je vais demander à Lily si elle peut faire quelque chose.

Cool. Un nouveau défi pour les Maraudeurs !

Ouais ! Chhhuuuttt ! Voilà Remus qui revient.

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait pour laisser place à un Remus chargé de confiseries en tout genre : Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Chocogrenouilles, Patacitrouilles…

Le voyage se poursuivit donc au milieu des emballages vides et des fous rires partagés. Les filles et les garçons durent se séparer pour aller s'habiller. Ils se retrouvèrent à la table de leur maison pendant que Dumbledore allait faire son discours habituel après la répartition du Choixpeau.

Après le dîner, les préfets durent accompagner les nouveaux élèves dans leurs maisons. Une fois leur tâche remplie, ils étaient priés de bien vouloir se rendre dans le bureau de leur directeur de maison. Remus et Lily firent donc route vers le bureau de McGonagall.

Miss Evans ! Monsieur Lupin !

Bonsoir professeur ! Répondirent les deux préfets.

Je vous attendais. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Pas de problème avec les première année ?

Aucun professeur. Dit Lily.

Parfait. Je vous remets les emplois du temps de la maison Gryffondor. Vous les distribuerez demain pendant le petit déjeuner.

Bien professeur. Répondit Remus.

Vous leur direz que les informations concernant les essais de Quidditch, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et autres affaires relevant du domaine extra-scolaire seront affichées sur le panneau de la salle commune prévu à cet effet. Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête.

Bien. Je crois que ce sera tout. Ah si ! J'oubliais quelque chose. Pourrez vous demander à Monsieur Potter de se présenter demain à mon bureau à la première heure ?

Lily et Remus se regardèrent légèrement horrifiés. James n'avait pas DEJA enfreint le règlement, non ? en tout cas, ils l'espéraient.

Oui professeur. Je lui dirai. Finit par dire Rémus.

Bien. Merci à tous les deux. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit professeur. Répondirent les deux préfets. Une fois dehors, Lily interrogea Remus :

Tu crois que James a encore fait une connerie ?

Je ne vois pas laquelle… Nous n'avions rien prévu pour ce soir !

Alors pourquoi McGo le convoque déjà ?

J'en sais rien. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave… Sinon il va avoir des ennuis.

Des ennuis avec ?

Avec sa mère. Enfin, ON va avoir des ennuis ! Devant le regard intrigué de Lily, il s'expliqua. La mère de James lui a dit que si elle était convoquée par McGo ou Dumbledore pendant les deux premiers mois, il serait privé de Quidditch.

Gloups ! Fit Lily.

Comme tu dis ! Répondit Remus. Ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui leur demanda le mot de passe.

Animagus. Déclara Lily et le tableau pivota.

Bon, je te laisse. Je vais aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à James.

Ok. Bonne nuit Remus. A demain !

Ils se séparèrent, et chacun monta dans son dortoir. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Remus vit que ses amis l'avaient attendu.

Alors Lunard ? Quoi de neuf ? Demanda Patmol.

Pas grand chose. J'ai récupéré les emplois du temps. Vous les aurez demain.

Ok. Répondit Peter.

James ? Dit Remus.

Oui ? interrogea l'intéressé.

Tu n'as quand même pas osé DEJA faire une connerie ?

Pas à ma connaissance pourquoi ?

Parce que tu es convoqué demain à la première heure dans le bureau de McGo

QUOI ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Sirius et James.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle ne nous a rien dit. Elle veut juste te voir.

C'est dégueulasse ! Même quand je me tiens tranquille je me fais convoquer ! Je suis mort. Ma mère va me tuer ! S'emporta James.

De toute façon, c'est pas la peine d'aggraver ton cas maintenant. Dit calmement Peter. Le mieux c'est d' attendre demain et de voir ce qu'elle te veut.

Ouais. Pete a raison. Dit Remus.

On ferait bien de dormir, on commence tôt demain ! Fini les grasses mats jusqu'à une heure de l'aprem ! Ajouta Sirius en baillant aux corneilles.

Allez ! Bonne nuit les gars ! Et Peter se glissa sous sa couette.

Bonne nuit ! Répondirent Sirius et Remus.

Ouais. Dormez bien. Répliqua James.

Cette nuit là, James fit de drôles de rêves. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans Quidditch ! Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait des poches sous les yeux. Ses amis se réveillèrent peu de temps après lui et ils commencèrent à se préparer pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. James les quitta avant qu'ils ne descendent pour se rendre à sa convocation.

Bonne chance Cornedrue ! Cria Patmol.

Merci vieux ! Lui répondit il.

Et surtout James… N'oublie pas ! quoi qu'il arrive, reste calme ! Dit Remus.

Ouais. Je vais essayer… Et James disparut de leur vue.

Quelques couloirs plus tard…

Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Je vous attendais !

Bonjour professeur McGonagall.

Asseyez vous je vous prie. Dit elle en lui montrant une chaise en face de son bureau. Puis, voyant qu'il avait l'air tendu, elle dit : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous faire sermonner, du moins pour cette fois.

James se mit à nouveau à respirer. Il n'allait pas être privé de Quidditch avant même que la saison ait commencé.

Si vous êtes ici, reprit le professeur McGonagall, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Arthur Weasley a fini ses études à Poudlard ?

Oui. Répondit James qui ne voyait absolument pas en quoi cela le concernait.

Bien. Alors après tout un été de réflexion, j'ai finalement pris une décision dont j'ai fait part au directeur qui y a répondu avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme d'ailleurs.

Excusez moi professeur, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Demanda James.

J'y viens Monsieur Potter, j'y viens. Etant donné que vous êtes dans l'équipe depuis trois ans cette année, et que vous avez plus que fait vos preuves sur un balai je me suis donc résolue à vous proposer…

James retint son souffle. Non…Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui proposer d'être…

…le poste de capitaine de 'équipe de Gryffondor. Acheva t'elle.

James resta bouché bée. Lui ? James Potter ? Capitaine ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il se pinça pour revenir à la réalité. Mais une fois pincé, il vit qu'il était toujours dans le bureau de sa directrice et qu'elle attendait une réponse.

OUIIIII ! Cria t'il presque. Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Merci professeur !

Vous m'envoyez ravir Monsieur Potter. J'espère que vous veillerez à ce que je ne regrette pas mon choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vous le promets professeur !

Bien. Je vous tiendrai donc au courant de la suite des événements par l'intermédiaire de vos préfets. Vous pouvez donc disposer.

Merci encore. Bonne journée professeur !

Bonne journée James ! Dit le professeur. Une fois seule dans son bureau, elle se mit à sourire :_Les Potter se suivent et se ressemblent_ pensa t'elle.

* * *

Tadam ! Chapitre terminé !

Je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai été plus qu'occupée la semaine dernière.

Entre les répétitions, les concerts et autre (n'est-ce pas Laure ?) ainsi que quelques DS par ci, par là… Me voilà ENFIN de retour. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il est assez long pour vous. J'espère plus rapide pour le prochain. En attendant, merci à tous de continuer à me lire et continuez à reviewer !

Bisous à tous !

* * *

**R.A.R**

**Merkura :** Coucou toi ! Désolée pour les Grunts… Pas forcément très facile à retenir. Je poste ce chapitre de notre cher petit trou paumé… figure toi qu'il n'y a PERSONNE ! MDR.

Bon sinon, merci pour ta précédente review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je vais essayer de plancher un peu plus sur Riton et son potentiel titre, parce que je t'avoue que la semaine dernière c'était pas terrible… Mais bon, y a une raison (que tu connais déjà en partie d'ailleurs). Pour plus d'explications, RDV sur msn ou tel quand je serai rentrée. Gros zoubix ! Bon courage pour ton écriture et tes révisions ! Je compatie pour ton bac : ma prof de français a eu une super idée : elle me colle un bac blanc après les vacances ! YOUPI ! C'est la fête !

Bon allez. Je te laisse ! Gros bisous ! mouakmoauk 

**April :** Thanks a lot for your review ! Ca fait toujours très très plaisir! Tu es excusée pour ton oubli de review du chapitre 13 ! T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Gros bisous !

**La p'tite Clo :** contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre  
à ton retour de vacances et qu'il te comblera ! Gros bisous !

**Saraaaaaa :** effectivement , y a un perso qui porte ton nom dans ma fic ! Quel honneur, n'est-ce pas ? Lol ! Je déconne ! J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien et que tu pourras lire ce chap avant de partir ! Gros bisous !

**Laure :** Alors toi… Que de choses à dire ! (Mais que de chose à taire aussi !) Bon, toi, je crois que tu connais un peu la raison du retard de ce chapitre… Merci encore pour nos supers échanges de mails ! J'espère que la vie n'est pas trop dure dans ta petite Auvergne profonde… Moi c'est plutôt cool dans mes Cévennes au soleil ! J'espère que t'es pas trop en manque…(de quoi, je ne le dirai pas !) Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous ayons une petite discussion à la rentrée… Bon, je te laisse ! Gros bisous et bonnes vacs quand même ! Te casse pas trop la tête avec ce p de bac blanc ! ZOUBS

**Marie :** Et oui ! Comme toute conversation de ce genre entre un père et son fils, y a bien un moment où il faut que ça dérive sur les filles… J'espère que ça t'a plu. Passe de bonnes vacances ! Gros bisous !

**Milou : **Coucou toi ! Voilà ! tu trouveras ce nouveau chapitre samedi quand tu rentreras ! J'espère que ton périple s'est bien passé ! Moi c'est tranquilou les vacances… toujours pas de patou en vue ! Gros bisous !

**Sophie Cabon :** Nouveau chapitre… J'espère qu'il soulevera autant d'enthousiasme que le précédent ! Gors bisous et bonnes vacances !

**Sarouchka :** J'aime bien tes reviexs ! C'est toujours gentil, et ça fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Merci pour les encouragements ! Bisous ! A très vite je l'espère !

**Ladybird :** Une nouvelle lectrice ? GENIAL ! TROP HEUREUSE ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! Bisous !

**Claire :** Ouais. Je crois que c'est mieux que tu renonces à essayer de comprendre ma logique (laisse ce plaisir à mon prof de maths !). Merci pour ta review très sympa ! J'espère que ça t'a plu + BISOUSSSSS !

**Blue Cinnamon **: Merci pour ta contribution à l'atteinte des 100 reviews ! Je comprends ton manque de temps ! C'est pas grave ! Bon courage pour tes exams et la suite de ta fic !

Bisous !

**Mi :** Tout d'abord un grand MERCI : tu es la 100ème review ! YOUPI ! Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, c'est James qui est brun, et ce sont ses cheveux qui sont noir de jais. J'espère que cette incompréhension ne t'a pas trop gênée. Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous !

Voilà ! c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Gros bisous à tous et bonnes vacances si vous y êtes encore !

Liliz Mamba


	16. Chapitre 16 : La chute de James POTTER

Me revoila ! Non non, je ne suis pas morte ! Quelques DS, bac blanc, TPE, concerts, répétitions, semaines, siestes, nuits blanches, un nouvel épisode de Star Wars (Je t'aime ANAKIN ! Ne bascule pas du côté obscur !), anciens épisodes de Star Wars, un nouveau vote qui rappelle que la politique française va mal, un nouveau Premier Ministre, un nouveau mois…voici mon NOVEAU CHAPITRE ! Hein ? Comment ? J'entends rien ! Allez ! Je veux entendre votre enthousiasme !

Je tiens à faire une annonce concernant ce chapitre : toute ressemblance avec une personne existant réellement est indépendante de ma volonté. Les personnages sont issus de l'imagination de J.K. ROWLING et de la MIENNE.

Pour ceux ou celles qui reconnaîtraient dans le nouveau professeur de potions un professeur d'anglais ayant sévit cette année à LLG cette année, je dirai « SURPRAÏSE ! »

Bonne lecture à tous !

PS : Je ne sais pas pourquoi les tirets marchent sur certaines fics et pas sur la mienne... Je vais donc mettre des guillemets devant les dialogues pour faciliter la compréhension... S'il y a un ou duex oublis, c'est parce qu'il est 23h49 et que fatigue un peu! Merci de votre compréhension!

* * *

**_Rappeltout :_** Les Maraudeurs sont rentrés en Cinquième année à Poudlard et James vient d'être nommé Capitaine de Quidditch par le professeur McGonagall.

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : La chute de James POTTER**_

Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Hurla James lorsqu'il eut rejoint ses camarades à la table des Gryffondor.

"OUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIISSSSSSSS !" Cria Sirius en bondissant de sa chaise.

"Toutes mes félicitations James !" Dit Remus avant de serrer James dans ses bras.

"T'es le meilleur James !" Ajouta Peter.

La nouvelle faisant vite le tour de la table, les félicitations adressées au nouveau capitaine fusèrent pendant tout le reste du petit déjeuner. Les amies de Lily étaient elles aussi très enthousiastes, mais au grand étonnement de James, sa petite amie ne prononça aucun mot ce qui le laissa perplexe. Que se passait il ? Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grande salle afin de se rendre à leur cours de botanique comme le demandait leur emploi du temps qu'ils venaient de recevoir, Lily attrapa James par la manche et le tira dans un coin. Le capitaine n'eut pas le temps de demander une explication à sa petite amie que celle-ci avait déjà collé ses lèvres sur les siennes. James qui sentait quelque peu en manque (il n'a pas embrassé Lily depuis la veille au soir, rappelons le…) s'empressa d'y répondre avec fougue. Au bout de quelques instants elle se décolla et le laissa reprendre son souffle.

"Hum… Quand je pense que je viens d'embrasser le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor…" Souffla la rousse.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ?" Demanda le brun." Il y a un problème ? Ton silence m'étonnait…"

"C'est parce que je voulais te féliciter à ma façon…" Répondit elle en le regardant amoureusement.

A ces mots, James la serra dans ses bras et lui vola un petit baiser avant de la prendre par la main et de l'entraîner vers les serres où ils avaient cours. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes avant le professeur Ratbird. James alla rejoindre les Maraudeurs et eut droit à un interrogatoire sur la raison de son retard.

"Alors Cornedrue ? C'est si difficile de retrouver le chemin des serres après deux mois de vacances ? "Demanda Sirius en prenant un air qui se voulait totalement innocent…

"Comme si Cornedrue n'avait pas trouvé une meilleure occupation…Renchérit Remus. Tu me déçois cher Patmol ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que notre cher ami n'était pas arrivé seul dans la serre ?"

"Vraiment ? En es-tu sûr mon cher Lunard ?"

"Absolument !"

"Et que faisiez vous cher ami avec cette charmante damoiselle ?" Interrogea Peter.

"Vous lui indiquiez son chemin, rien de plus n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda le lycanthrope en se tournant vers l'attrapeur qui commençait à rougir (légèrement ?).

"Et bien, euh disons que je l'aidais à rattraper quelques cours de biologie…" Dit James avant d'éclater de rire avec ses amis.

Le cours de botanique se déroula sans encombre si on ne considère pas le fait que les Maraudeurs avaient fait glisser les membres du fan club de James en ayant malencontreusement égaré quelques unes de leurs nouvelles Bananaswips… Ce qui eut pour effet de couvrir les jeunes pimbêches de terre car dans leur chute, elles avaient lâché leurs pots de terre que se brisaient pour libérer la terre afin d'apporter une touche maraudesque à leur maquillage.

Le cours suivant était celui de potions. DOUBLE cours de potions même. Les Gryffondors avaient une fois de plus hérité des Serpentards pour cette matière ce qui avait pour effet de combler les ressortissants des deux maisons. Cependant, les Gryffondors se rendirent à leur cours animés à la fois d'une certaine curiosité mais habités par une forte appréhension. En effet, cette année, ils allaient avoir un nouveau professeur de potions. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte du cachot ils furent accueillis par une voix relativement aigue et qui semblait exagérée :

"Hello ! Come in !"

"Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !" Dit James en regardant ses camarades puis il poussa totalement la porte et ils entrèrent. Ils prirent leurs places et observèrent leur nouveau professeur.

C'était une petite femme aux cheveux blonds décolorés, coupés au carré et totalement ébouriffés. Sous sa cape elle portait un pull noir avec des roses ainsi qu'un pantalon noir bouffant sur les chevilles. Ses chaussures étaient des petites bottines noires en caoutchouc dont les fermetures éclair sur le côté étaient ouvertes. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que son look était original…

"C'est une vraie plouc cette prof !" Glissa Sirius à l'oreille de James mais celui n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son ami car la plouc en question avait pris la parole.

"Pour arriver en retard ainsi, je suppose que vous devez forcément être les 5èmes années de Gryffondor. Votre réputation vous précède mes chers enfants."

"J'y crois pas ! On a pas encore commencé le cours qu'elle nous hait déjà !" S'indigna Remus.

"Et je crois que moi aussi je la hais déjà…"ajouta James.

"Si vous voulez bien garder le silence, reprit le professeur, nous allons poursuivre les présentations. Je suis donc le professeur Tartampine Barbarians. Maîtresse des potions et directrice de Serpentard "continua t'elle en adressant un sourire radieux à ses élèves verts et argent.

"Je sens très mal cette nouvelle année…"Couina Peter.

"Tu n'es pas le seul." Lui répondit Sirius.

"Je tiens à mettre tout de suite les choses au clair avec vous. On m'a déjà parlé de certains élèves qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de perturber les cours pour amuser la galerie. Ils se feraient appeler les Maraudeurs. A ces mots, les quatre concernés se regardèrent un bref instant. Il était clair que cette harpie allait leur donner du fil à retordre. Bien, reprit elle, je tiens à ce que ces énergumènes sachent que je ne tolèrerai aucun égarement de conduite dans ma classe, sinon, ils auront à faire à moi ! Bien, maintenant, je vous prie de prendre vos livres page 5. Nous allons étudier les ingrédients dont nous aurons besoin pour préparer la potion d'impuissance."

Les élèves obéirent et ils commencèrent à prendre des notes. Ce fut un des cours les plus ennuyeux de potions. Ils n'avaient même pas manipulé : leur professeur estimait qu'il était bien plus intéressant de savoir parfaitement d'où provenait chaque plante rentrant dans la composition de la potion.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, au grand soulagement des Maraudeurs, les élèves allaient sortir, mais le professeur Barbarians les retint. Elle leur donna une montagne de devoirs pour le prochain cours, et ils purent enfin aller déjeuner.

"Je croyais pas qu'on aurait droit à pire que Beerbutter !" S'indigna Lily une fois qu'elle fut à table avec ses amis.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire Lils ! "S'exclama à son tour Andie.

"Je sens que ça va être une année délirante…"Soupira Peter qui avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal en potion.

"En tout cas, on dirait que certains l'on déjà mise au parfum à votre sujet… "Dit Betty en regardant les Maraudeurs.

"Ouais ! C'est ça… Qu'elle essaye donc de s'acharner sur moi et elle va voir !" Déclara James avec un air malicieux.

"Oula ! Si j'étais elle, je me tiendrai à carreaux ! Lorsque Cornedrue a de tels yeux, ce n'est jamais très bon signe…" Répondit Remus avant d'éclater de rire avec Sirius.

"Va quand même falloir qu'on pense à lui souhaiter la bienvenue !" Reprit Sirius.

"Ouais Patmol. T'as raison. Va falloir frapper fort ! Elle ne va pas regretter de connaître les Maraudeurs !" Renchérit Lunard.

"Si vous pouviez éviter de nous faire perdre trop de points dès les premiers jours…ce serait, sympathique dirons nous !" Leur dit Lily très sérieusement.

"Ohoh ! Voila le retour de notre préfète préférée !" S'exclama Andie.

"Lily ! Arrête de faire la rabat-joie ! S'indigna Sirius. Je pensais qu'à force de fréquenter James tu te dévergonderais un peu…"

"Je te signale, mon très cher Sirius, que ce n'est pas parce que celui qui te sert de meilleur ami est mon petit ami que j'approuve tout ce qu'il fait, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit de transgresser les règlements !"

"Ah oui ? Tu n'approuves pas tout ce que je fais ?" Demanda James avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Non mon cher Potter ! D'ailleurs si tu pouvais arrêter de jouer sans arrêt au gamin avec tes amis je t'en serai très…"Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car James s'était saisi de ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

"Merci Cornedrue ! J'aime beaucoup Lily, mais j'en avais un peu marre de l'entendre nous faire la morale. Allez quoi ! On a quinze ans ! La vie est belle ! Profitons en !" Sur ces belles paroles de Sirius, ils reprirent leur repas là où ils l'avaient laissé.

La suite de la journée se déroula plutôt rapidement. Lorsque les adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils s'affalèrent tous dans des fauteuils en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement. Une seule journée de cours, et DEJA une montagne de devoirs. Certes, ils avaient leurs BUSES à la fin de l'année, mais était-ce une raison pour les assommer de devoirs ?

"Vous imaginez le temps qu'on va devoir passer à la bibliothèque ?" Dit Lily alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans les bras de James sur un des canapés.

"Parle pour toi ! Répliqua Sirius. J'ai pas l'intention de sacrifier mes entraînements de Quidditch pour les beaux yeux de McGo!"

"D'ailleurs, en parlant de Quidditch, commença Remus pour changer de sujet, quand est-ce que les entraînements commencent James ?"

"La semaine prochaine je crois. McGonagall me dira quand je dois organiser les essais pour remplacer les joueurs qui sont partis."

"Et quel est ton programme mon Jamesie chéri ?" Interrogea Sirius.

"Sirius !" S'exclamèrent en même temps James et Lily.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le couple Potter ?"

"Un, répliqua Lily, je ne m'appelle pas Potter (du moins pas encore…pensa James) et de deux, il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit d'appeler James « chéri ». Compris ?"

"Et je t'ai déjà dit je ne sais pas combien de fois d'arrêter de m'appeler Jamesie ! C'est ridicule et je DETESTE ! Ok Patmol ?"

Sous les regards noirs des deux amoureux, Sirius ne pu réprimer un sourire avant d'approuver.

Après le dîner, tous les élèves regagnèrent leurs maisons afin de s'atteler à leurs devoirs dans la joie et la bonne humeur (c'est toujours mieux que dans la tristesse et la mauvaise humeur, non ?).

Le lendemain, nos Gryffondors avaient leur premier cours de métamorphose.

"Bonjour à tous. Commença le professeur McGonagall. Bien, je pense que vous connaissez tous l'enjeu de cette année : les BUSES. Autant que vous le sachiez dès le début, je serai très exigeante cette année car je tiens à ce que ceux qui poursuivront l'étude de la métamorphose l'année prochaine aient un excellent niveau."

"Bah au moins elle annonce tout de suite la couleur !" Chuchota Sirius à James.

"Ouais ! McGo dit toujours les choses ! C'est pour ça que j'aime cette prof ! Et puis surtout, elle aime le Quidditch et elle m'a nommé capitaine !" Répliqua celui-ci.

"Je sais James, je sais... Mais…"

"Mr Black, un problème ? Le programme de l'année ne vous plait pas ? Ou peut-être êtes vous déjà en train d'imaginer un moyen de vous faire remarquer ? Et bien ne cherchez plus : c'est fait ! Je vous préviens Black : ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un des meilleurs élèves en métamorphose que je tolèrerai que vous perturbiez le cours, est-ce clair ?"

"Oui professeur !"

"Bien. Prenez vos livres page dix-sept et commencez à lire ce qui est écrit sur la transformation d'une plume en rose. Pendant ce temps, je vous distribuerai le matériel."

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

"Bien. Maintenant, regardez comment il faut procéder : Levez votre baguette, dites « rosarum rosisrosis » et abaissez votre baguette." Elle mit en application ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer et une très belle rose rouge prit la place de la plume blanche.

"Bien, à vous de jouer maintenant !" Déclara leur professeur.

Le professeur McGonagall circulait dans les rangs et donnait des conseils à ses élèves afin qu'ils parviennent à métamorphoser leur plume.

"Bravo Miss Evans ! Vous avez réussi ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor."

Lily était aux anges. Elle avait réussi la première et sa rose était parfaite, mais c'était sans compter…

"Mr Potter ! Et bien ! Je vois que ces deux mois de vacances n'ont en rien affecté vos aptitudes en la matière ! Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor !"

James venait de faire apparaître un bouquet des roses rouge foncé. Il affichait un sourire de vainqueur et regarda sa petite amie pour voir sa réaction. Celle-ci prit un air blasé et lui tira la langue.

"Quelle puérilité !" S'indigna Sirius.

"Elle est jalouse, c'est tout !" Dit James en étouffant un rire.

Voyant qu'à la fin du cours, Lily boudait toujours, James poussa un profond soupir et ramassa ses roses avant de sortir. Une fois dans le couloir, il rattrapa Lily sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

"Lily ! Attends moi !" Cria t'il.

"Quoi James ?" Répondit la préfète.

"Allez ! Cesse de faire la tête !"

"Mais y en a marre ! C'est toujours toi qui excelle en métamorphose…"Dit elle avec un air boudeur.

"Mais c'est pour mieux te plaire ma fleur de lys". Déclara James en lui tendant le bouquet de roses.

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Comment pouvait elle en vouloir à James ? Il était si attentionné… Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa doucement et il la serra dans ses bras. Les deux tourtereaux étaient espionnés par deux filles appartenant au fan club officiel de Potter : Mélanie Delpit et Myriam Angsort.

"Comment James peut il préférer cette gourde à l'une de nous ?" Demanda Myriam à Mélanie.

"J'en sais rien… elle lui a peut être fait boire une potion."

"Franchement, je comprends pas comment il peut encore rester être elle ! Il n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps avec une de ses copines !"

"Faut faire quelque chose, sinon, aucune de nous ne risquons de nous appeler Potter un jour…"

"Ouais. Trouvons une idée…" Les deux filles s'éloignèrent sans se faire remarquer par le couple.

Le lendemain nos Gryffondors avaient un nouveau cours de potions. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de sortir leurs chaudrons le professeur Barbarians prit sa voix la plus nasillarde et dit :

"SURPRISE ! (à prononcer « surpraïïïse ») Ranger vos chaudrons ! J'espère que vous avez bien écouté la dernière fois ! Contrôle sur les ingrédients de la potion d'impuissance ! Prenez un parchemin, une plume, le sujet est au tableau, vous avez toute l'heure !"

Les élèves étaient tellement surpris qu'il leur fallut plusieurs instants pour réaliser qu'ils perdaient du temps. Alors que la plupart des Serpentards s'étaient mis à écrire (auraient ils été prévenus ?), un bon nombre de Gryffondors pestait dans leur barbe.

Lily écrivait avec application. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de relire ses notes la veille. Du côté des Maraudeurs, Peter était disons le, dans la m, Sirius ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, disons que James avait de la chance parce qu'il avait à peu près écouté le cours de la dernière fois et qu'il avait plutôt une bonne mémoire, et Remus était Remus : en tant qu'élève consciencieux, il connaissait son cours !

Au bout d'une heure, le professeur Barbarians leva sa baguette, et tous les parchemins s'envolèrent vers son bureau.

"Bien ! Dit elle. Procédons maintenant à l'élaboration de cette fameuse potion d'impuissance. Tous les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin se trouvent au fond de la classe, sur la grande table."

Les élèves se levèrent à tour de rôle et se mirent à faire leur mélange.

"Quelle garce de nous faire ça !" Dit Sirius à Peter lorsqu'ils commencèrent à remuer le contenu de leur chaudron.

"Tu l'as dit ! Je vais encore me prendre un P !"

A la fin du cours, le professeur reprit la parole :

"Maintenant que votre potion est prête, prenez une fiole et remplissez la avec votre composition. Vous me la déposerez sur mon bureau afin que je juge de sa qualité. Mais afin de vous persuadez qu'il vaut mieux que soyez attentifs pendant les préparations, j'ai décidé de faire tester un échantillon par un élève que je choisirai."

"Pourquoi je la hais de plus en plus Remus ? Tu peux me le dire ?" Demanda James à son ami.

"Je ne sais pas. Je peux juste te dire que je n'approuve pas vraiment ses méthodes Cornedrue". Répondit ce dernier.

"Alors, mon premier cobaye sera… Mr POTTER !"

"Et merde ! S'exclama James assez bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Pitié que je ne tombe pas sur la potion de Peter…"

Comme s'il y avait été entendu, le professeur continua.

"Et nous allons tester la potion de Miss Evans !"

James poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il était sûr que la potion serait réussie et qu'elle aurait l'effet désiré.

"Dans ton malheur tu as de la chance Jamesie !" Dit Remus.

"Venez ici Potter !" Appela Barbarians.

James se leva et alla jusqu'au bureau. Là, la harpie lui présenta la fiole débouchée et il la but en faisant une grimace.

"Bien. Déclara la vieille blonde. Voyons maintenant si la potion est efficace. Prenez votre baguette et essayer de lancer un sort."

James s'exécuta et tenta de jeter un Wingardium Leviosa mais échoua lamentablement ce qui fit beaucoup rire les Serpentards. James Potter incapable de lancer un sort de première année… Hum ! Intéressant…

"Votre potion est correcte Miss Evans. Nous reparlerons de votre note lorsque nous aurons vu combien de temps a durer l'effet. Pour la prochaine fois, vous me lirez les chapitres deux et trois et vous m'en ferez des comptes-rendus. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui."

Les élèves sortirent tous de la salle de cours et James eut droit à quelques commentaires de la part des Serpentards :

"Alors Potter ? Ca fait quel effet d'être à la merci des baguettes des autres ?" Interrogea Rogue.

"Dégage Servilo !" Cracha James.

"Oh ! Mais Potter est susceptible ? Ricana Lestrange. Tu ferais bien de faire attention à toi !"

"C'est sûr : quelle preuve de courage que de s'attaquer à une personne qui ne peut même pas lancer de sorts ! Mais je n'en attendais pas mieux de vous sales serpents !"Répliqua Sirius ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire les reptiles en question qui dégagèrent.

"Désolée James." Dit Lily en rejoignant son brun.

"Désolée pour quoi Lily ? Tu n'y es strictement pour rien. Et je préfère avoir bu ta potion que celle de Malefoy ! Au moins je suis sûr de m'en sortir vivant !" Il lui sourit et il l'embrassa rapidement.

L'après-midi, lorsque James, Sirius et Remus se dirigèrent vers leur cours de divination, Patmol demanda à James :

"Dis Cornedrue, t'as pas oublié que ce soir c'est la pleine Lune ?"

"T'inquiète Patmol ! J'ai pas oublié."

"Et tu penses que l'effet de la potion sera terminé d'ici là ?" Interrogea Remus inquiet à l'idée de devoir passer la nuit sans son ami.

"Je n'en sais rien, mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ma baguette pour me transformer. Donc normalement, il n'y aura pas de problème."

"Ok. Répondit Sirius. On fait comme d'habitude alors ! On se retrouve à onze heures devant le saule cogneur."

"Ca marche !" Répondit James.

Le professeur McNamarra commença son cours et leur parla de la lecture des lignes de la main. Elle passa ensuite de table en table pour aider ses élèves à interpréter ce qu'ils tentaient de déchiffrer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table des trois Maraudeurs, elle prit la main du capitaine de Quidditch et commença à lui prédire son avenir.

"Oh ! Pauvre enfant !"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Vous allez souffrir ! Bientôt. Vous allez beaucoup souffrir !"

"Et comment ? Pourquoi ?"

"Vous allez perdre quelqu'un qui vous est cher. Très cher."

"Ah…Elle existe au moins cette personne ?"

"Mon pauvre Potter ! Vous allez vivre une période très difficile."

"Du moment que je m'en sors un jour !"

"Et bien je vous souhaite bien du courage !"

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table d'à côté.

"Je vois que tu ne perds pas tes bonnes habitudes Cornedrue ! Tu as toujours un avenir aussi horrible !" Rigola Patmol.

"Ouais ! Vous pensez qu'un jour elle pourra arrêter de me raconter des salades ?"

"Je n'en sais rien ! En tout cas, prends garde à ceux que tu aimes !" Dit Remus en imitant le professeur ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire ses deux amis.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Remus se rendit auprès de Mme Pomfresh afin qu'elle le conduise dans le saule cogneur. James profitait de sa soirée avec Lily avant d'aller rejoindre Sirius et Peter. A dix heures trente, il du la quitter pour une nuit qu'il savait d'avance fatigante.

"Désolé ma Lily, mais je vais devoir te laisser."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? A une heure pareille ? Une stupide blague ?"

"Non ma chérie, tu oublies que grâce à tes talents en potion, je ne peux plus lancer de sorts ! J'aimerai d'ailleurs retrouver très vite ma puissance magique !"

"Que c'est bon de savoir que l'on peut anéantir le grand James Potter avec une simple potion…" Dit elle en savourant l'effet de la potion. "Mais cela ne me dit pas où tu vas !"

"Il faut que j'aille retrouver Sirius, Peter et Remus. Ils ont besoin de moi."

"Où ? Qu'allez vous faire ?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. La décision ne m'appartient pas. Je te promets que dès que je le pourrai, je te le dirai."

"D'accord. Fais attention à toi alors."

"Promis." Dit il avant de l'embrasser et de sortir de la salle commune.

Melanie avait vu que James était sorti de la salle. Aussitôt, elle se précipita dehors pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Lily allait remonter dans son dortoir, mais elle se rendit compte que James avait oublié sa cape. Elle décida donc d'essayer de le rattraper pour la lui rendre.

James marchait dans le couloir du second étage en direction de l'escalier lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec la blondasse qui faisait parti de son fan club.

"Bonsoir James !" Dit elle avec une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis pressé !"

"Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas rester avec Evans, son antipathie déteint sur toi."

"N'insulte plus jamais Lily devant moi ! Elle vaut cent fois mieux que vous toutes !"

"Oh Jamesie ! Ouvre les yeux ! Nous nous t'aimons !"

"Et j'aime Lily alors que je vous hais. Maintenant, dégage, je dois y aller."

"Tut tut ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'enfuir ainsi ! Un James Potter sans baguette, c'est pas tous les jours que j'en croise."

Tout se déroula très vite dans la tête de James. Le cours de potions, la potion de Lily, son sort raté, lui seul dans le couloir, cette pimbêche et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva collé contre le mur à l'aide d'un sort que lui avait lancé la blonde.

Lily se trouvait au bout du couloir. Elle vit James, SON James et cette fille. Cette blondasse. Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir ce qui se passait. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça… Pas James… Pas CA… L'imagination de Lily carburait à plein régime.

Mélanie avait vu Lily au bout du couloir. Elle profita donc de l'occasion pour faire un coup encore plus bas que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle se pencha vers James qui essayait de détourner la tête pressentant ce qu'elle voulait faire.

"Ecoute moi bien sale garce ! Fais ce que je pense et tu le regretteras toute ta vie."

"Allez James ! Ne sois pas ronchon ! Je vais ENFIN pouvoir assouvir un de mes plus chers désirs…" Elle immobilisa la tête de James en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et elle l'embrassa.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur pour Lily. Alors c'était ça que James devait faire ? Il la trompait ? Et en plus, il lui avait menti ? Il lui avait dit qu'il allait retrouver les Maraudeurs ! Tout autour d'elle s'écroula en une seconde. Elle sentit sa vue se brouiller et ne pu maîtriser sa voix qui sortit toute seule de sa gorge entre deux sanglots.

"James…"

Aussitôt, la blondasse arrêta de l'embrasser et regarda la préfète avec un air satisfait. Elle avait réussi : Lily Evans ne pardonnerait jamais à James Potter.

"Lily… Souffla t'il. Lily je…"

"Comment…Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu me faire ça ?"

"Lily attends !" Dit il mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle était déjà partie en courant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Mélanie lança le contre sort et James pu à nouveau bouger. Il lança un regard haineux à la jeune fille et lui cracha :

"Tu sais quoi ? T'es qu'une salope ! Si t'étais un mec, je t'aurai déjà collé une droite. Mais je ne vais pas m'abaisser au niveau de frapper une fille. Je vais plutôt aller chercher celle que jaime. Celle que j'aime et j'aimerai TOUJOURS ! Tu as compris ? Alors maintenant, je te préviens, et préviens tes chères amies : NE M'APPROCHEZ PLUS ! C'est clair ?"

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et James partit à la poursuite de sa rousse.

"Lily ! LILY ! Attends ! Reviens !"

Il la vit entrer dans la salle commune. Il se précipita lui aussi à l'intérieur et la vit qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles.

"Lily… S'il te plait ! Attends moi !" Implora t'il.

La préfète ne l'écouta pas. Il essaya de lancer un sort pour qu'elle ne puisse pas ouvrir la porte de son dortoir et qu'elle l'écoute enfin, mais la potion n'avait toujours pas perdu son effet. Après cette tentative ratée, Lily s'arrêta devant sa porte et regarda James.

"Lily…Ecoute moi…Je t'en prie !"

"Ecouter quoi ? T'écouter pour que tu me dises que tu n'y es pour rien ? Que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal ? Et bien c'est raté James ! Non je ne t'écouterai pas ! Je pensais que tu étais différent des autres ! Mais en fait, pas du tout ! Tu n'es qu'un mec comme les autres, qui ne sait pas repousser ses pulsions viriles face à une blondasse qui t'allume. Je t'aimais James…Mais je crois que tu ne me mérites pas. J'espère que tu vas passer une très mauvaise nuit et que tu t'en voudras beaucoup. J'espère que tu vas souffrir comme j'ai souffert quand je t'ai vu avec cette pute. Je te hais James…Je te hais…" Et elle rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

James était en bas des escaliers. Les paroles de Lily venaient de l'anéantir. Pour lui aussi, tout son monde s'effondra en quelques minutes. Lily…Il l'avait perdue. Lily…Les cheveux de Lily, l'odeur de Lily, les bras de Lily, la peau de Lily, le rire de Lily, les mains de Lily, les yeux de Lily, les lèvres de Lily… Une larme coula sur la joue de James Potter.

**TADAM ! Chapitre terminé !**

Enfin ! Si vous saviez comme je suis contente ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal ! Merci beaucoup à Milou, Laure, Tiph de m'avoir tant malmenée au lycée pour que je l'écrive. Je pense que maintenant, le plus dur est fait : il fallait que je m'y remette. James et Lily ont enfin cassé (je vous promets que ce n'est pas par pur sadisme ) et je sais où je vais.

Par contre, j'ai toujours besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements, alors… REVIEWS !

_**Place aux RARS ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews de plus en plus nombreuses !**_

**La p'tite Clo :** Désolée de t'avoir autant fait attendre, mais j'ai eu le syndrome de « la page blanche »… Enfin, toujours est-il que ça y'est, je suis de retour ! J'espère que tu seras contente et que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous !

**April :** Bon…On va dire que dans ce chapitre, James saute beaucoup moins sur Lily parce qu'elle lui a manqué… On va même dire qu'il risquerait de se faire jeter ! Bon, j'espère que tu aimes toujours ! Encore désolée pour le retard ! Gros bisous

**Sara :** Voila ENFIN mon nouveau chapitre ! Mais je crois que tu sais que nous avons un peu de boulot ces derniers temps au bahut… Bref, j'ai lutté, mais j'y suis arrivée ! J'attends tes comms ! BISSSSSSSSOUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS !

**Lydia :** OUEEEEE ! Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Désolée de t'avoir autant fait attendre, tu dois me prendre pour une je ne sais pas quoi… D'habitude, je ne mets pas autant de temps à écrire, mais, là… Bref, j'ai quand même quelques circonstances atténuantes mais bon ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire et que tu aimeras ! Bisous et encore MERCI !

**Sarouchka :** Voila le chapitre ! Contente que le précédent t'ait plu… Te remercie TRES BEAUCOUP (vous inquiétez pas, je passe pas en L ;) !) pour ta fidélité ! Bisous !

**Laure :** Ah ! Une Littéraire, une VRAIE (vous entendez tous ? Je veux vous entendre crier très fort : LAURE TU VAS TOUT DECHIRER EN L ! Wohohohhh souvenirs, souvenirs…) Voila, maintenant que tu as entendu la voix du peuple, je pense que tu es convaincue à mort ! Je crois que je vais arrêter de raconter des âneries dans les réponses à tes reviews, parce que certains risquent de me prendre pour plus folle que je ne le suis… N'empêche, faudra appeler Canarie pour avoir des nouvelles de sa cheville (l'est pas doué quand même :p) Allez ! GROS BISOUS ! Merci pour ton soutien ! PS : Comment va la bouteille D'Antonin ? _(me sauve en courant avant de me faire tuer par Laure ou poursuivre par sa mère qui voudra me faire parler…)_

**Milou :** Euh, on va dire que niveau rapidité, j'ai déjà fait mieux (même beaucoup mieux !). Alors je te demande PARDON au ma grande chérie Milou (au fait, tu m'aurais pas envoyé une beuglante toi ?) Pour ce qui a retardé mon chapitre… Euh…Quelques plans foireux avec un pull rouge, des discussions au sujet d'un pull rouge, Gégé, des cours sur les oiseaux avec Koko, des vieille harpies à St Germain des Prés, Tartampine… Bref, LLG quoi ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Gros bisous ma deuxième L ! (Allez tout le monde ! On recommence : MILOU EN L !)

**Sophie :** Coucou ! Voila le nouveau ! Tu t'attendais à ça aussi ? BISOUS !

**Lily :** TROP GENIAL ! Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! Bisous et à très bientôt je l'espère ! ;)

**Marie :** Toi aussi t'as des problèmes d'anti-virus ? MDR. Je peux te donner un bon tuyau si tu veux ! Bon, voila le nouveau chapitre, écrit entre un bac blanc, un TPE, Palahouchou…Bref ! On S'EN FOUT ! Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit là ! Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Gros bisous !

**Titliloo :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que j'ai lu ta fic et que j'aime bien ! C'est très sympa !  Maintenant, je tiens à te remercier pour ta review ! Pour les sorts impardonnables, les élèves ne sont pas censés les maîtriser et il n'y a pas d'autre témoin que James. Il est donc difficile de les virer, mais ne t'inquiète pas ils vont payer ! Niek niek ! Et puis pour Sirius qui sait… Peut-être que lui aussi il sera bientôt en manque comme l'était Jamesie ! Allez ! Gros bisous et à très bientôt !

**_Réponse spéciale pour TIPH_** qui n'a pas réussi à m'envoyer sa review mais qui m'a envoyé un super mail : voila le nouveau mais dis toi que tu as BEAUCOUP moins attendu que les autres ! Et puis si jamais tu pars en Allemagne, je t'enverrai mes chapitres imprimés par courrier pour que tu ne sois pas larguée ! Chuis gentille, hein ? Merci beaucoup pour ton mail qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Gros bisous ! Merci d'avoir été là pour mettre l'ambiance à St Germain des Prés et t'inquiète : si les vieilles t'aiment pas, nous on t'ADORE :D

Voila, c'est tout pour les RARS aujourd'hui. Alors déchaînez vous ! Crevez le plafond ! Usez votre clavier ! Elles sont le seul moyen pour un auteur de se motiver…

Merci à tous de votre fidélité et de votre gentillesse !

JE VOUS ADORE ! A très vite, PROMIS JURE CRACHE !

Liliz Mamba


	17. Chapter 17 : La suite du cauchemar de J

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! ME REVOILA ! Mais oui ! Je sais que je vous ai manqué ! Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué ! Mais bon, j'ai été très occupée... et préoccupée ! Donc voila enfin ce nouveau chapitre ! Il est dédicacé à tous les malheureux qui m'avaient reviewée au chapitre 15 et à qui j'ai oublié de répondre dans les RARS du 16… Il était 1h30 du matin et je commençais à faiblir… Je suis ABSOLUMENT CONFUSE !

Dédicace aussi à tous ceux qui ont passé leur bac ou leurs oraux de concours !

On se retrouve après le chapitre ! BONNE LECTURE :D

PS : Sorry, les tirets font ENCORE ET TOUJOURS la gueule... J'ai pas le courage de coller des guillemets partout... DSL..

* * *

**_Rappeltout_** : Lily a surpris James en train d'embrasser une autre fille (contre son gré, je vous rassure !) et elle vient de le jeter.

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : La suite du cauchemar de James**_

James rejoignit les autres Maraudeurs pour la transformation de Remus.

La nuit fut plutôt calme car Patmol, Queudver et Lunard semblaient avoir compris que Cornedrue n'avait pas le cœur à la fête.

Une fois rentrés dans leur dortoir au petit matin, tous s'écroulèrent de fatigue sur leurs lits respectifs. La nuit de James fut remplie de cauchemars. Lily le quittait pour Diggory ou alors elle se faisait tuer par Malefoy devant ses yeux. Ce dernier cauchemar fut le plus douloureux pour James car sa rousse mourrait en lui laissant dans les bras un petit garçon aussi brun et décoiffé que son père dans les bras.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, James était en sueur. Il alla prendre une douche histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Lorsqu'il reparut dans le dortoir, Sirius était déjà habillé et Peter se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Remus était à l'infirmerie comme tous les lendemains de pleine lune. Il les retrouverait pour leur premier cours. Sirius remarqua les cernes de son ami. Jamais il n'avait vu James aussi fatigué après une pleine Lune.

-Ca va pas Cornedrue ? Demanda t'il.

-Nan. Répondit simplement ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Lily… Lily m'a quitté. Souffla t'il les larmes aux yeux.

-Merde ! S'exclama Sirius. Mais c'est pas possible ! Y a forcément une raison !

-Y en a une… Une pétasse…

-Je sais que t'en veux à Lily, mais c'est pas la peine de l'insulter ! C'est pas comme ça que tu la retrouveras mon vieux.

-Mais c'es pas elle la pétasse Sirius ! S'emporta James. C'est cette conasse de blonde !

-James, de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux du maraudeur qui raconta sa soirée à son meilleur ami. Jamais Sirius n'avait vu James dans un tel état. Cette fille allait payer. Elle allait payer très cher même. Mais avant, il fallait que Lily sache, qu'elle écoute James. Une réunion des Maraudeurs s'imposait et plus vite que ça.

Lorsque les trois garçons descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, la nouvelle de la rupture entre James et Lily semblait avoir déjà fait le tour de l'école. En effet, des filles peu scrupuleuses avaient déjà repris leurs tentatives de séduction ce qui eut pour conséquence d'accentuer la mauvaise humeur de l'amoureux brisé. Mais le plus dur pour lui fut quand il aperçut la rouquine assise avec ses amis. Elle ne lui adressa qu'un regard haineux. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait certainement craché à la figure.

Il ne pensait pas cela possible, mais pourtant, il se sentit encore plus mal après ce regard. Pourquoi ne voulait elle plus lui parler ? Il devait lui expliquer. Elle devait l'écouter. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle ; pas maintenant qu'il avait goûté au doux plaisir de ses lèvres… C'était devenu une drogue pour lui. Il avait cru mourir lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu la toucher pendant deux semaines, le restant de ses jours ne semblait même pas envisageable.

Sirius jugea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'attarder dans la grande salle. Aussi, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et pour la première fois de leur vie, ils étaient en avance à leur premier cours de la journée. Ce fut bien une des seules fois où ils furent heureux d'avoir histoire de la magie. Ils pourraient avoir une discussion par parchemin.

Lorsque Remus les rejoignit, il n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser son flair de loup-garou pour comprendre que James allait mal. Par délicatesse, il ne posa pas de question. Il savait que ses amis profiteraient des deux heures à venir pour lui exposer la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient assis et faisaient semblant d'écouter le professeur Binns qui leur parlait de la 1459ème révolte des gobelins.

**Conseil des Maraudeurs ouvert ce jour par Sirius Black alias Patmol pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie.**

Ordre du jour :

**_Lily Evans/James Potter alias Cornedrue._**

_**Patmol **: Bon les gars faut qu'on parle_.

_**Lunard :** Je suis d'accord._

_**Queudver :** Il arrive quoi à James ?_

_**Cornedrue :** Il arrive à James qu'il s'est fait embobiner par une pétasse de blonde et que maintenant Lily ne lui adresse plus la parole et ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ! _

_**Patmol :** Comme vous le voyez, Corny est légèrement sur les nerfs. Nous ferons donc tout pour ne pas l'énerver plus et pour l'aider au mieux. N'est-ce pas ?_

_**Lunard :** Mais oui Patmol. _

_**Queudver :** Oui, mais je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire !_

_**Patmol :** T'es bouché ou quoi Queudver ! Parfois je me demande si tu le fais exprès… _

_**Lunard :** Je suppose que Lily ne veut pas écouter la version de Cornedrue, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**Cornedrue **: Si tu veux savoir, dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour m'adresser la parole maintenant c'est pour me balancer des saloperies… Et c'est automatique dès que je l'approche…_

_**Patmol :** Faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour qu'elle lui donne une chance de s'expliquer._

_**Lunard :** A mon avis, va falloir que tu t'excuses James…_

_**Cornedrue :** Mais m'excuser de quoi ? J'AI RIEN FAIT ! JE N'AI FAIT QUE SUBIR !_

_**Lunard : **Je le sais… Mais elle ne l'entendra pas de cette oreille._

_**Patmol :** Faut agir vite, sinon, il va péter les plombs._

_**Queudver :** Et on fait quoi si ça marche pas ?_

_**Lunard :** Ta gueule Peter ! Arrête d'être pessimiste !_

_**Queudver :** Ok, ok… Bon, vous proposez quoi ?_

_**Patmol **: Ce soir, faut qu'on arrive à virer tout le monde la salle commune pour qu'ils puissent avoir une discussion tous les deux._

_**Lunard :** Ok. Je m'en charge. Je trouverai une excuse pour les envoyer dans leurs dortoirs en tant que préfet._

_**Queudver **: Moi j'aiderai Remus à les faire dégager._

_**Patmol :** Moi je me charge de convaincre Lily de parler à Corny, ok ? Ca te va Cornedure ?_

_**Cornedrue :** Je l'aime…_

_**Lunard :** On le sait James… C'est pour ça qu'on veut t'aider. Elle aussi elle t'aime même si ce n'est pas évident à première vue._

_**Cornedrue :** Comment peux tu en être sûr ?_

_**Lunard :** Fais confiance à ton vieux Moony ! De un, je suis un loup-garou et (très rarement) il arrive que parfois cette condition ait des avantages. L'amour quand il est sincère ne peut pas disparaître du jour au lendemain même si on a mal et qu'on se sent trahi…_

_**Queudver :** C'est beau ce que tu dis. Depuis quand t'es autant philosophe ?_

_**Lunard :** Quand tu passes des heures sur un lit à l'infirmerie à rien faire, tu cherches quelque chose pour t'occuper. J'aime assez la philo._

_**Cornedrue :** J'espère que t'as raison Lunard._

_**Patmol :** Bon allez les gars ! Moi je vous dis que ça va marcher. T'inquiète pas Corny. Maintenant, c'est l'heure d'aller nous amuser en métamorphose !_

_**Lunard :** Tu crois qu'on a pas eu assez notre dose ?_

_**Patmol :** On a jamais sa dose de McGo !_

C'est sur ces mots pleins de sagesse (pour une fois que Sirius vante les bienfaits et l'intérêt d'un cours…) que le conseil des Maraudeurs dont l'ordre du jour était l'affaire Evans/Potter prit fin. James était plein d'espoir. Pourvu qu'elle l'écoute. Pourvu qu'elle lui donne une autre chance.

La journée passa trop lentement au goût de James. Lorsqu'il arriva avec ses acolytes vers 18heures dans la salle commune, ils mirent leur plan a exécution.

-Inspections des dortoirs dans une heure ! Hurla Remus. Ordre du professeur McGonagall ! Tout le monde dans son dortoir et plus vite que ça !

La majorité des élèves se ruèrent dans les escaliers car les dortoirs étaient, en général, tout SAUF rangés. Remus et Peter réussirent à décider les quelques réfractaires à rejoindre leurs condisciples. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, ils attendirent Sirius qui devait revenir avec Lily. Effectivement, il arriva quelques minutes plus tard mais la jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir envie de tout, sauf de parler à son ancien Roméo…

-Bien, dit doucement Remus, je pense que nous allons vous laisser seuls le temps que vous vous expliquiez.

Sur ce, les trois maraudeurs se retirèrent et attendirent James dans leur dortoir après avoir insonoriser la salle commune de façon à ce que les paroles restent entre les deux (ex ?)amoureux.

-Bon, commença Lily, qu'est ce que tu me veux POTTER ? Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que je en voulais plus entendre parler de toi, mais visiblement, tu as des problèmes de compréhension.

-S'il te plaît Lily… Ecoute moi… Implora James.

-Ecouter quoi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! Tu n'aurais jamais du embrasser cette fille !

-Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix Lily ! Elle est arrivée et elle m'a lancé un sort et…

-James je supporterai beaucoup de choses, mais pas que tu me prennes pour une imbécile !

-Lily, je t'en supplie… Laisse moi une autre chance…

-Et pourquoi je te laisserai une autre chance ? Pour que tu puisses encore me faire plus mal ? Comme ça la prochaine fois, c'est pas dans les bras d'une autre que je te retrouverai, c'est dans son lit !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de James.

-Ne dis pas ça Lily…

-Pourquoi je ne le dirai pas ? C'est la vérité James ! Tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupons !

-Je t'aime Lily…

-Arrête de dire des choses que tu ne penses pas James.

Ces quelques mots le rendirent fou. Il se jeta sur Lily et l'embrassa avidement comme s'il joueait sa vie dans ce baiser. Mais quelques instants plus tard, Lily se décolla et lui colla une baffe magistrale sur la joue gauche. Elle y avait mis toute sa colère, toute sa haine, mais aussi toute sa peine, car si elle ne l'avouerait pas à James, cela lui faisait mal de le gifler. Cela lui faisait mal d'imprimer la marque rouge de ses doigts sur ce visage si doux qu'elle avait tant aimer caresser il y a quelques jours encore…

-Et ça ? Tu crois que c'est quoi ? Un baiser pour m'amuser ? Mais putain Lily ! T'as besoin de quoi pour comprendre que je m'en veux à mort pour ce qui s'est passé et que je t'aime à en perdre la tête ? James avait presque l'air agressif. L'incompréhension et la froideur de Lily le rendaient dingue. Il ne se maîtriserait plus si ça continuait comme ça.

-James arrête ! T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! MAIS FAUT TE FAIRE SOIGNER !

-C'est grave de t'aimer ?

-TU DEVIENS TARRE !

-Tu sais ce qui me rend malade ? De savoir que cette fille que ne considère comme rien d'autre qu'une pétasse a réussi à détruire notre histoire juste avec un petit sort de merde que même un gamin dix ans pourrait lancer et un baiser ! CA ! CA, CA ME REND MALADE !

-On va tout arrêter ici. Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde ! Alors tu vas me promettre de plus m'approcher et j'en ferai de même.

-Mais Lily, t'as rien compris…

-Si. J'ai compris que tu étais totalement givré et qu'heureusement que j'ai cassé avec toi hier soir parce que je ne resterai pas un instant de plus avec un mec comme toi ! Alors éclate toi bien dans la vie, prend ton pied avec un maximum de pétasses et adieu Potter.

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et remonta vers son dortoir. James resta seul au milieu de la pièce. Il sentit tout son monde s'écrouler une nouvelle fois. Mais il y avait une différence entre la sensation d'hier et celle d'aujourd'hui. Ce soir, il avait perdu toute chance de renouer avec elle. Ce soir, il avait perdu toute chance de vivre heureux. Sans Lily, il n'était rien. Il n'avait jamais mesuré à quel point il dépendait d'elle auparavant.

Le désespoir s'empara de lui. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? En temps normal, il aurait certainement brisé la première chose qui lui serait passée sous la main, mais là, il se sentait étrangement calme. Top calme. A quoi rimait sa vie maintenant ? Il décida de remonter dans sa chambre pour annoncer l'échec de sa tentative à ses amis.

Il entra dans la chambre et sans dire de mot, il alla s'effondrer sur son lit et il pleura. Il pleura en silence. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, sans bruit. Ses amis comprirent que Lily n'avait pas voulu l'écouter et ils le laissèrent en paix.

Ce soir là, James Potter ne descendit pas dîner et la seule personne que cette absence n'atteint pas se prénommait Lily Evans. La préfète de Gryffondor avait décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, le nom de James Potter serait rayé de sa vie. Plus jamais elle n'aurait à faire à lui, plus JAMAIS. Elle avait aussi décidé qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais un homme car cela faisait trop mal. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme elle souffrait à cet instant.

Les jours passèrent. Lily semblait avoir oublié l'épisode James Potter. Du moins, c'était l'apparence qu'elle donnait. Certains garçons envisageaient même d'essayer de la séduire maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus « écrit Potter sur son front ».

James, lui, déprimait. Sa joie de vivre l'avait quitté. Les maraudeurs essayaient tant bien que mal de lui redonner le sourire, mais rien n'y faisait. Sirius avait bien essayé de le faire sortir avec une ou deux filles mais James ne supportait pas le contact avec une autre. Chaque fois qu'il approchait une fille, l'image de Lily souriante revenait au grand galop dans son esprit.

Le brun passait des nuits plus atroces les unes que les autres. Il rêvait de sa rousse. Il la voyait dans les bras d'un autre. En général, après ce genre de visions, il se réveillait en sursaut en en sueur. C'était une vraie torture pour lui que de l'imaginer avec un autre, une vraie torture de savoir que ce n'était pas lui qui s'enivrait de son doux parfum de jasmin et de chèvrefeuille… Il avait aussi refait ce rêve de l'an passé. Celui où il avait un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau mais qui avait les yeux verts émeraude de sa mère. Lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de rêve, il était au plus mal au réveil car il revenait à la réalité et elle était dure. Bien trop dure pour lui…

La période des fêtes arrivait maintenant à grands pas. James se sentait de plus en plus mal car des souvenirs trop nombreux et trop agréables lui revenaient. Les cours l'ennuyaient et sa seule distraction était de faire de temps en temps, une blague aux Serpentards. C'était la seule chose qui pendant quelques instants lui ôtait se désir de se laisser mourir.

Remus et Sirius redoutaient plus que tout le bal de Noël car ils savaient que Lily n'irait pas seule et que James en serait encore plus malade. Et comme toute chose a une fin, la dernière journée de cours avant les vacances d'hiver arriva. Alors que les Maraudeurs se préparaient dans leur chambre, James aurait pu être comparé à un mollusque. Il n'avait pas de cavalière et par solidarité, ses amis avaient décidé de n'inviter personne.

Une fois prêts, ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour le banquet. Ils s'assirent mais quelques secondes plus tard, James eut un arrêt cardiaque.

-Non…balbutia t'il…Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Dites moi que je rêve…

Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé. Lily Evans venait bien d'entrer dans la salle au bras d'Amos Diggory. Elle était resplendissante. Ses beaux cheveux roux étaient lâchés et formaient de belles anglaises autour de son visage. Elle portait une magnifique robe vert amande qui faisait ressortir ses yeux plus foncés. La robe avait un beau décolleté qui laissait apercevoir la peau blanche et crémeuse de la préfète ; elle avait aussi un large jupon qui donnait l'impression d'une robe du Moyen-âge.

Lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son « prétendu » nouveau petit ami, elle n'adressa à l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qu'un sourire machiavélique, un sourire de vengeance. Le capitaine ne releva pas la provocation. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Pu faire ? Remus avait vu Lily. Il avait aussi senti le désarroi de son ami. C'était décodé, il devait parler à Lily. Il devait essayer pour James parce qu'il ressentait de plus en plus d'idées noires dans l'esprit de son ami.

Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui se faisait de plus en plus lourde, Sirius engagea une conversation sur le Quidditch. Au moins, tout le monde y participerait et James aurait autre chose en tête que SA Lily pendant quelques minutes.

La manœuvre de Sirius réussit et James pu passer le reste du dîner sans trop penser à ses préoccupations. Il parla du nouvel entraînement qu'il avait prévu pour leur équipe et de son programme afin d'être sûr et certain de remporter la coupe de Quidditch.

Une heure plus tard, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence en faisant tinter son verre. Aussitôt, tout le monde se tu pour laisser parler le directeur. Il pria les plus jeunes de regagner leurs dortoirs pour que le bal puisse commencer.

Quelques instants plus tard, les tables avaient disparues et il n'y avait plus qu'une grande estrade où les groupes allaient jouer.

Le premier groupe à monter sur scène était un groupe de Poufsouffle. Ils jouaient des morceaux de rock qui plurent beaucoup. Tout le monde suivait leurs rythmes endiablés et se mirent à chanter avec eux lorsqu'ils entamèrent avant de quitter la scène :

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

_  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

_  
You got mud on yo' face_

_  
You big disgrace_

_  
Kickin' your can all over the place_

_  
Singin'_

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_

_  
You got blood on yo' face_

_  
You big disgrace_

_  
Wavin' your banner all over the place_

_  
Singin'_

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_

_  
You got mud on your face_

_  
You big disgrace_

_  
Somebody better put you back in your place_

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Mick Jagger, un élève de Serpentard et a son groupe de prendre la place. Ils se faisaient appeler les « Rolling Stones » et tout le monde les adora, notamment une certaine chanson (qui cartonna chez les Moldus quelques années plus tard une fois qu'ils furent sortis de Poudlard…) :

_I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no satisfaction _

_  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm drivin' in my car  
And that man comes on the radio _

_  
He's tellin' me more and more _

_  
About some useless information  
Supposed to fire my imagination _

_  
I can't get no, oh no no no  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say _

_I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no satisfaction _

_  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm watchin' my TV _

_  
And that man comes on to tell me  
How white my shirts can be _

_  
But he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke  
The same cigarrettes as me _

_  
I can't get no, oh no no no  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say _

_I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no girl reaction _

_  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no_

_When I'm ridin' round the world  
And I'm doin' this and I'm signing that _

_  
And I'm tryin' to make some girl  
Who tells me baby better come back later next week _

_  
'Cause you see I'm on losing streak _

_  
I can't get no, oh no no no  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say _

_I can't get no, I can't get no  
I can't get no satisfaction _

_  
No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction_

Mais après cette première partie de soirée endiablée, vint le moment du premier slow… Il fut interprété par les Beatles de Lennon.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Comme on pouvait le prévoir, Amos invita Lily à danser..

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words wisdom, let it be_

Ils se rapprochèrent… James se sentit de plus en plus mal.

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

Les bars d'Amos se serrèrent un peu plus autour de la taille de Lily. James se sentit envahit par la nausée.

_And the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

Lily déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son cavalier.

_For though they may be parted there is_

_Still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

James n'eut pas la force de rester plus longtemps devant ce spectacle. Il sortit en trombe de la grande salle. Personne ne le vit. Il courut jusqu'à son dortoir, prit son balai et sortit dehors pour voler là où personne ne viendrait le déranger, là où il pourrait essayer d'oublier…

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Yeah there will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy_

_There is still alight that shines on me_

_Shine until tomorrow, let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah let it be_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah let it be_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

A la fin de la chanson, Sirius remarqua que James n'était plus dans la salle. Il partit donc à la recherche de ses deux autres amis pour qu'ils l'aident à retrouver le quatrième maraudeur. Après avoir visité la majeure partie des coins que le capitaine préférait lorsqu'il broyait du noir, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à leur chambre.

-Pas la peine de le chercher plus loin. Dit Sirius en montrant la malle de son ami qui était ouverte devant son lit. Il est parti voler son balai n'est plus là.

-J'espère juste qu'il fera attention à lui. Déclara doucement Remus.

-Vous savez pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? Demanda Peter.

-Non, j'ai rien vu. Répondit Sirius.

-Moi si. Lily. Elle sort avec Amos et je pense que la voir danser si proche de lui pendant le slow n'a pas fait que du bien à notre Cornedrue…

-Putain ! Mais elle est grave ! Cria Sirius. Elle préfère cet enfoiré à James ? Et après c'est elle qui dit qu'il est malade ? Non mais je rêve !

-Sirius calme toi ! Reprit Remus. Ce n'est pas en l'insultant qu'elle se rendra compte de son erreur. De plus, même s'il lui en veut, je ne pense pas que James apprécie de t'entendre parler ainsi de notre chère préfète…

-Pffff. Ca devrait pas être permis de mettre quelqu'un dans cet état !

-Je sais Patmol. Mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant.

-J'espère que James va quand même passer de bonnes fêtes… Dit Peter qui semblait légèrement à côté de ses baskets…

-Je pense qu'avec ses parents ça ira… Ca va lui faire du bien de voir son père.

-Ouais t'as raison Lunard. N'empêche, je m'en veux de le laisser seul pour ces quinze jours…

-T'en veux pas Sirius ! C'est normal que tu ailles chez Andromeda. C'est la seule personne censée et agréable de ta famille, sans vouloir te vexer…

-Tu ne me vexes absolument pas Remus ! C'est la stricte vérité…

-Bon, on fait quoi ? On redescend un peu ? Interrogea Peter.

-A mon avis, James n'est pas prêt de rentrer. On a encore quelques heures devant nous… Lui répondit Sirius.

Les trois maraudeurs redescendirent pour participer à la fête pendant quelques temps.

A la lumière de la Lune, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor enchaînait loopings, feintes de Wronski, remontées en chandelle… Il essayait de vider son esprit. Il essayait de se noyer dans l'oubli. Ce n'est qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit que, épuisé, il regagna son dortoir. Il pensait trouver ses amis endormis, mais Sirius l'attendait.

Sirius… Ce frère… Que ferait-il sans lui ?

-Je suis désolé James. Furent les seules paroles de Sirius avant qu'il ne prenne son ami dans ses bras.

-Merci Sirius. Dit simplement James. Il ne parlerait pas ce soir. Son ami le savait et n'en attendait pas plus.

Respectivement, ils se couchèrent dans leurs lits et s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, ils prirent le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. Le voyage fut beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude. Une fois sur le quai d'arrivée, les Maraudeurs se dirent au revoir et James rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. L'étreinte de sa mère lui fit du bien. Après tout, c'est bien connu : quand on va mal, même lorsqu'on est grand, il n'y a rien de mieux que les bras d'une maman, non ?

La famille Potter rentra chez elle et passa une journée tranquille. James ne tarda pas trop pour aller se coucher et quitta ses parents assez tôt dans la soirée. Il monta après les avoir embrassé et leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

-Il ne va pas bien. Déclara la mère de James une fois que son fils fut parti.

-Je sais. Ca se voit. Il a perdu sa joie de vivre. Répondit son père.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que s'il en a vraiment envie, il viendra nous en parler.

-Il viendra T'en parler ! Répliqua Mary Potter.

-Ohh Mary ! Ma chérie ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ! Ne sois pas jalouse parce que notre fils se confie plus à son père qu'à sa mère ! Tu l'as porté pendant neuf mois ! J'ai quand même droit à une compensation, non ?

-Oui mais bon… Grogna Mrs Potter.

-Allez, viens. Lui dit son mari en la prenant dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Je te promets que si notre James me dit ce qui ne va pas, je ferai tout pour qu'il aille mieux.

-Je sais Alister. Bon, je vais aller lire un peu au lit. Tu me suis ?

-Non, j'ai encore un peu de travail. Je te rejoins plus tard, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Ne te rempli pas trop la tête quand même !

-Tu me connais ma chérie !

-Justement ! C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète. Si on te laissait faire, je passerai plus d'une nuit toute seule parce que tu serai dans ton bureau à lire et…

-Chuttttttt ! Lui dit son mari en collant un doigt devant la bouche de sa femme. Comment peux-tu insinuer que je préfèrerai mes dossiers à une nuit avec toi ? Sa femme rosit et il l'embrassa. Je te promets que si je ne suis pas là d'ici deux heures tu auras le droit de me faire ce que tu veux.

-D'accord Mr Potter ! Faites attention à votre montre ! Votre femme pourrait imaginer une belle torture… Sur ce, elle le quitta.

Alister rejoignit son bureau et se mit au travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit toquer à la porte.

-Entrez ! Dit il.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un James qui semblait fatigué, très fatigué. Ce n'était plus des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux mais des valises. Même Remus en période pleine Lune n'avait plus qu'à se rhabiller face à lui.

-James ! Je croyais que tu dormais.

-J'essayais… Je te dérange peut-être…

-Non pas du tout !

-Mais tu étais bien en train de travailler, non ?

-Entre mon fils et mes dossiers la question de priorité ne se pose même pas. Répondit-il en faisant un doux sourire à son fils.

-Je peux te parler un peu ?

-Bien sûr. Attends. On ne va pas rester là. Viens on va aller dans la véranda parce que ici, ta mère risque de débarquer si elle s'impatiente trop.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la véranda. Alister referma la porte derrière eux et ils prirent place sur le canapé qui faisait face à la baie vitrée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe James ? Demanda l'auror.

-Tu sais Lily ?

-Oui, ta petite amie ?

-Oui. Enfin, mon ex…

-Oh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

James raconta toute l'histoire à son père. Il sentait son cœur se vider, il lui décrivit ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il éprouvait, cette sensation de mal-être permanent.

Alister écoutait son fils. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi désemparé. Il devait vraiment aimer cette fille. A la fin de son récit, les larmes montèrent encore une fois aux yeux du Gryffondor. Alors, son père le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa aller.

Mr Potter semblait complètement désemparé. Il n'avait pas vu James dans un tel état depuis sa petite enfance. D'habitude, il ne pleurait pas vraiment. D'habitude, il était fier, arrogant… Là, il semblait avoir ravalé toute sa fierté. Il était redevenu un petit garçon. Un petit garçon qui pleure dans les bras de son papa parce qu'on lui a fait mal.

Après de longues minutes passées ainsi, James releva la tête. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, il sourit à son père. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait bien. Il avait ressenti dans ces bras de papa la chaleur qui lui manquait depuis un bon moment. Alister lui sourit en retour. Il était heureux de voir que son fils était encore capable d'activer ses zygomatiques.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant plusieurs heures. Lorsque Alister rejoignit sa femme après avoir laissé James dans sa chambre, il avait mis largement plus de deux heures à trouver le chemin de la chambre où il était attendu. Lorsque sa femme lui demanda la raison de son retard, il n'eut qu'à prononcer le nom de leur fils pour être entièrement pardonné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans son lit, sa femme endormie dans ses bras. La chambre était noire. Il pensait. Il pensait à son fils, à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il revoyait le jour où il avait pris pour la première fois James dans ses bras. A l'époque, il n'était qu'une toute petite chose de quelques centimètres. Aujourd'hui, il était en train de devenir un homme. Il apprenait que la vie n'était pas faite que de bonheur. Il souffrait vraiment pour la première fois. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut qu'il était heureux d'être là pour voir ce fils grandir et qu'il était heureux de pouvoir l'y aider. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait cédé sa place…

La suite des vacances fut plutôt agréable pour James. Il sentait mieux auprès de ses parents. Il se sentait mieux car il se sentait aimé. Ce sentiment si agréable qui lui manquait à Poudlard. Bien sûr, les Maraudeurs l'aimaient mais pas de la même façon.

Pour Noël, une grande fête fut organisée pour toute la famille Potter. Il revit ses cousins qui avaient déménagé en France et qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis plus d'un an. A minuit, tout le monde eut droit à ses cadeaux. James fut plus que gâté :

-un nouveau vif d'or

-deux miroirs magiques pour pouvoir communiquer rapidement

-des tonnes de bouquins

-des tonnes de confiseries

-un MAGNIFIQUE pull rouge aux armoiries des Potter (qui ne sont autres que celles de Gryffondor… Ca y'est, vous commencez à capter pour l'histoire de la pièce du chapitre je sais plus lequel au début :p)

-un nouvel équipement de Quidditch

-des partitions

-une platine vinyle (mais si vous connaissez ! cette invention géniale des moldus !)

-des vinyles pour aller avec…

Bref, arrêtons ici parce que sinon… y en a pour des heures (et oui ! Jamesie a une famille bourrée de fric et qui l'adore !)

Pour le nouvel an, il envoya une carte à Lily pour lui souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année à laquelle et ne répondit pas. Il s'en serait douté, mais il voulait quand même le faire.

James avait repris l'écriture pour s'exprimer dans ses moments noirs…

_J'ai perdu ma force et ma vie,_

_Et mes amis et ma gaieté ;_

_J'ai perdu jusqu'à la fierté_

_Qui faisait croire à mon génie._

_Quand j'ai connu la Vérité,_

_J'ai cru que c'était une amie ;_

_Quand je l'ai comprise et sentie,_

_J'en ai été dégoûté._

_Et pourtant elle est éternelle,_

_Et ceux qui se sont passés d'elle_

_Ici-bas ont tout ignoré._

_Dieu parle, il faut qu'on lui réponde._

_Le seul bien qui me reste au monde_

_Est d'avoir quelquefois pleuré._

Vint le moment de rentrer à Poudlard, de recommencer l'année. James avait pris la résolution d'essayer d'oublier Lily. Non, il devait pas essayer, il DEVAIT l'oublier. Il devait passer à autre chose, tourner la page.

Finalement, il y parvint relativement bien. Il était un capitaine comblé par les victoires écrasantes qu'il remportait avec son équipe. Même face à l'équipe de Serpentard qui était redoutable, les lions avaient eu l'avantage.

Il avait quelques petites amies avec qui ça ne durait jamais longtemps, mais cela lui suffisait.

De son côté Lily, était toujours avec Amos. Cependant, même si personne ne le savait, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de penser à James avant de se coucher. Elle repensait à ces quelques mois de bonheur total. Mais c'était fini. Il l'avait trahie. Amos l'aimait, LUI. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle espérait jusqu'au jour où…

Il faisait beau. Nous étions au début du mois de mai. Le printemps était bien installé maintenant. Lily avait fini ses cours. Elle s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre Amos dehors pour réviser leurs BUSES (et oui ! les exams approchent à grands pas !) lorsqu'elle le surprit en train d'avoir une conversation assez déplaisante avec un de ses coéquipiers.

-Et alors ? Lui demanda le garçon en question. T'en es où avec Lily ?

-Je pense qu'après les BUSES ce sera bon. Mais je comprends pas qu'elle soit aussi frigide ! Elle est quand même sortie avec un mec comme Potter. Tu vas quand même pas me dire qu'il a jamais essayé de la mettre dans son lit !

Lily avait sûrement mal entendu… Tout ce que voulait ce connard c'était coucher avec elle ? Non, c'était impossible.

-En tout cas reprit-il, je sui bien content qu'il n'y ait pas touché. C'est moi qui vais avoir le plaisir de la dépuceler… Et là, Potter en crèvera de jalousie !

Si… Elle avait bien entendu. Alors sans réfléchir une seconde plus elle arriva en trombe vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Après ça, elle lui assena un gros coup de genou dans les hum, une partie sensible dirons nous puis se mit à hurler :

-T'ES QU'UN CONNARD ! TU SAIS QUOI ? VOUS ETES TOUS DES CONNARDS ! LES MECS VOUS NE PENSEZ QU'AU CUL ! ET QUAND CA VA PAS ASSEZ VITE POUR VOUS VOUS ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS ! JE TE HAIS ! ALORS J'ESPERE QUE T'AS BIEN MAL ET QUE TU NE POURRAS PLUS TE REPRODUIRE !

Après ça, elle partit en courant vers le château. La nouvelle de la rupture fit encore une fois le tour de l'école (à croire qu'ils aiment bien les ragots…). A partir de cet instant, tout changea pour James. Lily… Elle était seule. Et ce connard… Il fallait qu'il paye. Mélanie avait payé. Elle s'était promenée pendant deux semaines avec un écriteau dans le dos avec écrit dessus « KISS ME ! I'M A BITCH » et tous les garçons un peu en manque de l'école s'étaient précipités sur elle. Mais Amos… Il allait plus que souffrir.

James partit à sa recherche. Lorsqu'il lui tomba enfin dessus, il lui envoya le plus gros coup de poing de sa vie dans la tête.

-Ca, c'est pour avoir voulu sortir avec Lily juste pour prendre ton pied. Cracha t'il. Alors qu'Amos se relevait du premier coup, il lui en fila un deuxième. Aussitôt, le Poufsouffle retomba par terre.

-Ca c'est pour l'avoir prise pour une imbécile et pour objet ! Hurla t'il.

-Et ça, termina t'il en lui assénant un troisième et dernier coup, c'est pour avoir pensé que j'étais un gros pervers comme toi !

Une fois défoulé, James le laissa là, au milieu de tous et il rejoignit les maraudeurs afin de préparer une nouvelle blague afin de détendre l'atmosphère avant les examens.

Lily s'était enfermée dans le travail. Même ses amies n'arrivaient pas à l'en sortir. James avait essayé de reparler à Lily, mais à chaque fois, elle l'envoyait balader. Il ne perdait pas espoir. Il se souvenait de leurs rapports passés avant qu'elle ne lui cède.

Il s'était remis à rêver d'elle comme quelques mois auparavant. Il avait de nouveau une raison de vivre. Un jour peut-être qu'il la retrouverait.

Les examens arrivèrent. Remus, Sirius et James passèrent avec brio leurs BUSES. Peter, lui, avait un peu plus de mal lors des examens. Le dernier qu'ils passèrent fut celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

NDA : Alors là, vous casez le chapitre « Le pire souvenir de Rogue » du tome 5 de JK Rowling jusqu'au moment où Lily hurle à James qu'elle le hait.

* * *

James avait tout prévu sauf ça. 

« _Je te hais ! Je te déteste ! »_ Non, elle n'avait pas osé lui redire ça ? Pas ces paroles qui lui avaient fait si mal il y a quelques mois… Il la regarda s'enfuir. Ainsi, elle n'avait donc rien compris. Même après tout ce temps, elle restait aussi bornée… Il en avait marre. Cela devait suffire.

Il n'en pouvait plus de savoir ce qu'il lui inspirait. Il décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Une dernière fois pour que la vérité éclate. Pour qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache même s'il était trop tard…

Un mauvais pressentiment traversa l'esprit de Remus. James. Où était-il ? Il le chercha du regard. Il avait déguerpi. Il fallait le retrouver, et vite. TRES vite…

* * *

TADAM ! Chapitre terminé ! 17 pages de Word ! Je suis trop fière de moi ! 

Bon alors pour les chansons :

La première est We will rock you du QUEEN

La deuxième : Satisfaction des ROLLING STONES (Et n'oubliez pas : Pierr qui roule n'amasse pas mousse! ;)

La dernière : Let it be des BEATLES (désolée... J'ADORE!)

Le poème est d'Alfred de MUSSET, s'intitule Tristesse et date de 1830.

Voila

Je vous promets que la suite arrive très vite !

Mais SVP… REVIEWS ! Faut m'encourager !

* * *

Maintenant, place aux RARS ! 

**Cilou O'Neill** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Nan, Jamesie a pas oublié la pleine Lune ! Il ferait pas à ça à Remus même s'il est super mal ! J'espère que t'as aimé celui-ci !

Bisous et à très vite !

**harmonie sedano piratehm** : Voila la suite de ma fic. Elle a été un peu longue à venir je te l'admets, mais ça y'est ! Elle est là ! Alors j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire !

bisous et merci !

**Alyssa** : super ! y a des gens qui se plongent dans ma fic même avec mon résumé super pourri ! mdr ! bon, bah j'espère que ton écran recevra ce nouveau chapitre et que tu me diras s'il t'a plu ! gros bisous et merci beaucoup !

**Zozo **: voila la suite ! roooo ! vous seriez un peu impatients tous ? MDR ! Nan je déconne ! ça fait trop plaisir ! bisous !

**Coweti** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review car je sais ce que c'est que le manque de temps… alors j'espère que tu reviewras plus tard quand tu auras avancé ta lecture ! un grand merci et gros bisous !

**Marie** : Coucou Marie ! Non, j'espère que tu n'es pas folle à cause de ma fic… En tout cas, voila la suite « si attendue ». J'espère que ça te plaît. Ca va tes vacances ? Que fais tu de beau ? Donne de tes news : Gros bisous et éclate toi bien !

**titliloo** : TROP FLATTEE ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a trop fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu as bien détesté Barbarians après (parce que c'est le but de ma manip et c'est pur ça que je me suis inspirée de non, non, je ne le dirais pas !). Pour la vengeance, je ne sais pas si ça t'auras satisfaite parce qu'on va dire que ce chapitre est assez psychologique. En tout cas, j'espère que t'as toujours hâte de lire la suite car la voila ! gros bisous !

**Claire** : Absolument DESOLEE pour l'oublie de réponse au dernier chap, mais t'es pas la seule à qui j'ai fait le coup. Il était 1h30 du mat, et j'étais carrément crevée et j'ai oublié qu'il y avait des reviews sur une autre page…en tout cas, j'espère que tu me pardonneras ! gros bisous et bonnes vacances !

**Domovoi **: Un nouveau lecteur ? Accro en plus ? tu sais que j't'adore toi ?Meric pour ces encouragements ! C'est avec ça qu'on arrive à pondre de nouveaux chapitres ! En tout cas, j'espère que t'as pas été déçu par ce dernier… A très vite ! Bisous

**Ladybird **: Et non… James n'a pas pu convaincre Lily ! Mais bon, on sait tous comment l'histoire fini alors faut pas trop t'inquiéter ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! C'est ça le dicton, non ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewer ! gros bisous !

**Tiph qui me hait** : bon ma poupoule chérie d'amour qui est encore chez les deutsche et qui rentre dans deux jours, voila mon nouveau chapitre que j'ai fini par pondre ! En tout cas, tu sais que j'avais un peu d'autres préoccupations en tête… Et oui, certains prénoms commençant par A sont très prenants ! bon, j'espère que t'as noté que ça y'est, James a SON PULL ROUGE (laissez tomber, c'est un délire entre magnoludoviciennes…). Je t'embrasse très très fort et je te remercie pour toutes tes lettres qui m'ont fait trop plaiz ! Je t'adore ! Je t'aime (mais bon pas comme) ;)

**Merkura **: ne sais plus où se mettre… ma couz chérie, ma première revieweuse… Commen tais-je pu oublier de te répondre ? Je suis absolument confuse… Cette fois ci, t'as été au courant de la mise en ligne, et en plus t'as eu droit à des exclus ! Bon, alors, Marie t'a traumatisée avec ses questions ? Moi j'ai bien rigolé mais heureuse, TRES heureuse de pas m'être faite accompagner par … Sinon, moi je dis vive les tomates ! Bon alors t'as les grosses bises de ta chère couz conformiste, frigide, accro aux principes, coincée du c, euh qu'est-ce que j'oublie ? Je sais plus trop ! En tout cas, si tu veux, je t'invite à boire un café ! Puisque je suis qu'une « bourge frigide pleine de fric » ! Eh ! mais vous ! C'est pas bien ! Faut pas croire tout ce que vous lisez ! Bon je te smack, et j'espère que tu m'auras pardonné mon oubli ! smack smack

**Milou** : CA Y'EST ! VOILA LE CHAPITRE (et le PULL ROUGE !) et oui… Encore une magnoludovicienne qui peut comprendre mon délire ! Bon, j'avoue j'ai été carrément lente, mais on ne fais rien de bien dans la précipitation :p Bon, bah j'espère que t'es satisfaite. De toute façon, m'en fous, le BDP est fermé, ok la TRUFFFFFFFE ? Niek niek ! Ok, je suis complètement folle ! De toute façon, c'est pour ça que m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, on se voit demain ! Je t'aime très fort ! Gros gros bisous !

**Illythie** : Non, non. J'ai pas arrêté ma fic. Loin de là ! J'avoue que j'ai été lente… Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, on ne fait rien de bien dans la précipitation ! J'espère que t'es pas trop frustré quand même ! C'est pas bien ! Faut profiter de la vie ! (Hein ? T'as COMPRIS le msg Ô toi qui ne captes rien à mes textos ! Dsl…délire perso…) Bon, en tout cas, la voila la suite ! Je promets de poster les deux derniers chapitres plus vite ! gros bisous et merci !

**Zozo** : Mais oui t'as raison ! Faut pas s'en faire pour Lily et James ! Ils finiront bien par recoller les morceaux ! E tout cas, j'espère que t'as pas été trop déprimé en lisant ce chap… Vu que t'aimes pas quand ils sont pas ensemble, Jamesie qui broie du noir… Bref, la suite arrive ! Bisous et merci !

**Sarouchka **: Allez pleure pas ! Ils ont cassé pour l'histoire ! Et puis quand on se dispute, c'est pour mieux se réconcilier après ! ;) Gros bisous et merci beaucoup !

**Laure **: Bon alors Mme IG PULL ROUGE ! voila ! Jamesie LUI au moins, il a une MAGNIFIQUE pull rouge, ok ? Et t'as quelque chose contre les taupes ? Parce que moi, j'aime pas les canaries ! Il est hors de question que ma taupe se fasse raser la tête comme ton canarie, ok ? Alors t'arrête de vouloir l'emmener chez le coiffeur, COMPRIS ? Et puis tu parles d'occupations… Moi je dis A BAS LES ORAUX ! Voila, comme ça personne na compris à part les quelques unes dans la confidence mais c'est pas grave ! En tout cas, j'espère que c'est cool chez les angliches et que tu manges un peu quand même ! Gros bisous ! On essaye de venir te chercher en avion. Sinon, ce sera la boîte à 2h30 quand tu rentres ! Sois canon parce que canarie vient ! Gros bisous ma ch'tite chérie !

**April** : MERCI BEAUCOUP pour ton soutien et ta fidélité sans faille ! Voila ENFIN la suite… J'espère que tu auras aimé. Je te promets de faire plus vite. Et non, SIRIUS N'EST PAS MORT (enfin, le 6 sort bientôt alors on pourra vérifier ;) Gros bisous !

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors lâchez vous et faites exploser le compteur ! CLIQUEZ ET RE-CLIQUEZ SUR CE PITIT BOUTON BLEU !

Merci à tous !

JE VOUS AIME !

A TRES VITE ! PROMIS JURE CRACHE !

Liliz Mamba


	18. Chapter 18 : Le prix de la vérité

Coucou tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre 18 ! Je n'ai pas été aussi vite que prévu, mais j'ai du déménager ma chambre (et ouais ! maintenant je suis toute seule et je peux rester éveillée jusqu'à pas d'heure pour vous écrire plein de nouveaux chapitres !) et j'ai eu quelques trucs à régler. Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse lire ! On se retrouve après ! ;)

* * *

**_Rappeltout :_** Lily vient une fois de plus de dire à James qu'elle le haïssait, mais cette fois, James vient de disparaître. Remus a un mauvais pressentiment. Il doit retrouver James au plus vite.

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : Le prix de la vérité**_

Sirius ! Cria Remus.

Quoi Lunard ! Répondit l'intéressé. Il regardait Rogue détalé à toute vitesse vers le château en tenant son pantalon de peur que le maraudeur lui lance un sort afin que tout le monde puisse, une nouvelle fois, admirer son caleçon.

Arrête tes conneries ! Faut qu'on retrouve James !

Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il est où ?

Pose pas de questions et vient !

Ok. Il est où Queudver ?

Je sais pas. On s'en occupera plus tard. Répondit Remus alors qu'ils partaient en courant vers le château.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide dans la grande salle. Personne.

Bon, dit Sirius, y a deux endroits où il est susceptible d'être allé. Toi tu vas voir dans la salle sur demande, et moi je vais voir dans la salle des maraudeurs, ok ?

Ouais. On se retrouve devant la salle commune de Gryffondor d'ici un quart d'heure. Aussitôt, Remus partit vers le troisième étage et Sirius vers la tour de divination.

Lorsque Patmol arriva dans la chambre rouge et or, il n'y avait personne. Même pas un feu. Il ressortit donc et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse pour retrouver Lunard.

Mais où t'es Cornedrue bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Murmura le batteur.

De son côté, Remus n'avait pas eu plus de succès. La salle sur demande était vide. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Sirius. Son pressentiment était de plus en plus fort.

James… S'il te plait… pas de bêtise… Pensa t'il.

Lorsque les deux maraudeurs se retrouvèrent devant la grosse dame, ils étaient essoufflés et inquiets.

Le mot de passe ? Demanda la grosse dame.

Nifleur en folie ! S'empressa de dire Sirius. Le portrait bascula et ils purent entrer dans la salle commune.

Là encore, pas de trace de James. Ils coururent jusque dans leur dortoir. Là, non seulement ils trouvèrent quelques effets de James éparpillés au sol, mais ils virent surtout l'étrange bassine posée sur la malle de leur ami. C'était une bassine en pierre gravée d'écritures en runes sur les bords. Dedans, il y avait un liquide argenté qui faisait des sortes de filaments.

C'est une pensine. Dit doucement Remus.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient à comprendre, Sirius ramassa le morceau de parchemin qui était posé à côté.

_Lunard, Patmol, je sais que vous serez les premiers à trouver cette pensine._

_Je veux que vous la montriez à Lily. Je veux qu'elle comprenne._

_Je veux qu'elle sache que je l'aime toujours autant même si elle ne pardonnera jamais._

_La seule chose que je demande maintenant, c'est qu'elle sache la vérité._

_J'en ai juste assez de souffrir._

_Merci les gars._

_Adieu_

_Cornedrue_.

Sirius resta pétrifié quelques instants. Que voulait dire James ? Heureusement, Remus avait été plus rapide à réagir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'élança derrière lui. Remus était en train de forcer la porte de la salle de bain du dortoir. Finalement, en s'y mettant à deux, ils réussirent à la faire céder.

JAMES ! Cria Lunard.

Effectivement, il était là. Devant la glace, devant le lavabo. Ses boutons de chemise étaient défaits et les manches relevées. Il se retourna et les regarda. Il avait le regard vide, sans lumière. On pouvait juste y lire de la tristesse. Une immense tristesse. Puis, le regard de Sirius s'arrêta sur la main droite de son ami. Il y tenait son rasoir.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ? CA VA PAS NON ! S'emporta t'il.

J'en ai marre Sirius. Déclara simplement et froidement James.

Marre de quoi James ? Demanda Sirius plus doucement.

Mais marre de cette vie ! Marre de savoir que Lily me prend pour un connard ! Marre de savoir que la seule fille que j'aime et que j'aimerai jamais ne pose plus sur moi que des regards dégoûtés ! Hurla t'il.

Cornedrue… Evans est conne. Elle a rien compris. Laisse tomber. Te tue pas pour ça… Elle en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu dis qu'elle n'a rien compris, mais visiblement, tu n'as pas tout compris non plus. JE DONNERAI MA VIE POUR ELLE SIRIUS ! MEME SI ELLE PENSE QUE C'EST DES CONNERIES, JE LE FERAI ! James était dans une rage noire. Il laissait enfin sortir tout ce qu'il gardait depuis des mois.

James… Commença doucement Remus. Sirius a raison. Ne fais pas ça… Ce serait trop stupide. Il posa sur lui un regard doux et plein d'espoir.

Lentement James releva la tête et lâcha son rasoir. Il regarda ses deux amis. Il ouvrit la bouche.

Merci. Ce fut tout ce qu'il pu sire. Sa voix était faible, infime. Sirius s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Ne me refais plus jamais aussi peur James ! Je ne suis rien sans toi. Lui souffla t'il à l'oreille.

En guise de réponse, James serra plus fort son ami dans ses bras. Après cette étreinte, Remus et Sirius le laissèrent dans la salle de bain pour qu'il prenne une douche afin de lui changer les idées. Une fois qu'ils entendirent le bruit de l'eau qui s'était mise à couler, les deux maraudeurs entamèrent une discussion dans le dortoir à propos de leur ami.

Je vais la tuer Remus ! Déclara Sirius avec un regard haineux.

Je le ferai bien aussi, mais tu sais très bien que James ne s'en remettrait pas. Qu'il l'avoue ou non, nous savons très bien tous les deux que c'est la seule fille capable de le rendre heureux sur cette planète.

Mais Lunard ! Ca va trop loin ! Je peux pas laisser mon meilleur ami se foutre en l'air pour elle !

Je sais. Mais il faut trouver autre chose ! Je pense que James a trop besoin de toi en ce moment pour qu'il ait à te détester parce que tu as tué la femme de sa vie…

Mais quoi !

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants avant que Remus ne reprennent la parole.

Je sais !

Vas-y ! Ecoutons le génie…

Oh Patmol ! Mets tes sarcasmes de côté veux tu ? La pensine de James. Dans son mot, il nous disait qu'il voulait qu'elle comprenne. Je pense qu'elle doit contenir ce qui s'est REELLEMENT produit pendant cette fameuse soirée où tout à basculer. Il voulait qu'elle sache, et bien elle va savoir !

Mes respects Lunard. Tu n'as pas volé ton poste de préfet. Tu as de bonnes idées parfois ! Dit Sirius avec un sourire. Mais je te préviens que si je dois aller lui parler, elle n'en sortira pas indemne.

Je vais y aller Sirius. Toi, reste avec James. Il a besoin de toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Lily, je vais lui en faire baver. Elle va sentir passer le morceau.

J'espère bien ! Je te fais confiance pour ça !

Remus sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de réduction sur la pensine qui trônait toujours sur le lit de James. Il descendit ensuite dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et chercha la préfète du regard. Elle n'était pas là. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque car elle y était certainement en train de faire ses devoirs. Alors qu'il traversait le dernier couloir pour y parvenir, il la vit qui en sortait.

EVANS ! Appela t'il.

Lily sursauta puis leva la tête. Lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Remus, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. En effet, les deux adolescents s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à collaborer durant l'année précédente ; ils étaient même devenus de très bons amis.

Remus ! Répondit elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Je ne suis pas là pour que nous parlions du beau temps Evans ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Ils font qu'on parle, et SEUL à SEUL, compris ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des préfets qui devait être vide à cette-ci de la journée. Une fois la porte fermée et la salle insonorisée, Remus reprit la conversation.

Je suis là pour qu'on parle de James.

A ces mots, le visage de Lily se ferma. Qu'avait-il à lui dire ? James et elle c'était du passé… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se mettre en tête mais une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle-même lui disait qu'elle l'aimait encore et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours.

On a rompu. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à redire. Nous avons passé du bon temps, mais nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre voilà tout. Déclara t'elle sèchement.

Non Lily, ce n'est pas tout ! S'exclama Remus. Et maintenant, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini, ok !

La préfète soupira et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Je crois que la mascarade a assez duré. Tu ne veux pas croire James, soit. Peut-être que si tu _vois _ce qui s'est réellement passé le soir où tu l'as vu embrasser une autre, tu accepteras enfin ses excuses…

Et comment pourrais-je voir ce qui s'est produit ? Je n'ai pas de remonteur de temps je te signale !

Avec ceci. Répondit il en rendant à la pensine sa taille d'origine.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? D'où ça sort ? Demanda t'elle.

C'est une pensine de James.

Je ne veux pas voir ce qui s'est passé Remus. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Au moins, se dit il, elle l'aime toujours si ça la fait souffrir de l'imaginer dans la bras d'une autre… Tout n'est pas perdu…

Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu VAS PLONGER DANS CETTE PENSINE PARCE QUE SI J'ARRIVE A ME CONTENIR EN CE MOMENT, IL N'EST PAS DIT QUE JE ME CONTROLE LE JOUR OU MON MEILLEUR AMI AURA **VRAIMENT **FAIT UNE TENTATIVE DE SUICIDE ! Cria t'il. Ses mots avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Lily.

Pardon ? Interrogea t'elle. Une…une…tentative..de suicide ? James a essayé de… ?

Parfaitement Lily ! Si Sirius et moi ne l'avions pas retrouvé, je ne sais pas dans quel état il serait à l'heure qu'il est !

Mais…quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Demanda t'elle toute blême.

Cet après-midi. Une fois que tu as eu fini de lui jeter des horreurs (une fois de plus) à la figure. Comment ? Avec son rasoir. Pourquoi ? Tu oses encore me le demander ? Je pense que c'est parce qu'il t'aime à en perdre la tête. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment il peut encore t'idolâtrer à ce point après ce que tu lui fais endurer, mais bon, ça c'est son, ou plutôt **votre** problème. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de regarder ce qui **s'est** passé, ok ?

La rouquine acquiesça et se pencha au-dessus de la bassine avant d'y basculer. Et là, elle revit toute la scène telle que James l'avait vécue.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité quelques instants plus tard, elle était rouge de honte. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Jamais elle ne s'était autant haïe. Elle avait mal ; pas pour elle mais pour James. Il l'aimait et vraiment. _Comment as-tu pu en douter un seul instant ?_ Lui demanda la même petite voix qui n'avait cessé de lui répéter que ce n'était pas fini entre-eux.

Elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers Remus. Les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à la bouche furent :

Je suis un monstre Remus. Je m'en veux…mais à un point…

J'espère bien que tu te sens mal. C'était quand même le but de la manip ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Les larmes commencèrent couler sur les joues de Lily.

James…dit elle entre deux sanglots. Remus s'avança et la serra dans ses bras.

Allez Lily… Ca va s'arranger.

Non ! Il ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Dit elle avant de recommencer à pleurer de plus belle.

Mais si. Il t'aime trop pour ça. Sans toi il n'est plus lui-même. Mais le connaissant, ça va mettre un peu de temps. Tu sais, il a beaucoup changé pour toi mais il reste quand même un Potter et il a un ego assez marqué. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec du temps et de l'amour…beaucoup d'amour… On finira bien par pouvoir t'appeler Mme James Potter !

Il avait dit cela en souriant. Lily sentit que son estomac avait un haut le cœur. Mme James Potter… Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais c'était, à ce moment précis, ce qui lui aurait fait le plus plaisir au monde. Certes, elle n'avait que seize ans, ils étaient encore jeunes mais elle savait que ce serait James ou personne d'autre.

Remus… Dit elle. Comment je peux faire pour James ?

Et bien, je pense que tout 'abord, tu devrais lui présenter tes excuses, lui dire que tu as été STUPIDE et que tu veux te faire pardonner…

Mais il ne veut plus me parler !

Bah je sais pas moi ! Ecris ! Sers toi de ton cerveau sinon je vais finir par croire que tu triches pour avoir de telles notes ! Répliqua t'il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils restèrent là, encore quelques minutes à discuter. Ca faisait du bien à Lily de le retrouver. Elle pouvait se vider de tout ce qui lui avait pesé durant ces derniers mois. Finalement, lorsque Remus remonta dans leur dortoir, il trouva un James endormi et un Sirius veillant sur lui de son lit.

Il était mort. Il s'est endormi comme une masse. Dit Sirius lorsqu'il entendit son ami rentrer.

Ca va lui faire du bien de récupérer un peu.

Alors pour Lily ? Demanda le brun.

Je l'ai vue. J'ai réussi à lui faire voir la pensine et je peux te dire que je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un tel état. Elle se sent merdeuse…mais à un point !

Bien fait pour elle ! James a quand même des drôles d'idées parfois, tu ne trouves pas ?

Bah il a juste trouvé une fille qui lui arrivait ENFIN à la cheville ! Répliqua t'il. En tout cas, elle l'aime toujours.

Y a plus qu'à alors !

Y a plus qu'à comme tu dis ! Mais je l'ai prévenue que ça risquait d'être long…

Il l'a bien attendue plusieurs mois, elle pourra bien attendre qu'il digère ça !

De toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus demanda à Sirius s'il avait Peter depuis tout à l'heure.

Non, il n'a pas réapparu.

C'est bizarre quand même. Où peut-il bien être ? Bon, moi aussi je suis crevé. Alors une douche et au lit !

Assez d'accord avec toi ! Répondit Sirius.

Assez rapidement, trois des quatre maraudeurs avaient rejoint le pays des rêves.

De son côté, Lily n'arrêtait pas de penser à James. Dans deux jours, c'était les vacances. Dans deux jours, ils rentreraient chez eux. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à songer.

Finalement, le jour du départ arriva. Lily 'avait toujours pas parlé à James. C'est finalement sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross qu'elle se décida à l'appeler.

James ! Dit elle timidement.

Le concerné se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. Il sentit son cœur bondir lorsqu'il vit que c'était bien Lily qui l'avait interpellé.

Lily…répondit il doucement.

Je…commença t'elle. Je…je suis désolée. Avoua t'elle d'un coup ?

Désolée pour quoi ? Pour ne pas m'avoir cru ? Pouvoir avoir pensé que je n'étais qu'un coureur de jupons ? Que la seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était de te mettre dans mon lit ? Désolée de m'avoir briser le cœur, de l'avoir réduit en miettes avant de le passer au rouleau compresseur ? Ou alors est-ce parce que finalement, tu t'es rendue compte que ce n'était pas moi qui avait ces perspectives mais plutôt cet enfoiré de Diggory ? Il avait été méchant, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait qu'il évacue cette rage, ce désespoir qu'il avait accumulé depuis tant de mois.

Lily encaissa le coup sans broncher. Après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité.

Oui… Pour tout ça souffla t'elle.

Tu ne l'es certainement pas autant que moi Lily. Déclara t'il. Il sentait une grosse boule monter dans sa gorge. Il fallait qu'il en finisse vite car il voulait à tout prix éviter de fondre en larmes devant elle et c'est qui menaçait d'arriver. Elle l'avait assez fait pleurer comme ça.

Bien, reprit il, je dois y aller. Alors j'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances et qu'un jour, tu arriveras à te regarder dans un miroir. Au revoir Lily. Et il lui tourna le dos et partit.

Pas gagné… Se dit Lily à elle-même. Mais Remus a dit qu'il fallait que je tienne bon… Je le ferai. Pour lui…pour moi… pour nous !

* * *

Voila ! Chapitre terminé. Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je trouve qu'il s'y passe pas mal de choses. En plus, je tiens à vous dire que le suivant est déjà écrit que je le posterai demain avant de partir en vacances pour que vous ayez le dernier. Et oui ! Car le chapitre 19 sera le dernier de ce premier volet ! Il y aura ensuite un épilogue mais que vous n'aurez pas au moins avant le 23 ou 24 juillet. Je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine et je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire, donc il faudra patienter jusqu'au 23 pour que j'ai ENFIN un vrai accès à l'ordinateur et à internet ! Vous avez quand même le droit de reviewer ce chapitre. Sachez juste qu'à priori, je ferai les RARS des chapitres 18 et 19 dans l'épilogue car je ne pense pas que d'ici demain, toutes les reviews seront arrivées jusqu'à ma boîte aux lettres ou que vous aurez tous eu le temps de reviewer tout simplement !

Ah nan ! Certainement un peu plus tard que ça pour l'épilogue car je serai en pleine lecture de Harry 6 ! Désolée, mais là, c'est un cas de force majeure !

Bon assez, blablater comme ça ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Voila, Lily revient ENFIN un peu dans le monde réel… Trèves de plaisanteries, je passe maintenant aux RARS !

Bisous à tous !

* * *

**R.A.R.S :**

**Claire :** Je n'ai pas été aussi vite que prévu, mais j'ai été très occupée. Je ne sais pas quand tu pourras ENFIN lire cette fic si extraordinaire (ça va ! je vous jure que je rentre encore dans mes chaussures, mes chevilles n'ont pas encore trop enflées ! MDR). J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances ! Moi je pars ENFIN demain et dans une semaine, je vais retrouver mon cher trou paumé adoré au pied du Causse Méjan ! Allez ! Vive le soleil, le caniard, le midi, la pétanque et le pastaga ! Gros bisous !

**Thomas :** Alors il me semble que toi, tu es chez les angliches en ce moment même… Et bien tu auras de la lecture à ton retour ! Ca t'occupera et ça te changera un peu de tes jeux ! J'espère que tes vacances sont sympas et que maintenant, tu parles très bien anglais (ce dont je ne doute ABSOLUMENT pas !) Bisous !

**Milou :** T'inquiète pas, les remarques d'Anne-Flo à propos de mon imagination trop importante ont été oubliées. Par contre, je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas pu lire ce chapitre avant de t'envoler pour l'Afrique Sud (bah oui madame est une globe trotteuse alors…) Euh, en ce qui concerne ta remarque au sujet d'un charmant jeune homme j'ai le regret de t'informer (enfin, pour toi ça va plutôt être un soulagement) que tu risques de ne plus en entendre parler pendant un certain temps (au moins jusqu'en septembre et qu'il repointe son nez à la chorale !) parce que j'ai certains événements (notamment des textos…je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté mon portable !) à digérer. Bon, pour la peine, tu auras au moins deux chapitres à lire d'un coup si ce n'est trois avec l'épilogue ! Je t'embrasse très TRES fort ! Toi aussi tu me manques ! J'espère que tu es super bronzée et que t'as pas oublié ma carte postale ! Gros bisous ma Littéraire adorée !

**Cilou O'Neill :** Ouais… Je sais que suis un peu dure avec Jamesie (tu veux que te dise ? je me trouve même pire qu'un peu ! niek niek ! rire de sadique) mais n'y a-t-il pas un proverbe qui dit « qui aime bien châtie bien » ? Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a inspiré ! Bon, y a déjà des progrès, non ? Maintenant, c'est Lily qui se sent super merdeuse (nouveau rire sadique). Je te rassure, Jamesie va aller mieux…un jour ! Gros bisous

**Sophie :** Une fois de plus, je crois que tu vas avoir deux chapitres d'un coup mais cette fois-ci, ce sera de ma faute (si o peut appeler ça une faute !). Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me va vraiment droit au cœur (faites gaffe parce que si j'ai des notes désastreuses en physique à la rentrée, vous pourriez presque me faire penser que j'aurai **peut-être** du faire L…). En tout cas, je te souhaite de supers vacances ! Gros bisous

**Marie :** Toi non plus, je ne sais pas quand tu pourras lire ce nouveau chapitre… Pour le pull rouge, je crois que ça a bien fait marrer Laure et je crois que d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule à rire. Pour ce qui est de « ce dont tu n'es pas au courant » je crois que maintenant ce n'est plus vraiment la peine de te mettre au courant (pour plus de précisions, va jeter un coup d'œil à la réponse destinée à Milou). J'espère que les scouts sont sympas et que vous faites bien le bazar (parce qu'il faut le dire, c'est souvent l'occasion de faire la fête ce genre de camps !) Je te posterai une carte ! Gros bisous et bonnes vacances !

**Merkura :** Mon cousinon adoré ! Je ne vais pas te tenir rigueur de la quarantaine que tu m'as infligée au chapitre précédent, car j'ai cru comprendre que les Deutsche et toi ça faisait dix ! Donc pour la peine, je t'envoie plein de Küssen pour que tiennes le coup (ça va, t'as plus que 3 jours !). En ce qui concerne ta vision de la relation Lily/James qui s'embourgeoise, je pense que c'est du aux découvertes récentes que j'ai faites à propos des mecs et de leur capacité à percuter certaines choses… Néanmoins, il est vrai que les parents de James ont une libido un peu plus active que celle de leur fils, mais n'est-il pas mignon si innocent ? N'oublie pas qu'il n'a pas encore seize ans… Je te rassure en te disant qu'on le sentira un peu plus frustré dans le chapitre 19 ! Sinon, merci pour tes compliments (suis toute rouge) et t'inquiète pour les profs de français, on a la même vision des choses ! Tu auras grâce à mes deux chapitres, un peu de lecture afin de te remettre dans le bain dès ton retour ! Je te fais de gros bisous et te dis à dans une dizaine de jours (si ce n'est pas en vrai, ce sera certainement par l'intermédiaire des nos ordis !) KisssouuuuxXXXX !

**April : **Et oui ! Une réputation c'est parfois lourd à assumer ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas comme c'est James (et surtout comme c'est un Potter ;) !) Il va s'en sortir ! J'espère que ton voyage était sympa, tu t'as fais plein de conneries (des petites bien sûr ! mais c'est ça qui pimente la vie !), que t'as découvert plein de choses (et oui ! n'oublions pas de passer pour l'intello que je suisen fait, c'est ma famille qui m'attribue cette distinction) et que t'as profité su soleil ! Je te préviens qu'une discussion sur le thème « Sirius » s'imposera une fois que j'aurai fini le tome 6 ! Gros bisous !

**Maria Potter1** : James et Lily ne sont toujours pas ensemble, mais on va dire qu'ils commencent à se mettre en bon chemin ! « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » ! Gros bisous !

**Ladybird :** Pourquoi c'est dommage qu'Amos soit un sale c ? Perso, vu comment il nous apparaît dans le tome 4, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un conde première classe ! et surtout un gros vantard ! A côté de lui, la tête de James est comparable à un cochonnet ! (Pardonne moi Jamesie chéri de t'avoir offensé, mais il faut avouer que Liloune n'a pas TOTALEMENT tort… de temps en temps, t'as les chevilles un peu enflées ! Mais t'inquiète, ça arrive même aux gens très bien ! »). Gros bisous

**Laure :** J'ai bien vu que tu étais en manque de canarie de l'autre côté de la manche ! Moi je suis en manque d'une autre sorte d'oiseau (rossignol ? chante bien le rossignol !) et je crois qu'il va d'ailleurs falloir que j'entre en cure de désintoxication durant l'été (afin de pouvoir mieux y retomber à la rentrée...) Vous risquez d'avoir quelques chapitres parce que l'écriture c'est vachement bien : ça permet de se changer les idées et d'oublier ! Par contre… Je suis en train de lire Ruy Blas d'hugo. C'est magnifique, mais c'est franchement pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour oublier ce genre de choses ! En tout cas, j'espère que tes vaches auvergnates vont bien ! Mais si ! J'te jure que c'est sympa la campagne ! Je vais dans le même genre d'endroits et c'est le pied ! Faut juste que tu y prennes goût ! Allez ! Gros bisous !

**Noëlle :** Merci de m'avoir envoyé une review pour me dire que tu aimais ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te permettra d'occuper un peu plus tes journées de vacances… J'espère que t'es plus malade et que tu profites du soleil ! Gros bisous et bonnes vacances !

**Zozo :** Ohhhh ! Mais faut pas déprimer ! Je veux pas de lecteurs dépressifs (l'auteur est déjà assez dépressive elle-même ! lol) T'inquiète pas ! Ca va bien finir par s'arranger u jour ou l'autre ! Je sais que je suis un peu dure avec James, mais c'est pour son bien ! ;) Bisous !

**La p'tite Clo :** Tiens ! Une revenante ! Alors comme ça t'es toujours en vie ? T'inquiète pas, je t'en veux absolument pas ! Moi aussi je connais les problèmes avec ces saloperies de virus… N'est-ce pas mon cher ordi qui aime bien en avoir ? sourire hypocrite Nan, sérieux, c'est trop la galère ! Faut être trop vigilant avec ça parce que ça fout tout en l'air ! Bon, j'espère que ton ordi est toujours opérationnel et que tu pourras reviewer ce nouveau chapitre ! Gros bisous !

**Titliloo :** Alors toi… Un énoOOOOrmmmeeEE MERCI ! Ta review ma carrément comblée ! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! Si tu savais à quel point ça fait plaisir de recevoir des messages comme ça quand on est déprimé… C'était tout simplement G-E-N-I-A-L ! Maintenant, Lily sait la vérité… Va falloir attendre un peu pour que Jamesie chéri pardonne ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on ressentait tout ça en lisant ma fic, mais je suis carrément hystérique après ce que tu m'as dit parce que c'est vraiment le but ! Peut-être que finalement, mes potes ont raison et qu'une carrière d'auteur m'attend peut-être un jour… (Mais alors ce sera au moins Prix Nobel ! Argh ! Avant que j'égale Camus… y a encore du boulot ! Désolée, mais je voue un culte à Camus ! J'ADORE !) J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Gros bisous et encore MERCI !

* * *

Voila ! C'est fini pour ce soir ! Il est 02h17 du matin et je suis encore debout à faire joujou avec mon ordi… On se retrouve demain pour le prochain chapitre !

Gros bisous à tous !

REVIEWS !

Je vous adore !

Liliz Mamba


	19. Chapter 19 : Merci Voldy!

Oyé oyé braves gens ! Voici le chapitre 19 ! Quelle rapidité n'est-ce pas ? Bah oui ! Comme je n'ai pas ma dose habituelle de reviews (à qui la faute A mon $$gftrbfi££jùjvhbvdh€ de train qui part ce soir !) donc faut bien que je me lance un peu des fleurs et que je me fasse mousser, non ? Bon, je sens que vous n'êtes pas convaincus par mon discours. Je vous laisse et on se retrouve à la fin ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Rappeltout :_** James a eu des idées suicidaires qui ont (pour notre plus grand bonheur et soulagement) échouées grâce à Sirius et Remus (ah ! qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans eux ? Le tome 6 d'Harry ? Nan franchement, je sais pas comment Rowling a pu OSER tuer Sirius…Faut être vraiment frappé pour faire un telle chose ! Elle a déjà tué Jamesie ! Cette femme est une meurtrière ! Au SECOURS ! Il faut l'arrêter ! Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, je persiste quand même à dire que c'est pas juste !) Bon, reprenons notre résumé. Lily a ENFIN su ce qui s'était réellement passé et elle a dit à James qu'elle était désolée (bah va falloir faire plus que ça ma vieille si tu veux le récupérer !). Bon, voila la suite !

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : Merci Voldy !**_

Nous sommes le 19 juillet au soir. La famille Potter et Sirius Black s'apprêtent à fêter les seize ans de James autour d'un dîner convivial. Mary Potter semble s'être surpassée pour les seize ans de son fil chéri.

« James ! Sirius ! A table ! » Cria Alister au pied des escaliers qui menaient vers les étages du manoir.

« On arrive ! » Hurlèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

On entendit un éléphant descendre les escaliers puis on vit apparaître les deux jeunes hommes. Alister contempla son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé en quelques temps ! Il a avait pris pas loin de vingt centimètres en un an et affichait désormais un beau mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés et rien n'y ferait. D'ailleurs, il connaissait bien le problème, car chez les Potter, cette chevelure indomptable était un patrimoine se léguant de père en fils.

Il pu remarquer à quel point il était musclé et carré d'épaules. Le Quidditch lui avait donné un corps d'Apollon. La seule chose qu'il reconnaissait et qu'il reconnaîtrait année après année était son regard. Ses beaux yeux bleus : ceux de sa mère, ceux qui l'avaient fait chavirer son cœur vingt ans auparavant. « Ah… » Se dit-il. « Il va en briser des cœurs innocents notre Jamesie. Mais je me demande à quoi ressemblera la fille qu'il choisira. Brune ? Blonde ? Rousse ? Mais qu'elle question ! Rousse ! Rousse comme cette Lily qui om nubile ses pensées. Enfin, nous verrons bien. De toute façon, je lui fais confiance. »

« Allez ! On se dépêche ! » Gronda la voix de Mary qui les attendait devant la salle à manger.

Les trois hommes hâtèrent le pas car des odeurs très alléchantes leur titillaient les narines. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, James poussa un « Waw ! » et Sirius s'écria « Si je t'entends encore dire une seule fois que ta mère ne t'aime pas, je te dénonce ! ».

Mr Potter attrapa sa femme par le bras et la serra contre lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je suis outré ! En dix-huit ans de mariage, je n'ai jamais eu droit à un pareil festin ! Hum…j'en connais une qui va devoir se faire pardonner. »

« Et si on réglait nos comptes une fois que notre grand garçon dormira ? Lui répondit elle avec un air coquin.

« Je t'aime ma chérie. » Dit alors Alister.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Ils s'embrassèrent et s'assirent à table sous l'œil amusé des deux jeunes garçons.

L'elfe de maison arriva et commença à les servir. Le repas se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais lorsqu'ils allaient passer au dessert, la cheminée se mit à crépiter. Un feu s'y alluma et une tête y apparut.

« Alister ! Mary ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger ce soir. Je sais que vous fêtez James mais c'est urgent. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda précipitamment Mr Potter.

« Une attaque sur une famille moldue. » Répondit l'homme de la cheminée.

« On la connaît ? » Questionna la mère de James.

« Non. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont attaqués. Ce sont les Evans. »

A ce nom, James lâcha son verre qui se brisa au sol. Ses parents se retournèrent pour savoir ce qui avait causé ce bruit. Ils virent leur fils livide, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Sirius aussi avait pâli, mais il se maîtrisait.

« Des gros dégâts ? » Reprit Mr Potter.

« Matériels. » Dit l'homme. « La maison est détruite, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des morts. Je suis désolé, mais nous avons besoin de vous. »

Mary Potter se retourna vers son fils avec un air attristé.

« James, chéri… Je suis désolée. Implora sa mère. Tu sais que nous préfèrerions être avec toi ce soir… Je te promets que nous ferrons au plus vite, d'accord ? »

« Je le sais Maman ». Répondit celui-ci. « Allez y. »

« Merci mon cœur. »

-J »e ne vous demande qu'une chose. » Ajouta t'il.

« Laquelle James ? » Demanda son père.

« Emmenez moi avec vous. »

Ses parents restèrent bouche bée.

« Emmenez moi avec vous ». Réitéra le jeune homme.

« Voyons James ! Tu as perdu l'esprit ! » S'exclama sa mère.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous le dire Mrs Potter, mais je crois que vous devriez l'emmener avec vous. » C'était Sirius. « Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, mais faites le, je vous en prie. »

Mr Potter dévisagea son fils. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, et si Sirius disait cela, il devait avoir ses raisons.

« Et bien soit. Tu as seize ans aujourd'hui, alors je vais faire ce que je ne referai plus jamais. Mets ta cape, nous partons sur le champ. Je m'arrangerai avec le Ministère s'ils disent quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais Alister ! » Protesta Mary.

« Ne discute pas. » Répondit son mari sur un ton ferme. « Il vient avec nous un point c'est tout. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

Elle ne discuta pas plus. Elle embrassa Sirius et lui promit de revenir vite, puis ils disparurent avec l'homme inconnu dans la cheminée. Arrivés sur place, les époux Potter furent renseignés. Effectivement, il n'y avait aucun mort. Les parents étaient par contre gravement blessés. Ils allaient être transportés d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste.

Cependant, il y avait deux jeunes filles d'après les dires. On n'avait retrouvé que l'aînée pour l'instant, une grande blonde. On recherchait encore la cadette dans les décombres.

James se précipita dans les ruines. Il cherchait partout, retournait les briques, les morceaux de mur. Soudain, il aperçut un bout de tissus rose. Il le reconnut immédiatement. C'était le pull qu'il avait offert à Lily lors de leur premier Noël ensemble. Il se mit à enlever tout ce qui encombrait cet endroit. Rapidement, il trouva la jeune fille tant recherchée.

« Lily ! » Murmura t'il.

« James ! S'écria t'elle. Toi ici ? Pourquoi ? Tu me hais… Mes parents ! »

« Viens ! » Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la sortit loin des décombres.

Elle n'avait que de légères blessures superficielles, mais le contact des bras de James la réconforta. Ces mêmes bras qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant presque une année… Soudain, une voix s'écria :

« C'est bon ! Arrêtez de chercher ! Mon fils a retrouvé la deuxième ! » C'était la mère de James. Elle se jeta sur les deux adolescents et elle demanda à Lily si tout allait bien. Elle lui répondit que oui car elle avait réussi à créer un bouclier magique pour éviter de se prendre trop de débris sur la tête.

James déposa Lily à terre, et sa mère l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras.

« Mes parents, où sont ils ? Ils sont vivants ? » Demanda alors la rouquine avec un ton très inquiet à l'aurore.

« Ils sont en vie, mais ils ont été emmenés d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste. » Lui répondit elle.

« Je peux aller les voir ? »

« Non ma chérie. Répondit doucement Mme Potter. Je suis désolée. Mais dès que ce sera possible, nous te préviendrons. »

« Et ma sœur ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle a juste été très choquée. On l'a faite accompagner chez les Dursley, les parents de son petit ami. Ils sont d'accord pour l'héberger jusqu'à ce que tes parents aillent mieux. Mais connais-tu quelqu'un de ta famille qui serait prêt à t'accueillir ? »

« Non. Dit doucement Lily » Ils sont tous à l'étranger. « Mais je pense que… »

« Elle vient à la maison ! » Coupa James. Sa mère le regarda interloquée.

« Tu la connais ? » Demanda t'elle.

« Oui. » Répondit gravement son fils.

« Mais James, voyons c'est… » Commença Lily.

« C'est moi qui décide. » Déclara t'il fermement.

« Tu pourrais au moins demander à tes parents ! »

« En ce qui me concerne, je suis d'accord ». Dit calmement Mary. Le ton de son fils lui était apparut inhabituel et elle avait compris que si elle disait non, il lui en voudrait beaucoup. « Vois avec ton père s'il l'est aussi. »

Juste à ce moment là, le père de James les rejoignit.

« Papa, vois-tu un inconvénient à ce que Lily habite à la maison le temps que ses parents aillent mieux ? « Alister jeta un coup d'œil à la rouquine puis à son fils. Le regard de ce dernier était suppliant.

_« Hum…Pensa t'il. La première fille que James ramène à la maison… Ca va être plus qu'intéressant…Surtout vu ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois ! »_ Puis, il déclara avec sourire :

« Aucun problème. Nous avons encore des chambres de libres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis ils sourit à la jeune fille et fit un clin d'œil à son fils. Il sentait que cette fille comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Les Potter restèrent encore quelques minutes sur le terrain puis rentrèrent, laissant à leurs collègues le soin de terminer l'enquête. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent par la cheminée, Sirius les attendait sur le canapé.

« Nous revoilà ! » Annonça gaiement Alister.

« Ah ! Bonsoir Lily. » Ajouta t'il lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille sortir de la cheminée. Il était sûr que James la ramènerait à la maison. Il le connaissait trop bien.

Sirius savait que si James ne voulait plus entendre parler d'Evans, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait trop et que ça le faisait énormément souffrir d'en évoquer le moindre souvenir.

Ils invitèrent la jeune fille à reprendre le repas avec eux, là où ils l'avaient laissé.

« Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ! S'exclama le père de James. Alister Potter. Je suis le père de James. Et voici ma femme, Mary. »

« Enchantée. Répondit la jeune fille. Je suis Lily Evans. »

L'esprit des parents de James fit tilt en même temps. C'était ELLE.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était possible qu'un fils ressemble autant à son père. » Dit la jeune fille en s'adressant à Mr Potter.

« Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? » Ironisa James. Il commençait à retrouver de l'humour et c'était bon signe.

Ils rigolèrent bien. Sirius et James faisaient les clowns et Mr Potter se prenait lui aussi au jeu. Mme Potter et Lily faisaient un très bon public. Lily en avait presque oublié que sa famille venait d'être victime d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

Puis, l'elfe de maison apporta le gâteau d'anniversaire avec seize bougies allumées. Mr Potter claqua des doigts, et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Sirius se sentit obligé de se mettre à chanter de sa plus belle voix : « Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire… Joyeux anniversaire Jamesie chéri… » Tout le monde chanta avec lui et exceptionnellement, à l'entente de son surnom, James ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire, il sourit. Les années passaient, et Sirius était toujours le même. Il trouva même qu'il sonnait plutôt bien dans la bouche de Lily. Il essaya de chasser cette idée de sa tête. Lily Evans ne l'aimait plus. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire tant de mal.

James souffla ses bougies d'une seule traite. Son père claqua de nouveau ses doigts et la lumière revint. Il se leva et revint quelques instants après avec un gros paquet. Il le déposa sur la table, devant son fils.

« J'ai jugé que tu étais assez raisonnable pour en hériter. Je l'ai reçu au même âge. Prends en soin pour qu'un jour tu puisses toi aussi l'offrir à ton fils. »

James observa le cadeau puis regarda son père. Le paquet était volumineux et long. La première moitié était plutôt fine alors que la deuxième semblait plutôt de forme ovale et pleine. Il le prit délicatement et commença à l'ouvrir. James déchira le premier morceau de papier. Il laissa place à un manche à balai. Il en déchira un deuxième plus long. Cette fois, on pouvait lire une inscription dorée sur le bois : « Godric GRYFFONDOR ».

« C'est… » Essaya d'articuler James qui n'en revenait pas.

« Oui. C'est le balai de Godric. Il a été conservé de génération en génération comme l'un des trésors les plus précieux de la famille Potter. »

« Et tu me le donnes ? »

« Oui. A toi d'avoir le plaisir grisant de fendre les airs dessus. Je pense que tu nous as assez prouvé que tu savais voler, non ? » Et il fit un clin d'œil à on fils. Depuis que James jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, la maison n'avait plus perdu aucun match et avait toujours remporté la coupe.

James finit de déballer son balai. Il était magnifique. Il aurait pu l'admirer pendant des heures. Il avait un manche en acajou qui lui donnait une belle teinte rouge brun. La queue du balai était en brindilles d'orme qui malgré les âges, avaient conservé leur couleur jaune. Il se mit debout pour pouvoir le tenir entre ses mains comme s'il allait prendre son envol.

Au même moment, l'esprit de Lily s'éclaira enfin : la chambre Gryffondor à Poudlard ! Si James pouvait y entrer c'était donc parce qu'il en était le descendant. Les Maraudeurs étaient tous très proches et comptaient beaucoup pour lui, ce qui expliquait aussi qu'ils puissent y rentrer. Mais elle ? Avait-elle donc réellement un avenir lointain et certain avec James ? Cette pensée la fit sourire et lui redonna du courage.

James en avait presque les larmes au yeux. Il se jeta dans les bras de son père. Un instant, il oublia qu'il avait seize ans. Il était redevenu un petit garçon à qui l'on vient de faire le plus beau cadeau du monde. Il le serra dans ses bras et murmura « Merci Papa. ». Alister était très ému que son fils réagisse ainsi. Il vit que des larmes allaient couler des yeux bleus de son fils, alors il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas pleurer devant ta jolie Lily ! Je suis très fier de toi mon fils. Tu as aussi bon goût que ton père ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » C'était inutile de lutter contre son père. Il le connaissait trop bien, et James s'était trop confié à lui pour qu'il ignore ce que représentait Lily à ses yeux.

James ouvrit ensuite les cadeaux de sa mère et de Sirius. Le premier était une magnifique cape de soirée en velours bleu gris. Son meilleur ami lui avait offert un « Manuel du parfait farceur » acheté chez Zonko. Il reçut aussi d'autres nombreux cadeauxqui venaient de ses grands-parents, cousins…

Lily était très gênée. Elle n'avait pas de cadeau pour James et en plus, elle était chez lui alors qu'il la haïssait.

« Je suis désolée James… S'excusa t'elle. Je… »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et puis, tu es en vie, c'est suffisant n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle piqua un fard et le regarda. Pourquoi avait il dit cela ? James ne laissa pas transparaître ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas céder aussi facilement. Non, il ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile si elle voulait vraiment renouer avec lui.

Vers une heure du matin, Mme Potter jugea que tout le monde devrait aller e coucher.

« Lily, dit elle, James va te montrer ta chambre et je vais te prêter quelque chose pour dormir, d'accord ? »

« Merci Madame Potter. » Répondit elle.

« Appelle moi Mary, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit James et Sirius au deuxième étage. Il y avait un très long couloir avec de nombreuses portes.

« Là, dit James en désignant une porte, c'est la chambre de Sirius. » Lily hocha la tête.

Il s'arrêta deux portes plus loin.

« Les toilettes. Ca peut toujours servir. » Elle lui sourit. Il ne répondit pas. James s'arrêta devant une autre porte, puis il montra du doigt la dernière porte au fond du corridor.

« La grande salle de bain. » Expliqua t'il. « Si tu as besoin de prendre un bain, les serviettes sont dans la grande armoire en chêne, sers toi. Voici ta chambre. La porte d'en face, c'est la mienne. Si tu as un problème, tu peux venir frapper. Voila. Je te laisse. Dors bien. Bonne nuit Sir ! » Dit il à l'attention de son ami. « Merci pour le livre de farces et attrapes. »

« De rien James ! Je vais me coucher, je suis MORT. Allez, bonne nuit tous les deux. » Et il disparut dans sa chambre.

James se retourna vers Lily et l'embrassa sur le front en guise de bonne nuit. Lily sentit son estomac se nouer au contact des lèvres de James avec sa peau. Elle se sentit frissonner. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit cela…

James et Lily se retrouvaient seuls au beau milieu du couloir. Alors que James allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, la rouquine l'appela :

« James ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit celui-ci.

« Merci. »

« De rien Evans. Bonne nuit. » Et il disparut lui aussi dans sa chambre.

Lily se sentit bizarre. James avait utilisé son nom de famille. Un instant il lui semblait qu'il cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle, et le suivant, elle le sentait plus froid que jamais. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle rentra à son tour dans sa chambre.

C'était une pièce magnifique à l'ambiance feutrée. Une bonne odeur de lavande y flottait. La moquette sous ses pieds était douce et n s'y enfonçait facilement. Au milieu, trônait un grand lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux en velours rouge. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Il était très moelleux. A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Lily espérait que c'était James.

« Entrez. » Dit elle.

« Me revoilà. Tu es bien installée ? » C'était Mme Potter.

« On ne peut mieux. »

« Contente de le savoir. » Répondit elle avec un sourire tendre. « J'ai trouvé ça, lui dit elle en lui tendant une magnifique nuisette en satin vert amande. C'était à moi il y a quelques années. Je pense qu'elle t'ira à ravir. » En effet, l'habit était très séduisant. Les bretelles étaient très fines, et il y avait un beau décolleté.

« Merci pour tout Mary. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me remercier. C'est normal. »

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » Demanda Lily.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Vous qui connaissez James, vous pensez qu'il m'en veut beaucoup et qu'il me déteste ? »

Mary sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Je pense que toi aussi tu le connais très bien. J'adore mon fils, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a par certains moments un orgueil démesuré. »

« C'est sûr. »

« Je crois qu'il tient ça de son père. » Répondit elle en souriant. Lily lui rendit son sourire.

« Mais je vais te dire une chose, reprit Mary, lorsque nous avons été contacté ce soir pour aller chez toi et que James a entendu ton nom, il était dans un état second. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Il semblait paralysé, affolé, déboussolé. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Alors quoi qu'il puisse dire, je connais assez bien mon fils pour pouvoir assurer que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que Sirius aussi sait à quel point tu es importante pour James ; c'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'il vienne avec nous. »

« Mais que dois-je faire pour qu'il cesse de se comporter ainsi avec moi ? »

« Lily, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous. James ne se confie qu'à son père. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il finira par craquer. Ne perds pas espoir. Allez, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais nous pourrons en reparler si tu veux. Je te laisse. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Notre chambre est au troisième, deuxième porte à gauche. Bonne nuit ma chérie. » Elle l'embrassa et sortit.

Mary avait déjà adopté cette petite. Elle était si douce, si seule…et puis, James l'avait sauvée. Elle alla rejoindre son mari et la maison retrouva bientôt son silence.

Lily ne dormait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. James omnubilait toutes ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de James. Elle referma doucement la porte.

« On ne t'as pas appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda t'il. Il ne dormait pas lui non plus. James était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

« Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? » Interrogea la jeune fille.

« Qui veux tu que ce soit à une heure pareille ? Que veux tu ? »

« Je veux qu'on parle James. »

« Et pourquoi je parlerai avec toi ? »

« Parce qu'on en a besoin ! »

« Pas la peine ! »

« James ! » Implora t'elle. « Laisse moi au moins une chance ! »

« Tu m'en as laissé une toi ? »

« Je t'en prie… » Supplia t'elle.

« Qu'as-tu à dire ? »

« Je m'en veux James. »

« Moi aussi je t'en veux. » Déclara t'il en la regardant méchamment. « As-tu seulement idée de l'état dans lequel je suis depuis des mois ? As-tu idée de combien je souffre et combien j'ai souffert ? »

« Je suis désolée James. » Gémit t'elle.

« Tu peux l'être ! » Cracha t'il.

« J'ai été nulle. Je t'ai fait souffrir. Je suis un monstre. Sache que je souffre beaucoup de ma bêtise, mais que ce ne sera jamais assez pour me rendre la pareille, je le sais. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ou après la gare ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dans l'ignorance presque un mois de plus ? »

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire James ! Tu me détestais, tu m'en voulais. Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Que je débarque en minijupe avec un beau décolleté en faisant mine de rien et en te disant « Salut James chéri ! Je suis la fille la plus conne de la terre. Tu me pardonnes ? »

James la regarda. La tenue qu'elle évoquait n'était pas si différente de celle qu'elle portait. Il devait avouer qu'elle était très sexy et qu'il aurait eu mal à lui dire non.

« Je sais que tu m'aurais envoyée balader, et tu aurais eu raison. » Reprit elle. « Je n'ai compris que trop tard mon erreur de ne pas t'avoir cru et de t'avoir traité ainsi. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas à essayer de t'acheter. Tu mérites mieux. »

James ne répondit pas. Lily avait touché juste. Il laissa le silence s'installer.

« James…répond moi. »

Il restait muet.

« Je t'en prie. »

Une vraie carpe.

« James, murmura t'elle. Je…je t'aime. » C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait en face. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle pleurait. Elle était si belle… Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida enfin à ouvrir sa bouche.

« Prouve le. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu m'aimes. »

Lily ne se posa pas de question. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lit du jeune homme. Elle y monta et se mit au-dessus de lui. Elle se pencha vers son visage. Il pouvait sentit on odeur. Il ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. James se sentait enivré.

Lily posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de James et l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé. Elle mit dans son baiser, tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, **comme si sa vie en dépendait**. Elle savait que c'était sa **dernière **chance.

James ne pu résister longtemps au goût des lèvres pulpeuses de Lily. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de cet instant... Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la voie libre à la langue de la jeune fille. Elle rencontra bien vite celle du beau brun et elles s'emmêlèrent rapidement tout en explorant leurs bouches comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le regard de James était redevenu plus doux.

« Redis le. » Dit il à la rouquine.

« Je vous aime James Potter. »

Et cette fois ci, c'est lui qui l'embrassa. Pendant qu'ils se pelotaient, il la prit dans ses bras et il la retourna sur le dos. Il mit fin à leur baiser et lui dit :

« Tu m'as manqué Lily. »

« Toi aussi. » Murmura t'elle.

James l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour respirer. La suite vint d'elle-même. Ils en avaient besoin. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient séparés ; ils avaient **besoin** de sentir qu'ils formaient à nouveau un. Ils basculèrent dans un monde rempli de tendresse, d'amour et de passion. C'est dans une communion la plus parfaite qu'ils atteignirent tous les deux le Nirvana. Là, rien ni personne n'existait à part eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily se lova dans les bras de James. Il posa sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. Elle passa son bras derrière la nuque de James et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Il passa une de ses jambes autour de celles de Lily.

« Je ne te laisserai plus partir. Plus jamais.» Lui glissa t'il avant de commencer à embrasser cette dernière.

« Je ne m'échapperai plus James maintenant que je t'ai. »

« Je t'aime Lily chérie. » Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était heureuse pour la première fois depuis des mois.

« Moi aussi je t'aime James. »

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Voila ! Ca y est, ils sont de nouveau ensemble ! C'est bon, vous êtes contents :p 

Alors pour ceux qui vont hurler à cause du titre du chapitre, je suis bien consciente de ce que j'ai fait ! Cependant, pour ma défense, je pense que c'est la seule (ou une des seules) fois où nous sommes heureux (avouez le ! sans ça, James ferait toujours la gueule dans son p de manoir ! gosse de riches !) qu'il y ait une attaque de mangemorts, non ?

Adressé aux 2ndes7 de LLG : Petit clin d'oeil à notre cher Gégé et à son "Nirvana Mathématiques", je vous laisse trouver où! ;)

Suite aux réclamations que j'ai reçues, je tiens à vous prévenir que je ferai paraître très bientôt la version non censurée des retrouvailles de Lily et James. Ce sera dans le raiting –M- et portera un titre assez ressemblant. La scène est déjà écrite en majeure partie, mais je n'ai pas fini et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps aujourd'hui.

Vous avez maintenant un apperçu de ma vision des choses pour les prochains tomes de Harry. Pour moi y a trop de trucs louches entre lui et Godric Gryffondor! Bah oui quoi! Le descendant de Salazar contre celui de godric! Ca se vaut, non?

En fait, pour le chapitre suivant (et dernier) j'ai pensé faire un autre chapitre, plus court que ceux jusque ici plutôt qu'un épilogue. Vous aurez donc le chapitre 20 et non l'épilogue d'ici une dizaine de jours (ou du moins je l'espère !). R.A.R.S. dans le chapitre 20 !

Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer : REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS !

Bisous à tous !

Liliz Mamba


	20. Chapter 20 : Douces vacances

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! J'ai fini Harry Potter and the Half-Blood prince en cinq jours et il est tout simplement G-E-N-I-A-L ! C'est mon tome préféré et je vais essayer de ne pas faire de spoilers jusqu'à la sortie officielle du tome 6 en français, soit le 1er Octobre.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous signaler que la version non censurée du chapitre 19 est parue sous le titre « Réconciliation façon couple Potter » dans le raiting –M-.

Grande nouvelle : J'ai finalement décidé que ce chapitre ne serait pas le dernier parce que sinon il serait trop long… MA FIC N'EST DONC PAS TERMINEE !

On se retrouve à la fin.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**DEDICACE SPECIALE à MERKURA** : Bannaniversaire ma cousinon adorée qui est maintenant une sorcière accomplie ! Ceci n'est qu'une partie de ton cadeau… Comme je sais comment tu es, tu auras droit à une scène M ! Niek niek ! Je te fais plein de bisous ! En espérant que tu puisses lire ceci avant ton départ à Tanger ! Ze t'aime ma perruche ! ;)

* * *

_Rappeltout _: Les Evans ont été victimes d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Les parents de Lily et Pétunia sont grièvement blessés et ont été transférés à Ste-Mangouste d'urgence. Pétunia est hébergée chez les Dursley alors que Lily atterrit chez les Potter… Elle finit par se faire pardonner de James et ils passent leur première folle nuit d'amoureux.

* * *

**_Chapitre 20 : Douces vacances... _**

Le jour commençait à pointer à travers la grande fenêtre de la chambre de James lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il avait envie de tout, sauf de se lever. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bien dans son lit. Lily était toujours dans ses bras et elle lui tenait chaud. Ils avaient passé une folle nuit certes, mais la plus belle de leur courte vie d'adolescents. Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant pouvoir vivre sans elle ? Après ce contact qu'il avait eu avec elle, il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Elle était sa moitié, son contraire, son opposé, son complémentaire. Il fronça les sourcils afin d'essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair mais sans ses lunettes, il lui était vraiment difficile de voir net.

Finalement, il les attrapa sur sa table de chevet et posa un regard amoureux sur la créature qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle était sienne. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un y toucher. Il avait presque envie l'appeler Mme Potter mais il se disait qu'à seize ans, il était peut-être encore tôt pour porter le nom de Madame.

Lily se sentait observée depuis un certain moment, mais elle trouvait agréable de savoir ce regard posé sur elle, car oui, elle savait qui l'observait ainsi. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là ? Elle espérait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et que son réveil serait aussi doux et agréable que sa nuit. Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de James sur les siennes, elle ouvrit à son tour les yeux pour les plonger dans un océan de bonheur. Non ce n'était pas un rêve. Oui il était là et OUI il l'embrassait !

« Bonjour mon amour. » Murmura t'il sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour James. » Lui répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda t'il.

« On ne peut mieux puisque j'avais le plus merveilleux des garçons à mes côtés. »

« Et moi donc ! Je crois que je recommencerai bien jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis Lily retira les lunettes de James, les posa sur sa table de chevet et elle mit sa tête dans son épaule avant de refermer les yeux et de retomber dans les bras de Morphée. L'attrapeur ne tarda pas à l'imiter et se rendormit.

Ils furent réveillés quelques heures plus tard par deux hiboux qui cognaient leurs becs sur la vitre de la chambre.

« Quoi encore ! » Grogna James.

« Je crois que tu as du courrier mon chéri.» Répondit Lily.

Il poussa un gros soupir, attrapa ses lunettes et sortit à regrets de sous sa couette. Il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qui donnait en fait sur un balcon simplement en caleçon ce qui ne déplu pas à la préfète et qui lui donna une bonne raison pour ouvrir les yeux pour de bon. Elle ne se priva pas de mater le corps si parfait de son petit ami en arrêtant particulièrement son regard sur ses épaules et son postérieur qu'on devinait à travers son caleçon.

James ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha les deux lettres. Il dit aux hiboux d'aller à la volière du manoir pour se reposer et pour qu'on s'occupe d'eux puis il referma la porte vitrée et porta son attention aux enveloppes. La première lui était adressée : « _Mr James Potter. Sur Miss Lily Evans ; dans son lit ; dans sa chambre. Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow_ ». Elle était fermée par un cachet de cire qui portait le sceau de Poudlard. Il se doutait de son contenu et il prit la deuxième enveloppe : celle-ci était adressée à Lily « _Miss Lily Evans. Sous Mr James Potter ; lit de Mr James Potter ; chambre de Mr James Potter. Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow_ ». Il sourit à la lecture de l'adresse. Ainsi, Dumbledore savait vraiment tout ce que faisaient ses élèves.

Le brun s'assit sur son lit et tendit la lettre à sa Juliette.

« Pour toi. » dit il avec un grand sourire.

« Moi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ca vient de Poudlard. Je suppose que ce sont les résultats de nos BUSES. »

« Les BUSES ! Donne moi ça tout de suite ! » Cria Lily qui se jeta sur la lettre. Malheureusement pour elle, James était plus vif et plus grand qu'elle. Elle ne put donc pas s'emparer de son courrier.

« JAMES ! DONNE MOI CA ! »

« Pas avant que tu ne m'aies embrasser ! Ca se mérite des résultats d'exams ! »

« C'est du chantage ! »

« Ose dire que ça te déplaît ! » Lui répliqua t'il avec un sourire coquin.

Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elles avaient un tel effet sur lui qu'il laissa échapper la lettre de Lily et qu'elle s'en empara. Elle se releva avec un sourire triomphant et arracha littéralement l'enveloppe. Elle lu avidement la lettre et se mit à sourire béatement. James, lui, n'avait toujours pas ouvert sa propre lettre. Il regardait simplement Lily.

« Alors ? Combien d'Optimal ? » Demanda l'attrapeur à sa petite amie.

« DIX ! Et un Effort Exceptionnel ! » Lui répondit elle en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

« Comment ! Lily Evans n'a pas eu que des « Optimal » ? Et puis-je savoir en quoi tu as échoué ma douce ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Hum… Je dirai… Divination ? »

« Gagné ! » Avoua t'elle en lui souriant. Il l'embrassa furtivement puis elle pensa à quelque chose.

« Mais James… Tu n'as pas ouvert ta lettre ! »

« Pas la peine ! Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a dedans. » Déclara t'il son sourire de charmeur aux lèvres.

« Ah oui ! Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Neuf « Optimal » et un « Effort Exceptionnel ». »

« Rien que ça ! Je pensais que ta tête avait dégonflé Jamesie chéri ! »

« Hein ! Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Jamesie chéri… » Répéta Lily en sachant parfaitement que son petit ami détestait ce surnom.

« Où es-tu allée chercher ça ? Je déteste ce surnom ! »

« Je sais ! C'est Sirius qui m'a dit que tu l'affectionnais particulièrement. »

« Faux frère ! » Rechigna James.

« Roooo ! Ne boude pas mon Jamesie… » Chuchota t'elle à l'oreille de ce dernier. « Sinon, je vais devoir te consoler ! »

« Ah ! Mais c'est que ça ne serait pas du tout une mauvaise idée ça ! » Dit il en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

« Pervers ! Ouvre plutôt ta lettre pour que ce soit officiel que j'aime un imbécile ! »

« Bien Préfète de mes rêves ! A vos ordres. » Sur ce, James attrapa son enveloppe et la décacheta. Il la lut et pris un air abattu.

« Tu avais raison Lily… »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Et bien… Ce ne sont pas les résultats auxquels je m'attendais. » Il lui tendit sa feuille et attendit sa réaction.

Lily prit le papier et commença sa lecture.

_Résultats des examens B.U.S.E.S. de Sorcellerie._

_Mentions permettant de suivre l'enseignement de la classe supérieure :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Efforts Exceptionnels (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Mentions ne permettant pas de suivre l'enseignement de la classe supérieure :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_JAMES EDWARD POTTER a obtenu :_

_Astronomie : O_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : O_

_Enchantements : O_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal : O_

_Divination : O_

_Botanique : O_

_Histoire de la Magie : O_

_Potions : O_

_Métamorphose : O_

_Runes anciennes : O_

Elle n'en revenait pas. James n'avait eu que des O. Pourquoi alors avait il une mine si dépitée ? Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son petit ami qui affichait un sourire radieux.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de moi hein ! » S'exclama Lily.

« Non ma fleur de lys. »

« Si ! Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas obtenu les résultats que tu attendais et pourtant, tu n'as eu que des O ! »

« Justement ! Je ne pensais pas avoir la mention Optimal en Divination, mais à croire nos chers examinateurs, je suis bien plus doué que toi dans cette matière ! »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as soudoyé les correcteurs ? Je croyais que tu étais nul en Divination ! »

« Bah… un peu de chance, un peu de hasard et un tout petit peu de lecture…visiblement, ça marche plutôt bien ! »

« Je suis outrée James ! Quand je pense que certains se tuent au travail avant leurs BUSES pour être simplement admis et que toi tu y vas au petit bonheur la chance et qu'en plus tu décroches la meilleure mention sans avoir rien fait… »

« Tu es simplement jalouse de mon génie ma Lils. »

« Même po vrai d'abord ! » Dit Lily en boudant.

« Allez ! Arrête de pleurer ! Tu devrais plutôt être heureuse ! Au moins, nos enfants ne seront pas stupides ! »

Lily sentit son cœur bondir. «_Leurs enfants_ »… Elle savait que James ne lui avait jamais menti à propos de ses sentiments, mais le fait qu'il utilise un possessif pluriel devant ce mot la fit se sentir encore plus heureuse. Oui, un jour ils fonderaient une famille, LEUR famille et tout serait encore plus merveilleux.

Elle sortit de ses rêveries et regarda de nouveau son beau brun. Il était allongé sur le côté, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, vêtu simplement de son caleçon, la couette couvrant simplement une partie de ses jambes, il était horriblement sexy. Ses yeux bleu océan étaient animés d'une lueur de désir et ses lunettes pendaient nonchalamment dans sa main gauche. Et pour finir, il arborait ce sourire charmeur qui lui était si particulier, qui avait fait craquer tant de filles et que Lily avait par le passé tant détesté. Un tel tableau était une invitation à la luxure.

« Tu boudes encore Lils ? » demanda James lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait de nouveau.

Son regard était si tendre… Comment aurait-elle pu lui résister. Il suffisait qu'il la regarde avec amour, et elle était prête à céder à tout. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit que James Potter était sa plus grande faiblesse.

« Nan. Je peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Je te manque déjà ? »

«Voui… » Concéda t'elle.

« Mais vous êtes accro à James Potter Miss ! Vous savez qu'il va falloir vous soigner… »

« Et que me recommandez vous docteur ? »

« Ceci ! » Et sans crier garde, il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa comme un fou.

Lily sentit plusieurs colonies de papillons élire domicile dans son ventre et lui répondit aussi ardemment. James tira la couette sur eux et ils disparurent dessous. On put juste entendre des rires ainsi que des gémissements de plaisir…

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée du manoir Potter, les parents de James prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

« Alitser, on peut parler un peu de notre fils, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Mrs Potter.

« Ne serait-ce pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? » Répliqua Mr Potter avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais cela ! »

« Oui ma chérie. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Je voudrais que nous parlions de James. »

« Allons-y. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Et bien… Premièrement, disons que ce n'est plus un enfant. »

« Cela fait quelques années que ce n'est plus un gamin Mary chérie. »

« Oui, mais c'est la première fois qu'il se trouve sous notre toit avec la fille qu'il aime. Il y a bien un moment où ils finiront par se réconcilier…et… »

« Si ce n'est déjà fait… » glissa son mari.

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi dis tu cela ? »

« Et bien, il se trouve que ce matin, notre elfe de maison à frapper à la porte de la chambre de Lily pour savoir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose et il semblerait que la demoiselle n'y était pas… »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle… »

« Oui. C'est ce que je soupçonne. » Répondit Alister avec un grand sourire.

« Alors tu penses qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble ? »

« Je n'affirme rien. Je ne me suis pas permis d'aller vérifier, mais c'est fort probable. »

« Bon, et bien justement, c'est de ce genre de choses que je voulais que nous évoquions. Quelle position adoptons-nous par rapport à ce genre de situations ? »

« On leur souhaite d'être heureux, de se marier et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants ? » Essaya Mr Potter sur le ton de la rigolade.

« Alister ! Tu peux arrêter de faire l'imbécile deux minutes ! On parle de ton fils tout de même ! »

« Justement Mary ! Souviens-toi lorsque nous avions seize ans… Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de les mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. »

« Comment ça les mettre mal à l'aise ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non. Mais rappelle toi. Ils ne sauront déjà pas comment nous regarder en face sans se sentir coupables s'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, si EN PLUS on en rajoute une couche, vive l'ambiance qu'il va y avoir à la maison ! »

« Certes… Mais pour le reste des vacances ? Car je te signale qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les parents de Lily sont toujours à Ste Mangouste et que tant qu'ils y seront, elle restera chez nous. »

« Je le sais ma chérie. Mais je pense aussi savoir quel est ton vrai problème. »

« Ah oui ? J'ai un problème moi ? »

« Oui. Ton vrai problème, c'est que tu n'acceptes pas que notre fils devienne un homme et désormais, il faudra compter avec la femme qu'il aime. »

« Pardon ! Pour qui me prends tu Alister Mark Potter ? »

« Ose me dire que depuis tout à l'heure tu ne te demandes pas si tu dois autoriser ton fils à dormir avec celle qu'il aime et je demande le divorce ! »

« Le DIVORCE ? Et comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? »

« Parce que je te connais trop bien ! » Répliqua t'il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon, et bien je ne le dirai pas, mais juste parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas divorcer… »

« Mais oui bien sûr ! »

« Sérieusement, tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Il est hors de question qu'ils vivent la même chose que nous… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… »

« Je sais ma chérie. Moi aussi je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent une telle histoire, mais je peux t'assurer que cela ne se produira pas. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? »

« James sait. »

« Comment ça ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? » Se mit à questionner à toute vitesse Mrs Potter.

« Calme toi. Il le sait depuis l'été dernier parce que JE le lui ai dit. Il était en mesure de comprendre, et il était important qu'il le sache, justement pour ne pas qu'il refasse la même bêtise. »

« Je te fais confiance. Je vous fais confiance. »

« Bien. Tu as raison. Notre fils est quelqu'un de bien. Bon, pouvons nous considérer que le problème est réglé ? »

« Oui. »

De leur côté, James et Lily se décidèrent à se lever, même s'ils auraient bien passé leur journée au lit. Alors que Lily ramassait ses affaires un peu partout dans la chambre de James, elle demanda à son brun :

« James ? »

« Oui » Répondit celui-ci alors qu'il farfouillait dans son armoire pour trouver des vêtements à se mettre afin d'aller prendre une douche.

« On fait comment avec tes parents ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils risquent d'avoir remarqué quelque chose... Et puis je te rappelle que hier soir tu étais plutôt froid et distant avec moi alors que… »

« Alors que maintenant je voudrais passer ma journée enfermé dans ma chambre avec toi ? » Proposa t'il.

« Par exemple ! » Dit Lily.

« Je ne sais pas… On va dire que tu vas retourner dans ta chambre, pendant ce temps je vais prendre ma douche. Une fois que j'ai fini, tu prends tout ton temps pour la tienne et moi, je descendrai et je préparerai le terrain. Je pense que mes BUSES devraient faciliter les choses… » Déclara t'il.

« D'accord. »

James embrassa sa rousse une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était dans la salle à manger, ses résultats d'examen à la main.

« Bonjour Maman ! Bonjour Papa ! »

« Tien James ! » S'exclama son père.

« Bonjour mon chéri. » Dit sa mère.

« J'ai reçu mes résultats de BUSES. » Dit il tout en leur tendant le papier.

Son père s'en empara afin de pouvoir examiner les notes de son fils. Si Alister Potter était très permissif avec son fils et plutôt indulgent en général, il était intransigeant sur les études. Cependant, les résultats de James ne pouvaient que le combler.

« Bravo James ! » Félicita t'il avant de tendre la feuille à son épouse.

« Et bien ! J'avoue que je suis très fière de toi. » Dit elle. « Je peux juste te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour avoir Optimal en divination ! Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais été doué pour cette matière ! Tu as payé ton correcteur ? » Demanda t'elle. Puis, ils se regardèrent tous les trois et éclatèrent de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James commença à se servir sur la table et alors qu'il faisait ses tartines, il dit :

« Papa, Maman… Lily et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble. » Il espérait très fort qu'il ne subirait aucun interrogatoire de sa mère pour savoir le pourquoi du comment.

« Et bien au moins, vous ne vous éviterez pas pendant le mois qu'il vous reste à passer ensemble sous le même toit. » Répondit sa mère.

James fut étonné que sa mère, si curieuse d'habitude, réagisse ainsi, mais il s'en réjouit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lily fit son entrée dans la salle à manger.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Mrs Potter lorsqu'elle la vit arriver.

« Bonjour Mary. Oui j'ai très bien dormi. Merci beaucoup. »

« Bonjour Lily. » Ajouta Mr Potter.

« Bonjour Alister. » Répliqua t'elle.

« On ne va pas te mettre plus mal à l'aise longtemps, James nous a déjà dit. » Déclara Mr Potter.

« Et c'est d'ailleurs parfait que vous soyez ici tous les deux car nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. » Compléta Mrs Potter.

« Oui… » Dit James alors que Lily s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Bon, nous avons parlé de vous deux ce matin… » Commença Alister, « Et de l'éventualité pour que les choses s'arrangent entre vous… »

« Nous avons confiance en vous et nous vous jugeons assez responsable pour ne plus être traités comme des enfants. C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé que, si vous en avez envie, vous pourrez dormir ensemble jusqu'à la fin des vacances. » Termina Mary.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » Demanda James qui n'y croyait pas.

« Oui James. » Lui répondit son père.

« Merci beaucoup ! » Remercia Lily qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

« De rien ma chérie. Nous ne voulons rien savoir, nous voulons juste que vous nous promettiez de ne pas faire de bêtises. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Maman. Je te le promets. » Répondit James. Il se leva et alla embrasser sa mère.

La journée commença donc dans la bonne humeur. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Sirius d'émerger…

La mère de James avait prévu d'aller faire un peu de shopping avec les jeunes pour que Lily ait des vêtements à se mettre sur le dos. Ils allèrent donc sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils entrèrent chez un des meilleurs tailleurs pour acheter quelques robes à Lily, car il arrivait aux Potter de recevoir et il lui fallait donc une tenue de circonstance. Pendant qu'elle choisissait quelques modèles avec Mrs Potter et la retoucheuse, James et Sirius entamèrent une petite discussion en attendant que Lily ait passé les robes et qu'ils puissent donner leur avis (en fait, c'était surtout James qui voulait avoir son mot à dire !)

« Alors Cornedrue ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Hier soir ? »

« Ouais. »

« Une fois que tu es parti te coucher, je suis allé dans ma chambre. J'arrivai pas à dormir. Comment tu voulais que je dorme ? La fille dont je suis raide dingue est quelques portes plus loin et on ne se parle plus ! C'était horrible ! »

« Je me doute bien ! Mais comment vous vous êtes réconciliés ? »

« Elle est venue me voir. »

« Vous avez pu parler ? »

« Euh… C'est surtout elle qui a parlé. Moi, j'avais pas grand-chose à lui dire mis à part le fait que je devenais dingue à cause d'elle. »

« Bah je vois qu'elle a su te convaincre. »

« Franchement, je vois pas comment j'aurai pu ne pas craquer… »

« T'es vraiment amoureux d'elle, hein ? »

« Plus que ça Sir ! Je sais pas pourquoi… C'est la seule fille qui me fait cet effet la. Je pourrai donner ma vie pour elle… »

« Et elle est restée toute la nuit ? »

« Ouais… La nuit la plus agréable de toute ma courte existence ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde ! » Répliqua James avec un sourire entendu sur la question.

Les deux garçons s'assirent en face des cabines d'essayage et attendirent que Lily commence son défilé. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit vêtue d'une robe bleue en soie qui lui allait à merveille. C'était un bleu ciel qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le vert de ses yeux. James approuva ce choix et il fut soutenu par Sirius. La jeune fille reparut vêtue d'une robe rose qui fit grimacer James. Elle re-rentra aussitôt dans la cabine afin d'en passer une autre vert amande. Cette fois-ci, James parut abasourdi par tant de beauté. Le vert de la robe faisait ressortir son regard si envoûtant et il contrastait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

Une fois sortis de chez le tailleur, ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin de vêtements plus ordinaires qui proposait des articles fortement inspirés de la mode moldue. Mrs Potter s'amusait comme une petite folle : elle qui n'avait jamais eu de fille ne rêvait que d'une chose : pouvoir faire du shopping avec une demoiselle. De plus, le fait que ce soit la petite amie de son fils la mettait dans un état d'excitation totale.

Elle dénicha avec la préfète un tas de vêtements que Lily s'empressa d'aller essayer, toujours sous le regard des deux Maraudeurs.

La rouquine opta pour des jeans, quelques jupons, deux robes, des débardeurs, des chemisiers ainsi que quelques pulls. Le tout réglé, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la rue.

« Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire un magasin. Je crois que le moment est venu de nous séparer des garçons… » Déclara Mrs Potter avec un large sourire.

« Comment ça ? Vous ne voulez plus de nous ? » Demanda Sirius avec un air incrédule.

« Nan ! C'est un truc de filles ! » Lui répondit Lily en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine.

« Allons-y Lily ! » Dit Mrs Potter. « On se retrouve chez le glacier d'ici une heure, d'accord James ? »

« Oui Maman… » Récita t'il comme un écolier qui a bien appris sa leçon. Cependant, il profita d'une minute durant laquelle sa mère avait tourné la tête appelé par quelqu'un pour s'emparer de Lily.

« Tu sais que tu vas me manquer ? » lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille.

« Mais tu seras encore plus heureux de me retrouver après… » Lui répondit elle.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Ils furent interrompus par un

« Hum hum… » de Sirius et rigolait ouvertement de la situation avec Mrs Potter. Mary était heureuse : c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle voyait son fils aussi épanoui et comblé. Même une fois qu'il était séparé de Lily, il avait un sourire béat collé sur le visage.

« Bon, on fait quoi nous ? » Interrogea Sirius une fois que Mrs Potter et Lily les eurent quittés.

« Magasin de Quidditch ? » Proposa James.

« Je n'aurai pas pu faire de meilleure proposition ! » S'exclama Sirius.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la boutique qui possédait la vitrine devant laquelle s'agglutinaient tous les petits sorciers qui passaient par là.

Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous avec les nouveaux accessoires, les nouvelles balles et surtout les nouveaux balais que venait de recevoir le gérant.

Pendant ce temps, nos deux femmes en shopping se trouvaient dans une boutique vendant des dessous et des maillots de bain. Lily rigolait bien en voyant les rayons destinés aux « grands-mères ». _Comment des femmes peuvent elles porter ça !_ Se demanda t'elle. Cependant, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver des choses à son goût. Elle acheta aussi deux maillots de bain car la propriété des Potter possédait une piscine. Elle risquait donc de finir à la flotte avant la fin des vacances.

A l'heure convenue, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre chez le meilleur glacier du Chemin de Traverse. James et Sirius étaient chargés de sacs provenant du magasin de Quidditch.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore acheté James ? » Demanda sa mère avec un air suspicieux.

« Euh… Quelques petites bricoles pourquoi ? »

« Tu es bien comme ton père ! Tu ne crois pas que tu avais assez de matériel de Quidditch pour trois équipes complètes avec remplaçants ! » Répliqua t'elle.

« Roooo Maman ! Pense à tes petits enfants ! Euh aussi joueront au Quidditch ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? Dès que tu auras un bon prétexte pour acheter le dernier balai de course tu le feras ! De toute façon, j'abandonne. Après toutes ces années, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à raisonner ton père alors… Allez ! Envahissez ma maison avec votre bazar, ça ne m'affecte plus ! »

Sirius éclata de rire devant cette scène pittoresque entre la mère et le fils Potter. Il glissa alors à l'oreille de Lily :

« Elle adore les ennuyer sur le Quidditch ! »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter James plus que ça… » Répondit elle.

« Oh ! Tu sais, il faut plus qu'une pseudo crise de sa mère pour l'inquiéter notre Jamesie ! »

« Ouais ! Au fait, merci pour l'info sur « Jamesie » ! Il est tombé de haut quand il a su que c'était de toi que je tenais ce superbe surnom ! » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sirius.

Ils dégustèrent tous une bonne glace et rentrèrent à Godric's Hollow.

Une semaine passa lorsqu'un matin, James et Lily furent de nouveau réveillés par un hibou tocquant à la fenêtre de James. Ce dernier se leva à regrets et prit l'enveloppe. Elle était adressée à Miss Lily Evans. Manoir A.M.Potter. Godric's Hollow.

Il retourna l'enveloppe et vit qu'elle était cachetée avec le sceau de Ste Mangouste. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. C'était des nouvelles de ses parents. Seulement, était-elles bonnes ou mauvaises ? Il retourna dans son lit et lui tendit la lettre. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit les mains tremblantes. Alors qu'elle releva les yeux vers James une fois sa lecture terminée, celui-ci put voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Aussitôt, il pensa qu'un drame venait de se produire. Cependant, Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions et elle s'agrippa à son cou, le faisant retomber sur le dos.

« Ca y'est James ! Mes parents sont sortis du coma ! Leurs jours ne sont plus en danger ! Je vais enfin pouvoir aller les voir ! » Cria t'elle de bonheur. Ainsi donc, elle pleurait de joie. L'attrapeur sentit un énorme poids s'ôter de ses épaules. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi s'il avait appris que les parents de Lily étaient morts…

« C'est génial ! On peut y aller cet après-midi si tu veux ! » Répondit il avec entrain.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda t'elle les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Oui. »

« Mais tes parents avaient prévu quelques chose, non ? » Lily parut soudain déçue à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se rendre aujourd'hui au chevet de ses parents.

« On s'en fout. Je ne leur demande pas leur avis. Et puis de toute façon, je sais qu'ils seront d'accord. Si tu as envie d'y aller, on ira. Un point c'est tout. »

« Je t'aime James. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Lils. »

Comme l'avait prévu James, ses parents ne virent aucune objection à ce que les deux jeunes gens aillent rendre visite aux parents de la jeune fille. Sirius avait obtenu l'autorisation de rester au manoir pour les attendre. Ils iraient ensuite chercher Remus qui devait arriver dans la soirée au manoir pour la fin des vacances.

Une fois arrivés à Ste Mangouste, Lily et James se présentèrent à l'accueil.

« Lily Evans. Je viens voir George et Margaret Evans qui sont mes parents. » Dit elle à la jeune hôtesse.

« Bien. Troisième étage, couloir G, chambre C 404. Et vous Monsieur ? » Demanda t'elle en s'adressant à James.

« James Potter. J'accompagne Miss Evans. » Répondit il.

« Très bien. La durée des visites est limitée à deux heures. »

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour monter au troisième étage. Là, ils empruntèrent le couloir G, comme leur avait indiqué l'hôtesse, et ils trouvèrent la chambre C 404.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais d'abord entrer seule, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas leur faire un trop gros choc d'un coup… » Chuchota Lily.

« Tu les connais mieux que moi. Et je pense que tu as raison, c'est plus judicieux. Je t'attends ici. »

« Je viendrai te chercher. » Ajouta t'elle avant de l'embrasser et d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

La pièce était assez différente des chambres d'hôpital qu'elle avait jusqu'alors visitées. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées et les murs n'étaient pas blancs mais jaune pâle, afin de ne pas agresser les malades lorsqu'ils se réveillaient.

« Papa… Maman… » Dit doucement Lily. Mrs et Mr Evans tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre.

« Lily ! » Dit son père avec une voix qui ne cachait pas sa joie.

La préfète se dirigea vers chacun des lits et enlaça longuement chacun de ses parents. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Chut…ma chérie. Ne pleure pas. » Chuchota sa mère à son oreille.

« J'ai eu tellement peur… J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrai jamais… » Sanglota t'elle.

« Allez. Tout va bien maintenant. » Ajouta son père avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

« Dis moi, ce matin, lorsque le docteur est passé nous voir, nous lui avons demandé où vous étiez. Il nous a répondu que ta sœur était chez son petit ami, et que toi, tu étais chez un certain Alister Potter, c'est ça ? » Lily hocha la tête en signe d'approuvement.

« Qui est ce monsieur ? Que fait il ? Tu le connaissais ? »

Lily sourit aux questions de sa mère. Elle allait leur annoncer. Mais doucement. Elle savait que la nouvelle risquait de faire un choc à son père. Sa pauvre petite fille chérie. Ellesourit et entreprit de répondre aux questions de sa mère.

« Alister Potter est un des meilleurs aurors du monde des sorciers. Lui et sa femme, Mary, ont accepté de m'héberger chez eux car leur fils le leur a demandé. Nous sommes ensemble à Poudlard. Or, il se trouve que c'est eux qui ont été appelés lorsque nous avons été attaqués. Lorsqu'il a appris que je n'avais nulle part où aller, James leur a demandé si je pouvais aller chez eux. Ils ont accepté et c'est donc là-bas que je vis depuis le 19 juillet au soir… Ils sont vraiment adorables vous savez… » Expliqua t'elle.

« Qui est James Potter ? Tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé auparavant… » Commença son père. « Vous n'étiez pas amis ? »

Leur histoire étant assez compliquée, Lily décida d'abréger. « Nous nous entendions très bien auparavant, mais nous étions brouillés depuis quelques mois lorsque ceci est arrivé… »

« Vous vous êtes réconciliés quand même ? » Interrogea sa mère.

« Oui. En fait, je dois vous dire quelque chose… »

« Nous t'écoutons. » Répondit son père.

« En fait, James est mon petit ami… »

« Ah…et ? » Demanda son père encore sous le choc d'une telle nouvelle.

« Et…il m'a accompagnée et il attend dehors qu'il puisse entrer sans que Papa le tue… » Finit elle avec un sourire.

« Et pourquoi je le tuerai ? » Dit Mr Evans.

« Peut-être parce que tu avais des envies de meurtre sur tous les précédents petits amis de notre fille ? » Suggéra Mrs Evans.

« Ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour ma Lily, c'est tout ! » Répliqua Mr Evans.

« En tout cas, essaye de ne pas le traumatiser Papa, d'accord ? » Implora Lily.

« Tout dépendra de lui… »Commença t'il, mais sous le regard foudroyant de sa femme, il se reprit « Mais je te promets de ne pas le traumatiser. De plus, il sera dans une force physique supérieure à la mienne vu l'endroit où je me trouve, non ? »

Lily lui sourit et elle se leva en direction de la porte.

De l'autre côté, James était nerveux et tournait en rond. Nerveux, lui ? Non… Il n'était pas nerveux : il était HYPER NERVEUX ! Lily lui avait déjà parlé de son père… Il adorait sa rouquine, mais il ne voulait pas mourir à seize ans simplement parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette magnifique fleur… Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Lils… » Soupira t'il comme soualgé.

« Viens. Ils t'attendent. » Lui dit elle en le prenant par la main.

« Mais si… et si… s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Et si… » Il fut interrompu dans son monologue par sa petite amie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde, tes parents m'apprécient, non ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Pas de mais. Tu es celui que j'aime, alors ils feront avec, ok ? » Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle l'embrassa.

Il se sentit encouragé par ce baiser et il la suivit dans la pièce.

« Bonjour. Mrs Evans, Mr Evans… » Dit il une fois devant ses futurs beaux-parents.

« Maman, Papa, voici James Potter. James, voici ma mère Margaret et mon père Georges. »

« Enchanté. » Répondit galamment le jeune homme. Comme quoi, Maman avait raison… Les bonnes manières ça peut servir. Pensa t'il.

« Moi de même jeune homme. » Répliqua la mère de Lily en lui souriant.

«Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien. » Lâcha le père de Lily ce qui détendit James. Le père de Lily ne le haïssait pas… Il n'avait pas une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête ! YOUPI !

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une petite demi-heure à discuter, pour en savoir plus sur James, sa famille etc.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser dire au revoir à votre fille. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Il fit une petite révérence à Margaret et serra la main de Georges puis il sortit attendre Lily dehors.

« Ce garçon est un véritable gentleman ma chérie ! » S'exclama Margaret qui était aux anges que sa fille ait un tel petit ami qui avait l'air de l'aimer autant.

« Tu sais, sa famille est l'une de plus ancienne et des plus nobles familles de sorciers… » Répondit elle.

« En tout cas, il me plaît assez pour l'instant. » Déclara Mr Evans.

« Il plaît assez à ton père ! » S'écria Mrs Evans. « Ma chérie, épouse le tout de suite ! C'est la première fois que je vois ton père aussi enthousiaste au sujet d'un de tes petits amis ! »

Lily se sentit rougir intérieurement. Epouser James… Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais il fallait dire qu'elle trouvait que Lily Potter sonnait très bien ! Elle revint sur terre et alla embrasser ses parents pour leur dire au revoir. Elle leur promit de revenir très vite pour les voir bien qu'elle espérait qu'ils puissent sortir très vite.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle retrouvait James dans le couloir et ils prirent le chemin de la sortie.

« Je ne savais pas tu pratiquais ouvertement les bonnes manières… » Lui dit elle.

« Mais tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses de moi, jeune et belle demoiselle.. » Répondit il avec un sourire angélique.

« J'ai cru que tu allais faire le baise-main à ma mère. »

« Jamais avant dix-sept heures ma chérie ! » Dit en faisant mine de s'indigner d'un tel oubli d'une des règles de base de la haute société. Et comme pour la provoquer, il prit sa douce main et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Ils rentrèrent chez James dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Là, il retrouvèrent Sirius avec qui ils allèrent chercher Remus. De retour au manoir, alors que Sirius aidait Remus à s'installer pour la dernière quinzaine des vacances, James et Lily se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre de James. Alors qu'ils profitaient de ce moment pour se câliner et s'embrasser, James fit part à Lily d'une idée qui lui était venue pendant qu'il l'attendait à Ste Mangouste.

« Liloute, ça te dirait que tes amies viennent passer quelques jours à la maison ? »

« Comment ça ? Tu veux que j'invite Andie, Betty et Alice ? »

« Oui. Puisqu'il y a Remus et Sirius, ça pourrait être sympa, non ? »

« Ca pourrait carrément être génial tu veux dire ! »

« Bon, bah alors je demande la permission à mes parents tout à l'heure, et si c'est ok, tu leur envoie un hibou dès ce soir. » Conclut il.

« Tu sais que t'es un mec génial Jamesie ? » Chuchota t'elle à son oreille.

« Argh ! Encore ce Jamesie ? »

« T'aimes pas ? Moi j'aime bien… »

« Appelle moi comme tu veux, je m'en fous. Je t'aime. Un point c'est tout. Et j'avoue que ça sonne beaucoup mieux dans ta bouche que dans celle de Sirius ! »

Cette incartade se termina en embrassades avant d'aller rejoindre les deux autres.

Le dîner ne fut pas triste… en effet, avec trois Maraudeurs autour de la table, comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Entre deux éclats de rire, James réussit à demander à ses parents si Lily pouvait inviter ses amies. Ils furent d'accord car ils pensaient que la présence de ces jeunes filles pourrait peut-être éviter trop de débordements de la part des trois gais lurons.

Comme convenu, Lily envoya donc un hibou à ses trois amies et elles lui répondirent le lendemain. Alice ne pouvait pas car elle était chez Franck, mais elle regrettait de rater une telle invitation. Andie et Betty acceptèrent avec joie et avaient dit qu'elle viendraient d'ici trois jours passer une semaine chez les Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle par la cheminée de la grande salle du manoir.

« Waouwwwwwwww ! » S'exclamèrent elles lorsqu'elles virent où elles allaient passer une semaine entière.

« C'est un vrai palais ici ! » S'écria Andie.

« Si on veut. » Répondit James.

« Salut James ! » Dit Betty.

« Hello. Ca va ? » Répondit ce dernier.

« Super ! Merci de nous avoir inviter ! »

« Pas de quoi ! Plus on est de fous plus on rie ! »

A cet instant, Sirius, Lily et Remus firent leur entrée dans la pièce.

« Andie ! Betty ! » Cria Lily.

« Hey ! Lily ! » Dirent les deux jeunes filles.

« Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ! »

« Toi aussi. Ca va ? Tes parents ? » S'enquit Andie.

« Ils vont beaucoup mieux. Ils pourront sortir d'ici quelques jours normalement. » Répondit elle avec bonne humeur.

« Salut les filles ! » Dit à son tour Sirius.

« Sirius ! Je t'avais pas vu ! » Déclara Betty qui alla lui faire la bise.

« Bonjour Andie. » Dit timidement Remus en s'approchant.

« Remus ! Ca va ? Tu as l'air un peu fatigué. » Répondit elle en rougissant légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux amoureux qui les observaient de derrière.

« Ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble depuis le temps ? » chuchota James à l'oreille de sa douce.

« Non… D'ailleurs, j'allais te proposer quelque chose. »

« Vas-y. »

« On a une semaine… Ce serait dommage si par hasard on arrivait à les coincer dans une pièce rien que tous les deux… Et qu'on les y laisse un certain temps… »

« Mais alors ce serait juste pour les aider… » Murmura t'il.

« Oui… »

Plus tard dans la soirée, quatre comploteurs (j'ai nommé Sirius, Betty, Lily et James) se mettaient d'accord afin de caser ensemble deux de leurs meilleurs amis qui smblaient un peu longs à la détente…

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Vous risquez de ne pas avoir la suite avant deux semaines car je risque d'être sans ordi pendant un certain temps (et surtout sans connexion internet ! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! je vais mourir !)

Petites réponses au parfum cévenol…

Et oui, je suis dans les Cévennes petit pays adoré ! Hihi ! On arrive même à y avoir le net ! Vous voyez, c'est pas si pommé !

**RARS Chapitres 18 et 19 :**

**Chapitre 18 :**

**La p'tite Clo :** Bah voila… Première fic terminée. Comme tu as certainement pu le voir en rentrant de vacances, nos deux tourtereaux ont fini par être de nouveau ensemble… Moi aussi je suis hyper bronzée ! Gros bisous et bonne fin de vacances !

**Marie** : Coucou ! Tu auras deux chapitres en rentrant chez toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta carte qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous !

**Laure **: Deux reviews, donc deux réponses ! Héhé ! Bon, je vois qu'on est dans le même bain…(euh c'est juste une expression !) toutes les deux en cure de désintox… au fait, n'allez jamais dans le même centre que nous, il est NUL ! Merci de ce soutien moral pendant toutes les vacances ! Hé ! Mais elles ne sont pas encore terminées ! (suite ch 19 !)

**Chapitre 19 : **

**Lady bird** : Merci beaucoup ! Tes flatteries me vont droit au cœur ! Maintenant, je dirai que la prochaine étape sera la suivante : comme le dit le dicton « l'amour rend aveugle, mais le mariage, lui, rend la vue » ! Je te laisse spéculer sur la suite de cette fic. Gros bisous

**Milune :** Marchi ! J'espère que t'as aimé. A bientôt pour la suite de la fic si tu en as envie. Gros bisous.

**Titliloo:** Oula ! Que de questions ! Bon, une réponse à la fois :D Lily a été assez refroidie par le ton employé par Remus à la bibliothèque, mais en même temps, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi gentil qu'auparavant vu les relations qu'elle entretenait, à ce moment là, avec James. De deux, si je ne l'ai pas précisé, il ne s'est écoulé que très peu de jours entre la discussion Lily/Remus et le départ. De plus, Lily se sentait tellement mal vis-à-vis de James qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui a pas parlé avant.

Ensuite, pour le titre, oui : c'est bien « Merci Voldy » car si ses mangemorts n'avaient pas attaqué les Evans, nos deux imbéciles favoris seraient toujours certainement fâchés. Pour terminer, les parents de Lily sont censés mourir (d'une mort moldue d'après l'interview de Rowling, cf.  mais j'ai pas envie de les faire mourir (pour l'instant en tout cas !) et comme ceci est une fiction… je fais ce que je veux ! nananère ! En tout cas, j'adore tes reviews, et arrête de me faire chialer avec tes chapitres ! Gros bisous ! ;) PS : Oui, je vais mettre en ligne la suite de ma fic.

**Noëlle **: Hello ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre pourra divertir la fin de tes vacances ! J'espère que t'as reçu ma carte. Pour ce qui est des baisers de James et Lily, bah je pense qu'on a pas du (encore) assez te dévergonder ! Mais t'inquiète ! C'est pas grave ! Ca arrive même à des gens très bien ! Bisous ! ;)

**Milou **: Hello la thaïlandaise ! Bon, bah j'attends ton cadeau… En tout cas, t'es toujours aussi drôle dans tes reviews (j'avoue que pour la version M du ch19, t'as fait très fort !). Ma cure de désintox n'a visiblement pas marché en ce qui concerne un certain taupin… tu risques encore de t'arracher quelques cheveux ! Gros bisous !

**Marine** : La suite n'a sûrement pas été aussi vite que tu l'espérais, mais la voila. Bisous !

**Maria Potter1** : Et oui ! Pour moi, nos chers Potter ont forcément quelque chose à voir avec Godric ! Ravie de ton enthousiasme ! J'espère qu'il continuera longtemps ! Bisous !

**April Black Water** : Hello !Alors, ce tome 6? Moi je l'ai lu et il est trop bien! Heureuse de voir quelqu'un d'aussi accro ! Gros bisous !

**Sophie **: tiens ! une revenante ! ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu de tes news ! comme quoi, écrire et publier des fics peut servir ! j'espère que tes vacs se passent bien ! Gros bisous

**Laure** : voila la suite ! je sais qu'il y a de quoi choquer certaine personne, mais c'est un peu normal ! Je te rappelle qu'on est en « interdit aux moins de 13 ans ! » Pour JK, on ne peut pas la tuer, sinon, elle n'écrira pas le tome 7 ! Et non, VOUS NE SAUREZ RIEN ! Allez ! Gros bisous ! Je t'adore !

**Fofolleuh **: Argh ! Une nouvelle accro ! Je suis trop heureuse de ce que tu me dis ! Moi aussi ça m'arrive de pas pouvoir décrocher d'une fic jusqu'à trois heures du mat mais je ne pensais pas que la mienne puisse susciter autant d'enthousiasme ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu… En tout cas, merci de tes compliments et de tes encouragements ! Gros bisous !

**Pedro** : Alors la suite c'est pour maintenant, la révélation des Animagi… Je pense que ce sera pour la seconde fic (en fait, j'en sais rien du tout ! ;) ) Merci pour ta review très encourageante ! Biz !

**Tiph :** Ma Tiph d'maour… Tu m'as envoyé tellement de reviews que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête… Tu n'auras pas une réponse à chaque mais une E-N-O-R-M-E réponse ! alors ces vacances ? Moi c'est trop cool ! J'ai rencontré plein de cousins plus ou moins éloignés que je ne connaissais que de vue… Enfin, on va plutôt dire qu'on a fait plus ample connaissance. Ce soir on devait aller se faire un feu de camp au bord de la rivière, mais vu qu'un énorme orage vient d'éclater, je pense que c'est grillé… Je pars demain pour la Berry… Je t'appellerai sur ton portable parce que normalement, j'aurai pas internet… J'ai un truc trop drôle (enfin, de ton point de vue, pas du mien !) à te raconter… En tout cas, je tiens à te dire que ces deux mois de cure de désintox ont totalement échoué… Je te fais une montagne de bisous ! Je t'aime ! Tu me manques trop ! De toute façon, je t'envoie une lettre avec ton timbre ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

Voili voilou !

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne… C'est un peu galère de répondre à tout le monde sans l'ADSL… Si oubli il y avait, sachez qu'il sera réparé dans le prochain chapitre !

Gros bisous à tous et bonne fin de VACANCES !

perruche cévenole alias Liliz Mamba

PS : Mon pseudo risque de changer pour Perruche cévenole… Vous en serez informés dans les résumés de mes fics !

Bisous à tous !


	21. Chapter 21 : Action ou vérité?

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Je ne vous ai pas non plus oubliés… J'ai juste eu de la flemme, le syndrome de la page blanche, un manque de temps, beaucoup de boulot, des devoirs, beaucoup de lecture… Et puis cette après-midi, alors que j'étais plongée dans _Belle du Seigneur__d'Albert Cohen_, je me suis dit que NON ! Pour une fois que je n'avais pas de boulot (ou plutôt que j'avais tout fini hier !) je me devais de FINIR ce chapitre ! Alors le voilà ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez… Il est plus court que d'habitude, mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus long !

* * *

Dédicace spéciale à Marie qui m'a envoyé un bon nombre de reviews et de mails pour me booster… T'as donc droit à un privilège ! Niak ! J'fais c'que je veux, c'est moi l'auteur d'abord :p

* * *

Les RARS sont à la fin du chap comme d'habitude ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Rappeltout :_** On retrouve nos trois Maraudeurs préférés ainsi que Lily, Andie et Betty chez James pour une semaine de vacances. James et Lily se sont mis en tête de coller Andie et Remus ensemble.

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : Action ou vérité ?**_

Dès le lendemain, le plan Andie/Remus était déclenché. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, les six adolescents sortirent dans le jardin. Les Potter possédaient une piscine immense qui était déjà bien ensoleillée. Non loin de celle-ci, on pouvait apercevoir un court de tennis. Comme ils jugèrent qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour aller se baigner, ils décidèrent d'aller jouer au tennis.

Dans un instant de grand génie, Sirius proposa de faire des doubles afin qu'ils aient moins à attendre. Tout le monde trouva que c'était une excellente idée et ils commencèrent donc à faire les duos.

« Je joue avec Lily ! » S'exclama James.

« Comme c'est original venant de toi mon Jamesie ! » Lança Sirius qui faisait une tête de gamin heureux.

« Ehh ! Je t'ai déjà dit au moins un bon millier de fois d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! » Répliqua l'attrapeur.

« Bon vous allez arrêter les enfants ! » Dit Lily en faisant mine de les gronder.

« Oui Maman ! » Répondit Sirius ave un air on ne peut plus hypocrite.

« Bien. Bon alors, les deux autres duos ? » Demanda celle-ci.

« Je vais jouer avec Sirius ! » Déclara Betty. « Nous avons quelques comptes à régler, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? »

« Très bien, très bien… Je vais donc me soumettre à votre volonté gente damoiselle. » Répliqua le brun.

« Et bah, je crois qu'il n'y a plus vraiment le choix ! Remus et Andie vous allez joue ensemble ! » Déclara Lily avec un petit sourire satisfait qu'elle tenta vainement de cacher.

Pour commencer, ce fut le double Betty/Sirius qui commença à jouer contre le double Andie/Remus. Pendant ce temps, nos deux autres amoureux, j'ai nommé Lily et James disparurent derrière un buisson pour faire un peu de biologie (ou de la physique comme certains à Versailles que je ne nommerai pas…). Pendant ce temps, nos sportifs s'amusaient bien.

« Sirius ! Tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien s'il te plaît ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui cours après la balle ! » S'écria Betty.

« Elle a raison Patmol ! » S'enquit Lunard. « C'est pourtant quelque chose qu'aiment les gros chiens pleins de puces ! »

Sirius saisissant l'allusion réagit au quart de tour.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gros chien plein de puces ? » Et pafffffff ! Il fit un smash totalement impossible à rattraper.

« Allez ! On attaque le dernier set maintenant ! » S'exclama Andie. « Ceux qui gagnent affrontent Lily et James ! »

« Pour pouvoir les affronter, il faudrait déjà qu'ils aient réapparu ! » Souffla Sirius, ce qui lui valut un coup de raquette derrière la tête de la part de Betty, un « SIRIUS ! » de celle d'Andie et un « Oh Sirius ! Laisse donc Cornedrue vaquer à ses occupations ! C'est les vacances ! » Suivi d'un grand sourire clin d'œil de la part de Remus.

Finalement, Betty et Sirius remportèrent le match. Alors que Sirius entamait une danse de guerre autour du court, James et Lily refirent leur apparition. James avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et les joues de Lily étaient écarlates.

« Oh ! Des revenants ! » Pouffa Remus. « On ne pensait pas vous revoir de si tôt ! »

« Si j'étais toi Lunard, je me passerai de commentaires… Parce que c'est bien joli de critiquer les copains mais quand c'est de toi qu'il s'agit… » Lâcha James avec un petit air qui se voulait le plus innocent du monde. Comprenant à peu près où son ami voulait en venir, le blond ne fit pus de remarque.

« Bon, alors qui a gagné ? » Demanda Lily.

« Les plus forts bien sûr ! » Répondit Sirius.

« Bah je vois que tes chevilles n'ont pas trop enflées… » Commenta Betty. « Remarque, ce n'est pas avec le sport que tu as fait qu'elles risquent de prendre du volume ! » Aussitôt, Sirius piqua un fard et tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Non mais attends toi ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Tu vas voir si je suis un feignant ! » Ragea Sirius. Elle l'avait provoqué et elle allait voir ce que c'était qu'un Sirius en colère. D'ailleurs, pourquoi éprouvaient-ils sans arrêt le besoin de se provoquer mutuellement ?

La voix de James fit sortir Sirius de ses pensées. Le jeu allait commencer. Après quelques balles d'échauffement, le match commença. Alors que nos quatre Gryffondor échangeaient des balles, Remus prit par un coup de fatigue s'allongea sur l'herbe qui bordait le court. Il se mit à respirer doucement et à se profiter de la paix qui régnait dans cet endroit (mis à part, bien entendu, les cris de nos adolescents préférés.). Alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans un doux rêve, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son ventre. Il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup et vit que c'était Andie qui s'était elle aussi allongée et qui avait posé sa tête sur ses abdominaux.

« Andie ? » Interrogea t'il.

« Excuse moi. J'aurai du te demander avant. » Dit la jeune fille en commençant à se relever.

« Non, tu peux rester, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. » Se reprit vite le loup-garou.

La jeune fille ne dissimula pas son sourire et reprit sa position auprès de celui qui la faisait craquer. Oui, Remus Lupin la faisait craquer, et ce depuis un certain temps. Restait maintenant à savoir si il ressentait la même chose…

Remus se détendit de nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il se sentait bien ainsi. Inconsciemment, il passa sa main sous le dos de la Gryffondor et la caressa doucement avec le pouce.

Pendant ce temps…

« Je crois que tu vas perdre cette fois Sirius ! » Cria James et qui était en nage, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

« Pas encore mon Jamesie chéri ! »

« Eh ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Lily et James.

« Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! » Décréta Lily en tirant la langue à Sirius.

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle est devenue très possessive avec son Potter notre préfète ! » Ajouta Betty. Lily la gratifia d'un regard noir avant de lui répondre.

« Et toi tu t'es vue ? T'es aussi très possessive avec un certain brun, je me trompe ? » Ce que venait de dire Lily plongea Betty dans une torpeur que vint interrompre seulement quelques secondes plus tard la balle que James venait de renvoyer et qu'elle avait prise en pleine poire.

_Je suis vraiment possessive avec Sirius ? Nan…Elle a la tête qui lui tourne depuis qu'elle passe trop de temps avec James. Ce qui me fait penser qu'elle a du aussi passer beaucoup de temps avec Sirius… Moi ? JALOUSE ? Non… Pas de Lily… Si ? Depuis quand ? Argh ! Ne me dites pas que Sirius Black a avoir avec tout ça ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je…_C'était à cet instant, alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion intérieure, que la balle de James vint la frapper en pleine tête.

« Ouille ! Espèce de sale brute ! » S'exclama t'elle.

« T'avais qu'à regarder le jeu d'abord ! » Répliqua James avec un sourire de vainqueur. « On a gagné euh ! On a gagné ! Jeu set et match pour le couple Potter/Evans ! » Continua t'il.

« Je te signale que quand on est poli et bien élevé comme tu es censé l'être, on dit le couple Evans/Potter ! » Lui fit remarquer Lily.

« Bon, je vais aller chercher Andie et Remus. On se retrouve à la piscine ? » Demanda Betty qui voulait d'une part échapper à la discussion Lily/James/Sirius qui venait d'être entamée, et d'une autre part, elle voulait être seule quelques instants pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité des deux adolescents, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce charmant tableau et eut envie de se gifler lorsqu'elle émit un raclement de gorge pour leur signaler sa présence.

_Finalement, peut-être que ce ne sera pas si compliqué que prévu ! Il suffit juste de les aider à arrêter de jouer aux aveugles…_Pensa Betty alors que les deux concernés s'étaient précipitamment levés, rougis par le fait d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

_En flagrant délit de quoi ?_ S'interrogea Remus_. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal… Non, d'ailleurs, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis un long moment ! _

« Betty ! S'écria Andie. On…Je… Je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver. »

« Je suis venue vous chercher. On va tous piquer une tête dans la piscine ! »

« Ok ! Au fait, qui sont les grands vainqueurs ? » Demanda Remus de façon à essayer d'éviter le sujet de la situation dans laquelle leur amie les avait trouvés, Andie et lui.

« James et Lily. Je ne te raconte pas l'état d'excitation de James ! Je ne savais pas que Sirius et lui avaient un tel esprit de compétition. »

_D'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas grand-chose de Sirius…_ Lui fit aimablement remarquer la petite voix qui continuait à s'immiscer dans son esprit. Elle se surprit à sentir une drôle d'impression monter en elle à cet instant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord de la piscine, les trois autres étaient déjà en maillot de bain. Ils les imitèrent puis une fois que tout le monde fut en tenue, James déclara avec un grand sourire :

« Et bien maintenant qui m'aime me suit ! » Et il sauta dans la piscine suivi quelques instants plus tard de Sirius. Les autres semblaient plus modérés à l'idée de plonger directement dans l'eau froide…

Les deux Maraudeurs ressortirent de l'eau et se dirigèrent dangereusement et en silence vers Remus et Andie. D'un clin d'œil entendu, Sirius compta silencieusement :

« Un…. »

« Deux… »

« TROIS ! » Cria t'il et avant que les deux victimes aient eu le temps de réagir, elles se retrouvèrent à l'eau.

Les deux coupables les regardèrent atterrir dans l'eau, tordus de rire. Finalement, Remus et Andie ne sortirent pas et les attendirent dans l'eau.

« Je crois qu'on n'attend plus que vous mes chéries ! » Dit Sirius avec un sourire angélique en s'adressant aux deux filles qu'il restait sur le bord.

James attrapa Lily dans ses bras et sauta à la flotte. Dans le même temps, Sirius avait l'intention de pousser Betty dans l'eau, mais ayant prévu le coup, lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se poser sur son dos, elle attrapa le bras de Sirius et l'entraîna avec elle dans sa chute. Sirius s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. De surprise, il n'eut pas le temps de refermer sa bouche avant de tomber à l'eau et but la tasse.

Revenu à la surface, il toussa et cracha toute l'eau qui s'était accumulée dans se poumons sous les rires de ses amis qui observaient cette scène peu courante.

« Elle t'a bien eu Patmol ! » Réussit à articuler Remus entre deux rires.

« Toi… Tu vas me le payer ! » Souffla t'il à l'intention de Betty. Alors que tous ses amis avaient plus ou moins les yeux fermés à cause de leur fou rire, il remplit sa bouche d'eau en gonflant ses joues et se dirigea vers celle à qui il devait faire payer cet affront.

Lorsqu'il fût devant elle, il lâcha avec grand plaisir toute sa réserve d'eau sur le visage de la jeune fille qui arrêta aussitôt de rigoler et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle regardait Sirius avec un air complètement étonné. Bien entendu, les imbéciles qui leur servaient d'amis reprirent de belle leur fou rire.

Sirius la fixait avec un sourire innocent auquel elle finit par répondre.

La journée se poursuivit, partagée entre concours de plongeons, bombes (est-ce vraiment la peine de préciser de qui vient cette brillante idée ?) et autres activités de plein air que pouvait proposer un endroit tel que le manoir Potter…

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent autour d'un feu de camp dans le parc pour faire griller des Marshmallows© et boire quelques Bieuraubeurres©. Alors qu'ils discutaient tous avec entrain, Lily lança l'idée qui devait faire aboutir leur plan.

« Action ou vérité ! Allez, c'est parti ! »

« Ok, je commence ! »Dit Sirius. « Ma chère Lils… Action ou vérité ? »

«Vérité. »

« Ta taille de fringues ! » Sirius la provoquait.

« Ah ouais, tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok… Je te réponds : 38 ! » Dit elle en lui tirant la langue.

« C'est tout ? Je te voyais plus grosse ! » Répliqua t'il.

« Un problème avec ma petite amie Siriusounet d'amour ? » L'interrogea James avec un regard noir.

« Euh non… Pas du tout mon Jamesie chéri… » Le regard de son ami avait réussi à faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrête de chercher la petite bête s'il ne voulait pas finir dans la piscine tout habillé.

« Remus ? » Demanda Lily.

« Vérité. »

« Ok. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais tué Sirius lorsqu'il dit de pareilles conneries ? C'est toi le cerveau de la bande, non ? »

« Ehhhhh ! » S'indignèrent en même temps Sirius et James.

« Je ne dis pas des conneries ! » Cria Sirius.

« C'est moi le cerveau de la bande ! » S'exclama à son tour James.

« Si ces deux messieurs voulait bien arrêter de gueuler je pourrai peut-être répondre. » Les deus « gueulards » en question se turent et le silence régna à nouveau.

« Bien. Pourquoi je ne les ai pas tués jusqu'à présent ? Parce que malgré les conneries qu'ils font et les retenues qu'ils s'attirent, je peux t'assurer qu'ils en ont beaucoup plus dans le crâne que ce qu'ils laissent paraître… Et que s'ils sont impitoyables avec les Serpentard, je peux te promettre que je n'aurai pas pu tomber mieux pour me faire de VRAIS amis… »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Lily soudain avide de savoir ce qui rendait Remus à la fois si sérieux et qui faisait que ses beaux yeux ambre brillaient autant…

« C'est une autre question ! Attends le prochain tour ! » Répliqua t'il en souriant.

« Bon, alors moi je vais dire James ? »

« Vérité. »

« Rooo ! Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles ! » S'indigna Sirius.

« Fais gaffe à toi mon gars ! » Dit James d'un ton innocent.

« Combien de petites copines avant Lily ? »

«25 »

« QUOI ! » S'étrangla Lily.

« T'es sorti avec 25 filles Cornedrue ? Alors là, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! On en apprend beaucoup plus comme ça ! »

« Patmol, je me passerai de te commentaires. »

« Alors comme ça je ne suis QUE la numéro 26 ? » Reprit Lily qui semblait dans une rage noire.

« Mais Lils… Ca c'était avant de te rencontrer ! »

« Ca fait six ans que tu me connais Potter je te signale » Répliqua t'elle.

« Allez… Ne me dis pas que tu imaginais que je serai sorti avec 3 filles… J'avais une certaine réputation avant de tomber amoureux de toi et… »

« J'entends bien ! Mais VINGT-CINQ ! »

« J'étais désespéré ? » Tenta James.

« Je l'espère bien ! »

« Con ? » Essaya t'il.

« Tu l'es toujours je te signale ! Ne serait-ce que pour être capable de sortir un tel chiffre devant ta petite amie ! »

« Je n'étais pas amoureux ? » Insinua t'il

« Tu… C'est vrai ce mensonge ? » Demanda t'elle en le regardant avec un regard intrigué.

« Voui »

« Prouve le ! »

« Euh… Il n'y a qu'à toi que je n'ai jamais dit Ich liebe dich. »

« Bon… OK… Mais je te préviens, j'apprends encore un truc du genre et tu es mort ! »

« Je te promets qu'il n'y a pas d'autres trucs dans ce genre… » Dit il en jetant un regard on ne peut plus sombre à Remus. « Remus t'es un salaud ! »

« Merci du compliment James ! »Répliqua ce dernier en esquissant un nouveau sourire.

Sirius se fichant ouvertement de la tête de son meilleur ami, celui-ci le regarda avec un regard sadique et lui demanda d'un ton doucereux :

« Sirius… Action ou vérité ? »

« ACTION ! »

« Embrasse Betty. »

« PARDON ? » S'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

« Sirius, embrasse Betty. » Répéta James.

« C'est dégueulasse ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! » S'indigna Betty.

« Dommage… N'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vil James ! »

« Je sais Sirius, je sais… Allez ! Sinon, vous avez un gage et vu les personnes présentes, je serai vous, je ne les tenterai pas… »

« Connard » Maugréa Sirius avant de se tourner vers la jeune demoiselle qu'il était tenu d'embrasser.

« On n'a pas le choix je crois… »

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Elles étaient toutes chaudes et avaient un goût de pomme. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était très agréable que d'embrasser Betty.

De son côté, Betty ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il y avait quelques mois, elle détestait celui qui était en train de l'embrasser divinement à l'instant présent. C'est donc sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait vraiment qu'elle lui offrit l'accès de sa bouche.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'embrassaient mais ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps.

« C'est bon Sirius. A moins que tu ne trouves ça tellement agréable que tu ne veuilles arrêter… » Ricana James.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour les deux adolescents. Ils se séparèrent à la vitesse grand V, rouges de leurs émotions (et de leur honte de s'être laissés guidés par des sentiments qui devenaient plus qu'évident ?).

Après cette action, le jeu fut beaucoup plus calme. Jusqu'à ce que Betty demande à Andie après que cette dernière ait choisi une vérité.

« Est-ce que tu aimes Remus ? » L'effet des quelques Bieraubeurres commençait à se faire sentir et elle s'était dit qu'avec les révélations que chacun avait fait, son amie se déciderait certainement à lui répondre.

Andie parut réfléchir pendant quelques instants. En fait, un combat intérieur la déchirait. _Aller dis le. De toute façon, ils sont aveugles s'ils ne s'en sont pas déjà aperçus !-Oui, mais si ce n'est pas réciproque ?-Arrête de te poser tant de questions et agis._

Finalement, elle décida que cette mascarade avait assez duré. Elle se leva et pour réponse à la question de son amie, elle alla embrasser celui qu'elle aimait.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se décolla de son visage et le regarda. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour. Leur baiser dura plus longtemps cette fois çi. Les spectateurs étant animés d'une soudaine joie et d'une euphorie indescriptible se mirent à applaudir.

Ils se sourient et se rassirent devant le feu. C'était maintenant au tour d'Andie. Elle était si heureuse. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que ce qu'elle allait dire alourdirait autant l'ambiance. Elle l'aimait. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

« Remus ? »

« Vérité. »

« Où vas-tu tous les mois lorsque tu t'absentes ? »

Un gros silence s'abattit sur le feu de camp. Sirius et James avaient prévu beaucoup de choses, sauf ça. Remus eut l'air blessé.

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que pour la première fois depuis des mois je suis VRAIMENT heureux ? Cette condition me gâchera t'elle toujours la vie ? Le peu de bonheur que je peux avoir ?_

Doucement, il s'écarta d'Andie se leva et alla marcher un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre. Sirius et James, eux, semblaient défaits. Ils étaient effondrés par la tournure que risquait de prendre la soirée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement tous les deux ? » Demanda la jeune fille qui commençait à paniquer en s'adressant aux deux bruns.

« Mus ? » Demanda James.

« Laisse James. De toute façon, ce mensonge ne pouvait pas durer des années. Je suis même surpris qu'il ait tant duré. Elle a le droit de savoir, surtout si nous sommes ensemble. Enfin… »

Andie était maintenant terrifiée. Mais que lui cachait t'il de si terrible ? Désormais, elle n'était plus seule à s'inquiéter. Betty regardait alternativement les trois garçons et Lily fixait son petit ami, persuadée qu'il savait. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête et la regarda, elle essaya de trouver une réponse dans ses yeux mais elle ne put y lire qu'une grande peine.

« Andie… Betty… Lily par la même occasion… Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce que je vais vous dire. »

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête sans vraiment savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

« Si je disparais une fois par mois depuis toutes ces années, ce n'est pas parce que ma mère est malade… c'est parce que je suis… un… loup-garou. » Il eut un regard peiné et regarda les deux animagi qui étaient près de lui en leur faisant un sourire douloureux. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse ce plaisir à Fenrir Greyback.

Les adolescentes restèrent sans voix sous le choc de la révélation. Finalement, c'est Lily qui brisa le silence.

« Je savais bien que c'était autre chose. J'avais pensé à beaucoup de choses, sauf à ça. En fait, j'ai écarté la possibilité que tu sois un loup-garou parce que j'avais remarqué que Sirius, Peter et James étaient souvent absents en même temps que toi. Vous n'êtes pas TOUS LES QUATRE des loups-garous ? » En disant cela, elle avait précipitamment regardé James qui lui avait répondu de façon négative de la tête.

« Non. Il n'y a que moi qui suis atteint de cette malédiction. »

« Arrête tes conneries Mus ! Tu as juste un « petit problème de fourrure » de temps en temps… Rien de très grave ! » Dit James.

Remus lui serait toujours reconnaissant. James et son « petit problème de fourrure ». Jamais il n'avait voulu considérer la condition de Remus comme un drame. Il savait que c'était déjà assez dur comme ça pour lui de vivre avec et il pensait qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter.

«Je suppose qu'on point où en est, tu peux tout leur dire Remus. » Souffla doucement Sirius.

«Oui, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. » Compléta James.

« D'accord… si James, Sirius et Peter disparaissent en même temps que moi, c'est parce qu'ils m'accompagnent dans la cabane hurlante pendant mes transformations… »

« Mais… »Commença Betty. « Je croyais qu'un loup-garou était inoffensif pour les animaux ? »

« C'est vrai. Ils sont devenus des Animagi… Pour moi… C'est de là que viennent nos surnoms Patmol, Queudver, Cornedrue et Lunard… »

« Des Animagi ? » Murmura Lily.

« Oui. Peter est un rat, James est un cerf et je suis un chien. » Lui répondit doucement Sirius.

Andie tombait de haut. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé autant de révélations en si peu de temps. Et surtout… de si gros secrets ! Les mots ne lui venaient pas à la bouche. Elle semblait avoir perdu sa voix.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Sirius.

« D'où vous est venu cette idée ? » Demanda t'elle, fascinée par ce que représentait un tel acte de magie.

« C'est James qui l'a eue. » Déclara Remus. « Lorsqu'il a su la vérité, il a cherché jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de m'aider. »

Lily tourna la tête vers son brun. Il regardait ses chaussures. Il paraissait si embêté. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise et qui cherchait à convaincre ses parents que ce n'était pas si grave. Elle l'admira encore plus qu'avant. Elle admirait ce geste d'amitié et de fidélité.

« Je comprendrais si vous vouliez arrêter de me fréquenter. Ca m'est arrivé assez souvent pendant mes jeunes années. Andie, je suis vraiment désolé. » Lui dit il avec une mine dépitée.

James réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait à cette fille si jamais elle avait le malheur de blesser son ami encore plus. N pouvait faire beaucoup de chose, mais pas faire souffrir Remus, une fois de plus, à cause de sa lycanthropie.

Lily et Betty avaient l'air de plutôt bien le prendre.

« Oh Remus ! Arrête ! Je vais finir par croire que tu as un débit de conneries à la minute aussi important que celui de Sirius. » S'indigna Betty. « A ma connaissance, il n'est dit que les loups-garous ne sont pas fréquentables qu'une seule fois par mois ! Or, il me semble que nous ne sommes pas à la pleine Lune, non ? » Elle lui sourit et alla lui coller un baiser sur la joue.

Lily se leva et alla le serrer dans ses bras.

« Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à avoir la moindre autorité sur James si je ne peux même plus compter sur ton soutient ? » Lui chuchota t'elle à l'oreille.

« Merci Lils… Merci »Lui répondit il.

Lorsqu'ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, Lily alla rejoindre James. Tous regardaient désormais Andie. Elle restait silencieuse. Muette comme une carpe.

« Andie… S'il te plaît… Dis moi quelque chose… Même si c'est pour me dire que tu me détestes… » Implora Remus.

Le ton suppliant du blond la ramena à la raison.

« Je ne te déteste pas Remus. Je t'aime. Je m'en fous qu'une fois par mois, tu sois plein de fourrure comme le dit si bien James. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi. Alors au diable tes complexes ! Je sui tombée amoureuse de toi, et bien j'assume ! » Récita t'elle sans s'interrompre.

Une fois que les neurones de Remus eurent établi les connexions nécessaires et qu'il comprit le sens des mots que venait de prononcer son aimée, il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

Les six Gryffondor estimèrent que la soirée avait été assez riche en émotions et qu'il était maintenant temps d'aller se coucher. Ils se séparèrent devant leurs portes de chambre respectives après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

Lily venait de prendre une douche pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. En sortant de la salle de bain et en entrant dans la chambre de James elle le regarda. Il était allongé sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ne mesurait toujours pas la chance qu'elle avait d'être un tel garçon. Chaque jour, il lui paraissait plus merveilleux et elle ne savait pas si cela s'arrêterait un jour.

Elle alla se coucher à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur le nez. Revenant dans le monde réel, il regarda sa préfète. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer toutes seules.

« Je t'aime James. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Je le découvre un peu plus chaque jour. Je me demande comment j'ai pu autant te détester pendant si longtemps… Je devais vraiment être stupide. » Murmura t'elle.

« Non ma Lils. Tu n'as jamais été stupide. Juste un peu aveugle, et moi un peu trop immature… De tout façon, je crois que tout le monde sait déjà que je sui aveugle. » Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Quelques jours passèrent… Il fût temps qu'Andie, Remus et Betty s'en aillent. Ils étaient tous dans le grand salon des Potter afin qu'ils partent par la cheminée. Ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir mais lorsque Betty prit la poignée de poudre de cheminette qui devait la ramener chez elle, Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna vers lui. Il avait décidé de céder à ce sentiment qui le hantait désormais toutes les nuits depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Avant qu'elle puisse exprimer son mécontentement d'avoir été retenue, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable à cet instant. Cédant elle aussi à ses sentiments, elle lâcha la poudre qu'elle tenait dans la main et passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sirius il chuchota à l'oreille « Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi… » à quoi elle répondit « Je crois que le suis aussi de toi… »

Elle reprit une poignée de poudre se tourna vers ses amis, leur sourit et elle disparut dans un feu de flammes vertes imitée quelques minutes plus tard par Andie puis Remus…

* * *

Chapitre FINI ! 

Je tiens à vous préciser que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que sera le prochain chapitre… Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que NORMALEMENT il devrait arriver pendant les vacances !

Je me suis un peu lâchée sur celui-ci… Pas très très convaincue. Enfin bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien, non ?

J'ai donc besoin de REVIEWS pour être inspirée ! Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

* * *

**Place aux RARS :**

**Milune :** Merci pour ce compliment sur ma fic. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue… Toutes mes excuses. J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic. Gros bisous

**Ladybird :** Tu vas spéculer sur la fin de me fic ? Alors vraiment navrée de t'avoir fais autant souffrir ! Merci de ton soutient et de tes compliments ! Gros bisous

**Fofolleuh :** Hello ! Bon, bah j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes. Désolée de t'avoir autant fais attendre. Bisous

**Laure **: Salut toi ô grande intoxiquée de la C404 ! Comment ? Tu oses te demander si je suis sadique ? Nan mais oh ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu me racontes ! Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes d'abord ! Tu ferais mieux d'avoir un appétit d'oiseau (non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est grosse mais plutôt parce qu'elle cherche à plaire à un oiseau en particulier…) Cette rentrée a été plutôt riche en évènements, non ? Tu penses pas ? Alors ? Je suis toujours une L qui a raté sa profession ? En tout cas, sache que si c'est pour avoir des mecs comme ton cher alto, l'hypokhâgne n'est même pas envisageable (à moins que d'ici là… non non ! vous ne saurez rien ! Du moins, pas encore ;) )

Je pense toujours que ton petit sud af ne vaut pas le canarie et j'ai demandé leur avis aux Maraudeurs (excepté Peter… Je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi !) Bon, arrêtons ici les frais, tu veux bien ? Je passe déjà pour une fille totalement frappée… Faudrait arrêter ! Nan, sérieusement, comment veux-tu que je trouve u mari si je passe trop pour une dingue ? Allez, je repars à la chasse ! Gros bisous ma L adorée !

**Milou :** Ahhh ! Mon autre L chérie ! Je frise la perfection ? A mon avis pas en temps de parution… Tu me pardonnes ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai lâché Belle du Seigneur pour écrire mon chapitre ? Je suis honorée de voir que tu compares l'ambiance de mon chapitre précédent à celui de tes repas en Afrique du Sud ! En fait, maintenant que j'y pense… LAURE ! Lâche tout de suite le SUD AF ! C'est Milou qui l'a ramené avec elle ! Rooo ! T'aurais du nous le dire plus tôt ! On n'aurait pas dit qu'il était mal roulé !

Tu sais que suis très vexée ? Je viens d'apprendre que finalement, je ne pourrai pas profiter de ta place d'opéra pendant les vacances… Pour la peine, tu seras privée de chapitre 22 ! NA !

Allez ! Cherche un moyen de te faire pardonner ! Enormes bisous ! Et encore MERCI pour le super gâteau de vendredi dernier !

**Maria Potter1 :** L'auteur part se cacher en courant… Elle se planque sous sa couette, ses piles de bouquins et de devoirs… DESOLEEEEEE ! Elle implore sa revieweuse… Je te promets… Je ne vous ai pas OUBLIE ! JUSTE LA PAGE BLANCHE… le manque de temps, d'inspiration… Beaucoup de choses en tête… Je vais essayer d'aller beaucoup plus vite pour le 22… S'il-te plait… Ne me punis pas… (tête d'ange) Gros bisous !

**La p'tite Clo :** Oui nos deux héros se sont réconciliés ! Il s'est même passé beaucoup de choses depuis le dernier chapitre, non ? Gros bisous

**Noëlle :** Hey ! Salut toi ! Merci pour ta review ! Je voulais te dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se voie pas beaucoup au lycée que je t'ai oubliée ! Gros bisous !

**Titliloo :** Une fis de plus… L'auteur part se cacher… tu m'en veux ? Tu vois, il a fini par arriver ce chapitre ! Et je t'assure que tes essais de motivation y sont pour quelque chose ! Dumby pervers ? NANNNNNNN… Peut-être juste l'auteur qui a l'esprit mal tourné (rien de grave rassurez vous… Elle cherche actuellement un traitement… Là où vous devriez vous inquiétez, c'est plutôt sur les médecins qui me suivent…) J'aime toujours autant ta fic et j'ai vu que tu avais mis un nouveau chapitre que je vais aller reviewer ! Gros bisous !

**Tiphaine :** Argh ! Me voilà enfin ! Bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas eu de mes nouvelles pendant très longtemps ! T'expliqueras à Alaircon pourquoi j'ai pas pu faire mes maths si jamais j'ai rien réussi à faire, ok ? J'espère que je suis pardonnée ! Gros bisous !

**Saraaaaaaa :** Désolée, je ne sais plus combien de a il y a… Voilà le nouveau chapitre… En espérant que je ne serais pas frappée demain au lycée ! Gros bisous !

**Sophie :** Ahah… Sirius et l'amour ? T'en penses quoi maintenant ? Gros bisous

**Sarouchka :** toi aussi je crois que tu as quelque chose à dire sur les amours de Sirius maintenant, non ? Gros bisous

**Marie :** La plus tenace cette fois ! C'est toi qui m'a envoyé le plus de reviews pour me motiver ! Pour la peine, t'as droit au chapitre dédicacé ! J'espère que ça t'aura plus ! Gros bisous

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée ! Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSS !

Enormes bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère !

Perruche Cévenole ;-)


	22. Chapter 22 : Bye bye Poudlard!

Hello ! OUI ! C'est bien Moi ! Perruche Cévenole, la seule et l'unique ! Non, je ne me suis pas faite manger par un Rominet mais vous auriez pu y croire !

Absolument navrée pour ces deux mois sans mise à jour… Qu'ai-je à dire pour ma défense ? Hum… Lycée de tarés… Beaucoup de boulot…de DS…un concert…tentative de compréhension de la psychologie masculine (besoin de signaler que ce fut un échec ?)…réapparition de certains fantômes…un ténor (une fois de plus !)…et surtout…bah de la flemme. Je sais ! Je suis IMPARDONNABLE ! J'ai vraiment fais un effort pour écrire ce chapitre… Alors si vous pouviez juste le lire te m'envoyer un message pour me dire que vous me détester…

Je vous préviens, je fais un TRES grand bond en avant dans le temps dans ce chapitre. En effet, il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup plus de choses à raconter après la septième année des Maraudeurs que durant cette dernière et celle qui la précède.

PS : il arrive que les personnages, notamment Lily, aient des pensées qui apparaissent alors en italique.

PPS : j'avais mis des (petites étoiles) mais il semblerait que ce site de m (nn! ce merveilleux site!) les boude...Désolée!

* * *

**_Rappeltout :_** Remus, Sirius, Lily, Andie et Betty viennent de passer quelques jours chez James. Lorsque Remus Andie et Betty doivent repartir par le réseau de cheminées, Sirius attrape Betty et l'embrasse passionnément…

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 : Bye bye Poudlard !**_

Il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes. Sirius avait refusé de faire tout commentaire à propos de ce qui s'était produit avec Betty. James avait donc fini par renoncer à essayer de le faire parler. Une fois dans le Poudlard Express, notre batteur préféré s'était éclipsé afin de partir à la recherche de sa chère et tendre. Ils avaient eu une petite discussion et étaient revenus ensemble dans le compartiment occupé par leurs amis. Franck Londubat s'était joint à eux afin d'être avec Alice. Peter les quitta au bout de quelques temps prétextant un rendez-vous avec une Serdaigle. Ses camarades ne lui posèrent pas plus de questions.

La sixième année à Poudlard de nos sorciers se passa sans encombres majeurs, fut pimentée par un nombre record de retenues pour James et Sirius (au grand damne de leurs petites amies qui désespéraient de les voir un jour s'assagir) mais quelqu'un d'observateur aurait pu noter que Peter semblait prendre des distances par rapport à ses amis, mais tous étaient aveuglés par l'amour (et oui, c'est bien connu : « L'amour rend aveugle »… attendez tous quelques chapitres avant de voir l'illustration de la suite de ce proverbe « Mais le mariage rend la vue » !)… La réalité leur passa donc quelque peu au-dessus de la tête. Ils devront l'assumer plus tard…

L'été entre la sixième et la septième année de nos amis fut marquée par la rencontre entre deux mondes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin juillet, banlieue de Londres, dans une grande propriété…

Lily somnolait dans un hamac ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Elle allait s'endormir quand soudain…CRACCCCCC. Aussitôt, elle se raidit et tomba par terre… Et oui ! Un hamac, c'est pas très stable, surtout pour les changements violents de position ! Une fois par terre, elle entendit un rire franc. reprend ses esprits Hum… Je connais ce rire… Lily releva la tête et mis ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête afin de retenir ses mèches rebelles. C'est là qu'elle vit…James Potter, mort de rire à la vue de la magnifique cascade de sa petite amie.

-Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? Lui demanda t'elle.

-Bonjour Lily, Ô préfète de mes rêves. Je vais bien je te remercie. Et toi, comment te portes-tu ? Lui répliqua t'il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il s'était avancé pour lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Réponds moi Potter ! T'as assisté à mon cassage de gueule oui ou non ?

-Oui ! Je venais d'arriver.

-C'était donc toi ce CRACCCCCC ?Ohhh ! Mais ça veut dire que le petit Jamesie a passé son permis de transplannage ! C'est vrai qu'il a eu 17 ans il y a quelques jours !

-Pfff ! Ce que c'est gamin de ta part !

-Tu es juste jaloux parce que j'ai pu le passer avant toi !

-Tu veux parier ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu paries ?

-Je parie que si tu es jaloux de moi, tu m'embrasses d'ici deux minutes.

Elle finit à peine de prononcer ces mots que les lèvres de James étaient plaquées sur les siennes. Dieu que ça m'a manqué ! Pensa t'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, James rompit le baiser et murmura contre ses lèvres :

-Oui je suis extrêmement jaloux, parce que si j'avais pu passer mon permis avant, je n'aurais pas passé tant de temps sans te voir…

-Allez viens mon sorcier. T'es venu pour affronter la chose qui me sert de sœur, non ?

-Tu m'as vendu ça comme tel… Maintenant, je peux aussi changer mon programme si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Répliqua t'il avec un regard plein de malice.

-Rêve pas ! Ca se mérite !

-Si je suis sage ?

-On verra… Dit elle en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres.

Elle le prit par la main et le traîna vers la maison. Arrivée devant la porte, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et l'ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande demeure. Jamais James n'y était rentrée auparavant. La maison était très haute de plafond et un grand escalier en pierre s'imposait au fond du hall.

-Maman ? Appela Lily.

-Nous sommes dans le salon chérie ! Répondit la voix de sa mère.

Elle entraîna James vers la salle en question alors qu'il regardait tout ce qui meublait et occupait l'espace de la maison. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans une maison moldue. Tout lui paraissait à la fois si étrange et si excitant. Finalement, Lily s'arrêta et il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait de nouveau face à M.Evans et sa femme.

-Bonjour James. Dit Mrs Evans avec un grand sourire.Ca fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous.

-Le plaisir est le même Madame.

-Oh ! Voyons ! Appelle moi Margaret ! Je refuse que mon futur gendre m'appelle « Madame ».

-MARGARET !

-MAMAN ! S'exclamèrent même temps M.Evans et sa fille.

-Georges ! Arrête de nous jouer les pères insupportables ! Quant à toi Lily, ne joue pas à l'innocente avec moi.

James était plus qu'amusé par cette scène de famille. Il aimait beaucoup la mère de Lily car elle avait beaucoup d'humour elle aussi.

-Alors James ? Prêt à rencontrer la deuxième fleur du jardin Evans ? Reprit-elle.

-Euh oui.

-Et bien Lily, va chercher ta sœur. Et fais preuve de délicatesse s'il te plaît. Elle est avec Vernon.

-Hum. Puis-je poser une question ? Demanda James.

-Mais bien sûr. Répliqua Margaret.

-Qui est Vernon ?

-Lily ! S'indigna sa mère. Tu n'as même pas prévenu James ? Tu exagères quand même !

-A quoi bon faire mention de ce cochon sur pattes aux dimensions d'une citrouille ?

-Je suis d'accord avec elle… Murmura Georges…mais pas assez doucement visiblement car sa femme l'entendit.

-Georges ! S'il te plaît ! Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !

-Tu es pourtant bien obligée de reconnaître que Lily a su faire preuve de beaucoup plus de goût, ELLE ! Elle ne nous a pas ramené un porcelet qui rêve de faire carrière dans les perceuses ! Et puis, non seulement James est beau, mais en plus, il est bien élevé, LUI !

James se sentit rougir au plus haut point. Que le père de Lily dise ça de lui… Lily affichait un air narquois et fier. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son attrapeur, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule droite du jeune homme. Il passa ses bras par-dessus la jeune fille et croisa ses mains au niveau de son ventre. Après quelques minutes plus ou moins houleuses de discussion entre les parents Evans, la mère de Lily adressa de nouveau la parole à sa fille.

-Lily. Présente donc à James Vernon.

-Oui Maman. Vernon est l'abruti qui va épouser ma sœur l'été prochain.

-Ahhh… Répondit James. Alors…C'est ton beau-frère ! Déduisit il en se moquant ouvertement de Lily. Effectivement, elle se retourna brutalement et lui répondit :

-NON ! Pas ENCORE ! Alors s'il te plait, ne m'ôte pas tout de suite la liberté qu'il me reste avant qu'il ne fasse officiellement parti de la famille. Sur ce, elle se dégagea totalement de l'emprise de James et se dirigea vers le grand escalier que le brun avait aperçu en arrivant.

-PETUNIAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla t'elle. L'appel resta sans réponse.

-PEEEEETTTTUNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla t'elle de nouveau encore plus fort.

-QUOI ! Cria l'intéressée qui était apparue à l'étage au bout de quelques minutes.

-Descends.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis tranquille avec Vernon !

-Et bah si c'est que ça, amène ton chien avec toi !

-LILYYYYYY ! Hurla sa mère du salon !

-Vernon n'est PAS un CHIEN ! C'est mon FIANCE !

-M'en fous ! Descends !

-Tu crois que je vais te faire plaisir ?

-PETUNIAAAAA ! Hurla de nouveau Mrs Evans.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ; tu serais barricadée dans ta chambre pour ne pas que je vois ta tête de cheval ! C'est les parents qui veulent que tu viennes au salon.

-Pffffff ! Dis leur que j'arrive.

Lily retrouva ses parents et James au salon. Quelques instants plus tard Pétunia fit son entrée suivie, bien évidemment, de la baleine déguisée en humain nommée Vernon.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? Me voilà ! Dit elle en ne cachant nullement sa mauvaise humeur.

-Pétunia, ma chérie, commença sa mère, ta sœur a quelqu'un à te présenter.

James prit place à côté de Lily et elle déclara avec un grand sourire :

-Ma chère Pétu. C'est avec grand plaisir que je te présente James Potter, mon petit ami.

Pétunia afficha clairement un air de dégoût sur son visage.

-Il existe vraiment quelqu'un d'assez fou pour te supporter !

-Pétunia ! Vociféra Mrs Evans.

-Quand on voit que tu vas te marier, on peut se dire que finalement c'est vrai : tout le monde à sa chance !

-Lily !

Pour essayer de calmer le jeu, James s'adressa à Pétunia.

-Quel plaisir de te rencontrer enfin, Pétunia. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi. Il lui tendit sa main pour la serrer mais celle-ci retira vivement la sienne.

-Serrer la main d'un monstre ? JAMAIS !

-Pétunia EVANS il suffit ! Gronda M.Evans. Tu vas immédiatement faire tes excuses à ce jeune homme et à ta sœur avant que je ne m'occupe personnellement de ton cas !

-Je suis vraiment désolée Topper, c'est cela non ?

-POTTER. La reprit James avec un sourire hypocrite dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Potter… Continua Pétunia. Désolée pour toi que tu oses t'afficher avec quelqu'une comme ma chère et tendre sœur…

-Tu me le paieras sale garce… Souffla Lily.

Pétunia ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta de faire un sourire hautain et tourna les talons. Elle claqua des doigts et cria :

-VERNON !

Avant d'en faire de même que sa fiancée, Vernon s'approcha de Lily.

-Ose la toucher et je te promets que tu le regretteras amèrement.

Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, James attendit quelques instants avant de s'excuser auprès de ses (futurs) beaux-parents. Il partit en direction des escaliers rattrapa vite la baleine. Il l'attrapa par le col et le retourna face à lui. Le spectacle était asse pittoresque : James dont la taille devait approximativement être d'1m90, tenait maintenant par la cravate Vernon qui mesurait vingt centimètres de moins.

-Je te préviens sale vermine. Tu oses lever la main sur Lily, et je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas ; et crois moi, ce n'est pas du tout agréable d'avaler sa propre queue de cochon.

-Pour ton information, je n'ai pas de « queue en tire-bouchon ». Répliqua t'il avec un sourire.

-Oh ! Mais si ce n'est que ça… Je peux très vite arranger cette histoire ! James sortit sa baguette. Je suis un sorcier ! Tâche de t'en rappeler !

-Tu..Tu…Tu n'oserais pas…

-Essaye de nuire à Lily et tu verras si je n'ose pas m'en servir. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Ou…Oui… Balbutia Vernon.

-Bien ! Je savais qu'on pouvait s'entendre ! Bonne fin de journée. Déclara James sans lui adresser un regard de plus en s'éloignant pour aller rejoindre Lily.

Finalement, James et Lily se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Ils sortirent se balader dans les environs, Lily faisant découvrir le monde moldu à James.

-Alors ? Avoue que ma sœur est un ange, non ?

-Hum, ça, tu peux le dire. Mais je ne te savais pas si démoniaque ! Quel répondant Miss Evans !

-Taisez vous Potter ! Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de dire tant de sottises !

-Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien savoir comment vous allez vous y prendre !

-Petit insolent ! Comme ça ! Dit elle en l'embrassant pour le faire taire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La septième année fût certainement une des plus difficiles à vivre, notamment au niveau des choix qu'elle apportait. Lily fut nommée Préfète en chef ce qui donna quelques avantages non négligeables au couple Evans/Potter. Nos jeunes sorciers durent décider quelle voie ils suivraient après Poudlard. Ils durent dans le même temps prendre conscience de ce qui se passait réellement dans le monde sorcier : la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts qui terrifiaient de plus en plus d'innocents. L'heure du choix arrivait. Il était le même pour tous les étudiants de septième année : il leur fallait choisir entre le bien et le mal, le courage ou la solution de facilité. C'est sans hésiter que James, Sirius et Remus franchirent la limite du courage. Les deux premiers choisirent de suivre une formation d'Aurors. Le troisième s'engagea dans une formation de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du fait de sa condition qui rendait difficile l'exercice d'une profession à hauts risques comme celle d'Auror. Peter trouva une place au Ministère. Alice et Franck choisirent eux aussi la voie des Aurors. Lily se décida pour devenir Médicomage. Betty, tout comme Remus, opta pour l'enseignement : des potions cette fois. Enfin, Andie décida d'entrer au Ministère en tant que Langue de Plomb.

Leur choix établi, ils durent passer leurs ASPICS qu'ils décrochèrent avec succès. Est-il utile de s'attarder sur l'excellence des résultats de trois des Maraudeurs et de celle qui allait épouser l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ?

Arriva donc leur dernier jour à Poudlard : le grand banquet traditionnel de fin année avec tous ses mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Pourtant, cette année fit exception à la règle. Albus Dumbledore, connu pour ses discours de quelques phrases seulement en fit un vrai.

-Une année de plus s'achève. Il est maintenant l'heure pour certains d'entre-vous d'affronter la réalité et la dureté de ce monde. Je ne vais pas vous mentir : une guerre se prépare au-delà des murs de cette école. Si aujourd'hui vous vous trouvez tous en de plus ou moins bons termes, il est fort probable que vous vous retrouviez dans quelques années de nouveau face à face et cette fois, vous lutterez pour votre vie. Je n'ai pas à vous dire ce que vous devez faire. C'est à vous seul de tracer votre route. Elle sera sûrement semée de nombreuses embûches qu'il vous faudra franchir ou éviter. Le doute sera présent partout et pourra surgir de nulle part. La tentation vous attirera. Ce sera à vous de voir si le meilleur moyen d'y résister est réellement d'y céder. Le pouvoir. Oui, le pouvoir. Pensez-y. Ne l'oubliez surtout pas. Le pouvoir et la lutte que l'on peut-être mené à engager pour l'avoir sont certainement ce qui constitue réellement le fondement de cette guerre qui approche. La question est de savoir quels sont les critères par lesquels on détermine le pouvoir. Qui est véritablement le plus puissant ? Quelle est la véritable force ? Quel est le plus grand pouvoir ?

Je ne souhaite pas vous effrayer avec mon discours. Je veux juste que vous entendiez une fois la vérité car une fois dehors, il vous sera très difficile de la trouver. Le Ministère ne tient pas à ce que la population soit inquiétée. Il exerce donc une forte censure notamment sur la presse. Enfin, pour terminer, n'oubliez jamais ceci : ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes et non nos aptitudes.

Je vous souhaite tous de réussir votre vie et de réaliser vos rêves les plus chers.

Je vais maintenant laisser la place à M. James Potter qui, en tant que meilleur élève de la promotion va se faire un plaisir de nous dire quelques mots.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers James. Il fixait Dumbledore, la bouche ouverte. Le vieil homme le regardait avec un sourire malicieux à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il hocha la tête pour faire signe à James de se lever. Lorsque ce dernier s'exécuta Sirius explosa de rire. James le fusilla du regard alors que Dumbledore reprenait la parole.

-Oh ! Mais peut-être que M. Black souhaite lui aussi nous dire un ou deux mots. Je suis certaine que M. Potter ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que vous vous joigniez à lui.

Les quelques mots du directeur eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Sirius qui retrouva tout de suite le silence.

James s'avança vers la table des professeurs tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur raconter. Faire le pitre en ayant préparé son coup c'était une chose, le faire à l'improviste demandait une toute autre maîtrise de la situation. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le directeur, ce dernier lui fit un sourire bienveillant et lui laissa la place. Il monta sur l'estrade et desserra nerveusement sa cravate.

-Hum…Commença t'il. Bon je dois vous dire que pour une fois, je ne suis pas le piégeur mais le piégé. Notre cher directeur ne m'avait rien dit du tout, alors je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais vous raconter. Sérieusement, vous y croyez vous ? James Potter premier de promo ? Bon j'avoue, je suis quelqu'un de brillant. Mais s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je laisserais volontiers ma place à ma douce préfète Lily Evans qui la mérite beaucoup plus que moi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondor et vit que Lily rougissait comme une tomate. Il sourit et reprit son discours.

Je cherche à tout prix à éviter de tomber dans le discours classique car cela signifierait la fin du Maraudeur que je suis alors de grâce, si ce que je raconte tourne trop à l'élaboré, dites le moi tout de suite.

Que représente Poudlard pour vous ? Personnellement, je crois que c'est le plus beau et le plus grand terrain de jeu qu'ait connu le monde des sorciers. Je suis même certain qu'il y a des passages secrets que nous n'avons pas découverts. Allez Professeur McGonagall ! Ne faites pas cette tête ! Comme si vous ne vous doutiez pas que nous explorions le château durant de petites virées nocturnes. Et puis avez-vous déjà visité les cuisines de cette école ? Parce que c'est vraiment quelque chose à faire avant de mourir, n'est-ce pas Professeur Slughorn ? Et oui ! Figurez-vous que nous nous y sommes déjà croisés. Que préférez-vous ? La mousse au chocolat ou la tarte tatin ? Il faut avouer que nous avons des elfes vraiment doués.

Ahh ! Et puis j'allais oublier ! Le Quidditch ! Que de magnifiques heures j'ai pu passer sur le terrain de cette école ! J'espère sincèrement qu'on entendra encore parler pendant de nombreuses générations des Potter ! Quelle question ! Comment voulez qu'avec une ascendance telle que moi, on n'ait pas un don pour ce magnifique sport ?

Par contre, chers professeurs, si vous me le permettez, il serait fort aimable de votre part que vous remettiez en question les bals que vous organisez. Non, franchement, il serait bon de les « moderniser » quelque peu !

Pour finir, je voudrais quand même dire que Poudlard gardera toujours une place dans mon cœur car elle m'a permis de rencontrer mes amis ainsi que la fille que j'aime. Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, parce que je commence vraiment à ne plus rien avoir à raconter.

Oh une dernière chose : à bas la DIVINATION !

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire et James s'amusa à les saluer comme s'il était un grand acteur qui venait de finir son show. Lorsqu'il retourna à sa place, Sirius lui tapa dans la main tout comme Remus et Peter. Lily trouva sa main sous la table et la serra fort. Il la regarda. Elle était inquiète pour l'avenir, il le savait.

Plus tard après le festin, il y eut le bal de fin d'année. Lily dansait avec James. Elle était blottie contre lui, la tête enfouie dans sa nuque. James caressait doucement ses cheveux. C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour lui demander :

-Lils…

-Oui ?

-Hum… Je me demandais si…si tu accepterais de…

Lily prit soudain peur. Qu'allait-il lui demander ? Elle n'était pas encore prête, non…Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. _Pitié que ce ne soit pas ça…_ Pensa t'elle…

-Estcequetuvoudraishabiteravecmoi ?

Lily se mit de nouveau à respirer. _OUF…_ Ce n'était pas la question fatidique qu'il lui avait posée. Mais au fait que lui avait-il vraiment demandé ? Elle n'avait rien compris.

-James ?

-Alors ?

-Je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu racontais.

-Ah. Euh, je te demandais si tu voulais bien vivre avec moi après Poudlard… Il devint tout rouge et elle le regarda avec amusement. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Oui. Avec plaisir.

Il l'embrassa en retour et continuèrent à valser au rythme de la musique.

Pendant ce temps un peu plus loin…

Le lycanthrope cherchait ses mots. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Andie ?

-Remus ?

-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Cria la jeune femme avant de lui sauter au coup et de le faire tomber par terre. De nombreuses têtes s'étaient tournées dans leur direction pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Finalement, voyant que ce n'était « que ça », ils se désintéressèrent très vite du couple.

-Si je veux vous épouser Remus John Lupin ? Bien sûr ! Répondit elle en l'embrassant.

Le lendemain dans le Poudlard Express qui devait les conduire aux portes de leur vie d'adulte, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le même compartiment, Remus s'éclaircit la voix.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

-Vas-y Mus ! On t'écoute tous ! Dit Sirius.

-Ok… Andie ? Prête ?

-Oui.

-Alors je vous présente la future Madame Remus John Lupin !

-QUOIIIIIIII ! S'exclamèrent tous les autres.

-Depuis quand ?

-Où ?

-Comment ?

-Pourquoi ?

Les questions fusaient dans tous les sens et les amoureux y répondirent en rigolant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James et Lily avaient trouvé une maison près de chez James à Godric's Hollow. Il s'y installèrent à la fin de l'été.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius ayant hérité de son oncle Alphard put s'acheter une maison. Il invita sa petite amie à venir la peupler car il sentait plutôt seul lui qui avait toujours vécu entouré des Maraudeurs.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors que chacun de leur côté, nos couples d'amoureux profitaient de la dernière nuit de vacances qu'il leur restait avant de commencer leurs formations respectives, quelque part au loin dans la nuit…

-Pettigrew… Je savais bien que tu saurais choisir le bon côté !

-J'ai bien réfléchis Lucius. C'est avec vous que je veux être.

-Bien Pettigrew… Le maître sera heureux de le savoir. Mais avant de faire partie des nôtres… Il te faudra faire tes preuves !

-Je les ferais! Affirma Queudver.

* * *

Niark niark niark ! 

Et oui, je coupe là !

Je sais que vous me haïssez pour de nombreuses raisons :

j'ai mis deux mois à poster

j'ai fait un bond énoOrme dans le temps

c'est salaud de couper là, je vous l'accorde.

Mais bon, je avis essayer de vous convaincre de ne pas m'assassiner… Tout d'abord, si vous le faites, vous n'aurez jamais la suite et vous ne saurez pas ce que Peter va devenir ! (bon ok, on l'aime pas et on s'en fout s'il crève !) Ensuite, si vous me tuez… Bah Harry ne pourra jamais naître ! Quel problème n'est-ce pas ? Et puis… Allez ! Avouez-le ! Vous aimez bien (au moins un tout pitit peu !) mon esprit tordu et machiavélique, non ? Vraiment ?

Bon, et bien allez-y ! Vous savez où trouver mon adresse mail. Bombardez moi d'insultes, envoyez-moi une bombe à retardement par mail… Faites ce que bon vous semble !

Néanmoins, je tiens à vous souhaiter d'une part un très joyeux Noël (même si c'est un tout petit peu en retard) ainsi qu'une très bonne fin d'année ! D'autre part, je tiens à vous informez que je dois maintenant finir l'écriture d'un chapitre d'une autre fic commencé il y a moult semaines et que ma chère cousine attends toujours… Elle d'ailleurs d'une patience d'ange avec moi car elle ne m'a toujours pas tuée… Je ne vais donc pas mettre à plus rude épreuve ses nerfs car ce serait plus que déloyal de ma part. Je passe aux RARS…

* * *

**RARS :**

**Milou** : Alors… Hum… Par où commencer ? PARDONNNNNN ! Je t'en prie ! Bon, on verra bien si ça a marché… Alors, oui, le chap 21 était un peu une utopie de ce qu'on voudrait que soient nos vacances entre amis… Mais c'est pour ça que c'est trop bien la fiction ! Parce que tu écris ce que tu veux ! Alors tu trouves Richard (prononcez : WricharrrrrrdEEEE) bien roulé ? Bah écoute chacun ses goûts ! Moi je préfère le Nimbus ! Et puis d'abord arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça parce que je vais me vexer : maintenant il est plus grand que moi ! Je suppose que Laure t'as déjà parlé de ma vie passionnante… Alors j'attends encore ta sentence… Je t'embrasse très fort et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! xxx

**Sophie** : Sirius et son grand amour… Une longue histoire (de toute façon, avec les mecs, c'est toujours long !) Voilà la suite qui, je te l'accorde, a été bien longue à venir ! Je t'embrasse ! Bonne fêtes !

**Titliloo** : Ahhhhh ! J'entends d'ici ton cri de joie ! Oui ! D'ailleurs, vous pouvez tous lui dire un grand merci (quoi ? j'ai rien entendu !) MERCIIII TITLILOOOOOOO (ahhh ! voilà qui est beaucoup mieux !) car cette mise à jour lui est due en grande partie. Vraiment désolée pour ton ordi… Je touche du bois car désormais ; le mien refonctionne correctement grâce au Père Noël ! fais sa tête d'ange… Merci de m'avoir soutenue pendant ces deux jours d'écriture ! En fait, je m'en rends compte à chaque fois, le tout c'est de s'y mettre ! Gros bisoussss !

**Sara** : Arrêter de lire le tome 6 alors qu'il te reste 50 pages ? Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ? Franchement, je suis rester sur le c ! J'espère que ces quelques pages d'écriture t'auront fait plaisir… Bonnes vacances ! Bisoussssss !

**Laure** : hésite à s'enfuir en courant… pointe son nez et tâte l'humeur du jour…se dit qu'elle ne doit pas être trop maussade…se lance…à tout hasard, laisse son testament sur son bureau ainsi qu'une missive à remettre à toutouyoutou en cas de décès prématuré Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup de t'avoir laissée déprimer devant tes feuilles d'exercices le soir… Crois moi, je n'étais pas mieux ! Tu sais même qu'il m'est arrivé de fondre en larmes d'épuisement total… Tu te rends compte ? Je prends à peine mon rythme de vacances, je commence tout juste à récupérer et je me rends compte qu'on est déjà jeudi ? Trop nul la vie ! Alors, t'es paumée entre les canaries, les petits X, les normaliens, les St-cyriens et tout le tralala ? Essayons de t'éclairer un tout petit peu… Les petits X sont des cons (bien que leur uniforme me fasse totalement craquer), les St-Cyriens des plumeaux (j'adore aussi leur uniforme) et en plus ils sont dans le Morbihan. D'ailleurs, annonce officielle : VIVE LE MORBIHANNNN ! Les normaliens ? Je ne peux plus les supporter depuis que j'ai rencontré Christophe Rose. Les canaries ne valent rien à côté des poules. De toute façon, moi je préfère les Macareux Moines ! Les buissons de Versailles ? Hum… ne fera pas de commentaires La soirée du 18 décembre ? Hum… hésite entre le No Comment et je « je vais te tuer pour tes tentatives foireuses afin d'interférer dans ma vie sentimentale » Choisit la seconde solution Tu sais que t'es pas douée pour jouer les dames marieuses ? Bon, je crois que tu as ta dose de conneries là, non ? Non ? Bon alors je continue : à bas le FINISTERE ! Toujours pas ? Mais qui est donc « Coucou bis ? » T'es toujours pas rassasiée ? Emmy-Lou ! Tiphaine ! Vous ne savez pas ce que Laure a raconté à sa mère après m'avoir raccompagnée ? Bon j'arrête parce que là, c'est moi que je mets dans la merde ! Gros bisous mon alto folle des basses !

Marie : T'adore mon imagination ? Snif, snif va pleurer. Allez, rassure-toi, visiblement, je n'ai pas encore quitté le club des EVF donc je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire… Merci pour tes mails qui m'ont bien fait rire pendant la première semaine ! J'essaye de convertir Laure à Amélie Poulain mais elle n'est pas convaincue… Je t'embrasse très fortttttt !

**Tiph** : Argh ! Tu oses me parler de mes histoires d'amour ? Tu joues avec ta vie toi ! (_hum…Perruche Cévenole ? _interroge une petite voix. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la petite voix ? _Je pense qu'elle parlait des histoires d'amour que tu écrivais…_) Ah ! Oui, oui ! Les miennes sont vachement plus intéressantes que celles de Rowling. n'a pas du tout les chevilles qui enflent… Je suppose que tu dois être en train de te ailler dans le Jura et que tune liras ceci qu'une fois rentrée à Paris… En attendant, j'en profite pour te remercier une fois de plus pour ta soirée du 18 Décembre qui restera dans les annales de ma vie quand quelqu'un se décidera à écrire une biographie sur moi lorsque j'aurais été Prix Goncourt et Prix Nobel de Littérature… Que je retourne me coucher ? D'accord. Pas de problème ! Je t'aime ma Tiph ! Gros bisousssss !

**Sarouchka** : Cool ! Bien contente que ce que tu attendais soit arrivé ! Gros bisous

**Noëlle **: Ma tite Nono ! Voilà de quoi occuper quelques minutes de tes vacances qui j'espère t'auront permis de te reposer et de décompresser ! Je t'embrasse très fort !

**Milune **: La suite a fini par arriver… Mais pas aussi vite que tu l'aurais souhaité ! Bisous !

**AprilBlackwater **: Que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup ! Bonnes fêtes ! Gros bisous

**Ladybird **: Oui, oui ! Un chapter plein de révélations ! C'est toujours plus passionnant que ce qui arrive en vrai ! Gros bisous

**Perruche AOC the first name...:** Ma perruche d'amoOur! (à la base, c'est merku). Bon, t'as vu ? Je les ai tous prévenus que maintenant, j'étais à toi pour quelques temps… Oui, je sais, Jiminy Cricket est très chiant quand il veut… Pour les « Souffrances du Jeunes Black » cela pourrait éventuellement faire l'objet d'un OS spécialement dédicacé à une Perruche… Bon, on va voir ça en temps et heure voulus. Ca va ! Pas la peine d'être violente avec moi ! Je te rappelle que tu dois garder ta batte de cricket intacte pour éventuellement frapper quelqu'un dans les marais du Morbihan… Merde ! Tu t'en vas en Grèce ce soir ? Sortez tous couverts ! Ca devient très dangereux dans le coin ! Bon, alors je vais te laisser vaquer à tes préparatifs de voyage… mouak mouak poisseux

PS : T'as pas honte d'autant maltraiter Jamesie ?

PPS : D'abord, Tonton Perruchon il est messant parce qu'il m'a virée de ma chambre à Bibroun et qu'il a décidé que j'avais même plus droit à une caravane ! Alors maintenant, on vachement bien !

**Zoum** : une nouvelle lectrice ? Trop heureuse ! Bah voilà ! Je commence à parler de ce connard de Peter. Lily/James ? Ils n'ont pas fini d'en baver ! J'espère que tu liras la suite ! Bisous

**Héloise Evans** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Bisous

**La p'tite Clo** : Hello toi ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai relu ta fic hier et j'avais oublié à quel point certains moments étaient poilants ! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que tu ne m'as pas oubliée ! Gros bisous ! ;)

**Maria Potter1** : Je t'ai remonté le moral pour ta fin d'exam ? Super contente d'avoir pu t'aider en ce sens ! Oui, hélas…le Syndrome de la Page Blanche… Fréquent chez les jeune auteurs ! Merci beaucoup ! Gros bisous !

Voilà, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui… N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont ce qu'il y a des plus motivant pour un auteur !

Je vous embrasse tous !

Merci à vous !

JOYEUSES FETESSSSSS ! I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

Perruche Cevenole

xxx


	23. Chapter 23 : Et d'un!

Mea Culpa : j'ai rien foutu, j'ai mis trois plombes à updater et je n'ai aucune excuse valable. J'espère juste que ça vous plaira. Aucune idée de la date de parution du prochain chapitre si ce n'est qu'il sera sur le net d'ici la fin de l'été 2006.

On se retrouve après votre lecture.

* * *

**_Rappeltout :_** Nos sorciers sont sortis de Poudlard et s'apprêtent à faire leur entrée dans le monde des adultes.

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : Et d'un !… (mariage)**_

Alors que chacun de leur côté, nos couples d'amoureux profitaient de la dernière nuit de vacances qu'il leur restait avant de commencer leurs formations respectives, quelque part au loin dans la nuit…

-Pettigrew… Je savais bien que tu saurais choisir le bon côté !

-J'ai bien réfléchis Lucius. C'est avec vous que je veux être.

-Bien Pettigrew… Le maître sera heureux de le savoir. Mais avant de faire partie des nôtres… Il te faudra faire tes preuves !

Le lendemain, tous se réveillèrent assez tôt et plutôt surexcités à l'idée de commencer leur formation, tous sauf…

A Godric's Hollow :

-James ! Appela Lily. Aucune réponse. JAMES ! Réitéra-t-elle. JAMES WILLIAM POTTER ! Réveille toi !

-Grmphhhh… Répondit vaguement le dénommé James William Potter.

-Si tu ne te lèves pas d'ici deux minutes, tu dormiras seul et sur le canapé pendant les deux prochains mois à venir !

-Lily… S'il-te-plaît…

-Dépêche toi ! Le compteur tourne ! Et je ne rigole pas !

-Bonnnnn. D'accorrrrd… Baragouina t'il en baillant et en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Telle une tornade, Lily arriva dans la chambre, lui déposa deux serviettes de toilette sur les genoux et repartit en lui disant :

-Allez hop ! Sous la douche Potter !

-T'es dure avec moi ! Grogna t'il. J'ai même pas le droit à un bisou après le super réveil que j'ai eu !

-Quand tu sentiras l'after-shave, que tes cheveux seront propres et que tu seras brossé les dents, on pourra éventuellement en reparler ! Lui cria t'elle de la cuisine.

Finalement, James se leva et alla à la salle de bains pour prendre sa douche.

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

Chez Sirius les difficultés rencontrées au lever étaient d'un autre genre que chez Lily et James.

-Sirius ! Appela Betty de la salle de bain.

-Oui ? Répondit ce dernier.

-Est-ce que tu aurais vu mon peigne ?

-Dans le deuxième tiroir du meuble.

-Merci !

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-Sirius ?

-C'est moi !

-Qu'as-tu fait de ma chaussure droite ?

-Regarde dans un des coins de la chambre. Elle a certainement dû y voler hier soir.

-C'est bon je l'ai. Tu peux mettre le café en route s'il-te plaît ?

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

-Remus ! Le petit déjeuner est servi !

-J'arrive tout de suite ! A ces mots, le jeune homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la cuisine alors qu'il boutonnait les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sourit à la vue d'Andie qui sortait le lait du réfrigérateur.

Il s'approcha et passa ses brasa autour de sa taille tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Bonjour toi. Murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna et déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour mon loup ! J'espère que tu es affamé : il y a de quoi nourrir toute une horde de Maraudeurs !

Le lycanthrope rigola et alla s'asseoir à table et Andie le suivit.

Les deux amoureux avaient emménagé dans cette charmante petite maison au début du mois d'août. Enfin, Andie s'y était installée et Remus y était la majeure partie du temps. Elle appartenait aux parents de la future langue de plomb qui l'avaient mise à sa disposition une fois ses études à Poudlard terminées.

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

Au ministère de la magie, centre de formation des aurors.

-Bien, s'exclama le directeur du centre de formation, je me présente : Maugrey Fol-Œil. Je suis responsable de votre formation en tant que futurs aurors. Le cursus que vous allez suivre se déroule en trois parties. La première est la phase dite de préparation physique. Vous suivrez un entraînement intensif afin de vous apprendre à parer les sorts en en jetant mais aussi en les esquivant. Durant la seconde phase, vous suivrez une préparation psychologique. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le métier d'auror est un des plus dangereux par les temps qui courent. Vous y apprendrez l'occlumencie et pour les plus doués, la legillimencie pourra être envisagée. Enfin, pour terminer vous commencerez votre expérience par une période sur le terrain mais durant laquelle vous serez sous la tutelle d'un auror plus expérimenté que vous afin qu'il finisse de vous préparer aux subtilités qu'on ne peut rencontrer que dans ces situations. S'il n'y a pas de questions, je vais pouvoir faire l'appel afin de noter ceux qui se seraient défilés… Andrews Matthew ?

-Présent

- Aster William ?... Absent !

-Black Sirius ?

-Présent.

-Bones Suzanne ?

-Présente.

-Crawford Alice ?

-Présente.

« … »

-Londubat Franck ?

-Présent

-Potter James ?

-Présent.

-Prewett Gideon ?

-Présent.

Maugrey alla ainsi jusqu'au bout de sa liste. Il fut relativement satisfait de voir que seulement trois des inscrits manquaient à l'appel. En effet, en ces jours sombres, il n'était pas rare que les absents soient plus nombreux. Il leur demanda ensuite de les suivre jusqu'aux sous-sols du ministère où se trouvaient les salles d'entraînement.

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

A l'hôpital pour coups et blessures magiques Sainte-Mangouste, Lily Evans venait de faire la connaissance de ceux qui allaient l'accompagner dans sa formation aussi bien en tant qu'élèves que professeurs. Après avoir visité les locaux, elle se rendit dans la partie du bâtiment où les cours étaient dispensés. Elle s'assit à côté d'une certaine Christie avec qui le courant était plutôt bien passé. C'est avec attention et concentration que Lily écouta son premier cours de potions tout en prenant avidement des notes.

Au département des mystères, cela n'avait pas traîné pour Andie. Elle se trouvait déjà en cours d'occlumancie afin d'apprendre à résister aux tentatives d'intrusions dans son esprit. Elle commença alors à mesurer la difficulté de la voie qu'elle avait choisie, mais elle trouvait cela si passionnant qu'elle passa outre la fatigue qu'elle commençait à ressentir.

Quelques étages plus hauts, Peter prenait ses quartiers dans le département de communication et de cohésion entre les différents départements du ministère. Il avait choisi ce poste car c'était le plus stratégique afin de collecter des informations dans tous les autres départements : passaient entre ses mains aussi bien des dossiers concernant des aurors, que des langues de plomb, des juges ou encore des professeurs.

Peter se différenciait de ses amis par un point des plus importants : à l'heure qu'il était, il était le seul à suivre une deuxième formation, celle de Mangemort.

Enfin, pour nos deux futurs professeurs, la journée avait plutôt bien commencée car ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même cours. Effectivement, avant de suivre un enseignement spécifique à la matière qu'ils avaient choisis, les élèves se voyaient dispenser de nombreuses heures de cours de pédagogie. Et oui : enseigner c'est une chose, enseigner à des adolescents, c'en est une autre.

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

James et Sirius rentraient couverts de bleus pendant la première phase de leur formation. Seulement, James avait une chance que son meilleur ami ne possédait pas : Lily étant apprentie médicomage, elle était parfaitement capable d'administrer à James des soins qui lui permettaient de récupérer au plus vite. D'ailleurs, un soir, pendant qu'elle lui passait une crème dans le dos, James dit à Lily :

-Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir ?

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le réalises ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un air faussement vexé.

-Non, mais je pense à ce pauvre Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Et bien lui n'a pas d'infirmière personnelle. Alors comme sa petite amie en a assez de l'entendre hurler dès qu'elle pose une main sur lui, il est privé de réjouissances jusqu'à la fin de la première phase de notre formation !

-Ne profite pas de ce que je vais dire mais…je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverai à faire ce que Betty fait.

-Alors vérifions que tout votre potentiel en médicomagie a bien été exploité Miss Evans…

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

Deux mois passèrent depuis le début des formations de nos jeunes sorciers. Sirius et James attaquaient maintenant la deuxième phase de leur parcours tandis que Betty et Remus menaient des expériences dans diverses écoles de premier cycle pour sorciers. Le but de ces stages était de les familiariser avec les enfants et l'attention qu'ils demandaient. Leur formateur estimait qu'il valait mieux, dans un premier temps, être confronter à des jeunes sorciers ne manifestants pas encore réellement leurs pouvoirs plutôt qu'à des jeunes en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

Andie gérait mieux le stress que lui apportait le métier de Langue de plomb. Sa maîtrise de l'occlumancie l'aidait à fermer davantage son esprit et les migraines en fin de journées se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas parler avec enthousiasme à ses amis de ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées car pour des raisons de sécurité, il lui était interdit de divulguer le déroulement exact de sa formation. Bientôt, elle fût initiée à l'art de la legillimencie. Ayant fait le plus dur lors de son apprentissage de l'occlumancie, à savoir apprendre à fermer son esprit afin de mobiliser toutes ses capacités de concentration, l'apprentissage en fut un peu moins douloureux. Les professeurs jugeant que son niveau était satisfaisant, la firent évoluer d'un niveau, c'est-à-dire que désormais, elle devait s'entraîner avec des sorciers ayant une plus grande expérience que ceux avec qui elle partageait ses journées jusqu'à présent.

Lily se baladait assez fréquemment d'un service à l'autre dans Sainte-Mangouste afin de suivre différents modules pratiques. De plus, le fait de voir toutes les spécialités qu'offrait la médecine magique l'aiderait certainement à choisir sa voie lors du choix qu'elle aurait à faire en fin d'année. Elle se révélait être une médicomage douée car elle était à l'écoute des patients et elle arrivait même à bout de certains récalcitrants à force d'user de son charme, de sa douceur et de sa gentillesse. Lily s'était liée d'amitié avec Christie la jeune sorcière qu'elle avait rencontrée le premier jour. Cette dernière était une fille dotée d'un sens de l'humour qui se rapprochait fortement de celui des Maraudeurs et Lily n'avait aucun doute sur l'entente immédiate de sa camarade lorsqu'elle aurait l'occasion de rencontrer les joyeux lurons. D'ailleurs, elle pensait qu'il serait bien qu'elle organise une petite soirée chez eux pour la présenter à ses amis et à James.

Peter était devenu un véritable rat : il fouinait partout, laissait traîner ses oreilles dans le moindre recoin des bureaux du Ministère et donnait toutes les informations qu'il collectait à un certain Mangemort du nom de Lucius Malefoy. Il devenait de plus en plus étrange aux yeux de ses amis : plus renfermé, moins rieur, moins espiègle. Sirius mettait ça sur le compte du stress, James pensait qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas aussi bien adapté qu'eux à la vie en dehors de Poudlard mais Remus ne trouvait pas normal ce changement soudain d'attitude. Pas si soudain lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Peter n'avait-il pas commencé à s'éloigner de ses amis en septième année ? N'avait-il pas arrêté progressivement de traîner en permanence avec eux ? D'ailleurs, Peter sentait et savait que Remus pensait que toute cette histoire n'était pas nette. Aussi, il s'efforça de paraître le plus naturel possible lorsqu'il se trouvait en leur présence. Il se devait d'être au maximum sur ses gardes car les sens de lycanthrope de Remus auraient vite fait de le démasquer s'il ne s'améliorait pas dans son double jeu.

La date du mariage d'Andie et Remus avançait à grands pas. Aussi, Lily, Alice et Betty l'accompagnèrent durant une après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de choisir sa robe. Elle entrèrent chez Madame Guipure et la couturière écouta un moment les désirs de la future mariée. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle disparut derrière un rayon et revint un quart d'heure plus tard en poussant un portant plein de robes blanches toutes plus amples les unes que les autres.

-Bien Miss. Je vous propose de passer ces modèles afin que vous puissiez déjà faire une première sélection. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Parfait. Dit Andie en disparaissant derrière le rideau de la cabine avec la première robe. Lorsqu'elle ressorti quelques instants plus tard elle demanda à ses amies ce qu'elles en pensaient.

-Pas mal. Répondit Alice. Cependant, je te vois plus avec quelque chose de plus simple. En effet, le corset de la robe était brodé de nombreuses perles nacrées qui donnaient l'impression que la robe brillait et se reflétait. Andie était une personne de nature plutôt discrète et qui n'aimait pas beaucoup se faire remarquer.

-Moi je pense que justement, pour une fois, tu ne devrais pas passer inaperçue ! Déclara Lily. Ce jour sera un des plus beaux de ta vie et on ne doit voir que TOI !

-Je pense que tu devrais passer la suivante pour qu'on ait des éléments de comparaison. Ajouta Betty.

Andie acquiesça et redisparut derrière le rideau. Cette fois-ci, la seconde robe était comment dire…

-NON ! S'exclamèrent les trois jeunes filles qui lui servaient de miroir.

-Cette robe est…Commença Betty.

-Tout simplement…Continua Alice.

-Hideuse. Termina Lily.

-Et ridicule. Ajouta Alice

-Et inconvenante. Renchérit Betty.

-Et… Allait ajouter Lily avant qu'Andie ne l'interrompe.

-Ca va ! J'ai compris ! S'énerva la jeune fille avant de s'empresser d'en passer une autre.

Ce petit jeu d'essayage dura encore pendant une heure. Finalement, elles avaient fini par retenir cinq robes qu'Andie renfila une à une afin de faire un examen plus poussé de l'apparence qu'elle avait dans chacune d'elles. Lorsqu'elle enfila la dernière, le choix s'imposa de lui-même. La jeune blonde apparaissait resplendissante dans cette robe si blanche. Le corset avait un décolleté pas trop osé qui mettait en valeur juste comme il fallait les formes de la future mariée. Sur les bretelles, on pouvait voir que le tissu était marqué de légères rayures ivoire. Ces rayures apparaissaient sur l'ensemble de la robe et lui donnaient un effet moiré. Enfin, la large ceinture qui venait se nouer en un nœud élégant dans le dos de la jeune fille se voyait brodé de quelques perles qui donnaient la brillance qui convenait.

-Andie, il FAUT que tu la prennes ! S'exclama Lily.

-Tu es M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E ! Cria Betty.

-Dépêche toi de dire oui! Piaffa Alice.

-Je suis d'accord avec vos amies Miss. Elle vous va à ravir. Ajouta la couturière qui semblait toute aussi excitée que les quatre amies.

-C'est vendu ! Déclara enfin Andie d'un ton enjoué.

-OUAIIIIS ! Hurlèrent les trois autres.

-Bien, alors laissez moi voir un peu comment elle vous va afin de noter les retouches à apporter. Dit Mrs Guipure. Armée de sa baguette et de ses épingles elle marqua, piqua, raccourci… Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle dit à Andie qu'elle pourrait passer la chercher d'ici une dizaine de jours. Après l'avoir remerciée, les quatre amies sortirent et allèrent boire un chocolat chaud dans un café afin de reprendre de l'énergie avant de retourner à l'assaut des magasins pour continuer à acheter et réserver ce dont il y aurait besoin pour le mariage.

Andie s'était déjà occupée du traiteur avec sa mère et la mère de Remus avait normalement réservé la salle et s'était occupé de l'imprimeur afin de pouvoir envoyer les hiboux avec les invitations. Le plus gros qu'il restait à faire était la décoration. Aussi, les jeunes femmes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, se sentant replonger dans leur adolescence lorsqu'elles rêvaient d'un grand mariage avec des fleurs, du champagne à foison, des gâteaux…

Lily se surprit à envier Andie plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Finalement, peut-être que ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que James la demande en mariage, non ? Lily Potter… Ca sonnait plutôt bien, non ? Elle esquissa un sourire et recentra son attention vers ses amies.

Remus eut droit à la même séance d'essayage qu'Andie mais une semaine plus tard avec Sirius, James et Peter qui arriva en retard et tout essoufflé et à la différence près que là où les filles avaient mis plus de trois heures, il n'en mirent qu'une et demi. Le tout se finit autour d'une Bièreaubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. Sirius et James racontèrent à leurs amis comment se déroulait la nouvelle phase de leur entraînement. Remus leur fit part de quelques anecdotes très drôles qui lui étaient arrivées avec de petits sorciers d'environ six ans (de futurs Maraudeurs à Poudlard selon lui) mais Peter resta plutôt silencieux quant à ses activités au Ministère. Il leur dit que cela ne présentait pas d'intérêt particulier pour eux, qu'il n'était à ce poste qu'en attendant une promotion qui ne saurait tarder car son patron était malgré tout très content de lui.

Aux alentours de la mi-novembre, Lily avait organisé un dîner chez elle pour présenter son amie Christie au reste de la joyeuse bande. Ainsi, en cette soirée plutôt froide, Lily Evans s'affairait aux fourneaux depuis un certain temps déjà lorsque deux bras perturbateurs vinrent enserrer sa taille suivis de près par des lèvres qui déposèrent quelques baisers légers dans son cou.

-Bonsoir James. Dit elle en guise de réponse à ces attaques.

-Bonsoir ma chérie. Répondit ce dernier en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Alors, que fais-tu de beau ?

-Je cuisine figure-toi ! Car je te rappelle que nous avons des invités ce soir.

-Ah ouiii ! J'avais oublié. Donc tu es occupée ?

-Oui James je suis même très occupée.

-Quel dommage… J'avais particulièrement envie de faire ça. Et il l'embrassa. Lily se laissait aller à la douceur de baiser lorsqu'elle se souvint soudain qu'elle avait un gratin dans le four et que c'était une très, mais alors TRES, mauvaise idée de laisser James commencer ainsi car elle savait très bien comment finissait ce genre de situation et ce n'était absolument pas le moment de jouer à ce petit jeu là (pour ceux qui peuvent comprendre… « jouer aux lemmings » ). Elle arrêta de l'embrasser et lui dit :

-James si tu n'es pas là pour m'aider, sors de cette cuisine. Je n'ai pas du tout le temps pour ça maintenant.

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda t'il en relançant l'assaut mais il fut stoppé par la main de sa belle qui vint s'interposer entre leurs bouches.

-James Potter tu vas me faire un plaisir de déguerpir vite fait de cette pièce avant que je ne m'énerve. Cependant, il n'omit pas de remarquer qu'en le chassant, elle lui avait donné une fessée comme on en donne une à un enfant de quatre ans.

-Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle quand tu es frustrée ? Questionna t'il avant de disparaître rapidement de la pièce. Il eut d'ailleurs bien raison puisque le gant que tenait Lily quelques instants plus tôt vint s'écraser à l'emplacement même où il était peu auparavant.

Lily avait eu le temps de prendre une douche, de s'habiller malgré les différentes attaques d'un jeune auror qui se révélait plutôt doué en technique d'approche en toute discrétion ainsi que de dresser la table lorsque leurs amis arrivèrent. Une fois les présentations faites, James se fit un plaisir de sortir les bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu et de Bièreaubeurre. C'est dans bonne humeur que tous passèrent à table. Lily avait raison : le feeling passa très bien entre Christie et les autres. C'est le moment que choisirent Alice et Franck pour annoncer à la cantonade leur mariage. James s'éclipsa alors quelques instants dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec du champagne dont le bouchon ne tarda pas à sauter.

Lorsque chacun rentra chez soi, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Etrangement, cette fois-ci, James n'eut pas vraiment de mal à convaincre Lily du bien fondé de ses intentions et celle-ci jugea que la vaisselle pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

Le jour du mariage entre Andie et Remus arriva. James était le témoin de Remus mais cela ne semblait pas l'affoler plus que ça. D'ailleurs, à neuf heures, il dormait toujours lorsque Lily entra dans la chambre avec sa voix des plus beaux jours afin de le réveiller.

-JAMES ! DEBOUT ! Ton meilleur ami se marie dans quelques heures, tu es son témoin et tu n'es toujours pas prêt ! Nous avons encore plein de choses à faire ! Allez, dépêche toi.

S'est en se frottant la tête que James sortit de son lit pour aller vers la salle de bain comme un zombie après avoir furtivement embrassé Lily.

Une douche et quelques minutes plus tard, il était beaucoup plus réveillé. Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Lily l'attendait déjà dans la cuisine vêtue d'une belle rose et d'escarpins écrus. Elle lui sourit et s'installa avec lui afin de boire leur café tranquillement. James remonta ensuite prendre la veste de son costume et la rejoignit pour transplaner au Ministère de la Magie.

Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers le département des mariages et unions magiques. Lily alla rejoindre son amie qui comme toute future mariée devait commencer à s'affoler. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Alice qui était le témoin d'Andie était déjà là et tentait de calmer la jeune femme qui était à la fois très énervée et très excitée.

-Alors Mrs Lupin ? On stresse ? Demanda t'elle lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

-Lily ! S'écria Andie.

-Enfin du renfort ! Rigola Alice. Je crois que nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour réussir à la calmer. Je te jure : elle est montée sur ressorts !

-Rigole, rigole, on t'y verra dans quelques mois quand tu devras retrouver Franck devant le Ministre ! Répliqua Lily.

-Hum et si j'étais vous Miss Evans, je ne la ramènerai pas trop en avant parce que je pense que vous ne tarderez pas à devenir Mrs Potter ! Déclara Andie avec un sourire. Lily rougit et rigola devant la situation dans laquelle elles étaient.

Betty ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et Andie se sentit tout à coup beaucoup moins stressée.

De son côté, Remus n'en menait pas large non plus.

-Et si j'ai fait une erreur ?

-Mais non Rem, le rassura James. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, où est le problème ?

-Et si ça se passe mal pendant une pleine lune ? Et si je l'attaque et si…

-Avec des si Lunard, on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille ! Dit Sirius ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le lycanthrope et de détendre une bonne fois pour toute l'atmosphère. Peter vint saluer Remus peu de temps avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce où il était et lui souhaita bonne chance.

-Allez Lunard. C'est l'heure de prendre tes responsabilités. Dit James en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Respire un grand coup, on est partis.

Et voilà, Remus et James se rendaient devant le Ministre de la Magie. Ils attendaient Andie qui devait maintenant arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Alice était déjà là. Andie Franchit l'entrée au bras de son père. Elle était resplendissante et souriait comme jamais. Lorsqu'il la laissa devant le Ministre aux côtés de son amie et de son bien aimé, elle ne doutait plus le moins du monde.

Le Ministre leur présenta alors ce qu'engageait le mariage avant de procéder à l'échange des voeux.

-Remus John Lupin, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Andie Eleonor McCornic, de la chérir et de l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui.

-Andie Eleonor McCornic, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Remus John Lupin, de le chérir et de l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui.

Le Ministre saisit alors les deux baguettes des sorciers qui étaient posées sur le bureau devant lui. Il les leur tendit et lorsqu'ils les eurent en main, il décrivit un lien entre les deux baguettes qui apparut comme un filament argenté avant de s'enrouler autour des baguettes et de disparaître.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Remus embrasse doucement Andie avant de lui chuchoter un « je t'aime » à l'oreille et de se retourner, main dans la main face à tous leurs invités.

Lily pleurait, Betty souriait et applaudissait tout comme Sirius et qui en plus sifflait.

Après le Ministère, eut lieu la fête. La plus grosse fête jamais organisée par les Maraudeurs et pourtant, Merlin qu'ils en avaient fait des fêtes ! Après avoir festoyer, ils dansèrent pendant des heures. Chacun des Maraudeurs eut droit à une danse avec la mariée ce qui ne fut pas peu dire car Remus s'avérait plutôt possessif !

Lorsque Lily et James rentrèrent chez eux, les premières lueurs du petit matin n'étaient pas bien loin et ils s'effondrèrent sur leur lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors que Lily avait sa tête posée sur l'oreiller face à James et que celui-ci caressait tendrement ses cheveux, ils évoquèrent cette magnifique journée. Après quelques minutes de silence, James reprit la parole.

-Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Epouse-moi.

* * *

Niarkkkkkk ! Je coupe là ! Je me sauve avant de me faire injurier pour un tel retard… (ce qui entre nous serait totalement justifier de votre part…).

L'auteur tient à préciser qu'elle n'a assisté qu'à un seul mariage dans sa vie et qu'elle était très jeune. Elle décline donc toute responsabilité face aux réclamations concernant cette scène.

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite : la priorité est désormais au bac qui arrive à grands pas et auquel je dois maintenant consacrer un certain nombre d'heures. Néanmoins, j'aurais toujours le temps de répondre à vos reviews, alors n'hésitez pas ! ;)

Bisous à tous.


End file.
